MIRAGE
by YukaKyo
Summary: Sesshoumaru x Sango Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez cuando la presa le robo su corazón TERMINADO
1. Emboscada

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

Ah, si pudiésemos contar 

_Las vueltas que da la vida_

**1— Emboscada**

Los largos cabellos castaños cayeron libres por sus hombros al soltarse de aquella cintilla que inútilmente los había aprisionado. Las menudas manos de la joven alejaron aquellos mechones, tratando de que no le dificultaran mirar la respuesta que ese joven le daría. Trato de quedarse en aquella posición por varios segundos mas.

Sumisión...

Debía mostrarla al igual que respeto si es que quería que la dejara partir.

— Esta bien, pero solo por tres días— gruño el joven dándose vuelta para encontrase con la dulce sonrisa de aquella otra joven que había acompañado a la que seguía inclinada en aquella plegaria.

— Gracias Inuyasha... No tardare mas de dos días— Musito la joven de cabellos castaños, sonriéndole en agradecimiento al hanyou que la observaba molesto, pero un leve dejo de preocupación podía ser percibido en su rostro. Kagome sujeto lentamente la mano del joven, deslizando sus dedos por la suave palma para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los suyos apretándolos un poco haciéndole ver que todo estaría bien.

— Cuídate Sango-chan— murmuro Kagome observando como la joven ajustaba el enorme boomerang en su espalda y se cercioraba de que aquel envoltorio de telas verdes tras su espalda no se cayera.

— Si, ustedes también y por favor despídanme de su excelencia y del pequeño Shippo— Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron para ver como la gata de dos colas ascendía por los cielos siendo montada por la exterminadora.

— ¿Crees que se encuentre bien estando sola? — Kagome sonrió ante las palabras del hanyou.

Se preocupaba...

A pesar de que muchas de las veces les había dicho que no le importaba lo que les pasara, aquello era una mentira.

Inuyasha les apreciaba y protegía con sumo recelo.

— Claro que si, Kirara esta con ella y sabe defenderse, además si algo ocurre iremos a ayudarla... estoy segura que nunca dejarías que algo malo le sucediera... como a ninguno d nosotros— el hanyou se sonrojo de golpe.

— ¡No es eso! Solo lo digo por que... porque... Miroku me reclamaría por ella—

Kagome volvió a sonreír, si al menos no le costara tanto aceptar sus sentimientos. Pero si no fuera si, ese rebelde hanyou perdería todo su encanto.

— Lo que tu digas— murmuro la joven al momento que se recargaba sobre el hombro de Inuyasha cerrando los ojos. Inuyasha iba a decir algo mas pero se contuvo, en aquel momento solo necesitaba sentir aquel suave contacto, disfrutar del momento y seguir sintiendo aquella dulce calidez que ascendía de esa mano que aun era sujetada con suavidad por la fina mano de la joven.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Aquella fresca mañana era tan cálida y alegre como la mayoría de aquellos días de primavera. Los suaves rayos dorados del sol, bañaban de color las recién nacidas flores sobre el campo y la fresca brisa llevaba en sus brazos el sutil aroma de las mismas. La joven aspiraba aquel aroma deleitándose con el mismo, Kirara bajo un poco mas hasta que sus patas rozaron aquellas flores, deshojándolas y haciendo que subieran rozando las blancas mejillas de su dueña.

Sango sonrió ante el acto de la felina, el viento golpeo con fuerza su cuerpo, agitando sus cabellos castaños que aun seguían sueltos, llenándose con aquellos pétalos, que lentamente se iban haciendo mas rozados. Los ojos miel de la exterminadora que hasta aquellos momentos estaba cerrados, se abrieron brillando con fascinación al ver aquellos árboles en flor que lentamente soltaban todos y cada uno de los pétalos de aquellas florecillas.

— ¡Sakuras!... Kirara... que sakuras tan lindas— dijo con jubilo sujetando con mas fuerza el suave pelaje de la gata haciendo que esta dejara de moverse con velocidad, disminuyendo su paso hasta detenerse justo en medio de aquel rosado bosque donde solo cerezos florecían.

Kirara camino despacio entre el suave follaje que sus patas pisaban, llevando a su dueña por aquel bello camino, dejándola contemplar embelesada la majestuosidad de aquellos árboles. Los blancos dedos de Sango atraparon algunos de aquellos pétalos, sintiéndolos contra su piel, la suave textura de terciopelo le encantaba, una sonrisa sincera adorno sus delgados labios.

Cuando regresara de su aldea le contaría a Kagome de aquel lugar tan hermoso. Estaba segura que aquella chica haría lo que fuera para contemplar de la misma manera en que ella lo hacia aquel paraje.

Las manos de la exterminadora sacudieron los pétalos que se habían quedado sobre la cabeza de la gata, para luego acariciarla con ternura. Kirara emitió un leve ronroneo antes de girar su cabeza nuevamente. Sango se desconcertó por la actitud de la gata, pero claramente pudo sentir como esta se tensaba y el pelaje de la misma se erizaba.

—¿Que sucede Kirara? — pregunto la exterminadora bajándose de la misma, mientras tomaba con decisión el hiraikotsu. La gata como respuesta solo gruño, volviendo a erizar su piel, para después empezar a correr en la dirección que veía. Sango la miro extrañada.

Tal vez se trataba de un monstruo... tal vez fuera...

—Kohaku— dijo con fuerza mientras corría y llevaba una de sus manos a su ropa, alejándola para quedar solamente en su traje de batalla.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Lentamente su garra fue recorriendo aquella piel que sangraba, la herida fue alcanzada por la larga uña, alejando de ella la sangre, dejándola expuesta por un segundo antes de que nueva sangre volviera a cubrirla. Los dorados ojos vieron con interés aquellas gotas acumuladas en su garra, para después mirar directamente a los ojos a esos demonios que se atrevieron a dañarlo.

La mirada fría se volvió sádica por un momento infundiendo temor en aquellos monstruos, pero aun así no se movieron de donde estaban, no se retirarían, si iban a morir lo harían, pero servirían hasta el ultimo momento a su amo. El ser de los ojos dorados llevo sus garras hasta su rostro lamiendo un poco de sus propia sangre para luego con un movimiento arrojar la restante, haciendo que también un delgado hilillo verde abandonara sus dedos.

—Jaken—

El sirviente empezó a correr llevándose al dragón y a la pequeña niña lo mas lejos posible. La sola mención de su nombre era una orden clara para él. A su señor no le agradaba que estuvieran presentes en sus batallas. No por que temiera por ellos, sino porque le estorbaban para moverse con facilidad.

El látigo fue agitado con fuerza haciendo que, el ruido del mismo golpeando con el suelo, fuera una clara advertencia para aquellos demonios. No valían la pena de matar y si les daba una oportunidad para escapar seria esta. Después ya no tendrían lugar donde esconderse. Algunos de los monstruos se alejaron, dando vuelta por donde habían venido, los demás se quedaron ahí, retando al dueño del látigo a continuar con su advertencia.

Finalmente uno de los monstruos decidió atacar, la sonrisa del youkai se ensancho cuando el látigo rompió la carne del monstruo, cortándola en grandes trozos quedando desperdigados entre el follaje que pisaba. Ligeras sakuras fueron tiñéndose de rojo al entrar en contacto con la sangre que empezaba a formar un charco. Pequeñas gotitas rojas mancharon las blancas ropas del youkai de cabellos blancos.

_Será una divertida cacería_, pensó siniestramente, hacia demasiado tiempo que no gozaba de una.

Se arrojo contra aquellos que lo esperaban, el largo látigo ondeando al aire, destrozando y despedazando a cuanto demonio tocara, pero no supo en que momento el numero de youkais aumento considerablemente y lentamente fueron hiriendo su cuerpo. Su mano soltó el látigo que había formado con su veneno para tomar entre ella el grueso y firme mango de Toukijin, haciendo brillar su poder maligno, que era suficiente para eliminar de un solo tajo a la mayoría de aquellos insensatos.

Nuevos pedazos de carne se unieron a los otros, apilándose unos contra otros, ensanchando la marca circular rojiza que segundo a segundo se hacia mas extensa. Sus dorados ojos miraron sin interés la misma.

No había disfrutado en absoluto aquella...

No... ni siquiera podía llamarla batalla.

Giro su rostro cuando aquel aroma nuevamente volvió a ser percibido por su olfato, ese niño había estado ahí, pero ahora solo podía percibir su olor y aquellos monstruos solo eran la distracción que necesito para poder escapar con facilidad.

—¡Maldito mocoso! — Murmuro el tai youkai con desprecio. Todo aquello había sido una gran perdida de tiempo y energía.

La fresca brisa movió sus cabellos agitándolos con fuerza, mientras las sakuras seguían cayendo. Bien ahora solo tenia que buscar a sus acompañantes para irse de allí. Tanta flor lo mareaba.

Despacio giro su cuerpo en dirección a donde el youkai sapo había partido, solo esperaba que no estuvieran demasiado lejos.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama! Auxilio! —

Sesshoumaru frunció el entrecejo al percibir el aroma, aquellos bastardos que se habían ido antes de empezar aquel espectáculo, estaban de vuelta, pero buscando a la compañía del youkai.

Apresuro su paso, adentrándose ahí donde la sakura era mas sofocante y donde seguramente aquellos monstruos le esperaban con sus rehenes.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—¡Kirara... ARRIBA! — Grito la joven mandando a la gata a los cielos para que atacara aquellos youkais que sobrevolaban sobre ellas. Mientras ella se encargaba de exterminar a los otros que acababan de llegar.

El hiraikotsu cruzo rápidamente por los vientos atravesando uno a uno los demonios, cortándolos, para luego regresar a esa mano de donde había salido disparado. Sango arrojo con fuerza aquella pequeña bomba con humo venenoso para youkais, haciéndolos caer sin fuerzas en un intento por seguir respirando para luego, con la espada que llevaba en la estilizada cintura destrozar sus cuerpos.

Kirara bajo hasta quedar junto a ella, una pequeña herida en su pata derecha sangraba profusamente y batallaba para apoyarse sobre ella. La exterminadora poso sus ojos en la herida e iba a curarla cuando el grito de una niña la hizo ponerse nuevamente en guardia lista para atacar.

No estaba lejos, a algunos cuantos metros y la vería. Giro sus ojos para ver a Kirara una vez mas. La gata se había echado mientras lamía la herida con insistencia.

Nuevamente aquel grito y después algunas palabras mas aunque no las había entendido del todo.

Tenia que hacer algo rápido ahora, sino personas inocente morirían. Empezó a correr dejando a la gata atrás, después se encargaría de ayudarla. La larga coleta en su cabeza se agito con fuerza, al detenerse de tan inesperada manera. Los acompañantes del hermano de Inuyasha estaban ahí, solos con cuatro monstruos rodeándoles. Un dragón y una pequeña niña estaban tras un pequeño sapo youkai, que hacia enormes esfuerzos por no caer del terrible miedo que lo embargaba.

Un momento

Si los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru estaban ahí

Significaba que el youkai también

Y si Kirara se había alterado por algo... era por Kohaku... entonces

Sesshoumaru buscaba a su hermano

Pero

¿Para que?

No tuvo tiempo de pensar mas, su cuerpo actuó por si solo cuando ese monstruo se abalanzó contra el indefenso grupo. El hiraikotsu salió de su mano haciendo ruido, cortando el aire con fuerza y de paso al demonio para luego volver nuevamente a su mano que lo recibió situándolo tras su espalda. Colocándose nuevamente en posición de ataque protegiendo tras de ella a los ayudantes del youkai.

Nuevamente otro monstruo quiso atacarla y el hiraikotsu salió despedido con un rápido movimiento, matando de un solo golpe al youkai, pero se quedo clavado en uno de los mas frondosos árboles de cerezo lejos de ella.

Sango maldijo por lo bajo, para luego desenfundar la espada que llevaba sobre su cintura, clavándola en el vientre de ese monstruo enorme de un solo ojo, no tuvo tiempo de sacarla del monstruo cuando otro la ataco, sus manos rápidamente buscaron entre su traje, necesitaba aquellas bombas venenosas, solo una...

Mas ninguna le quedaba y Kirara no llegaría esta vez para salvarla...

Moriría... por segunda vez sentiría como la vida lentamente la abandonaría...

Solo fue necesario hacer un corte profundo y termino...

—Muerto —

Los ojos de la exterminadora miraron con asombro el corte hecho en el cuerpo del monstruo, perfectamente separado por la mitad, la sangre goteando, la piel aislada con maestría. Un intachable trabajo. Dejo de verlo cuando una sombra se interpuso frente a ella, la mirada castaña de Sango se pasmo al darse cuenta de quien ahora la protegía y le había salvado la vida.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

¿Que demonios hacia ahí esa mujer que viajaba con Inuyasha?

No tenia ni la menor idea. Sus ojos recorrieron rápidamente, los cuerpos putrefactos de aquellos demonios que se descomponían aprisa, de algo estaba seguro, aquella mujer fue la causante de aquellas muertes, todo por proteger a aquellas tres indefensas criaturas.

Bueno al menos ahora le había pagado aquel favor, salvando la de la mujer...

Sintió claramente la mirada de escudriño que la mujer le brindaba, bueno tenia que aceptarlo, tenia alguna que otra herida en el cuerpo y rara vez permitía que algo así le sucediera. No las había ganado por confiarse, sino al contrario, las había buscado apropósito para alimentar su deseo de muerte. Aunque lamentablemente no le duro demasiado el placer de matar demonios de clase tan baja.

Tal vez era por eso

Insignificantes demonios que no alentaban el espíritu violento que poseía...

Tal vez fuera solo eso

Tal vez se estaba volviendo demasiado suave, tal vez...

—Tonterías—Gruño irritado, destrozando los últimos dos demonios con sus propias garras, humedeciéndolas con aquella sangre que inmediatamente se hacia negra.

Herir, mutilar, arrebatar la vida, justo lo que hacia que se sintiera tan vivo...

Los dorados ojos del youkai recorrieron las formas de la mujer, que eran resaltadas por aquellas entalladas vestiduras, grabando en su memoria todos y cada uno de los rasgos de su rostro, su mirada, su cabello, su cuerpo.

Sesshoumaru emitió un leve y bajo gruñido cuando esta se giro para ver si sus acompañantes de encontraban bien. Poso sus ojos en aquella diminuta gata que llegaba hasta ella cojeando de una pata. Volvió a mirar a la mujer, deteniéndose en cada una de las heridas que aparentaban no molestarle pero le dolían, tal vez hechas en la batalla. El youkai frunció el entrecejo.

¿Tendría que decirle algo en aquel momento?.

No, favor con favor se paga y él ya había pagado el suyo.

Volvió a girarse sin prestarle atención a nada. Solo empezando a caminar esperando que su sirviente, el dragón y esa niña le siguieran, pero sucedió todo lo contrario, la pequeña niña y el youkai sapo se quedaron ahí.

—Gracias por su ayuda exterminadora—murmuro con respeto el youkai sapo dando una reverencia.

—Lin le da las gracias y Ah-Un también—dijo con alegría la pequeña mientras señalaba al dragón y una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

Sango sintió como claramente su mejillas enrojecían, pero leve escalofrió la recorrió, levanto su mirada para observar como Sesshoumaru la miraba de reojo, con cuanta furia contenida, seguramente estorbaba en sus planes por marcharse.

—Sesshoumaru-sama estaba buscando a ese mocoso que ayuda a Naraku, pero nos engaño mandándonos esos monstruos—si el escalofrió la había asustado, aquella confesión hecha por Jaken la dejo helada. Sus castaños ojos miraron como los de la pequeña Lin lentamente perdían su brillo para entristecerse.

—Buscan... Buscan a Kohaku... ¿por qué? —Murmuro con voz quebrada la exterminadora, acercándose hasta Jaken arrodillándose a su lado mientras sujetaba el viejo kimono café, arrugándolo, estrujándolo. Sango lo soltó al darse cuenta en lo que hacia.

—Sesshoumaru-sama lo busca para cobrar venganza—Sango lo observo intrigada dándole a entender que no comprendía del todo bien sus palabras—Trato de matar a Lin y además ha osado retar a Sesshoumaru-sama y.. —

—Jaken—

La helada voz del youkai hizo que Jaken dejara de hablar, volteándose para correr con fuerza hasta donde su amo esperaba. Lin hizo lo mismo despidiéndose de la exterminadora agitando su mano.

Lentamente cuatro personas fueron alejándose, sin voltear a ver a la exterminadora que aun seguía ahí confundida. Kirara maulló entre sus brazos haciéndola reaccionar, la exterminadora, comenzó a correr en la misma dirección que aquellos llevaban.

Sesshoumaru buscaba a Kohaku

Tarde o temprano lo encontraría y entonces le mataría

Y era algo que ella debía evitar a toda costa.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Ahí. Detrás de todos, donde la matanza había ocurrido y que lentamente era dejada atrás por el ahora nuevo grupo, una sombra les observaba con interés, pero su interés fijado en una sola persona en especifico que se acercaba hasta el youkai, caminado ahí unos pasos alejada de él, mientras los otros tres los seguían.

La nariz pecosa del jovencito se sonrojo por el llanto que bajaba libremente por sus mejillas húmedas, por su culpa ella volvería a sufrir...

—Discúlpame... hermana—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	2. Ayuda

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Para que se pueda encontrar_

_Una gran amor_

**2— Ayuda**

Aquello realmente estaba acabando con su paciencia, a pesar de que la misma fuese tan grande y sea fuera de sus mas grandes virtudes.

¿Qué esa jovencita no pensaba decirle nada?

Se suponía que para eso se habían ido juntos a lo mas alejado de lo que quedaba del grupo, pero ahora, no sucedía nada. Ni una sola palabra, ni una sola mirada, solamente estaban ahí los dos, juntos, sentados uno cerca del otro, solo mirando con insistencia el pequeño río que corría libre a unos cuantos metros alejados de ellos.

Y ya era suficiente para él.

Se levanto despacio con la intención de alejarse, pero cuando sintió aquella mirada café clavada en su espalda se detuvo, girándose despacio, volviéndose a sentar, mientras miraba hacia el suelo, ahí donde solo el pasto verde crecía.

Se sentía verdaderamente culpable de algún imperdonable crimen.

Pero lo único que había hecho, era decir la verdad, una, que realmente dolía.

Lamentablemente, aquella era la única verdad que su corazón guardaba y seguir fingiendo algo que nunca sintió o sentiría seria algo mas cruel y cobarde y no era justo. No para alguien tan dulce, tierna y amable como aquella mujer.

—Nos lo hubieras dicho también a nosotros. Si lo hubiésemos sabido no la habríamos dejado partir— murmuro la joven mientras miraba al chico directamente a los ojos, haciendo que este por unos momentos se entristeciera.

—Lo se, pero la primer persona que debía saberlo era solo ella—

Flash Back 

—_Sango__—_

_Miroku la detuvo cuando esta estuvo apunto de alejarse, después de haber visto aquel espectáculo. No podía dejarla partir así, era momento de que supiera por que lo había hecho. A lo lejos una mujer de cabellos tan oscuros como la noche, les observaba tristemente, sabia lo que aquel joven iba a hacer y esa chica sin duda sufriría. Pero era necesario._

—_¿Que es lo que me dirá excelencia?. ¿Qué he visto solo una alucinación?_ —_ la joven exterminadora se soltó de aquella mano que la había detenido, para luego posar una mirada rabiosa sobre aquel monje._

_A Miroku aquella mirada le intimido, tan amarga y llena de pequeñas lagrimillas furiosas, que en segundos mas caerían sin contemplación sobre sus mejillas. Respiro hondo, algo le decía que aquella conversación no seria nada fácil._

—_Sango lo que te prometí en aquel momento, era verdad, pero ya no puedo cumplirlo, yo..._ —_ Uno de los dedos de la joven se poso sobre sus labios, evitando que continuara hablando. Sango bajo la mirada al suelo, mientras se daba vuelta._

—_No me interesa su promesa del pasado... solo quiero que me diga... ¿Por qué?. ¿Qué fue lo que no supe brindarle?_ —_ la joven escucho con claridad como el monje suspiraba y los lentos pasos de aquella otra mujer que lentamente se acercaba a ellos._

—_Sango acaso tu, ¿Podrías enamorarte de alguien a quien ves como si fuera tu hermano?. ¿Serias lo suficientemente egoísta para condenarlo a la infelicidad de una relación que nunca funcionaria?. ¿A un amor que jamás nacería? _—_ las lagrimas que estaban anteriormente a galopadas sobre sus ojos castaños finalmente bajaron por los mismos._

—_Tu y la señorita Kagome son para mi como mis pequeñas hermanas, las quiero, las aprecio... Pero a la única persona que yo amo es..._ —

—_Lo entiendo, excelencia_—_ murmuro la joven exterminadora interrumpiendo las palabras del joven, sus dedos limpiaron con rapidez sus mejillas. Se giro rápidamente viendo con dolor como aquella mujer sujetaba una de las manos del sacerdote sosteniéndola entre las suyas con delicadeza._

—_Yo tampoco puedo amarlo como usted se lo merece... ya que no puedo pensar en mas que buscar a mi hermano_—_ la castaña mirada de Sango se poso sobre la oscura de aquella muchachita que la observaba con tristeza. Le regalo una sonrisa para intentar al menos tranquilizarla_—_Estoy segura que podrás amarlo como jamás podré_—

_La joven no supo que decir mas que devolverle la sonrisa. Sango hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de girarse nuevamente para adentrarse entre el pequeño jardín de donde había salido._

Fin del flash back

Los azules ojos de Miroku no se apartaron del suelo. Kagome le veía aun sin creer en sus palabras.

¿Cómo podía ser cierto aquello?

Si cada vez que tenia oportunidad el monje le decía a Sango que ella era la única mujer de su vida. Su favorita.

Se levanto furiosa de donde estaba sentada junto al moje, mientras caminaba a pasos gigantes sin despedirse del mismo.

¿Amaba a la otra?

Si tan solo la había conocido semanas atrás cuando llegaron a esa aldea de la que aun no se marchaban. Aunque claro, esa mujer era sumamente hermosa y que decir de aquel cuerpo envidiable que poseía. Mas si a eso le agregamos que era hija del terrateniente de aquella casa que los había acogido. Era un hombre demasiado interesado.

Uno que no respetaba absolutamente nada... ni siquiera los sentimientos sinceros que aquella joven exterminadora le profesaba...

—Agrrr... hombres ¡Todos son iguales! —grito fuertemente dejando brotar toda su furia.

Ahora seguramente Sango se encontraba destrozada y todo por ese monje.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—Mujer. ¿Para que nos sigues? —

Aquella pregunta dejo helada a la joven exterminadora, que en silencio había seguido al youkai y sus acompañantes que desde, hacia algunas horas no habían pronunciado palabra alguna, desde que la vieron siguiendo aferradamente a su amo.

Sesshoumaru detuvo su marcha, girando un poco el rostro para mirar de reojo a la mujer. Notando como esta se detenía de golpe, mientras su rostro se contraía en una pequeña mueca de dolor al intentar apoyarse en una de sus piernas. La pequeña gata de dos colas salto de los brazos de la mujer, cojeando de una de las patas quedando delante de ella, en un intento de defenderla si el youkai se atrevía a atacar.

Pero el pequeño animal termino echándose en el suelo, al no soportar el dolor, lamiendo nuevamente la sangre que volvía a salir profusamente de la herida. Sango camino despacio hasta llegar a ella teniendo cuidado en cada uno de los posibles movimientos a traición que el youkai pudiera hacer y cuidándose también de no moverse demasiado, sus propias heridas le tenían cansada.

Además llevaba horas caminado sin poder descansar. Finalmente quedo frente a la gata, volviendo a sujetarla entre sus brazos mientras negaba con la cabeza. Aquella herida era demasiado para la felina y lamentablemente había dejado tiradas todas sus cosas cuando corrió detrás de él esperando ver a Kohaku.

Sesshoumaru esperaba la respuesta de la mujer, pero esta estaba demasiado concentrada en otras cosas, seguramente pensando en como curar aquella gata o alguna otra tontería de humanos. Miro como la mujer caía de rodillas y se sentaba. Tal vez estuviese cansada, tal vez sus heridas le dolían.

Que mas daba a él no le interesaba.

Giro nuevamente su rostro mientras miraba con interés hacia el oeste. Un ligero aroma a humedad podía percibirse en aquella dirección.

No estaría del todo mal si se dirigía a aquel lugar, después de todo, el olor a sangre que llevaba aun impregnado en sus ropas no era nada agradable de percibir aunque se tratara de su propia sangre. Lentamente empezó a caminar a esa dirección, haciendo que sus largos cabellos ondearan con la cálida brisa, siendo seguido por la mirada castaña de la joven.

Sango dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio al ver que el youkai no había insistido mas con su pregunta. Pero ahora se preocupaba en verdad. ¿Cómo se levantaría para seguirle?. Tenia tan pocas fuerzas y si se quedaba ahí a descansar, Sesshoumaru se alejaría sin esperarla y perdería la oportunidad de encontrar a su hermano.

Mas aun no podría salvarlo de un seguro ataque por parte de ese malvado. Sango intento ponerse en pie, pero su cuerpo se negaba a obedecerle, miro hacia el suelo derrotada, sintiéndose extremadamente débil.

Inútil

Una gentil mano la sujeto de uno de sus brazos ayudándola a levantarse. Para que ambas pudiesen seguir al youkai que ya llevaba varios metros recorridos. La joven exterminadora agradeció en silencio aquel gesto que la pequeña niña hacia y de la misma manera le agradeció al sapo que a duras penas arrastraba el pesado boomerang.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Aquella agua era sumamente fresca y dulce. Hundió nuevamente sus manos en la misma atrapando con ellas la mayor cantidad de ese liquido, para luego llevarlas a su rostro, mojándolo, alejando de ella los rastros de sangre y polvo de aquella batalla. Lentamente fue caminando mas adentrándose en el pequeño río, dejando que el agua empapara sus ropas, al menos así, se lavarían tanto las telas como las heridas que llevaba bajo su piel.

Soltó sus largos cabellos castaños de aquella coleta, dejando que le cayeran libres sobre la espalda. De reojo observo como la pequeña Lin entraba también al agua quitándose el lindo y sencillo kimono naranja, quedando solamente con uno mas ligero y blanco, mientras se acercaba lentamente a ella.

Giro su rostro viendo en la orilla al viejo Jaken, tratando de hacer una fogata con algo de leña, cerca de aquel extraño demonio dragón encontró a Kirara dormida pero lamentándose del dolor de su pequeña pata que había vendado con uno de los trozos de su ropa. Un ruido a lo lejos llamo su atención y sus ojos castaños miraron con desconfianza a aquel youkai que salía de entre las aguas, después de haber lavado con sus garras aquella manga de su inusual kimono.

Sango sonrió despectiva

¿Acaso no soportaba el fétido olor de la sangre?

Tan delicado como su hermano con los olores.

Dejo de mirarle para llevar su mano húmeda al antebrazo, limpiando la sangre de la herida que claramente podía verse. Sango negó rotundamente al ver el estado de sus ropas, tendría que zurcirlas con aquellos hilos especiales que solamente había en su destruida aldea.

Y ahora que se daba cuenta no tendría ropa con que cambiarse, el bulto en donde las llevaba lo había perdido hacia muchas horas atrás y lo único que poseía era lo que lleva puesto sobre ella.

La exterminadora le brindo una sonrisa dulce a aquella niña, correspondiendo la que esta le había dado cuando paso cerca de ella, dirigiéndose a la parte mas profunda del rió donde el agua cubrió mas de la mitad de su cuerpo, se hundió en el agua mientras sus manos pasaban por su cuerpo, alejando de ella la posible tierra y sangre que aun tuviera, mas sabia que aquello era inútil, después de salir de ahí las heridas volverían abrirse y sangrarían.

Salió de aquella agua, sintiendo como su cabello se adhería a su cara, lentamente con cuidado comenzó a caminar hacia la orilla donde aquella cálida fogata la esperaba, no exactamente a ella, pero si a la niña que volvía a colocarse su kimono naranja mientras cantaba algo que la joven no podía escuchar con claridad.

Se sentaría a su lado y dejaría que aquel tibio calor secara sus deplorables ropas de exterminadora, le importaba un comino si aquel amargo youkai que estaba sentado en aquel árbol alejado del pequeño grupo, se enfadaba.

Si buscaba pelea, se la daría, no por nada era la mejor de toda su aldea. Una sonrisa oscura ilumino sus labios.

La única que quedaba de la misma.

Sujeto con fuerza una de las enormes rocas del río, cuando aquel violento mareo la golpeo, Sango maldijo entre dientes, cuanta sangre había perdido. No tenia idea, pero estaba segura que su malestar a eso se debía.

Sin darse cuenta su pierna herida golpeo la roca, hiriéndola mientras temblaba del dolor con fuerza. Y lentamente su cuerpo fue perdiendo el sentido, siendo arrastrada suavemente por la corriente.

—Sesshoumaru-sama! —

El youkai dejo de mirar al inmenso cielo, girando lentamente su vista al escuchar su nombre. La pequeña niña, corría asustada, hacia donde él se encontraba, para luego darse vuelta siguiendo por la orilla del río algo. Sus dorados y fríos ojos buscaron lo que la niña veía y se levanto despacio de donde estaba, camino de igual forma hasta el río.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Varios hilos de agua bajaron de su cuerpo, las lentas gotitas salpicaban el suelo empapándolo mientras su cabello se pegaba a su espalda, odiaba estar mojado, sumamente mojado.

Y aquella mujer era la culpable de que estuviera así.

Camino hasta llegar a la fogata siendo seguido por la silenciosa mirada de sus sirviente y la agradecida sonrisa y lagrimas de la pequeña. Dejo caer el cuerpo de la mujer que llevaba entre sus brazos en el rudo suelo. Para alejarse, volviéndose a sentar sobre aquel frondoso árbol esperando que algunos minutos pasaran para que su cuerpo, ropas y cabello estuvieran secos nuevamente.

Escucho como la pequeña niña corría hasta el dragón, seguramente buscando la suave manta que llevaba escondida bajo su montura y que usaba para cubrirse todas las noches. Cerro sus ojos sintiendo como la suave brisa acariciaba su rostro. Y un leve estremecimiento lo recorrió al sentir aquel olor presente en su cuerpo.

Sangre

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos nuevamente, buscando en su cuerpo alguna herida parte de la que le había hecho en la mejilla, mas no había ninguna, pero si una enorme mancha de la misma en sus mangas, eso solo podía decirle algo, la mujer sangraba. Demasiado.

Se levanto de donde estaba acercándose nuevamente a donde la exterminadora estaba, arrodillándose a su lado mientras quitaba la manta con la que Lin la cubrió, buscando con sus ojos las heridas. Levanto la vista mirando al cielo sin decir nada.

¿Cómo diablos no se había dado cuenta del estado de esa humana?

Estaba sangrando demasiado

Definitivamente atraería a innumerables monstruos sedientos de sangre.

—Lin trae a Ah-Un— susurro el youkai quedamente mientras bajaba la vista hacia la mujer. La pequeña niña salió corriendo.

—Jaken, cerca de aquí percibo algo de fruta, ve por ella para que coman. Regresamos a casa—el viejo sapo le miro incrédulo, pero de igual forma que la pequeña corrió hacia donde el amo le había mandado.

Poso su dorada mirada fijamente sobre el rostro de la mujer que seguía inconsciente, mientras sus manos se dirigían a las heridas de esta, recorriéndolas mientras un leve brillo verdoso consumía aquellos hilillos de sangre que bajaban por estas. Miro con interés las curiosas muecas que su rostro tomaba, seguramente incomoda por sus manos. Lentamente su mano recorrió la pierna mas herida, subiendo despacio hasta su muslo.

—¡Suélteme monje pervertido!— susurro la joven aun inconsciente mientras sujetaba la mano del youkai con la suya, pero no hacia ningún intento en apartarla.

Sesshoumaru aparto aquella mano de la suya, para ver el estado de la herida. Bien, aquel veneno había logrado que la herida dejara de sangrar. Aunque no la curaría.

Las iris de oro miraron aquellos párpados fuertemente cerrados de los cuales ligeras gotas de lagrimas escurrían. No les dio importancia y despacio tomo nuevamente aquel cuerpo entre sus brazos, caminando con él hasta llegar a la bestia dragón, dejándola recostada sobre su lomo, mientras Lin, le acercaba a la gata y la cubría con la manta.

Nuevamente el rostro de Sesshoumaru se alzo viendo al cielo.

¿Por qué ayudaba a esa humana?

Mas bien

¿Porque un demonio, ayudaba a su exterminador?

Algo le era claro, no lo hacia por que quisiera hacerlo, sino porque se lo habían pedido. Bajo su vista viendo a la pequeña niña que tomaba las riendas de la bestia y lo jalaba hacia él, quedando cerca, mientras esperaban que Jaken volviera.

El youkai cerro sus ojos caminando lentamente mientras el sapo viejo les alcanzaba. Abrió sus ojos mientras olfateaba el ambiente, caminando en dirección del Oeste. Mientras recordaba minutos atrás lo que ocurrió.

— _¡__Sesshoumaru-sama!... ¡Por favor Ayúdela!. ¡No quiero que se muera!__ —__el youkai dejo de mirar aquellas lagrimas que escurrían por esas infantiles mejillas. Para hundirse en el río, nadando con rapidez, sujetando aquel ligero cuerpo que era arrastrado por la suave corriente._

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	3. Generoso

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Ah, si pudiéramos contar_

_Las vueltas que da la vida_

_Para que se pueda encontrar_

_Un gran amor_

**3-. Generoso...**

Aquello era tan cálido y el suave movimiento la arrullaba, pero el sol era demasiado intenso, llevo una de sus manos a su rostro en un intento por cubrirse de aquel sol que la molestaba. Pero aquel bramido hizo que abriera los ojos, encontrándose con la rojiza mirada de aquellos ojos tan grandes, Kirara ronroneo un momento antes de lamer con su áspera lengua la mejilla de la joven, haciendo que esta emitiera una leve risita.

Lin soltó las riendas del dragón, siendo atrapadas por las torpes manos de Jaken, corriendo hasta llegar donde la joven estaba, mirando entusiasmada como esta se levantaba hasta quedar sentada sobre Ah-Un.

—¡Ya te sientes mejor... Lin se preocupo mucho! —dijo con fuerza la chiquilla mientras le tendía una de aquellas frutas que Jaken le había dado, seguramente la joven tendría hambre.

—Si, gracias.. —susurro la joven tomando entre sus manos la fruta, tomado un pedazo con ella, dándole un poco a la gata, antes de llevarla a su boca, mordiéndola suavemente con sus dientes probando la dulzura de la misma.

Miro a su alrededor viendo el paisaje realmente muy cambiado, si su memoria no le fallaba aquellos árboles solo crecían en las tierras del oeste. Se hizo a un lado cuando la chiquilla hizo el movimiento de sentarse a su lado. Y sonrió cuando esta empezó a comer lo que había quedado de la fruta junto a ella.

Giro sus ojos viendo la amplia espalda del youkai que caminaba metros delante de ellas, viendo atónita las mangas de sus ropa, manchadas totalmente de sangre, perdiendo su claro color rojo. Algo no correspondía, recordaba que había visto como el youkai lavaba sus mangas en el río, entonces no debían estar manchadas de sangre, lentamente las imágenes golpearon su mente, el golpe en aquella roca, había caído al río inconsciente, entonces.

Él la había salvado de morir ahogada

Salvo su vida una vez mas...

Rápidamente busco sus heridas, encontrando en estas un leve liquido verdoso, era veneno, uno que deshacía todo lo que tocaba, la carne de las heridas estaba cocida, ya no sangraba, pero esto no las curaría. Inconscientemente llevo sus dedos a la cabeza de la gata acariciándola mientras volvía a dirigir su mirada hacia el youkai.

Sintió como la niña le tocaba el brazo, dándose cuenta que esta tenia hablándole ya hacia varios minutos y no le había contestado nada.

—Perdona Lin-chan... ¿qué me decías? —susurro despacio, mientras llevaba otro trozo de aquella fruta a sus labios.

La pequeña niña sonrío satisfecha. Por un momento había pensado que aquella joven era igual que su amo. Por mas que le hablaba no le contestaba. Pero aquello no era verdad, no eran iguales ya que esta por lo menos le había contestado.

—¿Cuál es su nombre? Le he dicho el mío, pero no se el suyo—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango tomo con cuidado, el pequeño cuerpo de la pequeña, acercándolo a ella, hacia algunos minutos se había quedado dormida después de hablar durante horas sin parar. Pero se había dado cuenta de todo lo que esta niña había vivido desde que nació y el profundo respeto y cariño que le profesaba al youkai. Acaricio su mejilla apartando unos cuantos mechones de su frente dejándola despejada. Definitivamente era una niña muy tierna y dulce.

Levanto su vista dirigiéndose al youkai, pero se sorprendió al ver que dentro de poco llegarían a una aldea. Sango sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, seguramente Sesshoumaru planeaba destruirla o algo por el estilo, no se lo permitiría, alargo su mano hasta su hiraikotsu, sujetando con fuerza una de las agarraderas de este, era mejor estar preparada.

Si antes de llegar estuvo sorprendida, ahora lo estaba aun mas, los aldeanos en lugar de correr despavoridos, con miedo y gritando incoherencias sobre los monstruos. Simplemente les veían pasar, para salir de sus casas y hacer reverencias cuando el youkai pasaba ante ellos, caminado tranquilo por las callecillas, como si toda la aldea le perteneciera.

Una mujer camino hasta ella, colocándole en sus hombros un fino y suave kimono, de aquellos que solamente las hijas o esposas de los terratenientes portaban. Agradeció torpemente, ganándose una sonrisa de aquellas mujeres y viendo como los niños le regalaban flores y las demás mujeres dejaban algunos presentes para ella y la pequeña que estaba dormida en su piernas.

El castañeo de los cascos de los caballos golpeando el suelo llamo su atención, aquello alerto a Sango, seguramente se trataban de los hombres y samuráis de algún terrateniente que viendo el desastre inminente que ocasionaría el monstruo, había mandado llamar para aniquilarlo.

Pero nada de aquello paso, simplemente Sesshoumaru se detuvo de golpe, al igual que Jaken, viendo como los caballos se detenían frente a ellos, el jefe de aquel grupo bajo de su caballo al igual que los demás hincándose en una rodilla, bajando el rostro en señal de respeto.

—Sesshoumaru-sama... Bienvenido sea. Nuestro señor Shion, le ruega que acepte ir a la casa mayor, por favor acompáñenos, señor—el hombre hizo una seña, haciendo que uno de los hombres se acercara, trayendo con él un hermoso corcel blanco. Sesshoumaru le miro fríamente, para después cerrar sus ojos un momento y empezar a caminar.

—No lo necesito—susurro mientras los hombres alejaban a sus caballos del paso del youkai, siguiéndolo como una escolta personal. Jaken les siguió jalando al dragón haciéndolo caminar, mientras la exterminadora seguía sin dar crédito a todo lo que miraba.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango simplemente seguía sin entender absolutamente nada.

Habían llegado a la inmensa propiedad de aquel terrateniente, siendo atendidos por todos sus sirvientes, las amorosas manos de varias mujeres la ayudaron a bajar del dragón, mientras le daban ligeras muestras de cariño, caricias y besos en la mejilla, las manos de estas peinaron sus cabellos y se lamentaron de las pobres ropas que llevaba.

La exterminadora iba a reclamar cuando se sintió jalada por estas, siendo llevaba a otras habitaciones, sus ojos vieron como traían en sus brazos a la pequeña niña que aun con tanto ajetreo seguía, completamente dormida. Mas se lamento el no poder haber visto mas al youkai del que la alejaron.

Las esencias y las sutiles flores que llenaban aquel baño la abrumaron, haciéndole sentir por algunos segundos extrañamente cansada, su cuerpo fue cubierto por olorosos bálsamos limpiándola con ellos, sus heridas fueron curadas, vendadas y cubiertas. Los largos cabellos castaños fueron cepillado, dejados libres de ataduras, mientras escuchaba los continuos piropos que las mujeres le brindaba, tan hermosa, tan linda, una indefensa criatura.

Sango se relajo en aquel futon donde las mujeres la vestían y arreglaban, no estaba del todo mal que descansará y disfrutara de aquella hospitalidad de aquel terrateniente.

A lo lejos pudo escuchar como la chiquilla reía contenta, llamando por sus nombres a las mujeres que la atendían. Al parecer no era la primera vez que estaba en ese lugar...

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Camino despacio por los pasillos de madera que daban a la habitación principal de aquella casa. Siendo seguida por Lin quien se quejaba por que le habían quitado su adorado vestido naranja. Únicamente una de aquellas mujeres les guiaba, consolando a la niña diciéndole que simplemente lo habían llevado a lavar y arreglar justo como las ropas de la mujer que los acompañaba. Sango se detuvo de golpe dándose cuenta que era de ella de quien hablaban, iba a decir algo, pero el sonido de una delgada puerta de papel abriéndose llamo su atención.

De otra de las habitaciones salía Sesshoumaru, completamente ataviado en un ceremonioso kimono blanco, de gi negro, seguido por Jaken quien para su pesar seguía vistiendo de ocre, siendo segundos por el Samurai jefe quien también había cambiado sus ropas por las acostumbradas en las ceremonias.

Sango noto como el yokai no portaba sus acostumbradas armas, pero esa cosa que llevaba en su hombro estaba ahí. Definitivamente tenia razón, aquella debía ser la cola del youkai. Recordó que alguna vez su padre se lo había dicho, los youkais mas poderosos generalmente tienen forma humana, pero no completamente, hay algunos atributos que por mas que quieran jamás podrían esconder y los delatarían como tales.

Las orejas en punta, marcas, colmillos, garras o bien, colas. Tal y como ese pretendiente de su amiga Kagome, el joven Kouga, portaba sus orejas en punta y la cola de lobo enredada a cintura.

Y Sesshoumaru

Él tenia mas muestras de ser youkai, definitivamente a propósito...

Dejo de pensar en ello cuando aquellos ojos dorados le vieron directamente, solo a ella, sintió esa mirada recorriéndola lentamente, la intimidaba. No tenia duda, pero no se lo dejaría ver tan fácilmente, respiro aliviada cuando Sesshoumaru dejo de mirarla para observar a Lin, regalándole una sutil sonrisa y una aprobación con la cabeza a la mujer que le miraba con miedo, haciendo que esta finalmente sonriera tranquila. La mujer hizo una reverencia arrodillándose en el suelo, le sonrió a Sango y a Lin antes de levantarse y salir.

Varios murmullos y felicitaciones se oyeron en la habitación por la que había desaparecido la mujer. Ahí donde las demás esperaban. Claramente se podía escuchar como se felicitaban ya que a Sesshoumaru-sama le había gustado su trabajo.

Dejo de observar aquella puerta cuando la severa y fuerte voz del youkai les mando seguirlo.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sus castaños ojos miraron como el youkai se sentaba frente al terrateniente Shion mirándolo despectivo, el anciano simplemente sonrió y le hizo una reverencia, para después saludar a la pequeña niña y saludar con un gesto mudo a la exterminadora. Jaken tomo asiento al lado de su amo, al igual que Lin. Sango dudo un segundo donde se sentaría, optando finalmente a esta al lado de la niña.

La delgada puerta de papel se abrió dejando pasar a la comitiva de mujeres que anteriormente las habían tratado, trayendo entre sus manos diversos y numerosos platillos sirviéndolos en la amplia mesa donde aquellos cenarían. Las mujeres finalmente salieron no sin antes hacer una reverencia a su señor y al youkai.

Nuevamente aquella puerta se abrió. Pero solamente dos mujeres entraron, siendo seguidas por una hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rojizos, los cuales arrastraban hasta el suelo, sus intensos ojos verdes miraron a su padre, pero rápidamente buscaron en la habitación al youkai, alejándose de las mujeres y quedando arrodillada junto a el en reverencia.

— Bienvenido sea... mi señor Sesshoumaru— susurro dulcemente la mujer, Sango pudo apreciar como esta miraba embelesada al youkai que solo le dirigió una mirada sin emoción alguna, mientras asentía.

—Es tan gratificante tenerlo aquí, mi señor, son pocas veces que visita esta, su casa— murmuro el anciano, sonriendo ampliamente mientras veía como su hija se levantaba acercándose a él, sentándose a un lado suyo.

—Mi casa esta saliendo de estas aldeas— siseo el youkai mientras tomaba entre sus manos uno de los recipientes que contenían algo de licor.

—Esta es su casa también, siempre le estaremos agradecidos, y nos complace recibirlo a usted y a sus acompañantes— el anciano miro a la pequeña niña, para después posar sus ojos cansados sobre la exterminadora.

—Veo que tiene a una nueva compañera— Sesshoumaru dejo nuevamente el vaso en la mesa, para mirar al anciano. La mujer de rojizos cabellos miro con recelo a la joven.

—No es mi compañera. — Los ojos de la mujer de cabellos de fuegos se alegro mientras tomaba con sus manos los palillos llevando a su boca uno de aquellos exquisitos bocadillos.

—Discúlpeme señor, no quise incomodarlo, es que a la única que había visto junto a usted es a la pequeña princesita—Sesshoumaru no dijo nada simplemente tomo nuevamente el vaso bebiendo totalmente su contenido.

—No importa, mañana mismo partiremos, solo por esta noche aceptare tu hospitalidad Shion—el youkai miro al anciano severamente—Quiero nuestras habitaciones listas—el anciano hizo un movimiento, haciendo que uno de sus sirvientes se alejara.

—Claro Sesshoumaru-sama—murmuro mirando como el youkai se levantaba y salía por la misma puerta de papel por la que había entrado.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Ahora le quedaba claro el porque de tanta amabilidad por parte de aquellas personas.

Después de que el youkai se marchara y la hija del terrateniente hiciera lo mismo, argumentando extrañamente que no tenia apetito. El terrateniente se había puesto a hablar con ellos, mas Jaken y Lin apenas hablaban, Sango acaparo toda la atención de aquel anciano, preguntándole todo acerca de su comportamiento con Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru era el dueño absoluto de todo lo que sus pies pisaban al oeste, aquel anciano fue uno de los mas osados y valiente hombres que viendo la necesidad y hambre de sus habitantes, había entrado en el castillo del youkai, clamando piedad, clamando que los acogiera en su castillo hasta que el hambre pasara.

Y Sesshoumaru acepto, no por amabilidad, no por ver el sufrimiento de aquellas personas, sino por el coraje y decisión que ese viejo mostró hacia tantos años atrás cuando era demasiado joven.

Sesshoumaru no les acepto en su castillo, pero si les dio una de las mejores partes de sus tierras en posesión, con la única obligación de ser servidores de esa tierra, trabajarla y honrarla como se merecía. Las tierras del oeste eran las mas productivas, fértiles y hermosas. Bajo la mano y ordenes del youkai Sesshoumaru cualquier humano o youkai que vivía en aquellas tierras, jamás penaba por el hambre.

Y ellos eternamente le estarían agradecidos, por el solo hecho de haberlos salvado de la muerte

Sango sujeto sus cabellos con un suave lazo blanco, mientras ajustaba a su cuerpo la suave yukata para dormir, en el futon se encontraba ya dormida la pequeña niña que había insistido en dormir con ella y abrazada a la pequeña se encontraba Kirara.

Camino despacio hasta la suave puerta de madera que daba al jardín de la mansión, abriéndola y saliendo despacio por ella, el frió viento de la noche le golpeo el rostro, las tersas hojillas del césped se sintieron tan deliciosas en las plantas de sus pies. Siguió caminando adentrándose en el amplio y bien cuidado jardín.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los dorados ojos del youkai miraron entretenidamente el cielo, las estrellas resplandecían con mas fuerza, cuando la luna se ausentaba en esa noche. Alejo con sus garras algunos de aquellos largos mechones que el viento traía hasta golpearle el rostro. Una sutil sonrisa adorno sus labios al sentir la tranquilidad de aquel lugar.

Era placentero estar sentado bajo un árbol, escuchando el suave murmullo de aquellos pequeños insectos que cantaban en la oscuridad y la ligera brisa lo acariciaba como si fuesen pequeñas manos las que lo tocaran.

Veo que tiene a una nueva compañera 

Las palabras de aquel viejo resonaron nuevamente en su cabeza.

No

Esa mujer nunca seria su compañera

Ni siquiera a conocida llegaba

Sabia que viajaba con Inuyasha, extrañamente estaba en el lugar y momento indicado y había salvado a Lin y Jaken, mas no la consideraba su acompañante a pesar de que esta lo había seguido.

Aunque ahora tendría que empezar aceptar su presencia, Lin estaba aferrada a tenerla como amiga. Agito su cabeza con fuerza negando. Tonterías, esa mujer era una exterminadora de monstruos, si el daba oportunidad lo mataría.

_Los exterminadores de monstruos no deben ser dejados vivos, ellos no respetan, son incluso mas crueles que los propios humanos, recuérdalo Sesshoumaru..._

El youkai sacudió su cabeza una vez mas intentando, alejar a aquella voz que durante demasiados años le había aturdido constantemente.

Miro nuevamente a las estrellas, recordando sin quererlo, el rostro de aquella mujer que ahora formaba parte de su grupo.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	4. Sirviente

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

Es como si pudiésemos contar 

_Las estrellas en el cielo_

**4— Sirviente**

Los largos cabellos rojizos se agitaron despacio con el sutil viento. Mas rápidamente sus largos dedos pálidos los recogieron, en un intento de evitar que aquel hombre la viera. Su mano libre recorrió con delicadez el rudo tronco de aquel enorme árbol que la protegía.

Que la mantenía oculta de su mirada.

Sus ojos se entristecieron levemente al recordar que aquella tarde había hecho una verdadera estupidez. Pero es que no sabia que podía hacer para demostrarle a aquel youkai todo lo que por él sentía. Se había comportado como una verdadera cualquiera.

Y es que a que mujer se le ocurriría arrojarse a sus brazos casi desnuda en el primer momento a solas que tuvieran.

Solo a una ramera.

Definitivamente hecho a perder las cosas...

Y Sesshoumaru desde aquella tarde hasta ahora entrada la noche no la había soportado cerca.

Se giro despacio, sentándose al lado de aquel tronco, mirando necesitada al youkai, necesitaba decirle que lo quería. Que no importaba lo que él fuera, que ella amaba al Sesshoumaru callado y frió, a pesar de todo, a pesar de no conocerlo tan siquiera un poco.

Ligeras lagrimas comenzaron a escapar de sus párpados cerrados, mas escondió su rostro entre sus manos en vergüenza. Todo estaba perdido, su corazón se lo decía. Sesshoumaru ahora mas que nunca jamás se fijaría en ella.

Y esa mujer, esa que había llegado junto con él, ahora mas que nunca seria algo mas que su compañera.

Dejo escapar algunos sollozos mientras escondía su rostro en sus rodillas al abrazar con fuerza sus piernas.

Y es que aquella escena que ahora tenia clavada en su mente, le dolía.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango se detuvo de golpe al ver quien estaba frente a ella, ahí alejado algunos pasos mas, estaba el youkai, la vista fija en las estrellas, sentado sobre el amplio tronco de uno de los árboles con una pierna flexionada. Mientras la suave brisa hacia ondear sus cabellos. Sin saber porque siguió mirándolo, el fino perfil apenas iluminado por la incandescente luz de las estrellas y esa sonrisa que llevaba en sus labios, mas genuina, mas amplia que las ocasionales que le había visto.

Salió del ensueño que se encontraba, para mirar con repudio al youkai, ahora que estaba solos ahí, le haría decirle por que seguía a Kohaku, no estaba la niña, ni nadie mas para que se lo impidiera. Camino rápidamente hasta quedar a unos pasos cerca de él.

—¿Qué quieres mujer? —susurro el youkai quedamente cerrando sus ojos. Sango le miro furiosa.

—¿Por qué sigues a Kohaku'?. ¿Por qué lo quieres matar? — Sesshoumaru no contesto solamente se levanto, dándole la espalda a la mujer. Escucho como la mujer maldecía y la rabia que despedía era seriamente percibida por sus agudos sentidos.

—¿Por qué me seguiste tu a mi?. ¿Solamente era para saber de ese niño? —

Sango iba a reclamarle, pero se contuvo, aquellas palabras realmente le habían hecho pensar, si le había seguido por Kohaku, pero, el rastro de chico era fácil de seguir por Kirara, no necesitaba irse con Sesshoumaru

No lo sabia

La joven negó lentamente, realmente eso no importaba, lo que necesitaba saber, era por que seguía a su hermano, Aquella explicación dada por Jaken no le bastaba.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es Kohaku, la razón que tuviste, lo quiero saber—Sango camino hasta quedar frente a Sesshoumaru, viendo que este seguía con los ojos cerrados

—Dímelo y no me respondas con mas preguntas— los ojos del youkai se abrieron mirándola con rabia, Sango dio un paso atrás en reflejo a lo que le siguieron mas cuando el youkai avanzo. Acorralándola contra el tronco del árbol donde segundos atrás Sesshoumaru estuviera.

—Estoy harto de ti, quieres saber mis motivos, cuando ni siquiera sabes los tuyos, me molestas— Sesshoumaru coloco sus manos a cada lado del tronco sin dejarle una escapatoria a la mujer, mientras acercaba peligrosamente su rostro al de ella.

—Vienes y cambias mi viaje, te confunden creyendo que eres lo que nunca serás. Déjame en paz, maldita exterminadora—

Sango se perdió en aquella mirada dorada que brillaba intensamente, ni siquiera escucho palabra alguna de las que el youkai seguía diciendo, solo siguió mirando aquellos ojos, perdiéndose entre ellos, bañando su alma en aquellos oasis dorados.

Pero cuando aquellos párpados se cerraron, volvió a la realidad, para solo sentir a todo su cuerpo estremecerse, cuando percibió aquella suave caricia sobre sus labios provocada por los del youkai.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango se despertó de golpe, quedando sentada en el cálido futon, a su lado la pequeña niña se revolvió y Kirara se subió a su regazo, ronroneando mientras se pegaba a su abdomen, la suave caricia en su cabeza la tranquilizo y se hecho sobre las piernas de su ama. La joven llevo una de sus manos a su frente alejando un poco los largos mechones de su flequillo.

—_Y como no piensas dejar de seguirme, serás la sirviente de Lin, si es que quieres que deje que nos sigas__—__ murmuro el youkai antes de alejarse de la exterminadora para perderse en lo espeso del jardín._

La joven recordó aquellas palabras mientras se levantaba del futon y se cambiaba la yukata, colocándose aquel kimono que había llevado en la cena para sobreponer en este el otro que la mujer del pueblo le había dado. Sonrió irónica mientras recordaba, que diablos tenia planeado ese desgraciado youkai, ella era una exterminadora, no una niñera.

Pero sus pensamientos eran tan contradictorios a sus acciones, ya que en esos momentos acariciaba el rostro de la niña, dándole ligeras palmaditas para que se despertara.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Toda la corte había salido a despedir al dueño de aquellas tierras, que caminaba seguido por sus acompañantes, portando sus armas y antiguas vestimentas, dejaron la reverencia cuando éste estuvo demasiado lejos, los ojos cansados del anciano se posaron sobre los caídos y poco brillantes ojos de su hija pelirroja.

—¿Qué ha sucedido hija? Sesshoumaru-sama no me ha comentado nada sobre ti esta mañana, no hablaste con él—la joven negó mientras sonreía amargamente.

—No pude hacerlo, Sesshoumaru-sama nos mintió, ella si es su compañera—susurro la joven para entrar rápidamente al castillo seguida por sus damas.

Las gruesas lagrimas bajaban de sus ojos, los había visto en la noche, aquel beso, tan intimo, tan natural, tan amoroso, las miradas de ambos encendidas llenas de un sentimiento tan fuerte y verdadero que pocas veces podía ser apreciado en aquellos que dicen que se aman.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Definitivamente era mil veces mejor volar sobre el lomo de Kirara que viajar sobre aquel dragón, aunque claro, debía agradecerle por haberlas llevado a ambas sobre él cuando estuvieron heridas. Los castaños ojos de la exterminadora bajaron viendo a la pequeña que le sonreía tomando con fuerza las amplias y rugosas cuerdas de piel oscura que sujetaban el hocico del dragón.

Hizo un movimiento con su mano ordenándole a Kirara descender, bajando hasta quedar a un lado de la pequeña y Ah-Un. Miro con interés la extraña montura del animal, recordando lo que la niña le había dicho cuando despertó. Había caído en el río, presa del desmayo sufrido por la enorme cantidad de sangre perdida. Y la fuerte corriente la arrastraba. Pero aquellos fuertes brazos la sujetaron, impidiendo que los caudales se la tragaran.

Él le había salvado la vida...

Inconscientemente sus dedos recorrieron sus heridas sobre la ropa, mientras sus ojos se dedicaban a observar en silencio la amplia espalda del youkai. Aquellas heridas que seguramente ahora ya se encontraban curadas después de que él las hubiera cicatrizado con su veneno varios días atrás.

Sus ojos se giraron viendo aquel bordo sobre la negra tela, aquella costura en reparación que habían hecho aquellas mujeres no estaba nada mal, pero seguramente a ella le hubiese quedado mejor, aunque no tenia los hilos necesarios para arreglar su traje de exterminadora. Los castaños ojos de Sango miraron el pequeño bulto tras su espalda, ahí, donde llevaba aquellos kimonos que había usado hasta antes de emprender nuevamente el viaje con el youkai.

Con Sesshoumaru.

Nuevamente movió su mano, haciendo que la gata se elevara, dejándola excluida de la vista de la pequeña niña. Y es que necesitaba pensar. Seguía estando a su lado, siguiendo al youkai y a sus acompañantes. Sin necesitar de ello, les acompañaba, aceptando el rol de niñera de la pequeña, aunque no le desagradaba del todo serlo, Lin no era de aquellas niñas insoportables que solamente molestaban a sus mayores haciendo y diciendo cosas nada productivas.

Al contrario, eran raras las ocasiones que le necesitaba cerca, demasiado independiente era la pequeña.

_Y como no serlo con un amo tan..._ Sango no termino de pensar aquella frase y es que no sabia como catalogar al youkai. ¿Irresponsable? No. Déspota, tampoco. Indiferente. Ni siquiera tenia una sola parte de eso, al menos no con esa niña.

Ni con ella...

Sus dedos subieron hasta sus labios delineándolos, un leve escozor le recorrió el cuerpo.

Aquella noche Sesshoumaru se había atrevido a...

Un violento sonrojo adorno sus mejillas coloreando su pálida piel. Era verdad, en aquellos momentos no se atrevió a moverse o evitarlo, no porque no quisiera, sino porque pensaba en el profundo significado de las palabras que le había dicho el youkai, trataba de respondérselas cuando Sesshoumaru hizo aquello.

Pero ahora estaba confundida por la acción del youkai.

Era verdad desde aquella noche, ninguno de los dos se hablaban. Simplemente se limitaban a seguir con el camino, a avanzar. Y así continuarían, al menos hasta que alguno de los dos sacara al tema o bien intentara hacer algo al respecto y Sango no seria la primera en hacerlo.

No quería mal interpretar algo, tal vez el youkai simplemente lo había hecho para atormentarla de verdad.

Los castaños ojos se entrecerraron tristemente mientras perdían color. Mas de una vez había intentado ser sincera con sus sentimientos. Demasiadas, pero cuando lograba aceptar lo que sentía, tarde o temprano terminaban lastimándola.

Sin merecerlo...

No solo Miroku la había decepcionado, muchos mas lo hicieron en distintas etapas de su vida.

Pero era verdad que la que mas le había dañado era esa ultima con aquel hombre mujeriego

Aunque ahora tenia claro el porque seguía a Sesshoumaru

No solo lo hacia por Kohaku, también lo hacia para alejarse, porque de haber ido en principio a la aldea de los exterminadores para descansar de su desolación, sabría que jamás lo lograría, antes de que se cumplieran los tres días que le pidió a Inuyasha, este se encontraría ahí, al día siguiente antes de volver. Con la mentira de que habían sentido la presencia de la perla de Shikon.

Agradecía la preocupación del hanyou y la de Kagome, pero no quería verlos, al menos no por algún tiempo.

Y si Sesshoumaru le dejaba quedarse junto a ellos

Se quedaría

Sus ojos siguieron a la rápida figura del demonio cuando esta se levanto de un salto del suelo, elevándose por los aires, para pasar aquel extenso acantilado que separaba las tierras, que dividia aquella magnifica e imponente construcción que se levantaba a varios kilómetros lejos de ellos. El dragón se elevo también quedando a un lado de la gata, llevando en su lomo a la pequeña niña y al youkai sapo.

—¡Llegamos!. ¡Llegamos!. ¡Estamos en Casa! —Grito emocionada Lin, jalando las cuerdas del dragón.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—No, Sango ni siquiera estuvo aquí—siseo el hanyou levantándose del suelo a donde Kagome lo había mandado para que rastreará el aroma de la joven.

Kagome se alerto moviéndose angustiada, no estaba en la aldea y se suponía que ella estaría aquí, no la habían seguido como Inuyasha le había dicho el día anterior a que partiera, sabia que Sango después de lo ocurrido con aquel desconsiderado monje, no quería ver a nadie y por eso le había pedido a Inuyasha que por esa ocasión la dejaran sola.

Pero ahora que la buscaban una semana después, la profunda culpabilidad la embargo.

Si algo malo le había pasado a Sango, no se lo perdonaría.

Ni a ese maldito monje despreocupado que no quiso acompañarlos a buscarla.

—Si a Sango le paso algo, yo,yo—la miko no termino sus palabras simplemente se dejo caer al suelo, mientras quejidos escapaban de sus labios y las cristalinas lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas humedeciéndolas.

—Ka.. Kagome— susurro el pequeño zorrito viendo como Inuyasha se arrodillaba junto a ella, para después abrazarla atrayéndola a su pecho.

—Tranquila, estoy seguro que se encuentra bien, —Susurro el hanyou reconfortándola mientras alejaba aquellas lagrimas que aun resbalaban por la blanca piel— Además es una exterminadora—

Kagome comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero seguía sujeta a Inuyasha, sujetando con fuerza las telas rojas de su ropa, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho del mismo. Miro como el pequeño Shippo se acercaba hasta ellos, subiéndose en el hombro de Inuyasha.

—Espero tengas razón Inuyasha—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

El día de hoy su amo y señor llegaría una vez mas a su castillo, seguramente cansado de aquellos pequeños paseos que tomaba en distintas épocas del año. Sabia que estaría ahí, en poco tiempo, después de todo el youkai odiaba la primavera.

Una ligera risa abandono sus labios. Cuantas veces se había percatado de ello. Corría horripilado cuando veía aquellas florecillas rosas cubriendo las praderas de sus tierras, para refugiarse en la protección y tranquilidad de aquella milenaria construcción.

El suave olor a madera inundo sus sentidos, porque a pesar de tener años sobre si, aquellos muebles parecían estar recién hechos, perfumando el ambiente con su suave fragancia. Alzo sus manos alejando la pesada cortina que cubría uno de los ventanales de la habitación, dejando que los intensos rayos la iluminaran, alumbrando de paso su esbelta figura.

Una delicada corriente fresca y cálida golpeo sus pálidas mejillas, moviendo con gracia y elegancia sus cabellos azul intenso, casi negros. Trayéndole con él, el aroma de aquella estación que comenzaba.

Era una lastima que el youkai odiara la primavera, ya que era tan bella.

Sus ojos verdes se ensombrecieron de tristeza desviando la mirada de la ventana, concentrándose en observar su fino rostro en el reflejo del amplio espejo que la reflejaba.

Sesshoumaru no odiaba la primavera, sino los recuerdos dolorosos que esta le traía.

—El amo, el amo ha vuelto—

Aquellas voces anunciando su mas esperada noticia le hicieron vibrar el corazón, termino de retocar los últimos detalles de su cabello y ropa, para correr con fuerza hasta la entrada del castillo, quería ser la primera, la primera que recibiera en sus brazos al youkai

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	5. Coincidencias

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Los granos de arena de ese mar_

_Aun así..._

**5— Coincidencia**

—¡Casa!. ¡Casa, ¡Casa! — Grito emocionada Lin, bajando de Ah-Un, alejándose rápidamente de este y corriendo en dirección a la entrada del castillo donde toda una comitiva de personas les esperaba. Cada una de ellas, inclino su cabeza cuando la chiquilla paso cerca de ellos, hasta detenerse frente a una persona que la veía con gracia.

Sango bajo de Kirara, la felina tomo su forma de gatita, saltando a los brazos de la exterminadora, quien la sujeto para seguir caminando despacio, acercándose también, mas sus ojos no alcanzaron a distinguir a la mujer ya que ahora esta se había arrodillado a la altura de la pequeña.

Sus castaños ojos recorrieron de reojo al youkai, que simplemente bufo molesto. Pero su rostro no mostraba emoción alguna, Sesshoumaru avanzo a hasta llegar a ella, aquella mirada dorada nuevamente fija sobre ella, tan brillante y atrayente, la misma mirada que la había hechizado aquella vez, ahora nuevamente hacia de las suyas.

Mas dio un paso atrás, cuando un pequeño remolino de ropas y dulces aromas llego hasta ellos, colgándose del cuello del youkai, escondiendo los rostros de ambos bajo aquella sedosa mata de cabello azul intenso, las suaves telas del kimono que se habían levantado al igual que los largos cabellos celestes del youkai, lentamente cayeron.

Sango alejo la mirada cuando vio como Sesshoumaru correspondía la sutil caricia que aquella mujer le daba como un beso. Mas de reojo siguió mirándolos.

—Bienvenido Sess-chan—susurro con voz melodiosa la mujer.

La exterminadora pudo percibir la pequeña pero dulce sonrisa que este el regalaba mientras alejaba algunos de los mechones azules del rostro de la misma. Sango no supo por que, pero aquel gesto en ambos le molestaba. Sus castaños ojos se giraron viendo en dirección a donde la pequeña Lin se acercaba.

— ¿Cuantas veces debo de decirte que no hagas esto y mucho menos me digas así Mako? — Los verdes ojos de la mujer se ensancharon furiosos, mas dejaron de mostrarse así, para perder un poco su brillo al ver a la otra mujer que permanecía aun muy cerca de ellos.

—Una exterminadora— gruño antes de acercarse peligrosamente a Sango mostrándole sus afiladas garras. Sango dio un salto atrás colocándose en pose de combate mientras preparaba su boomerang para arrojarlo.

_Una Youkai_ pensó deteniendo su mirada en los detalles de la supuesta mujer.

Mas lo único que la hacia ver como una eran las orejas en punta y aquellas afiladas garras con que la retaba. Los ojos de la exterminadora recorrieron rápidamente a toda la comitiva que había salido a recibirlos, youkais, todos lo eran, no había ningún humano aparte de ella y la pequeña Lin.

Tomo el hiraikotsu con fuerza, lista para arremeter con él a la youkai, pero aquella fría mano sujetó la suya, bajando su arma hasta el suelo. Sango miro furiosamente aquellos ojos dorados tan calmados que la observaban, los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru la soltaron, para después girarse y caminar en dirección al castillo.

—No estoy de humor para peleas, si quieren matarse, háganlo, pero solo después de que entre a mi castillo— siseo fríamente Sesshoumaru dándoles la espalda.

Avanzando con tranquilidad y gracia hacia sus sirvientes, aceptando la sumisión y la callada bienvenida que estos le daban. Llego hasta la pequeña Lin quien sujeto su mano con suavidad entrando así ambos al castillo seguidos silenciosamente por los sirvientes.

Sango dejo de mirarle cuando aquella joven, camino también siguiendo tranquilamente a Sesshoumaru no sin antes mirar de reojo a la exterminadora con desprecio. Ya tendría tiempo para arreglar las cosas con esa osada mujer. Los castaños ojos de Sango se giraron, evitando seguir con aquel duelo de miradas.

Podía irse, largarse de una buena vez, no había nada ni nadie que la detuviera en ese lugar, giro completamente su cuerpo dándole la espalda al imponente castillo. No tenia obligación alguna de estar ahí y el youkai no le había ordenado entrar.

Pero, la verdad no podía irse, ¿a donde demonios iría?, ¿ Con Kagome y los demás? No lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era ver aquellos ojos azules que tanto le dañaron.

El tan solo recordarlo le hacia un intenso daño, una ligera lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, no, no quería verle.

Además...

Tenia que buscara Kohaku y Sesshoumaru le estaba buscando también, era mas probable que lo encontrara estando a su lado y no con Inuyasha. Aunque, ahora que estaba sola, realmente no sabia lo que debía hacer. Bajo su mirada al suelo, evitando las profundas ganas de echarse sobre el mismo de rodillas, se sentía tan débil y vulnerable en esos momentos.

El ronroneo de Kirara la saco de sus pensamientos, haciéndola girarse para encontrarse con la pequeña Lin, que corría hasta ella y la gata, una imperceptible sonrisa se formo en sus labios al observar como se detenía, sumamente agitada y alegre, Kirara salto a sus pequeños brazos que se abrieron presurosos atrapándola.

Camino despacio los pasos que le faltaban para llegar hasta la exterminadora, sujetándola con una de sus manos de un brazo, haciéndola correr junto a ella, hacia la amplia puerta de metal que protegía el castillo.

—Vamos Sango-chan al amo Sesshoumaru no le gusta esperar—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Termino de sujetar las cintillas de su kimono, nuevamente portaba uno tan parecido al anterior, aunque los dibujos rosados no eran iguales, pero era suficiente, había sido toda una proeza encontrar uno con las características que le gustaban en la ostentosa cuidad del terrateniente Shion, pero finalmente las damas principales de la princesa se lo habían conseguido.

Había deseado agradecerle a la mujer aquella mañana cuando partieron, pero ella había estado indispuesta, perdiéndose así de despedirse de ellos y del youkai. Sus ojos castaños brillaron un momento dudosos, estaba segura que entre aquella pelirroja y el youkai había algo, tal vez no bilateral pero algo en si. Era extraño, pero quien era ella para estar cuestionando los gustos de Sesshoumaru.

Mas cuando estos incluían a una humana, de esa raza que se suponía detestaba

Paso por su cintura aquel delantal verde que siempre portaba, detestaba ensuciar los kimonos y aquella prenda le ayudaba demasiado, amplio y de un color oscuro, del cual ninguna mancha se podría ubicar en la tela. Soltó su larga cabellera castaña, sujetándola casi del final con aquella cintilla blanca.

Le regalo una sonrisa amable a la pequeña niña en cuanto la vio ayudándole a doblar sus prendas de exterminadora. Envolviéndolas junto a sus armas aunque no estaba segura si aquello era una buena idea. Después de todo estaba en territorio enemigo, en un lugar infestado de youikais, youkais que no dudarían un solo segundo en matar a una exterminadora.

Tomo la delgada cintilla que sujetaba al hiraikotsu pasándola por su pecho, definitivamente lo llevaría consigo. Tal vez se le podía ofrecer.

—NO es necesario que lleve eso estando aquí—

Sango se giro rápidamente, sujetando con fuerza el hiraikotsu entre su puño no sin antes cerciorarse que Lin estuviera tras de ella, protegida por su arma y su cuerpo. Mas no presto bien atención a aquella voz cansada y sabia que le había hablado. Fue hasta después que sus ojos recorrieron la decrepitud de aquel cuerpo que reacciono desistiendo de cualquier idea de combate.

—Abuelita—grito Lin alejándose de Sango corriendo hasta la anciana mujer que le recibió gustosa entre sus labios mientras le regalaba una amplia sonrisa. Sango bajo la vista apenada, desconfiaba de todo, de todos incluso de una pobre y vieja youkai anciana.

—No tan anciana querida—

Los castaños ojos de sango se abrieron desmesuradamente, acaso esa youkai sabia leer la mente de los demás. Si era así, que gran problema.

—No la de todos, la mente de Sesshoumaru-sama es un verdadero enigma para mi—la anciana camino hasta ella, mirándola tranquilamente, Lin seguía abrazándola, mencionando algunas palabras que la joven exterminadora no entendía, o mas bien no podía aquellos ojos grises tan cansados le tenían prisionera.

—Pero a ti puedo leerte como un libro abierto querida— una de las callosas manos de la mujer le recorrió la mejilla—Un gran dolo y pena en tu interior, sabrás reponerte de él— la mujer dejo de mirarla para ver a la pequeña niña que le hablaba.

—Claro que tu nueva amiga puede quedarse a dormir aquí, a Sesshoumaru-sama le agradara que te cuide desde aquí— un grito de emoción broto de los labios de la pequeña niña antes de que se tapara con fuerza su boca.

—¡Perdón no debo gritar lo se! —la anciana mujer rió abiertamente antes de tomarla de una de sus manos encaminándose ambas a la salida de la habitación.

—Vamos a cenar, es una lastima que el amo no nos vaya a acompañar, tiene un asunto que atender—aquel tono precocupado en las palabras de la anciana la desconcerto, mas aun cuando le dirigio una mirada demasiado triste, la que se despide de alguien para siempre.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Estaba corriendo con demasiada fuerza, había una batalla, una de la cual no había sido informada, aunque claro nadie tenia la obligación de hacerlo, ya que no habría paga por tal trabajo, pero no era necesario, ¿que acaso ese endemoniado youkai no le había dicho que ahora seria parte de sus sirvientes? Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, ser niñera no incluía ayudarle a destruir monstruos.

Mas que importaba ahora estaba de su lado, si estaba de su lado y debía ayudarle.

Brinco con fuerza un tronco tirado a la mitad del camino topándose con los cadáveres putrefactos de aquellos demonios que habían penetrado a las tierras de Sesshoumaru. Se arrodillo frente a un cuerpo inspeccionándolo, mas bien fue hacia el cuerpo mas entero que había cerca de ahí y es que la mayoría estaban completamente descuartizados.

Como lo suponía, esos demonios, fue una buena corazonada haber dejado a Kirara en el castillo, hubiese sido presa fácil para los mismos. Levanto su cabeza girándola frenéticamente de una lado a otro buscando al youkai, aquello era sumamente peligroso y mortal.

No cualquiera podría enfrentarse a una manada completa de youkai leopardos y salir con vida. O al menos conciente.

Sujeto con fuerza el hiraikotsu preparándolo, mas no había sonido alguno e su alrededor, aunque como diablos se le había ocurrido al youkai ir solo, claro estaba conciente que era uno de los demonios mas fuertes de todo en Sengoku, pero aun así, no era aceptable que se arriesgara de esa manera.

Tomo barias bombas de veneno entre sus dedos libres, no sin antes colocarse la mascara sobre su boca y nariz, en pocos segundos aquellas bastardas criaturas la atacarían. La suave respiración de la joven se relajo un poco mas dejándole escuchar con claridad como el viento comenzaba a golpear las ramas de los árboles.

Aquel gruñido la alerto soltando varias de las bombas en lugares específicos frente a ella y a su espalda, cortando cuerpos y el aire con la espada en su cintura, antes de atrapar una vez mas al hiraikotsu con su mano derecha, el fuerte impacto del mismo la arastro algunos centímetros atrás, antes de dar los mismos pasos arrojándolo una vez mas.

Y el numero de demonios en lugar de disminuir comenzaba a aumentar...

Sango maldijo, cuando la espada de su cintura se quedo clavada el cuerpo de uno de los youkais, intento sacarla, ganándose con eso que otro mas le rasgara la espalda y para colmo su mascara se desamarro dejandola expuesta al penetrante aroma de las bombas mismo que inmediatamente le hizo toser ahogandose. Un gemido de dolor escapo de sus labios. Pero la rabia de saberse herida le hizo arrancar con fuerza la espada encajándosela a aquel desdichado que se había atrevido a dañarla.

El hiraikotsu paso cerca de ella derribando a algunos demonios mas antes de volver a elevarse, bien aquella arma le había dado algunos segundos mas de fácil movilidad y es que estos demonios seguían llegando, como una interminable masa de hormigas.

Nuevamente su espada se volvió a clavar en uno de ellos pero no podría sacarla o se ganaría otra herida como la que ahora le sangraba, de un rápido movimiento saco las cuchillas que guardaba en sus hombros, rasgando la garganta de tres youkas de un solo tajo, mas no era suficiente, solo deseaba que el hiraikotsu no tardara tanto en bajar.

Escucho el zumbido del hiraikotsu bajando mas no fue capaz de mirarlo pasar, algo realmente cálido y suave se enredo en su cintura, jalándola con fuerza hacia otro lugar. Sus ojos vieron al fin que el hiraikotsu bajo rasgando la tierra y monstruos, pero de haber estado ahí no solo habría matado a los youkais sino a ella también.

Las castañas pupilas se abrieron con terror al darse cuenta de lo que le habría pasado, aquellos demonios le hicieron confiarse, al grado de no prestara atención a la trayectoria de su arma, que importaba sacrificar a unos mas si se podía matar a la amenaza que ya había acabado con por lo menos cincuenta de ellos.

Sintió como aquella afelpada cola se desamarraba de su cintura volviendo a su dueño, reduciendo de tamaño, al normal. Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru la observaron. Antes de ordenarle con la cabeza que se pusiera tras de él. Y así lo hizo

Un hilillo verde se formo en los dedos de Sesshoumaru, agitándose en el viento entes de que aquellos youkais saltaran hacia él, una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en sus labios antes de tensar con fuerza el látigo despedazando los cuerpos de aquellos demonios.

—Son solo basura— siseo fríamente el youkai, mas giro sus ojos cuando sintió como la exterminadora se recargaba contra su espalda, aferrándose contra la misma para no caer mientras respiraba agitadamente.

¿Acaso la habían herido?

Si era así entonces, ya no podía seguir jugando con esos demonios. La tenue luz de la luna fue ocultándose lentamente bajo aquella gruesa y extensa nube y eso le dio una idea.

Cuando todo quedo en penumbras sujeto al la mujer, echándola contra el suelo, mientras se recostaba sobre ella, pero cuidando de no dejar caer su cuerpo sobre el de la mujer. Sango iba a reclamar cuando sintió como una de las palmas de youkai le tapaba la boca.

—Guarda silencio, así no nos encontraran y se largaran de una buena vez— las pupilas doradas de Sesshoumaru se clavaron en los castaños ojos de la exterminadora dándole a entender que decía la verdad.

Sango desvió la mirada avergonzada, que tonta había sido, de ante mano sabia que aquellos demonios eran completamente ciegos y simplemente atacaban a todo aquello que se moviera. Si no había movimiento alguno o alguna sombra que pudiese distinguirse a contra luz.

Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru dejaron de mirarla para girar su cabeza intentando ver si aquellos demonios habían caído en el engaño y parecía que había dado resultado. La mano de Sesshoumaru se alejo de sus labios al momento que dejaba escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Aunque lo negara estaba preocupado, mas cuando de no haber sido por la casualidad, él estaba ahí, de no haber sentido aquella agitación en el aire, se habría marchado ya a su castillo. Era una coincidencia que hubiese llegado justo a tiempo, si no hubiese sido así no sabría que le hubiera dicho a la pequeña Lin como explicación.

Porque apesar de todo el jamas podria revivir un cuerpo mutilado...

Inconscientemente fue dejando caer su peso sobre la mujer bajo de él. Mas Sango no se quejo, aquella calidez que emanaba del youkai era agradable. Paso sus delgados brazos por la cintura del youkai en un extraño abrazo mientras su mejilla se recargaba en su pecho y lentamente fue perdiendo el conocimiento.

Aunque extrañamente ahora se sentia mas segura...

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	6. Lo que nunca podra suceder

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Es como_

_Si pudiéramos contar_

_Las estrellas en el cielo_

_Los granos de arena de ese mar_

_Aun así_

**6— Aquello que jamás pasara**

El maldito olor a sangre putrefacta comenzaba a ser insoportable para su nariz, giro nuevamente los ojos cerciorándose de que nadie estuviese ahí o al menos lo suficientemente cerca para intentar lastimarlos. Y ya no se percibía olor, sonido o presencia alguna, mas que esos cuerpos que él mismo había descuartizado.

Poso nuevamente sus ojos en la exterminadora, mas no encontró su mirada, sino su cabeza recargada contra su pecho, mientras le sujetaba por la cintura, llevo una de sus manos a aquellos brazos que le sujetaban sacándoselos de encima y es que seria una enorme perdida de tiempo hablarle, se encontraba inconsciente.

Termino sentándose en el suelo, la sujetó, atrayendo hasta sus brazos el frágil cuerpo de la mujer que como pensaba, sangraba profusamente de la espalda, o al menos eso parecía. Aquellas telas negras que vestía, no le dejaban apreciar de donde había sido lastimada. Termino dejándola de espaldas mientras sus dedos trazaban el contorno de la misma, buscando una abertura y la inminente humedad de la sangre.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron despacio al sentir la tibia calidez de aquel rojizo liquido entre sus dedos, mas fue hasta que la luna brillo nuevamente en los cielos, que pudo apreciarla con su mirada, era una herida pequeña en su hombro, pero, no solo esa sangraba, sujeto la tela negra de sus ropajes con sus garras desgarrándola, dejándole ver la extensa cicatriz que atravesaba lo ancho de su espalda, era antigua, profunda y por no visto jamás había sanado por completo ya que ahora nuevamente sangraba.

Seguramente algún movimiento brusco que hizo la mujer, la abrió nuevamente, paso sus dedos recorriendo la enorme cicatriz, humedeciéndola con su verdoso veneno, al mismo tiempo que sentía la suavidad de la piel, escucho con claridad el suave quejido que la joven emitió contra su brazo, pero aun así no despertó. Cuando termino Sesshoumaru levanto su vista hacia el cielo contemplando la brillante luna.

¿Como había sido que aquella mujer se hubiera ganado aquella herida?

Era demasiado grande

Y una exterminadora

Jamás cometía un error como esos

A menos

Que alguien la hubiera traicionado en pleno combate

El youkai gruño quedamente, a él que mas le daba lo que le hubiese pasado, no le concernía algo así. Bajo la vista para apartar los restos de su veneno de la piel de la exterminadora, sonriendo complacido por su efecto, tal vez no le sanarían las heridas pero al menos ya no sangraban.

Dirigió sus manos a las ataduras de su ropa, deshaciéndolas, dejando resbalar el gi blanco con franjas rojas y florecillas por sus brazos antes de colocarlo en los hombros de la exterminadora cubriéndola con él. Al menos así se protegerían un poco mas sus heridas, después de todo sus ropas habían quedado inservibles. Tiradas ahí junto a ella.

Volvió a sujetarla entre sus brazos, levantándose junto a ella, ya era hora de regresar a su castillo. Comenzó a caminar despacio, teniendo cuidado de no lastimar con sus movimientos a la mujer. Sango abrió lentamente los ojos sonrojándose levemente al encontrarse con le suave perfil del youkai que miraba hacia el frente ajeno a lo que a ella le sucedía, volvo a cerrar los ojos una vez mas, se sentía sumamente cansada y no pudo mas que recostarse un poco mas cerca de la calidez de aquel cuerpo que fuertemente la sostenía.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los largos cabellos azules se agitaron con fuerza cuando su dueña, se levanto corriendo para recibir al dueño de aquel castillo, una gentil sonrisa adorno sus rojizos labios, mas la misma se borro dejando una mueca de desagrado en su lugar y es que no esperaba encontrase con aquella curiosa escena.

Sesshoumaru frente a ella, sosteniendo entre sus brazos con sumo cuidado el cuerpo inconsciente de aquella mujer que se había atrevido a desafiarla con la mirada.

Las esmeraldas orbes de la mujer recorrieron furiosas la figura dormida de aquella joven, que acurrucada contra el cálido pecho del youkai descansaba tranquila y relajada, sujetando a Sesshoumaru de la yukata con sus dedos, como si no quisiera separarse de él.

Mas su coraje aumento al darse cuenta de las prendas que ahora vestía la mujer, dándose cuenta que el haiori que portaba sobre su cuerpo, le pertenecía a Sesshoumaru.

Eso era demasiado, mas cuando aquello era tan intimo y personal, algo que ni siquiera había hecho con ella.

Una mirada triste inundo sus ojos mirando con pesadez al youkai, mas el leve movimiento de la mujer entre sus brazos, hizo que Mako la mirara una vez mas con odio, antes de girarse y tal como había llegado hasta Sesshoumaru se alejo, desapareciendo entre los oscuros pasillos del castillo.

La youkai cerro la delgada puerta de papel con fuerza, aunque no demasiada como para romperla, estaba furiosa, cuantas había visto tratando de acercarse al youkai, cuantas fracasaron en su intento y cuantas mas ni siquiera pudieron llamarlo así, pero esa exterminadora ya se estaba pasando de la raya.

De una forma u otra se las pagaría...

Mientras tanto el youkai gruño disgustado al darse cuenta que esa desconsiderada youkai no volvería, que acaso no se daba cuenta que necesitaba su ayuda, poso sus dorados ojos en la joven que dormía entre sus brazos y maldijo quedamente, en que líos se metía.

Camino algunos pasos mas, aun con aquella joven entre sus brazos. Paseo sus ojos por los rincones del recibidor del castillo.

¿Donde diablos estaba toda su maldita servidumbre cuando la necesitaba?

Bufo molesto, enfadándose aun mas. Dando algunas zancadas sin dirección alguna. Nadie aparte de esa desconsiderada youkai había salido a recibirle. Aunque también estaba claro que no tenia hora de llegada cuando salía en las noches a espantar demonios.

Dio vuelta en una de las esquinas, adentrándose hacia las habitaciones de la servidumbre, mas se detuvo unos pasos antes de entrar hacia aquel corredor, al escuchar las suaves y conocidas pisadas de esa pequeña acercándose rápidamente hacia él.

—¡Sesshoumaru-sama ya volvió! —mas la alegría en la voz de Lin se esfumo cuando su señor se dio vuelta dejándole ver a la herida Sango. Una mueca de preocupación en demasía lleno su rostro, e incluso los dorados ojos del youkai pudieron percibir que de un momento a otro la niña lloraría.

Sesshoumaru no contesto ni dijo nada, solo se giro una vez mas para continuar con su camino, intentando llevarla a una de esas habitaciones, aunque en realidad no sabia ni cual a esa mujer le pertenecía. Detuvo su marcha de golpe cuando las manos de la niña le sujetaron por las ropas impidiéndole avanzar.

—¿A donde va Sesshoumaru-sama? —el youkai no se dio la vuelta, pero giro sus ojos viendo de reojo a la chiquilla.

—A su habitación, donde mas— Lin negó con la cabeza.

—No es ahí, Sango-chan se quedara conmigo—Sesshoumaru se giro nuevamente mirando con severidad a la pequeña, antes de flexionar sus rodillas, quedando a la misma estatura de Lin.

—Lin sabes, que no debes de hacer esto, ella es tu sirviente y su lugar esta con los de su condición, no debes tratarla como a un igual—Lin le miro con unas débiles lágrimas en sus ojos antes de lanzarse a sus brazos abrazándolo tanto a él como a la exterminadora.

—No puedo Sesshoumaru-sama, Sango-chan, es mi amiga y la quiero, tanto como a usted— Sesshoumaru le miro en silencio, sus ojos le miraron con ternura y una dulce sonrisa adorno sus labios, mas nuevamente volvió a recluirse tras esa capa de frialdad cuando lentamente el rostro de Lin se levanto encarándolo una vez mas.

Seguramente esperando algún otro regaño o desaprobación de su parte...

Mas la pequeña lo único que vio fue como su amo se levantaba con cuidado, alejándola un poco de el para después, empezar a caminar hacia las habitaciones de la niña.

—Así será entonces, ve por tu querida abuela para que entre ambas curen sus heridas— la pequeña le sonrió mirando como este se alejaba sin voltear a verla.

Lin alejo con sus pequeñas manos algunas de sus cristalinas lagrimas antes de correr por los pasillos una vez mas en busca de la persona que ahora necesitaba. Sango no podía esperar para ser atendida.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo cuando no escucho mas las suaves pisadas desesperadas de la niña, bajo su rostro encontrándose con el dormido rostro de la mujer entre sus brazos, que despacio y acompasado respiraba, dejando que su cálido aliento se colara por la suave tela que cubría su torso. Una sonrisa sincera se dibujo en sus labios e inconscientemente la acercaba un poco mas a él, hasta cubrir con su cuello el rostro de la exterminadora.

La pequeña Lin había aprendido a su lado.

Compasión, amor, preocupación, cariño y sobre todo humildad.

Al parecer después de todo.

Si, después de todo, estaba sabiendo como ser un padre para aquella chiquilla.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

La recostó despacio sobre el futon, teniendo sumo cuidado al momento de depositar su espalda contra las ligeras y suaves sabanas que lo componían. Sabia de antemano que la herida de su hombro no era problema alguno, pero, la extensa cicatriz en su espalda era lo que le preocupaba.

Había perdido una importante cantidad de sangre hasta que su veneno suturo de forma parcial la herida, aunque aun después de que se le aplicaran las hierbas necesarias y los vendajes adecuados, no estaba seguro de que cicatrizara por completo, era una herida vieja y después de tanto tiempo no había cicatrizado y de nueva cuenta se había abierto.

La mujer seguía inconsciente y eso se debía a la sangre perdida.

Sus dorados ojos la miraron con recelo, recorriendo con furia su delicado y estilizado cuerpo. Miro el leve temblor que la recorría, mismo que hizo que la sangre del youkai ardiera de rabia, totalmente colérico. Había cometido una estupidez esa mujer, arriesgando su vida, descuidando su seguridad inútilmente.

Hacia tan poco que se había recuperado de aquellas heridas ganadas en combate después de que salvara a Lin, tan poco tiempo y ahora, nuevamente se encontraba lastimada.

Era una exterminadora experimentada.

Sí

Pero no por eso ya estaba exenta de salir herida

Y para colmo se había arriesgado solo para buscarle, en medio de una incesante jauría de youkais leopardos, que atacaban y destrozaban a cuanto ser se atravesará en su camino.

Era evidente que era a él a quien buscaba, porque solo se dejo caer rindiéndose al dolor de sus heridas cuando, sus ojos castaños le miraron, complacida de encontrarle con vida. Una sonrisa altanera e irónica se formo en sus delgados labios, mirando desaprobadoramente a la chica.

¿Acaso no creía que el solo podría defenderse?

Aunque debía aceptar que se sentía increíblemente bien.

Saber que alguien mas aparte de Lin, desinteresadamente se preocupaba por su seguridad.

—Sess... Sesshoumaru—murmuro entre sueños revolviéndose entre sus brazos la exterminadora, y fueran aquellas mismas palabras las que trajeron nuevamente de sus profundos pensamientos al youkai.

Sesshoumaru abrió sus ojos desorbitadamente, dándose cuenta de lo que había hecho hasta esos momentos, estaba sentado junto al futon, sosteniendo entre sus brazos una vez mas el cálido cuerpo de la exterminadora, cerca, demasiado cerca de él, mientras sus dedos acariciaban con ternura las mejillas de la mujer, trazando con cuidado los finos y delicados rasgos de su agraciado rostro.

Tocando los pómulos, la frente, alejando de su cara algunos de los mechones castaños que rebeldes, se negaban a alejarse de su frente. La suave piel era aun recorrida, después de darse cuenta en lo que hacia, sintiéndola, al mismo tiempo que alejaba de la tersa piel los rastros de lodo y polvo que aun tenia en ella.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza, para depositarla una vez mas contra el futon, mientras pasaba una ligera manta sobre su cuerpo, pero que quedo arrugada contra su cintura, al ser dejada caer por los dedos del youkai, cuando aquellos castaños ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

Una dulce mirada que

Viniendo de aquella exterminadora, no supo como interpretar.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, simplemente aparto su mirada de la mujer, para después girarse y desplazarse con la característica velocidad que como youkai lo identificaba, hasta la puerta de madera, la cual cerro tras su espalda una vez que estuvo afuera de la habitación.

Aun sentía la mirada de la mujer fija en su espalda, a pesar de estar bien cerrada la puerta, levanto su rostro mirando los fuertes y colosales cimientos que constituían el techo del castillo.

Tenia que

Alejarse

Alejarse y pensar

Lin le miro en silencio, pegada lo mas que podía a la pared, después de todo desde ahí, no podía verla, tal vez si olerla, pero al parecer su amo tenia muchas otras cosas mas interesantes por su mente que, reparar en la presencia nada agresiva de la chiquilla.

Además no quería incomodar a su amo, después de lo que sus infantiles ojos habían visto.

Vio como su amo se alejaba despacio, perdiéndose entre las sombras, ahí donde sin lugar a dudas siempre había estado su habitación, a no mas de quince pasos de la suya. Escucho el fuerte cerron de las puertas de madera de sus habitaciones.

Dejo de esconderse para posarse a la entrada de su habitación, donde Sango la esperaba, una sonrisa llena de esperanza se plasmo en sus labios, misma que estaba segura, llevaría aun después de haber entrado ahí.

Y es que no podía dejar de revivir en su cabeza, aquel romántico suceso entre Sango y su amo. Esa que segundos antes de que llegara deleitándose con el dulce, cariñoso y protector abrazo entre ambos se terminara.

Tenia un buen presentimiento de aquello, además para su gusto, Sango era la mujer perfecta para su amo y a Lin le agradaba mas la exterminadora que la youkai con la que Sesshoumaru convivía.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sesshoumaru abrió despacio, las pequeñas y disimuladas puertas de su habitación, esas mismas que le daban el acceso directo a los jardines de su castillo, donde el mayor tiempo de su estancia pasaba.

Camino despacio, descalzo, sintiendo el suave pasto acariciándole los pies, se dejo caer contra la tierra blanda, recostando su espalda en el rugoso tronco del árbol mas cercano al que había llegado. Levanto su rostro lentamente, alejando algunos de sus mechones celestes con sus dedos, permitiéndose pasear la mirada por el cielo, contemplando las brillantes estrellas y la luna llena sobre el firmamento.

La luna le pareció mas etérea, suspendía sobre su cabeza, la dulce humedad a tierra mojada golpeo sus sentidos, tal vez anunciándole que un leve roció nocturno, transformado en una tranquila lluvia le mojaría, tal vez si se quedaba ahí, mas ese aroma no era tan devastador, como el perfume que ahora portaba en sus ropas, sobre su cuerpo.

Ese perfume, que pertenecía a esa mujer

Ese mismo que en aquellos momentos se estaba grabando en los mas profundo de sus memorias para nunca olvidarlo y que seguiría presente hasta que alguien mas se deshiciera de él, seguirá sobre su ente, negándose a abandonarle, prendiendo su dulce néctar en cada poro de su piel.

El puro y exquisito aroma de la exterminadora

Sin querer, el rostro de la mujer fue presentándose en su mente, trayéndole cada gesto, cada sonrisa, cada mueca de enfado, todas y cada una de aquellas que en su presencia fueron presentándose en el fino rostro de la mujer, además estaba los finos y gráciles movimientos de aquel frágil, pero letal cuerpo entallado en las apretadas telas negras que constituían su traje de combate y que decir del delicioso sonido de su voz. Tan modulado y agradable a su sensible oído.

Sesshoumaru maldijo fuertemente al darse cuenta en las estupideces que pensaba.

Porque era eso, una estupidez

La sola idea de pensar en algo con aquella mujer lo era

Porque solamente podrían llegar a ser enemigos por naturaleza

Un demonio y su exterminadora

Además, si llegase a existir la mera posibilidad de que algo pudiese nacer entre ambos, para la mujer había un pequeño detalle que no la dejaría continuar. Los youkais, como espíritus superiores, solo podían dar su corazón una sola vez en todos los largos años de sus extensas vidas.

Y el corazón de Sesshoumaru

Hacia demasiado tiempo que había sido entregado

Y destruido al mismo tiempo, que realmente ya no sabia como había logrado vivir tantos años mas

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	7. Un sentimiento: Envidia

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Pobre el corazón de los apasionados_

_Cruzan el desierto en busca de un oasis en flor_

**7-. Un sentimiento: Envidia**

Un delgado hilillo de luz se filtró por las pequeñas y frágiles puertas que cubrían la salida directa hacia los jardines, siendo ese mismo rayo el que dio contra sus ojos, logrando que los abriera y despertara de aquel profundo sueño en el que había caído.

Sus castaños ojos se abrieron despacio, molestándose con el intenso brillo que caía sobre los mismos. Acostumbrándose lentamente, aquel abandono de la oscuridad, para permitirle observar con claridad, el blanco techo frente a sus ojos. Levanto una mano despacio, e iba a desistir de hacerlo cuando un violento escozor recorriéndole por toda la espalda le recorrió, mas continuo moviendo su mano, llevándola hasta su rostro, alejando del mismo algunos de los mechones de su flequillo y pasando descuidadamente sus dedos por la piel de sus mejillas y es que sudaba.

¿Acaso tenia fiebre?.

Bueno, mas bien, había tenido, notaba la humedad presente en su yukata y cabello, mismo que estaba dispersado con suavidad sobre las sabanas.

¿Cuanto tiempo habría estado dormida?

Podía haber estado así, solo una noche, pero lo dudaba. Mas aun cuando estaba conciente de la cantidad de sangre perdida, no solo por la batalla reciente, sino por la anterior. Cuando menos había estado inconsciente tres días.

Era lo que generalmente tardaba para recuperarse de una profunda pero no mortal herida...

Intento levantarse, pero un nuevo pinchazo le hizo pensárselo dos veces, antes de desechar aquella idea y quedarse aun recostada sobre las mantas. Podía escuchar el leve, pero constante ronroneo de Kirara, cerca de ella, seguramente dormida a un costado suyo, pero también, sentía el suave peso de alguien sobre ella. Giro los ojos encontrándose con la pequeña cabeza de mechones negros despeinados que recargada sobre su abdomen y sujetando una de sus manos mientras dormía.

Una sonrisa llena de ternura se dibujo en sus labios, para después acariciar con ternura los suaves cabellos de la chiquilla, que sintiendo aquella tierna atención, no tardo demasiado tiempo en abrir sus oscuros ojos y fijarlos acompañándolos con una enorme sonrisa sobre ella.

—Sango-chan! — los pequeños bracitos de Lin le sujetaron con cuidado, mientras sus ojos buscaban algún dolor en el rostro de la joven que pudiese ser causado con sus efusivos movimientos, pero no encontró ninguno— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —

—¡Claro Lin! No te preocupes tanto, soy una chica fuerte—murmuro segura la exterminadora, logrando borrar la mueca de preocupación en el rostro de la pequeña. Tragándose el quejido de dolor, ya que después de todo, el abrazo apretado que la niña le regalaba si le había dañado. Mas la angustia se apodero de su mirada castaña cuando vio las gruesas lagrimas bajando por las mejillas de la pequeña.

—Tenia tanto miedo, no habías despertado en tres días seguidos y la fiebre no bajaba, pensé que morirías—los ligeros sollozos fueron dejados atrás ahogándolos en sus labios, cuando las manos de la exterminadora acariciaron sus negros cabellos reconfortándola.

—Es verdad, incluso Sesshoumaru-sama quien estuvo hasta hace poco aquí. No creía que pudiese vivir un día mas— la cansada voz de la anciana hizo que girara su rostro mirándola incrédula. Miro como la mujer entraba con lentitud a la habitación, llevando entre sus callosas manos una vasija con agua y algunos vendajes.

—Lin es hora de que lavemos sus heridas una vez mas, no querrás que vuelva a quedarse dormida por varios días— La pequeña cabeza de la niña negó fervientemente mientras e limpiaba con sus manos las lagrimas que aun bajaban por sus mejillas.

—¿Sango-chan podrías? — la niña no dijo mas, viendo como la mujer se giraba un poco dándoles la espalda, para después dejar resbalar la yukata que llevaba puesta, dejando expuestas las vendas que llevaba sobre su cuerpo.

Las manos de la niña y de la anciana se deshicieron de aquellas vendas ensangrentadas, dejándolas a un lado del futon, descubriendo la profunda y mortal herida de la exterminadora. Un leve escozor recorrió el cuerpo de la mujer, cuando las curativas pero irritantes plantas que utilizaban para curarla, fueron depositadas en las laceraciones y la carne viva.

Fijo su vista sobre las demás partes de su cuerpo, los moretones y demás contusiones, no eran nada comparadas con esa herida que desde que se la había hecho su propio hermano, jamás había sanado del todo. No era la primera vez que aquello le pasaba. Anteriormente ya antes había caído por la perdida de sangre en la misma cuando por la fuerza en los ataques se lesionaba.

Lin miro como la exterminadora sujetaba las mantas del futon, arrugándolas entre sus dedos con fuerza. Seguramente las curaciones le dolían. Pero lo que no sabia aquella niña era que ni siquiera le prestaba atención a aquello, sino al doloroso recuerdo de Kohaku, su hermano, siendo manipulado una y otra vez bajo las ordenes de Naraku.

Había cometido tantas crueldades...

Y eran su culpa ya que nunca un exterminador debía dejarse influenciar o manipular por un demonio.

Una mueca de ironía se dibujo en el rostro cabizbajo de la exterminadora.

Seguramente, si su padre y la demás gente de la villa estuviesen vivos, repudiarían a su hermano. No por las acciones tan bajas que había realizado, sino por la estupidez de dejarse controlar por su presa.

Tenia que encontrar pronto a Kohaku

Liberarlo de la influencia de Naraku y después

Cumplir con la única obligación que le restaba ahora como exterminadora

Matarlo

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos exaltado, dejando caer las sabanas que le cubrían, su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez. Llevo una de sus manos a la frente tratando de alejar el sudor de la misma, una mueca de desagrado se dibujo en su rostro al sentir la común humedad entre sus piernas y sabia exactamente por que se debía.

Giro la vista encontrándose arrodillada junto a él a Mako, que solo vestía una delgada yukata sobre su cuerpo. Al parecer ya no estaba tan molesta por el pequeño incidente de esa noche. De ser así, no lo hubiese despertado de aquella manera tan atrevida, solo como ella podía hacerlo. Quería preguntarle, pero era mejor no hacerlo, que ella sacara después el tema.

Los radiantes rayos del sol dieron contra los azulados cabellos de la youkai haciéndolos brillar, al igual que resplandecía su mirada. Esa mirada que a él tanto le gustaba.

—Sessh-chan, lo siento, no quería despertarte— dijo suavemente limpiando sus labios humedos, aquella voz era tan dulce e inocente, que mentirosa, una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en los labios de Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba con suavidad la mejilla de la chica.

Mas Mako tomo aquello como una invitación, ya que termino sentándose sobre el regazo del youkai, sujetándolo del cuello pegando su cuerpo al suyo, las garras de Sesshoumaru se enroscaron en su cintura acercándola aun mas.

—Ha si. Pensé que era eso lo que querías, pero si quieres me vuelvo a dormir—la youkai acerco sus labios a los de Sesshoumaru lamiéndolos levemente con su lengua.

—No, porque dormido, no me dirás lo que deseas—

—Es verdad— murmuro divertido el youkai, al mismo tiempo que sus dedos se deshacían de la suave yukata de la mujer. Sus labios viajaron por aquella blanca piel, arrancando algunos gemidos de aquella boca coloreada de roja.

—Sess... — el youkai no la dejo continuar ya que sus labios habían sellado los suyos, demandando un fuerte beso. La youkai se dejo caer hacia tras trayendo consigo al cuerpo del youkai, después de todo, había necesitado por tanto tiempo de él.

Ahora que había vuelto una vez mas... debería aprovechar.

Y es que ambos eran el consuelo del otro, uno tratando de olvidar el pasado y la otra tratando de soportar a un amor no correspondido. Mako sonrió divertida recordando que la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo la venían como la mejor amiga del youkai, y lo era, pero aparte de eso era algo así como su pareja. Pero tampoco lo eran.

No, al menos como se debería

Pero olvidando aquello, se sentían bien al saber que por lo menos contaban el uno con el otro para soportar la soledad de sus vidas.

Después de terminar exhaustos, las pupilas verdes de la youkai buscaron las doradas de Sesshoumaru, recargando su mejilla en el amplio pecho de este. Una de las manos del youkai le sujeto la cintura mientras que la otra se dedico a acariciar con cuidado su espalda.

Todo a su alrededor estaba en silencio, no había necesidad de decir nada, ambos sabían exactamente lo que pasaba en la mente del otro, que importaba si seguían en silencio media, una o hasta tres horas mas. Pero por ahora para ambos ya era suficiente. El youkai comenzó a levantarse, dejando recostada a la mujer que le veía vestirse en silencio.

—¿Sesshoumaru volverás a partir cuando el verano comience? o ¿te quedaras una temporada mas en el castillo? —

—No lo se Mako, aunque como siempre serás la primera en saberlo— siseo el youkai deslizando el blanco gi sobre sus hombros.

—Es que parece otro, el castillo cuando tu llegas. Como me gustaría que nunca te tuvieses que ir—

—Sabes que no lo hago por gusto, solo que no puedo permanecer mucho aquí—

—Me gustaría creer eso Sessh-chan pero, se que es por ella que te vas— la voz de la youkai se escucho realmente afectada, Sesshoumaru se acerco una vez mas hacia ella sujetándola entre sus brazos consolándola al tiempo que le daba un sutil beso sobre sus cabellos.

—Mako, ya no es por ella, es solo por mi—

Makoto dibujo una sonrisa triste en sus labios correspondiendo al abrazo del youkai, de sobra sabia que aquellas palabras eran mentira, Sesshoumaru se iba porque no quería tener presente el recuerdo de esa mujer, el mismo que le traía la primavera y las estancias en el castillo.

Si tan solo ella pudiese hacer algo para borrar aquel amor inextinguible, liberar el corazón de las garras de esa youkai

Lena su hermana, la única dueña y querida en el corazón de Sesshoumaru. Había una posibilidad para el youkai, para que pudiese amar una vez mas. Pero estaba segura que Sesshoumaru preferiría vivir para siempre encadenado a ella que, permitir que alguien tocara uno solo de sus cabellos.

Porque la única forma de liberar a su corazón, era con la muerte de la persona a quien el mismo se lo había entregado.

Y si tan solo Sesshoumaru supiera que era él de quien amaba y no alguien mas

Y Mako maldecía a su hermana, por no haberlo amado como ella lo hacia

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

—No Makoto-sama no es la señora de Sesshoumaru-sama, hubo alguien que lo iba a ser, pero de eso ya no hay posibilidad— Murmuro la voz cansada de la anciana, que continuaba sentada a su lado cerca del futon.

Sango giro sus ojos dirigiéndolos a las afueras del jardín que podía apreciarse ahora que estaban abiertas, que la pequeña Lin, jugaba afuera junto con Kirara. La exterminadora guardo silencio estudiando las palabras de la anciana. No sabia cuando había principiado todo aquello, pero esa pequeña investigación había surgido solo con el pensamiento de Sesshoumaru en la habitación del al lado. Pero debía aceptar que gracias a la misma se estaba enterando de muchas cosas que seguramente Lin no le diría ya que como la misma mujer mayor le había dicho, había tantas cosas que esa pequeña por su tierna edad ignoraba.

—¿Y ella? — sus castaños ojos volvieron a fijarse en los grises de la youkai, no le gustaba para nada pensar y que solo la antigua mujer le contestara, así que prefirió pensar y hablar al unísono.

—Tiene los privilegios de tratarnos y ser como la dueña del castillo, mas nunca he escuchado de Sesshoumaru-sama que sea así, la verdad para el simplemente es una cortesana mas— el fuerte ruido de la puerta corriéndose hizo que ambas giraran los ojos hacia la persona que entraba.

—Así es una cortesana, pero no una mas, sino la única que habrá— Siseo con orgullo la youkai de largos cabellos azulados y verdes ojos, curvando sus labios rojos en una sonrisa despectiva.

—Makoto-sama— balbuceo la anciana, postrándose con sumisión ante los pies de esta, los verdes ojos de la youkai la miraron con fastidio y enfado. Detestaba también a esa mujer, aunque seguir en el castillo porque la pequeña protegida de Sesshoumaru así lo quería y porque, el youkai le había prohibido rotundamente echarla o en su caso.

Matarla.

—Retírate, tengo que hablar con esta humana— la mujer asintió y con una rapidez incapaz para alguien de su edad pero única para los series sobre naturales, les dejo solas, llevándose a la pequeña Lin junto con ella a las profundidades de los verdes jardines.

—¿Y te divertiste jugando a la heroína con Sesshoumaru? —

Sango no contesto, pero respondió la intensa mirada de odio que la youkai le regalaba. Mako rió despectiva, podría decirse que esta humana era la única que había soportado mas de una de sus miradas, recordó con placer como la hija pelirroja del terrateniente Shion le había rehuido de una guerra de miradas, cuando había venido buscando a Sesshoumaru demasiado tiempo atrás.

Pero ahora, no era esa pelirroja quien amenazaba con interferir entre ella y Sesshoumaru.

Sino ironicamente una maldita exterminadora.

Se arrojo con demasiada fuerza contra ella, tomándola por sorpresa con su asombrosa agilidad, las garras de la youkai se posaron sobre la piel del cuello, donde la sostuvo contra la pared, lastimándole de la espalda. No había duda, aquella prenda que la exterminadora vestía era la misma que Sesshoumaru le había colocado el día que había llegado con ella casi muerta. Que atrevida era esa mujer. Las afiladas uñas hicieron el movimiento de enterrarse en la suave piel del cuello de la humana, pero nunca lo hicieron.

Mucho menos ahora que sentía el frió filo de una filosa cuchilla en su propio cuello.

—Atrévete a hacerlo demonio y no vivirás para contarlo— miro con furia aquellas cuentas castañas, viendo que realmente lo decía en serio y no dudaría en traspasarla con aquella cuchilla que camuflada en su antebrazo, amenazaba con rebanarle la piel.

—Interesante exterminadora, pero tu estas en las mismas— siseo fríamente la youkai, alejándose de un solo movimiento de la mujer— Ya terminaremos esto en otra ocasión, no quiero que piensen que me aproveche de tu mal estado—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sango camino despacio, sintiendo la tibieza y humedad del pasto entre los dedos descalzaos de sus pies, no quería estar todo el día postrada en aquel futon, además no le dolía tanto el moverse. Sus heridas estaba prácticamente sanadas, o al menos eso le parecía, después de todo había estado bajo los cuidados de Lin y de la mujer mayor por mas de tres semanas.

Se adentro un poco mas en el amplio jardín, perdiéndose entre los árboles y la extensa vegetación crecida cuidadosamente gracias a la primavera que para ese entonces ya estaba a pocos dias de finalizar. Miro curiosa a su alrededor viendo que ahí, ningún árbol de cerezos crecía. Y era extraño, ya que eran un símbolo infaltable en los castillos o recintos, por la costumbre y leyenda de que aquellos árboles traían fortuna y prosperidad.

Dejo de pensar en aquello, al menos tenia unos segundos para ella en soledad, ahora que Lin y la anciana la habían dejado sola ya que se encargarían ellas mismas de preparara la comida de aquel día. Al parecer Sesshoumaru les dejaba hacer aquello algunas veces y hoy era aquel esperado día. Incluso le habían pedido a Kirara para que les ayudara trayéndoles los ingredientes y demás.

Pero a ella no le pidieron mas que descansar en la habitación. Y eso era lo que menos quería, por eso había salido, necesitaba despejarse un poco. Siguió caminando con lentitud. Acercándose a un pequeño claro, donde una infinidad de flores crecían. Pero no solo aquello encontró en ese lugar, sino a la persona que durante todos aquellos días no había visto y ahora le miraba con tranquilidad esperando alguno de sus movimientos.

Sango termino sentándose a un lado suyo, bajo la sombra de aquel árbol que protector enaltecía sus ramas cubriéndoles del brillante pero intenso sol. Los largos cabellos celestes del youkai se agitaron al igual que los suyos con la fresca brisa, misma que llevo hasta sus rostros el sutil aroma de aquellas flores.

Quería hablar, decirle algo, pero no sabia exactamente de que. Tal vez preguntándole sobre su apática conducta hacia ella, o el porque la había salvado cuando no tenia obligación alguna, e incluso aquel fugaz beso que le había robado hacia demasiado tiempo atrás.

Pero de sus labios las palabras no nacían...

Aunque no importaban mucho, se sentía tranquila y extrañamente feliz estando a su lado, sin palabras de por medio. Miro una vez mas las flores, antes de girar sus ojos hacia Sesshoumaru, quien contesto la mirada cuando se sintió observado. Un leve sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de la exterminadora, antes de señalar con sus dedos el pequeño paraje floreado.

—Quiero llevarle unas cuantas a Lin-chan, pero, no se cuales le gustarían— Sesshoumaru la miro sin comprender lo que decía, giro sus ojos viendo las flores, pero no dijo nada, solo se levanto sin mirara a la mujer que aun permanecía sentada a su lado.

Sango miro como caminaba alejándose de ella, había dicho una estupidez, porque era lógico que Sesshoumaru no le ayudaría a escoger unas tontas flores, bajo la vista al suelo apenada, pero la levanto incrédula cuando le escuchó llamándole para que se acercara a él, encontrándolo en cuquillas sobre las flores.

—¿Mujer que esperas? —

Sango se levanto también, arrodillándose a su lado, paseando la vista sobre todas las flores de las que podría escoger, de distintos colores, tamaños y fragancias. Mas fijo sus ojos en unas en especial que eran acariciadas de los largos pétalos blancos por las afiladas garras de Sesshoumaru que las veía como estudiándolas.

Los dedos de Sesshoumaru se movían cortando una a una de aquellas flores, dejándoles un considerable tamaño del tallo para que pudiesen ser tomadas por sus manos. Una docena o mas, no supo en realidad cuantas había colectado, solo dejo de verlas, para pasárselas a la exterminadora, dejándolas entre sus delgados brazos.

—Creo que esas son perfectas, pero para ti—

Sango se sonrojo un poco mas pero aun así acepto aquellas flores, acercándolas a su rostro percibiendo el delicado aroma de las mismas. Iba a agradecerle a Sesshoumaru, pero una sombra callo sobre ellos, mas bien sobre Sesshoumaru, empujándolo sobre las demás flores, dejándolo tendido sobre las mismas.

—Con que aquí estabas—

—Makoto—murmuro quedamente el youkai antes de ser besado por la youkai, impidiéndole levantarse de donde estaba. Sango giro los ojos, no podría evitarlo, pero sin querer terminaría viéndolos en contra de sus deseos.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

La herida en su espalada aun le dolía, pero solo hasta esos momentos lo notaba, había estado demasiado tiempo descansando recostada en el futon de Lin, pero ahora le quedaba mas que claro, que aun no se recuperaba del todo. Las largas y rápidas zancadas que daba para alejarse del jardín y volver hasta su habitación se lo decían.

Se detuvo de golpe, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, después de haber levantado una de sus piernas, subiéndose con rapidez por la rugosa tarima de madera que constituía al piso que dividía las habitaciones de mármol de los bastos jardines de suave tierra. Ahogo el leve gemido en sus labios, apretándolos con fuerza, enterrando al mismo tiempo sus dedos sobre el fresco ramo de flores que aun llevaba entre sus manos.

Dejo de prestarle atención a su dolor, para pasar con lentitud sus dedos por los suaves y blancos pétalos que aquellas silvestres flores, deleitándose una vez mas con el sutil perfume que estas le dejaban sobre sus dedos.

Una sonrisa dulce se formo en sus labios, eran hermosas, frágiles y delicadas. Dejo escapar un suspiro, aquellas flores tan blancas como la nieve, habían sido seleccionadas especial mente para ella, puestas entre sus brazos por los largos y pálidos dedos de Sesshoumaru.

Y seguramente aun estaría a su lado recolectando mas de aquellas flores, tratando de encontrar las perfectas para la pequeña Lin, pero no podía ser así, mas que nada por esa, por esa maldita youkai.

Si tan solo no los hubiese interrumpido.

Siguió caminando con paso firme por el corredor de madera, acercándose con cada paso hacia la entrada de la amplia y acogedora habitación de la niña.

Tenia que aceptarlo, aunque aun no lo entendiera con claridad, odiaba a aquella mujer, mas aun cuando estaba cerca de ella. No, mas bien, no soportaba la manera de actuar de esta cuando Sesshoumaru estaba cerca. Era mas huraña y desvergonzada, pero sumamente solícita y cariñosa con Sesshoumaru. La exterminadora dejo escapar un gruñido recordando una vez mas aquella escena por la cual se había ido con rapidez de su lado.

El suave beso, las sutiles pero atrevidas caricias que le regalaba y que lentamente frente a sus ojos eran correspondidas por el youkai. Esas largas garras que despacio recorrían la fina cintura y que subían por la estilada espalda y esos labios que, ha para que seguir recordandolo.

Sango siguió caminando, pero esta vez sus pasos fueron mucho mas rápidos, que casi podía decirse que corría, con un leve color rojo en sus mejillas.

¿Que era todo aquello que estaba sintiendo?

Acaso estaba celosa, negó fuertemente con la cabeza, no podía ser, bueno, no era como los celos que había sentido cuando miraba a Miroku con otra, pero parecía serlo, un sentimiento demasiado contradictorio, porque no sentía odio ni el rencor de sentirse dolida, sino algo mas, intenso, una terrible necesidad de arrojarse a golpes contra esa youkai, alejarla de Sesshoumaru hasta desparecerla y al mismo tiempo, de ser ella quien lo besara y lo acariciara como Makoto lo hacia.

—¿A dónde va con tanta prisa, mujer? —

La exterminadora se detuvo repentinamente, al escuchar aquellas palabras, algunos pasos atrás se encontraba Jakken. Una mueca de disgusto se dibujo en sus labios. La cual no paso desapercibida para aquellos ojos amarillentos que no perdían detalle de cada una de sus reacciones.

—¡Oh! Pero si parece que esta molesta! —

Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro del sapo siendo mirado con desconfianza por la exterminadora. Y es que en un principio ese youkai había sido amable con ella, pero habiendo llegando al castillo, se comportaba altanero y déspota, seguramente por ordenes de Makoto.

Esa youkai, altercando con ella, importunándola a cuanta oportunidad tenia.

—¿Qué le sucede? Acaso será que Sesshoumaru-sama esta entretenido en algo mas interesante que estar junto a una humana— Jakken menciono aquella ultima palabra con desprecio, logrando que Sango frunciera sus cejas, mirándolo con rabia que apenas y podía contener.

Una intensa. Furia

Pero no hacia el sapo, sino a esa maldita youkai, que se burlaba en su mente, al mismo tiempo que seguía con sus juegos, enredando a Sesshoumaru, entre sus delgados brazos mientras lo besaba.

—Cuida tu lengua Jakken—mascullo con control, pero en un tono de advertencia, mientras continuaba con sus pasos, para entrar a la habitación. Pero ni siquiera había dado dos pasos cuando la voz del sapo se volvió a escuchar.

—Lamento decirle esto exterminadora, pero contra Makoto-sama, usted siempre pasará mas allá del segundo plano—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sango cerro con fuerza la delgada puerta de papel, alejando así la presencia del atrevido youkai sapo, se dirigió hasta el futon de Lin, dejándose caer sentada sobre el mismo, soltando las flores en su regazo para llevar sus manos a la cara y después pasar sus dedos, descuidadamente por sus cabellos.

¿Como se atrevía a decirle aquello?

¿Quien se creía que era para hablarle así?

Maldijo molesta a Jakken, dejándose caer un poco hacia atrás, sosteniéndose con sus brazos para no caer completamente, pero volvió a maldecir cuando el violento dolor en su espalda se presento. Volvió a levantarse quedando sentada una vez mas, pero demasiado encogida en si misma.

Sango abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con las flores sobre sus piernas, bellamente tendidas, regalándole el sutil aroma que poseían. Murmuro quedamente el nombre de quien se las había regalado por así decirlo y fue entonces que lo comprendió.

Ella no sentía celos por Makoto

Si no mas bien

Un profunda y desgarradora

Envidia...

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	8. La villa destruida de los exterminadores

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Pobre el corazón de los apasionados_

_Cruzan el desierto en busca de un oasis en flor_

_Arriesgando todo por solo un mirage_

_Pues van a una fuente oculta entre las arenas_

**8-. La villa destruida de los exterminadores...**

Camino despacio, contando todos pasos que daba por el pequeño y suave piso de madera, enumerando los que dividían las habitaciones de la otras, deteniéndose en la entrada de lo que en aquel castillo, parecía ser una especie de domo. Quería entrar, pero, al mismo tiempo se negaba a querer intentarlo. Ya que por un lado, estaba esa necesidad de hablar con el youkai, volver a pasar algunas horas a su lado y por la otra el temor a que Makoto estuviera adentro con el y haciendo algo que seria desagradable que ella viera con sus ojos.

Era mejor irse, apoyo uno de sus brazos en el suelo, levantándose de donde estaba sentada para pedir entrada, pero la fuerte y varonil voz dentro de la habitación, logro congelar sus movimientos.

—¿Que esperas? pasa de una vez— Sango abrió lentamente la delgada puerta de madera, entrando con cuidado, para después cerrarla tras de si, quedando una vez mas sentada con sumisión frente al youkai, que no la veía.

Sango levanto levemente su rostro, mirándolo con cuidado, notando las ligeras gotas cristalinas que bajaban por su frente, recorriendo su rostro para terminar cayendo absorbidas por la rugosa tela del gi que llevaba puesto. Pudo notar que a su lado, estaban desenfundadas sus espadas y por la posición en la que estaba sentado, pudo saber que se encontraba agotado.

¿Acaso había estado entrenando?

—Me retiro entonces Sesshoumaru-sama— Sango giro sus ojos encontrándose con la rojiza mirada de un joven, no mas mayor que ella, que enterrando una de las rodillas en el suelo, se despedía con respeto del youkai, llevando entre sus manos algunas armas.

Sesshoumaru no contesto, simplemente afirmo con la cabeza, liberando por aquel día, la obligación de aquel silencioso sirviente. Los castaños ojos de la joven le miraron en silencio también, recorriendo la esbelta y delgada figura, incluso llego a parecerle que de un momento a otro se rompería como un trozo de cristal, la blanca dentadura del joven se mostró, otorgándole una limpia sonrisa, despidiéndose de la joven. Para levantarse despacio, agitando su larga y rojiza cabellera. Sango le miro hasta que desapareció tras la puerta, sin hacer sonido alguno.

Debía aceptarlo, aquel joven era sumamente atractivo y grácil, pero no tanto como

—Ha, eras tu— la exterminadora giro el rostro, encontrándose con la mirada de escudriño del youkai, la joven se acerco un poco mas, pero quedando aun a considerable distancia.

—Pensé que era alguien mas— susurro quedamente Sesshoumaru, cerrando los ojos, para después levantar un poco su cabeza y dejarla recargada contra el muro en el que estaba descansando.

Una imperceptible sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios, acentuando sus finas facciones, la suave brisa de una de las puertas abiertas entro despacio, moviendo sus cabellos celestes, acomodándolos con delicadeza sobre sus hombros y agitando el corto flequillo sobre su frente, mismo que se pegaba con la humedad de su sudor. La blanca piel brillaba, dándole al youkai, aun y con esa falta de fuerzas y animo, un toque fascinante y seductivo.

—¿Y ahora que sucede? —pregunto el youkai aun con los ojos cerrados, esperando la expuesta de la mujer.

Sango tardo unos minutos en captar aquella pregunta y es que se había quedado ofuscada, ante aquella imagen de Sesshoumaru, logro balbucear algunas silabas, pero se quedo callada cuando aquellos ojos se abrieron, permitiéndole deleitar con mayor intensidad la visión que tenia frente a ella.

—Yo, quería, pedir algo—murmuro entre dientes, pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo como para que los poderosos oidos del youkai no le escucharan.

Ahora fue el turno de Sesshoumaru, se levanto lentamente de donde estaba, para dejarse caer frente a la mujer, cruzado de piernas, permitiéndole estar mas cómodo. Aquellas palabras le tenían intrigado, desde que la exterminadora estaba a su lado, jamás le había pedido algo y ahora que lo hacia, tenia que ser algo importante.

—Escucho—

Sesshoumaru pudo notar como la joven contenía la respiración, al tenerle tan cerca, llevo sus dedos a su flequillo, alejándolo de su frente, odiaba que el cabello mojado se le pegara así. Pudo notar como los castaños ojos de la mujer aun le veían fijamente, como si hubiese olvidado a lo que había venido y solo buscara contemplarle en silencio. Le incomodaba que alguien no dejara de mirarle, pero aquellos ojos que le recorrían, también le estremecían.

Sango no prestaba atención a la extraña mirada que el youkai le brindaba, estaba hipnotizada en recorrer la pálida piel blanca de sus mejillas, la fina textura del cuello que era adornada por cristalinas gotas, como su frente, y el leve rosado de aquellos labios que se encontraba entre abiertos, humedecidos tenuemente, por su saliva. Esos mimos que en una ocasión tocaron los suyos fugazmente, pero que recibían con facilidad los de la youkai.

Makoto era la única que podía besar con libertad aquellos labios

Una libertad que ella no podía tomar.

Makoto, Makoto, la maldita youkai.

Las delgadas cejas de Sango se fruncieron deliciosamente, mirando con reclamo y ansiedad en sus orbes castañas, las doradas del youkai, que la observaba en silencio también. No era justo, envidiaba a la youkai, ya que ella no podía tener un acercamiento como aquel con Sesshoumaru, aunque no sabia exactamente el porque deseaba tenerlo. Un leve sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas, tiñéndolas ligeramente de rosa.

Aunque no era su estilo ser tan desvergonzada como Mako.

Sesshoumaru, miro extrañado las reacciones de la joven que ahora, rehuía de su mirada bajando el rostro y negándose a murmurar palabra alguna. Era mas que obvio que la joven no le diría nada si no actuaba, levanto su mano, dirigiéndola a la barbilla de la chica, sujetándola con cuidado levantándola. La castaña mirada le observo acercarse a ella, inclinándose con suavidad hasta su rostro. El tibio aliento de Sesshoumaru golpeo la blanca piel de sus mejillas haciendo que estas se enrojecieran aun mas, al mismo tiempo que entrecerraba sus ojos. El youkai pudo notar la tierna mirada en los ojos de la exterminadora, las finas pestañas y las líneas de expresión que se relajaban a cada segundo.

Aquella mirada le atraía, era la misma que había visto en ella, aquella vez que la había besado, la que tenia cuando fue a ayudarle con los demonios leopardos e incluso era idéntica a la que días antes en los jardines le había regalado al dejar aquellas flores sobre sus brazos.

No había duda, la exterminadora le atraía de sobre manera.

Su nariz se inundo con el fragante aroma que la mujer desprendía. Un poco mas y podría volver a sentir la tersa piel de sus labios y tal vez el cálido y húmedo interior de su boca y la mujer no se opondría, ya que ella misma los entreabría invitándole a hacerlo.

Adoraba esa timidez tan atrevida.

—¡Estas herido! — dijo Sango rompiendo el encanto de aquel momento, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con aquella recta línea roja, que cruzaba por las marcas en el rostro del youkai. Las rojizas gotas de sangre se escurrían dejando un camino irregular por la piel de Sesshoumaru.

Sango se regaño mentalmente, por no haberse dado cuenta desde un principio y llevo una de sus manos entre sus ropas, buscando uno de sus pañuelos, pero sus dedos ya se encontraban recorriendo la herida, alejando con sus yemas algo de aquella sangre. Alejo rápidamente sus dedos cuando el escozor de su piel se hizo presente.

— Mi sangre es igual de venenosa y corrosiva que mi veneno— siseo fríamente Sesshoumaru, tomando la mano de la mujer y arrebatándole el pañuelo que tenia en la otra, le limpio los dedos—Ten mas cuidado y no vuelvas a tocarme cuando este sangrando— Sango no dijo nada solo se quedo viendo como las manos de Sesshoumaru ahora a ella la curaban.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru la siguieron en silencio, hasta que quedo sentada a un lado suyo y dejaba caer su peso en uno de sus hombros. Con una de sus manos sujeto la de Sesshoumaru, arrebatándole un pañuelo blanco que segundo después fue seguido por la mirada dorada del youkai, hasta que quedo suspendido en el suelo.

—¿Que hacía esa mujer aquí? — susurro quedamente la youkai mirando con repudio el pañuelo tirado en el suelo. Sesshoumaru dejo escapar un bufido molesto y echo su cabeza hacia atrás, realmente ahora no tenia la mínima intención de soportar una mas de las rabietas infantiles de Makoto.

—Vino a pedirme que, la dejase partir a su villa por unos días— la youkai suspiro aliviada, finalmente la mujer esa se largaría.

— ¿Y no te opusiste verdad? Déjala, que se vaya no la necesitamos aquí—

Sesshoumaru no contesto, simplemente se alejo de ella, tomando entre sus manos el blanco pañuelo del suelo, para después levantarse y dirigirse hasta la puerta y salir de ahí. Giro levemente su rostro, contemplando a la youkai un segundo antes de volver a mirar al frente y abrir la liviana puerta.

—Le dije que lo pensaría—

Makoto intento dar un paso para detenerle, pero la puerta detrás del dueño del castillo se había cerrado.

¿Que diablos pasaba ahí?

Sesshoumaru le había dicho que esa mujer no era indispensable para nadie, ni siquiera para Lin. Pero ahora que la mujer quería irse, Sesshoumaru no lo permitía. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, entonces aquello significaba que Sesshoumaru

Se levanto finalmente apresurándose a llegar a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y de paso asustando a una de las sirvientas del castillo, que en esos momento se disponía a pedir entrada a la habitación. Las verdes orbes de la mujer recorrieron severa a la sirviente que con miedo solo atino a echarse sobre el piso temerosa.

—Makoto-sama, Sesshoumaru-sama le manda decir que se presente en el comedor—

—Con que era eso, retírate, en seguida voy— murmuro altanera Makoto, cerrando una vez mas la puerta dejando afuera a la muchachita. Gruño sonoramente adentro de la habitación, el youkai siempre la evadía cuando no quería escucharla.

Y esa humana día a día que pasaba junto a ellos, se volvía mas insoportable para ella.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sango miro con ternura la pequeña figura de Lin, dormida ya en el futon, abrazada de Kirara, sus castaños ojos se desviaron, mirando la débil llama del pequeño candil que alumbraba con fuerza toda la habitación, pero de forma tenue. La dorada flama bailo frenéticamente acompañando a la brisa que se había levantado cuando la delgada puerta se abrió.

La imponente figura de Sesshoumaru entro silenciosa a la habitación, dirigiéndose hasta la pequeña niña. Sus largos dedos acariciaron los negros cabellos de su flequillo, alejándolos de su frente, el leve susurro de su nombre siendo pronunciado entre sueños por la chiquilla le hizo dibujar una sonrisa en su rostro. El suave ronroneo que la gata emitía entre los brazos de Lin, se escuchaba con fuerza en esa habitación que silenciosa albergaba a los ahora cuatro integrantes de la misma.

Los castaños ojos de la exterminadora recorrieron el lento movimiento de aquellas manos sobre naturales, que con cuidado de no despertar a la pequeña, la cubría con las tibias frazadas, algo que ella se disponía a hacer antes que Sesshoumaru entrara, ya que se encontraba desvistiendo y colocando sobre su cuerpo la fresca yukata con la que dormiría.

Bajo los ojos enrojeciéndose con fuerza la darse cuenta que aun no abrochaba las bandas que la sujetaban y que seguramente desde donde estaba Sesshoumaru, le podían revelar parte de su cuerpo desnudo. Sujeto con rapidez las telas cubriéndose lo mas que podía, levantando la vista para encontrarse con la dorada mirada del youkai chocando contra la suya. Detuvo su respiración cuando aquellas manos se dirigieron a su cuerpo, mas la leve tensión que había sentido desapareció, cuando se percato que solo le ayudaba a terminar de acomodar sus ropas. Levanto la vista despacio encontrándose con aquellas iris doradas, mismas que le hicieron comprender que en ningún momento había visto su cuerpo. Solo su cara.

Vio como los labios de Sesshoumaru se movían y los sonidos suaves y medidos de su voz inundaban la habitación, mas su cabeza no prestaba mucha atención a sus palabras, su mente se encontraba detenida en el recuerdo de aquellos dedos, mas no había querido que le cerrara la ropa, sino algo muy al contrario.

Sango negó con la cabeza, para después ver como el youkai se daba la vuelta, acercándose hasta la puerta. La exterminadora dio un paso adelante, levantando un de sus manos, antes de que su mente pudiera darse cuenta de lo que decía, noto como le youkai se giraba confundido.

—Eres extraña mujer, hace unas horas dijiste que lo que querías era ir a tu aldea, ahora que te he permitido hacerlo, ¿te rehúsas?—

Sango bajo la vista y es que su subconsciente la traicionaba, no había escuchado que Sesshoumaru la dejaba partir y justo cuando estaba por salir ella solo había querido decirle que no se fuera. Pero el youkai se había confundido, con las simples palabras que abandonaron la boca de la joven: no quiero.

—Pero ya lo decido así y así se hará, mañana partes a tu aldea, para que repares tus armas y reconfecciones tu traje— Sesshoumaru dio por terminada la discusión, girándose una vez mas.

Sango abrió la boca, pero extrañamente ningún sonido pudo escapar de la misma. La delgada puerta de papel, quedo cerrada completamente y la sombra de aquel cuerpo alejándose segundo a segundo se desvanecía. Dejo escapar el resto del aire que había contenido durante todo ese tiempo, pero aun después de repasar una y otra vez las ultimas palabras de Sesshoumaru, no podía creerlo.

Porque el youkai le había dicho que se marcharía a su villa

Pero

No sola

Sesshoumaru la acompañaría

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Kirara estaba afuera, tras su espalda bien sujeto colgaba el hiraikotsu semi destruido, un leve gruñido gustoso abandono su garganta ya que las atenciones que aquella niña le daba en la misma le gustaban. Sango miro con ternura como Lin se despedía provisionalmente de la gata, antes de correr hasta ella y arrojarse a sus brazos, sujetándola con fuerza.

—¿Sango-chan verdad que volverás? ¡Me lo prometiste y una promesa jamás se rompe! — Sango la abrazo también, correspondiendo al efusivo gesto de la chiquilla.

—Claro que si Lin-chan, si Sesshoumaru-sama me lo permite volveré contigo— los negros ojos de la niña le vieron confundida, mas aun así no borro su expresión alegre.

—Nunca le habías dicho así— Un ligero sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de la exterminadora, soltando a la pequeña, para sujetarla de una de sus manos y caminar ambas hacia Kirara.

—Bueno Lin-chan, creo que debo de llamarlo así, ya que solo de esa forma me dejara estar a tu lado— Lin iba a negar aquello, pero el sonido seco de las puertas del castillo abriéndose llamaron su atención. Sesshoumaru apareció tras la sombra del pesado pórtico, la rígida armadura brillo, al igual que las estilizadas espadas sujetas a la cintura de su dueño.

—SESSHOUMARU-SAMA—

El fuerte ruido de su sirviente mas fiel le hizo detenerse, dirigió su vista fría hasta este, viendo como se echaba frente a él, respirando con dificultad las gruesas lagrimas bajaban de aquellos amarillentos ojos.

—Sesshoumaru-sama no sea así, lleve como siempre a su fiel Jaken—

Sesshoumaru lo ignoro por completo, continuando con su camino, acercándose hasta la pequeña Lin. Levanto una de sus manos y la coloco sobre la cabeza de esta despeinando sus lacios cabellos. Una risilla abandono los labios de la chiquilla antes de que se arrojara a los brazos de este despidiéndose también.

—Jaken deberías de poner el ejemplo, que va a pensar Lin de ti—el youkai giro sus ojos posándolos en su sirviente, viendo como a este le brillaban sus ojos con alegría.

—Si Sesshoumaru-sama, Jaken pondrá el ejemplo y lo esperara en el castillo—

Sesshoumaru asintió levemente, dándole una señal a la pequeña para que se reuniera con Jaken, sus dorados ojos miraron como sus demás súbditos, salían del castillo, acomodándose donde pudiera ver a cada uno, hicieron una muda reverencia despidiéndose también de su señor.

Sango los miro y correspondió el gesto, para luego observar el semblante melancólico de Sesshoumaru, mas los ojos del youkai no estaban dirigidos a esas personas, sino que estaban fijos, en los largos ventanales del castillo, dirigió su vista hacia allá, logro distinguir una sombra, pero la misma desapareció rápidamente. Le pareció distinguir quien era, pero antes de que pudiese decir algo, la fría y autoritaria voz la cautivo.

—Vamos— ordeno con calma el youkai, comenzando a avanzar alejándose del castillo. Sango le siguió segundos después, caminado a su lado seguidos por Kirara. La exterminadora agito su mano despidiéndose de la pequeña y del youkai sapo que les llamaban por sus nombres.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Apenas y llevaban medio día de camino, pero sentía como si ya llevaran mas de varios días, de algo estaba segura, Sesshoumaru quería estar cuanto antes de vuelta en su castillo, ya llevaba mas de dos ocasiones preguntándole cuanto tiempo se tardaría para arreglar todos sus asuntos y aun así por mas que le afirmaba que solo tardaría una semana, el youkai al parecer no se lo creía.

Volaba sobre Kirara quien los guiaba hacia su hogar, a su lado también volaba Sesshoumaru, molesto, por no saber a donde iba. Sango bufo frustrada, si iba a estar así, tan irritado y molesto, no entendía para que había querido venir con ella. Aunque no negaría que lo había querido así desde el momento en que lo supo. Quería estar con Sesshoumaru, sin que nadie les molestara. Sango desvió la mirada, viendo hacia sus pies ahí abajo, donde los árboles como si fueran pasto se erguía.

Quería estar con él, pero su actitud en nada le ayudaba

La exterminadora abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente, reconociendo los árboles, las montañas y la región por la que volaban. Kirara comenzó a descender siendo seguida por Sesshoumaru. Y es que ya se encontraban en la aldea, aun no daba crédito a aquello, pero era cierto esa era su aldea. No quería ni pensar a que velocidad vendrían.

Sesshoumaru camino despacio, enterrando sus pies en la suave tierra, alargo una de sus manos tocando con cuidado uno de los pilares destruidos y quemados que alguna vez, formo la inquebrantable e imponente barricada que protegía la villa de los exterminadores. Arrugo su nariz, cuando esta percibió con intensidad el hediondo olor a muerte vieja que aun se percibía en aquel lugar, un olor que era demasiado sutil para ser percibido por un humano, pero fácil de sentir para su agudo olfato.

Recorrió con sus dorados ojos, el destruido lugar, corroborando las palabras que alguna vez llegaron hasta sus oídos, ya que la justicia había llegado para los demonios, sus principales enemigos los exterminadores, estaban extinguidos.

Negó lentamente con la cabeza alejando aquellos pensamientos de la misma, ya que recordarlo para él no valía la pena. Miro como la exterminadora caminaba despacio, alejándose de él, intentándose en lo que quedaba de la villa, siendo seguida con lentitud por la gata de dos colas.

—Entonces en verdad esta es... —

El youkai detuvo sus palabras, cuando vio como la mujer se giraba, rápidamente encarándolo. Olfateando el olor salado que desprendían aquellas lagrimas que bajaban rabiosas por sus ojos. Sango no podía evitar aquello, pero cada vez que volvía, el dolor y los recuerdos la carcomían, hasta hacerla terminar en lagrimas.

—La villa destruida de los exterminadores— completo la mujer, acariciando la peluda cara de la gata que había llegado hasta ella, recargándose en el frágil cuerpo de la mujer. Seguía llorando si y realmente ya no le importaba si un youkai la observaba en tan vulnerable estado.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	9. Hilos de Seda

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Bienaventurados los que de ella beben_

**9— Hilos de seda...**

La sutil loción de sándalo e incienso era lentamente quemada sobre aquellas tumbas, ocultando por algunos segundos aquel olor podrido y nauseabundo que aun podía percibirse apresar de tanto tiempo o eso al menos le parecía a Sesshoumaru, si fijaba con atención y detenimientos sus ojos dorados, aun podía distinguir la cobriza tierra manchada con sangre humana y demoníaca, los rastros de carne quemada y de armas pulverizadas, tan sutil y fino que ni siquiera podía ser visto por ojos humanos o incluso de demonios de baja categoría.

Definitivamente todo aquello había sido

Una cruel carnicería...

A su alrededor todo estaba en ruinas, dos o tres de aquellas casas aun en pie, desprovistas de techo o muros y en el mejor de los casos solo con la cimentación algo dañada. Una suave brisa volvió a llevarle aquel místico aroma, permitiéndole a su olfato descansar de aquel hedor que le atormentaba. El débil crispar de las varitas de incienso, el casi inaudible sonido del viento, la tranquila respiración de la mujer y la propia, eran los únicos sonidos que podían apreciarse en aquella villa.

Desvió su mirada del suelo manchado donde se encontraba sentado, levantándola hacia las ramas, el único árbol que se encontraba aun de pie y le cubrían del sol con sus acogedoras ramas. Alejado demasiados metros de aquel improvisado cementerio y tan cercano a la única casona en la que había pasado varias noches, junto con la mujer y el demonio gato de fuego.

Volvió a bajar su vista posándola tras la espalda de la mujer que arrodillada, oraba en silencio bajo los cálidos rayos de sol. Sentada en sus cuatro patas le acompañaba la gata, aguardándola con sagacidad y obediencia. La débil brisa del viento, esa misma que le traía el perfume del incienso colocado con cuidado sobre cada una de las numerosas fosas, simétricamente cavadas, movía sus cabellos castaños, atrapados en aquella delgada cintilla que aunque parecía sujetada descuidadamente, les sujetaba con fijeza sin dejarlos caer sueltos.

Paseo su vista por los prominentes surcos de tierra y no hacia falta que le preguntara quien había cavado aquellas moradas para los guerreros caídos, su agudo olfato podía percibir la esencia de Inuyasha y de los otros presentes en la tierra que les cubría.

Noto como las delicadas flores amarillas que nacían sobre las tumbas brillaron mas claras y vivas cuando los dedos de la exterminadora pasaron por ellas, despidiéndose en silencio de sus muertos, tal y como desde el primer día en que llegaron lo había hecho, atendiendo sus deberes para después profesar una o mas horas de su tiempo en aquel pequeño ritual de oración y ofrendas con sus camaradas.

Los castaños ojos de Sango se encontraron con aquellas orbes doradas tranquilas y frías, mismas que le observaron en silencio antes de apartarlas para levantarse de un solo movimiento del suelo, el youkai le dio la espalda comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo, escuchando como la mujer preparabas sus armas. Giro levemente su rostro, notando la débil sonrisa confiada que mostraba en sus labios, antes de quedar a un lado suyo, empezando a caminar al unísono, con la gata siguiéndoles varios metros atrás.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

—¿Este es el lugar, Mujer? —siseo secamente Sesshoumaru, acercándose un poco mas a la oscura entrada de la cueva. Mirando de reojo como la exterminadora se colocaba la mascara protectora sobre su rostro.

—Si, aquí es— susurro tras la mascara la exterminadora, acercándose también, tomando de entre sus ropas algunas bombas preparadas con hierbas.

No eran venenosas, pero con su fuerte aroma, servirían para hacer salir a la araña, si es que se encontraba ahí, pero estaba segura de que no seria así, aquellas arañas tejedoras de cuerdas de seda, salían en aquellas horas tempranas del día para alimentarse con frutas y bayas.

Soltó los pequeños círculos preparados que al contacto con la ruda constitución del suelo, se romperían liberando su contenido, solo esperaba que a Sesshoumaru, el olor no le fuera tan insoportable. Recordaba que en algunas ocasiones Inuyasha terminaba desmayado por los olores y siendo sincera, esperaba lo mismo del youkai, por su sensible olfato.

Pero a pesar de que la densa capa de humo les dio de frente, al parecer esta no afectaba a Sesshoumaru o por lo menos eso aparentaba.

Sujeto con fuerza el hiraikotsu, se sentía mas ligero después del nuevo arreglos que le había hecho que habían durado solamente dos días en realizar, sonrió confiada. Seguramente una vez en el aire se movería con mayor rapidez y peligrosidad. Atributos que le parecían perfectos y adecuados.

Bien ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente y como suponía no había nadie en aquella cueva, iba a dar un paso adelante, pero se detuvo al ver como el youkai se le adelantaba, entrando corriendo sin esperarla, con su espada toukijin desenfundada.

Gruño molesta, reaccionando minutos después, para arrojarse en una rápida carrera hasta la entrada, era tan desconsiderado, que no tenia buenos modales.

Las damas eran primero.

Y si eran exterminadoras con mucha mas razón.

Se detuvo en seco al igual que Kirara, una vez que llegaron hasta el oscuro interior de la cueva, continuaron despacio, protegiendo cada un de los pasos que daban y es que no podían estar tan tranquilas ambas ahí adentro. Sesshoumaru había entrado entres que ella, pero, el humo irritante que había quemado la bomba plástica, solo afectaba a las arañas tejedoras de aquellos hilos dorados, mismos que necesitaba para la reconfección de su traje destruido.

No les temía a aquellas arañas, puesto que no eran peligrosas, a pesar de su increíble tamaño y fuerza, sino a las demás bestias y demonios que en ocasiones solían alimentarse de ellas y que asaltaban aquellos nidos-cuevas.

Y para esas escorias aquellas bombas de humo no funcionaban.

El débil resplandor en lo mas recóndito de la cueva llamo su atención, haciéndole una seña a Kirara para que ambas corrieran a toda velocidad hacia allá, alcanzado aquella luz que metro a metro aumentaba de intensidad e incluso al llegar al final de la misma les nublos la vista ambas.

Tardo unos segundos en acostumbrarse aquel repentino cambio de luminosidad, distinguiendo la imponente figura de Sesshoumaru, siendo bañada por la intensa luz que entraba por una abertura en la cueva de forma irregular, dejando entrar los dorados rayos solares.

— Mujer... ¿Es esto lo que vinimos a buscar?— murmuro con frialdad Sesshoumaru, señalando con toukijin la brillante telaraña tejida con sumo cuidado sobre el techo y algunos troncos que ahí se encontraban.

Sango asintió acercándose a la misma, una mueca de disgusto se formo en sus labios, recordando que durante todas las veces que Sesshoumaru se refería a ella, le decía secamente, mujer, nunca le llamaba por su nombre, volvió a negar arrodillándose frente a la telaraña. Era mejor eso a que le dijese exterminadora, con el mismo desprecio y odio de la primera vez en que la vio.

Dejo de pensara en aquello, sacando de entre sus ropas una pequeña daga, rompiendo con cuidado aquellos hilos, enredándolos con maestría en un carrete, debía hacerlo lentamente, ya que si se rompían, no le servirían en absoluto. Deleitándose con el brillo dorado de cada una de aquellas hebras. Era solo el único elemento que le faltaba para completar su traje de combate, los demás armazones y protecciones las pudo reparara con algunos huesos de monstruos que quedaban en la villa, pero la elástica y resistente tela de su traje era lo que le faltaba, afortunadamente, aun había de aquellas arañas en las cuevas cercanas.

Esos hilos dorados, mezclados con algunas esencias y hierbas mas, se convertirían en aquella poderosa tela negra que la cubría, protegiéndola la mayoría de las veces de los ataques de los demonios a los que perseguía. Sesshoumaru la miro insistentemente, se estaba tardando demasiado tiempo en realizar aquello, había algo que le decía que en aquel lugar no estaban seguros y casi nunca le fallaba su instinto cuando su olfato lo hacia, porque era si, aquel humo había confundido a su olfato y en esos momentos no percibía aroma u olor alguno.

Y esa continua sensación de peligro que le recorría, le impedía estar a la guardia a cada segundo, muy al contrario a como estaban de relajadas la exterminadora y su felina acompañante. Pero aunque no lo pareciera, también la exterminadora estaba en alerta, en mas de una ocasión había ido a aquellas cuevas, encontrándose con todo menos las arañas benignas. Miro de reojo al impaciente youkai que se movía cerca de ella, caminando desesperado de un lado a otro y no lo entendía, bueno porque ella no podía percibir auras malignas a su alrededor, aparte de la de Sesshoumaru y Kirara.

Sango negó con la cabeza, mientras movía el cuchillo rebanando una gruesa capa de telaraña, no es que pudiera sentir las presencias malignas, los humanos comunes y exterminadores que no tenían poderes espirituales no podían lograr sentirlas, al menos no como una miko o houshi podrían.

Pero podía sentir los ligeros e imperceptibles cambios en el ambiente, la densa capa de aire que estos formaban e incluso el aroma o los distintos sonidos que creaban al caminar, hablar o incluso al respirar. Y podía afirmar con seguridad que en aquella cueva no había nadie mas que ellos tres. Sango dio una vuelta mas a aquellos hilos, un poco mas y tendría la cantidad que necesitaba.

Sesshoumaru paseo inseguro sus ojos por toda la cueva, buscando algo que le quitara aquella sensación que aun atorada en su pecho llevaba. Mas no encontró nada que le hiciera seguir con aquella defensiva actitud. Levanto a toukijin dispuesto a enfundarla nuevamente, cuando un ligero brillo rojo en lo mas profundo de la cueva llamo su atención, mas reacciono algo tarde percatándose de que era.

—¡Aléjate Sango! —logro gritar, arrojándose contra aquel resplandor rojizo que había sido lanzado por una criatura oculta entre las sombras directamente hacia la exterminadora. Sango escucho aquello, dando un salto largo junto con Kirara, para ver después el azulado resplandor de toukijin cortando el viento y a la bestia.

Los restos de carne cortada y vísceras explotadas cayeron al suelo con un golpe seco, quedando desperdigados en el suelo de piedra, manchándolo de rojo con la sangre que escurría en cada trozo. Sango suspiro aliviada, notando como el youkai de un solo movimiento agitaba su espada eliminando de ella los restos de sangre y carne antes de enfundarla. La exterminadora giro los ojos hacia la telaraña, buscando que esta estuviese dañada o destruida, pero se encontraba intacta, seguramente el ataque de aquel demonio había sido repelido por el brillo mortal de toukijin.

Se acerco lentamente al youkai, que seguía ahí, con la vista baja mirando al demonio que había despedazado de una solo movimiento, Kirara gruño al olfatear el potente veneno que aquella sangre que empezaba a oscurecerse desprendía. Sango miro atónita los restos de demonio, reconociendo a que clase pertenecía, era un youkai escorpio, con forma semi-humana, vio con interés una de sus manos convertida en aguijón, de intenso color rojizo del que goteaban algunas gotas de oscuro veneno.

Una mueca de desagrado se formo en sus labios, a esos espíritus les gustaba atacar a traición a sus victimas, disparando su aguijón desde varios metros atrás, como una delgada y afilada aguja que se encajaba en la piel atravesando el cuerpo y dejando impregnado su mortal veneno en la piel, carne y órganos.

Pero aquel veneno no era lo que mataba, sino, la habilidad que este tenia para descomponer la carne viva de sus presas, inmovilizándolas o matándolas con el dolor para después devorarlas, muertas o vivas.

Saco un pequeño contenedor de sus ropas, acercándolo al aguijón, cortando con la daga entre sus manos parte de este para que aquel veneno cayera en el recipiente, seguramente después le serviría. Suspiró cansada una vez que guardo el diminuto contenedor y se levanto despacio viendo con agradecimiento al youkai.

—Gracias— murmuro la exterminadora, aunque en realidad quería agradecerle mas por haberle llamado por su nombre.

Sesshoumaru solo se encogió de hombros, alejándose de ella, caminando hacia las salida, Sango acomodo sus armas y guardo bien todo lo que necesitaba llevarse entre sus ropas antes de seguir con lentitud a Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru emitió un inaudible gruñido, seguro de que la mujer no le escucharía, ya que se encontraba varios metros atrás de el, una de sus manos subió hasta su abdomen protegido por la gruesa armadura, sintiendo el pequeño y angosto agujero que tenia en la misma. Podía sentir el ardor y escozor de aquel ataque que con su espada no pudo evitar.

Se maldijo en voz baja por haber sido demasiado descuidado, mas bien por haber dejado que un demonio de tan baja categoría le dañara.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

—Aquí me quedare—

—Seguro—contesto Sango mirando como el youkai se dejaba caer con pesadez contra el tronco del árbol que estaba cerca de la choza en la que por ahora vivían.

No le tomo importancia, después de todo, ahí era donde solía pasar la mayor parte del día. Dejándole continuar con sus labores de reparar las armas y demás. Miro como Kirara se acomodaba al lado de él, tendiéndose con suavidad, recargando su cabeza en una de sus piernas.

Aquello si que le pareció extraño, porque Kirara no soportaba tenerle cerca y Sesshoumaru tampoco. Problemas entre razas seguramente, pero por ahora, aquella pequeña discordia estaba olvidada. Se encogió de hombros, siguiendo con su camino, tenia toda una tarde por hilar.

Sesshoumaru abrió los ojos con pesar, levantar las delgadas pestañas le atormentaba como mover algún otro músculo de su cuerpo. Giro su cabeza con demasiada lentitud, fijando sus ojos en los de la gata que le miraba, levanto una de sus manos, llevándola a la cabeza de la felina acariciándola entre las orejas y bajo la quijada, logrando que esta ronroneara con suavidad.

—Al parecer tu eres la única que sabe lo que me pasa— Kirara maulló como respuesta, e iba a levantarse, pero esa misma mano se lo impidió, manteniéndola echada a su lado, una oleada de ardiente dolor le recorrió, subiendo de su abdomen a su pecho, concentrándose en su corazón, sintiendo como si algo se lo apretara con demasiada fuerza cortándole la respiración.

—No vayas, deja que acabe lo que esta haciendo— Kirara lo miro sin comprender y se encrespo cuando los ojos dorados y tranquilos de Sesshoumaru se tornaron rojizos al mismo tiempo que se le desfiguraba la cara.

La transformación del youkai se detuvo cuando vio como la gata se transformaba y se echaba a su lado, sujetándolo de sus ropas hasta dejarlo recostado sobre su abdomen peludo, cobijándolo con su cola. Sesshoumaru se dejo hacer, cobijándose aun mas con la suave calidez de la gata, la fresca brisa le golpeo el acaricio el rostro, como si miles de pequeñas manos le reconfortaran.

—Gracias— logro murmurar antes de caer en la inconciencia, siendo mirado con preocupación por la gata de fuego de dos colas.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sango sonrió con dulzura cuando vio entrar a Kirara por la pequeña puerta de la casa, mas dejo de mirla para concentrarse en terminar los últimos arreglos de su traje. Un poco mas y estaría listo, los anaranjados rayos de sol daban contra sus pies, recordándole que dentro de poco anochecería y debía preparar la cena para el youkai.

Aunque no sabia con claridad de ahora si probaría lo que cocinaba.

Una sonrisa confiada se dibujo en sus labios, tendría que hacerlo, no se había pasado todo lo que restaba de mañana y tarde para terminar su traje rápido para que Sesshoumaru no se quejara de su perdida de tiempo.

Logro terminar con todo con suma rapidez, logrando solo quedarse en la villa por tres de los cinco días que desde un principio había planeado.

Y ahora pensaba terminar con broche de oro logrando que el youkai probará los alimentos hechos por una humana

Bueno, mas bien como el decía, por una exterminadora.

Una mueca triste se dibujo en sus labios, Sesshoumaru a pesar de que llevaba a su lado mas de dos meses, seguía sin confiar plenamente en ella. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza, era lógico que no lo hiciera, después de todo se encontraban en la clásica situación de depredador y presa.

Aunque debía de reconocer que tenia un gran avance ya que le había confiado a la pequeña Lin. Sango sintió como los dientes de la gata la jalaban.

—Ya pronto termino Kirara, en un momento mas y les haré de comer— pero aun después de aquellas palabras la gata no dejo de hacerlo, evitando que Sango continuara con sus costuras.

—¡Kirara basta! —murmuro severa la exterminadora, para luego ver confundida a la gata que la tomo de la ropa subiéndola a su lomo para salir de ahí. Sango se bajo con rapidez de la gata mirándola con desaprobación e iba a regañarla una vez mas cuando giro sus ojos a donde estaba Sesshoumaru.

Y la respiración en sus pulmones se detuvo.

El youkai se encontraba nuevamente recargado contra el tronco, con la cabeza ligeramente echada hacia delante, los largos mechones de cabello le caían hacia el frente cubriéndole parte de la cara, dejando ver la piel extremadamente blanca, casi traslucida y sin vida, los delgados labios estaba entreabiertos de un pálido color azul. Y a pesar de estar tan lejos puedo percibir que el suave movimiento de su pecho bajando y subiendo esta vez faltaba.

Sesshoumaru se encontraba ahí tendido, como sin vida.

Las largas piernas de Sango se movieron torpemente, deteniéndose a su lado cayendo de rodillas junto a él, así de cerca pudo percibir con mayor intensidad la palidez de su piel y los resecos labios que ahora si le llamaba estaba segura por mas que lo quisieran lo le responderían.

—Sesshoumaru—susurro quedamente, levantando sus manos hacia el youkai, moviéndolo ligeramente, mas nuevamente su respiración se contuvo cuando el cuerpo flácido, frío e inerte de Sesshoumaru cayo entre sus brazos.

Y solo pudo sentir como las calientes lagrimas de sus ojos castaños brotaban.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	10. Maná

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Arriesgando todo por solo un mirage_

_Pues van hacia una fuente oculta en las arenas_

_Bienaventurados los que de ella beben_

_Porque para siempre serán consolados_

**10-. Maná**

La cálida fogata crispo, soltando débiles pero brillantes lucecillas doradas, haciendo que los castaños ojos de la chica se abrieran un poco mas, las marcadas ojeras se marcaban con claridad bajo las pestañas, la oscurecida zona aun seguía húmeda, al igual que las mejillas y los ojos ahora mas que nunca estaban irritados, denotando un intenso color rojizo. Y es que durante dos días no había dejado de llorar ni tampoco dormir.

Los intensos ronroneos de Kirara y el crispar de las llamas, lograban destruir un poco el incomodo silencio y pasividad que envolvía aquella lúgubre y fría casona. El tibio calor de la gata en sus piernas la hacia sentirse bien, pero, no era suficiente. Se sentía culpable e inútil, porque a pesar de ser una experimentada exterminadora no pudo percatarse de aquel enemigo y aun mas.

No se dio cuanta del daño que este le había causado a Sesshoumaru.

Una débil lagrima abandono sus ojos, bajando con rapidez por la mejilla, hasta caer de la misma, cayendo sobre la húmeda nariz de la gata, que al sentirlo despertó, maullando y estirándose en las piernas de su dueña, antes de bajarse de ella y salir con naturalidad de la choza destruida.

La joven levanto con pesadez su cabeza, girándola un poco, alejando su vista de las rojizas llamas para posarla sobre ese cuerpo que apenas y respiraba. Sesshoumaru no había muerto, pero a pesar de seguir con vida, la posibilidad de que nunca mas despertara estaba demasiado latente.

Y su respiración forzosa y pausada, se escuchaba ahora con mayor intensidad, golpeando los oídos humanos de la exterminadora, clavándose en su memoria y en su corazón, dañándola, hiriéndola.

Todo aquello había sucedido por su culpa.

Y aunque pidiese perdón por sus descuidos, los labios de Sesshoumaru no se moverían.

Al menos no por algún tiempo si es que vivía...

Se movió despacio, acercándose con dolor hasta quedar junto a su futon. Los largos dedos tibios de la joven acariciaron con delicadez la mortalmente pálida mejilla y un escalofrió la recorrió al darse cuenta que estaba demasiado frío.

A pesar de tener tantas frazadas sobre él, estas no le ayudaban.

Alejo un poco algunos de los mechones de aquel celeste flequillo, notando que ni siquiera eran del mismo color que solían tener, estaban mas claros, casi blancos. Se acerco un poco mas a él, resbalando sus manos por sus mejillas, su cuello, su pecho, hasta detenerlos en aquella parte donde el kimono se cruzaba, abriéndolo con cuidado. Sus ojos se entrecerraron con sufrimiento, al ver aquel color tan oscuro que había tomado la piel, ahí mismo donde el aguijón había causado la mortal herida. Aunque contrastaba con la demás piel blanca como el papel.

Sus dedos acariciaron la herida, con suavidad y las calientes lagrimas de sus ojos cayeron esta vez sobre la piel del youkai, mojándolo. La mujer cerro los ojos con fuerza, apenas conteniendo el fuerte lamento que murió entre sus labios. Le dolía, le dolía demasiado verle así. Había utilizado todos los remedios, las plantas curativas, brebajes, pociones, todo lo que sabia, pero nada parecía ayudarle a mejorarle, solo lo mantenían así, inconsciente, respirando, dormido.

Y lo que mas quería en aquellos momentos era escuchar su voz, ver sus dorados ojos.

Sentir la cálida piel del youkai regalándole una caricia.

Abrió los ojos nuevamente con sorpresa, al sentir el inesperado movimiento del youkai, que había sujetado con suavidad su regazo, atrayéndola hacia él, miro el rostro contraído del youkai, que se acurrucaba mas cerca de ella, atrayéndola un poco mas, como su buscara con desesperación su calor.

Sango se encogió en si misma, sonriendo un poco antes de depositar un suave beso sobre los cabellos de Sesshoumaru, moviéndolo un poco antes de acomodarse también, a su lado, quedando recostada junto a él en el futon. Los largos brazos del youkai se enroscaron en su cintura y su cabeza descanso sobre sus pechos antes de soltar un pequeño suspiro y quedar nuevamente profundamente dormido.

Sango atrajo hasta ellos, las suaves y cálidas mantas, antes de abrazar al youkai, para intentar ella también conciliar el sueño. El tibio calor comenzaba a desprenderse de aquel cuerpo que segundos antes había estado demasiado frío. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de Sango, al menos aquello era una buena señal.

Jugo un poco con los largos mechones del youkai antes de quedar dormida también.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—¿Que pasa Inuyasha? — la pausada y algo desconfiada voz del monje hizo que el hanyou dejara de prestar atención por un segundo a aquella mezcla de aromas que su olfato percibía.

Giro levemente el rostro encontrándolo sentado algunos pasos atrás, alejado de Kagome y Shippo, aunque también de él. Miro con fastidio la mueca de enfado que este continuaba portando el en rostro y le era dedicada la pequeño zorro y a la miko. Gruño levemente, después de todo Miroku se lo había ganado. En el ahora mini equipo de Inuyasha, ninguno de sus integrantes confiaba en él.

Aunque debían agradecerle que los llevara sobre Hatchi.

¡Feh! Pero aun así no era suficiente para perdonarlo!

Por culpa de haberlo aceptado de nuevo en su equipo Kagome le había dejado de hablar por demasiado días eso sin contar los osuwari recibidos, esperados e inesperados que la chica solía soltar.

Pero después de todo, él estaba ahí junto a ellos por una buena causa.

Encontrar a la exterminadora perdida.

—Huele raro el ambiente, demasiado raro—soltó al fin, logrando captar la atención de todos. Mas fue el pequeño Shippo quien grito primero.

—¡Naraku! —

—No tonto, es otra cosa, aunque aun no puedo distinguir que es— los dorados ojos del hanyou se clavaron sobre la joven miko quien había juntado sus manos en su pecho, como si realizara una plegaria, una sonrisa triste se formo en los labios de Inuyasha, sabia de sobre que pedía por el bienestar de su mejor amiga.

Miroku se acerco lentamente a él, quedando parado justo a un lado suyo.

—¡Volvamos una vez mas a la aldea de los exterminadores Hatchi— Inuyasha le miro sin comprender, mas una sonrisa confiada en los labios de Miroku le dio esperanzas.

—Tal vez ya se encuentre ahí— murmuro quedo el monje, sentándose con suavidad, tomando la posición del loto con sus piernas para ponerse a meditar, Inuyasha lo imito, mas solo se limito a sentarse de piernas abiertas.

—Puede— susurro el hanyou, un fuerte golpe con el báculo sobre su cabeza lo hizo callarse y mirar con rencor al monje.

—No seas negativo Inuyasha—Shippo y Kagome rieron un poco, después de ver como el hanyou se lanzaba contra el monje para golpearlo juguetonamente.

Los ojos de la joven miko se alejaron de aquella escena viendo hacia la inmensidad del cielo, todo parecía como si volviese a la normalidad, como si fuesen los que antes eran, pero estaba de mas, nada era igual, solo rogaba para que Sango en realidad si se encontrara en la villa.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango abrió lentamente los ojos, encontrándose con la claridad de un nuevo día. Sintió la tibia calidez de alguien junto a ella, durmiendo con tranquilidad y eso hizo que una ligera sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, la respiración del youkai era normal ahora y su tibio aliento le golpeaba el rostro. Un violento sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas.

El rostro del youkai se encontraba a escasos milímetros del suyo, al menos ahora lo estaba, después de haber volteado el rostro para ver como se encontraba. Se lo había encontrado así, cerca de ella. Los ahora rosados labios de Sesshoumaru estaban abiertos, exhalando el aire con lentitud. Con cuidado de no despertarlo levanto una de sus manos, acariciándole las finas mejillas, trazando con ternura las violáceas marcas de las mismas, mas fue cuando alcanzo los mechones celestes de su brillante cabello, cuando Sesshoumaru se movió, acercándose mas a la mujer, besándola por la cercanía de sus labios.

La joven de cabellos castaños abrió los ojos con sorpresa, al sentir como entre sueños Sesshoumaru le besaba, oprimiendo un poco mas los labios contra los de ella. Como si pidiera permiso para hacer aquello. La exterminadora se relajo despacio, cerrando sus ojos, dejándose hacer, su mano que descansaba en la mejilla del youkai, descendió hasta su nuca, para pasarla después sobre su hombro, sosteniéndose del mismo.

El tenue roce de aquellos aterciopelados labios fue pasando de un cándido y tierno beso a uno mas profundo, uno que le demostraba a la exterminadora que estaba demasiado hambrienta de aquellos labios que hacia unas horas estaban tan helados como el hielo y ahora eran cálidos y suaves.

Abrió los labios un poco tímida la principio, esperando y supiera corresponder a lo que seguramente seria un demandante beso del youkai, estaba nerviosa porque en toda su vida aquel seria el primer beso que daría de verdad. Mas los labios de Sesshoumaru se movían con dulzura, y su boca fue adentrándose con suavidad invadiéndola lentamente con su lengua. Saboreando ambos del momento.

Las garras que hasta aquellos momentos se habían quedado sobre su cintura, ahora se movían por su cuerpo, otorgándole sutiles caricias que al mismo tiempo lograban quitarle la respiración. Sango escucho como el youkai gimo al momento de abandonar sus labios, sujetándola con mayor fuerza pegándola aun mas a su cuerpo. Antes de atacar a su cuello con los mismos, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo su piel.

La exterminadora suspiro con fuerza al sentir aquello, mas sus manos se dirigieron al rostro del youkai atrayéndola hasta ella, para buscar una vez mas sus labios. Sango abrió sus ojos lentamente buscando la posible mirada dorada deseosa del youkai, mas no la encontró, su mirada estaba perdida, como entre recuerdos. La joven entrecerró las cejas contrariada, parecía que Sesshoumaru, besaba alguien, tocaba alguien y gemía por alguien que no era ella.

—Lena... —suspiro el youkai antes de buscar los labios de la joven que le recibieron, pero no le correspondieron.

Con habilidad fue separándose de aquellos brazos, de aquel cálido cuerpo, dejándolo recostado una vez mas en el futon solo. Las escasas cenizas de la fogata que los había cobijado, chispaban rehusándose a morir, sus castaños ojos las observaron hasta que se extinguieron por completo, sentada una vez mas frente a la misma.

¿Que demonios había sido todo aquello?

Por poco y comete una estupidez con el youkai

Sango maldijo rabiosa, no estaba enfadada por eso, sino

Porque Sesshoumaru la había confundido con otra

Tomo el atizado con sus manos moviendo de un lado a otro las cenizas, mirando como cubrían la pequeña madera de negro. La soltó al fin dejándola caer rudamente al suelo con un golpe seco.

Ya lo sabia, sabia que Sesshoumaru amaba a otra

Pero por un momento

Había querido que fuese solo a ella

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Inuyasha bajo corriendo de un solo salto de Hatchi, dejándolos atrás con demasiada rapidez y es que todo estaba mal, aquel aroma, esa pesadez, todo. Escucho como Miroku le daba alcance. No se sentiría tan presionado si el mapache los hubiera dejado cerca y no a demasiados kilómetros de la villa, todo porque estaba cansado.

—¿Que pasa, porque tanta prisa? —

Inuyasha no se detuvo para explicarle, siguió con su violenta carrera, hasta que fue mandado al suelo por Kagome. Iba a gritarle reclamándole, mas sus palabras se enmudecieron en sus labios al ver la cara de terror de la joven, lo presentía algo malo pasaba.

—Es Sesshoumaru, esta en la villa y Sango también esta ahí—

Inuyasha de levanto rápidamente al ver como la miko caía, sus piernas le habían fallado y sus ojos se habían llenado de gruesas lagrimas, estaba demasiado mal, la sujeto con cuidado entre sus brazos y la sostuvo ahí con delicadeza tratando de calmarla.

—Es por Kohaku, seguramente Sango lo encontró y Sesshoumaru lo quiere matar— los ojos dorados de Inuyasha miraron asesinos al endemoniado zorro, quien había soltado aquellas palabras sin consideración.

—Sangre— grito Kagome de pronto, estirando los mechones blancos de Inuyasha, haciendo que la viera—¿Oliste sangre Inuyasha? —lentamente la cabeza del hanyou negó, impulsivamente Kagome se alejo de sus brazos y le hizo señas a Shippo para que se acercara a ella.

—Vamos entonces no hay tiempo que perder— termino el monje empezando a correr siendo seguido por Inuyasha con Kagome sobre su espalda y Shippo en su cabeza también.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —

Sesshoumaru no contesto, solo se limito a intentar levantarse, mas un violento dolor en su abdomen se lo impidió. Sango se acerco rápido a él impidiéndoselo, dejando aun lado las plastas de hierbas que llevaba para aplicarle.

El youkai volvió a echarse sobre el futon, mirando interrogante a la mujer, que sin decirle nada, se preparaba para curarlo, sus dedos se movieron, retirando las prendas que cubrían su abdomen dejándolo descubierto, los dorados ojos del youkai miraron con interés las labores de la mujer que solicita le ayudaba a sanar. Gruño un poco cuando las quemantes plantas le entraron a la herida.

—No hubieses estado así si me lo hubieras dicho desde un principio—

—¿Para que? De todas formas no me hubieses ayudado— ataco Sesshoumaru, alejando con su mano los dedos de la mujer, cubriéndose con las mantas. Sango lo miro con rabia, antes de levantarse indignada.

—¿Y que crees que es lo que hago? Deberías de tenerme mas confianza— se defendió Sango con ímpetu. Sesshoumaru le miro fríamente antes de darse vuelta e ignorarla, no sin sentir la presión de aquel movimiento lacerándole crudamente la minúscula pero molesta herida.

Sango salió frustrada de la choza. Dirigiéndose a uno de los pequeños y cercanos ríos, necesitaba algo de agua para preparar la comida para los tres. Kirara la miro y maulló, mas no se extraño cuando su ama paso de largo sin saludarla también, después de todo en algunas ocasiones así se comportaba, mas cuando estaba demasiado molesta.

Sesshoumaru logro soltar al fin aquel gemido de dolor, cuando percibió que la exterminadora se había alejado por completo. Fijo sus ojos en el techo, antes de sentir un violento vértigo que por un momento no le dejo enfocar bien la constitución de la estructura.

No es que no confiara en la mujer, pero estaba demasiado acostumbrado a nunca mencionar lo que por su estupidez o sus malas decisiones le pasaba.

No importaba si esto le traía, el aislamiento, la soledad o la muerte.

Maldijo con fuerza al escorpión y se maldijo aun mas fuerte a él mismo por aferrarse a un pasado que de nada le servia.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—¡Sango-chan! —

La joven de cabellos castaños, giro el rostro, dejando de llenar la pequeña vasija que había llevado. Busco entre los alrededores esperanzada aquella familiar voz y después de algunos segundos se encontró con la delgada y frágil figura de la miko, quien con Shippo tras sus hombros corría, alegrada hasta ella.

Sango la alcanzo abrazándola con fuera como al zorrito y que hacia demasiado tiempo que no les veía y en realidad les extrañaba. El pequeño zorro se tiro en el piso jugando con Kirara, dejando de observar a las dos mujeres que tomadas de las manos se veían.

—Todo estará bien Sango, no te preocupes— aquellas palabras dichas por la joven de cabellos azabaches desconcertó a la exterminadora. ¿A que demonios se refería?. Kagome miro la extrañada expresión de su amiga y se apresuro a explicarle.

— Todo esta bajo control Inuyasha y Miroku se están encargando de Sesshoumaru, no te preocupes—aquello detuvo en seco la respiración de la mujer.

Solo podía ser...

—Maldición— murmuró la joven, corriendo en dirección de la aldea, dejando desconcertada ahora a la miko y a Shippo ya que Kirara se había ido corriendo siguiéndola también.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Su espalda golpeo con fuerza el rudo tronco al que fue arrojado, mas no fue el golpe el que le hizo demostrar aquella notable mueca de dolor, sino la herida en su vientre, los socarrones ojos de Inuyasha le veían con saña y los azules del monje que había osado arrojarlo le cuestionaban con valor.

Y esa mujer que no estaba en ningún lado

¡Necesitaba su espada!

Se encontraba demasiado débil para utilizar su látigo de veneno y escapar jamás, ni siquiera a punto e morir lo haría, pero ahora lo que menos deseaba era soportar la mirada de burla y la creciente sonrisa de superioridad del híbrido de su medio hermano.

La puntiaguda estaca del báculo del monje estaba clavándose en su abdomen, para ser mas específicamente, donde la aguja del escorpión le había perforado, sus ojos comenzaron a teñirse de rojo levemente y exploto en furia cuando escucho las burlonas risas de Inuyasha.

—¿Que te pasa Sesshoumaru?. ¿El gran Lord no piensa defenderse? —

Era demasiada humillación para un youkai de raza pura y exclusivo linaje como él. Su cara comenzó a deformarse, preparándose para revelarle una vez mas su verdadera forma.

Mas el fuerte sonido del hiraikotsu rompiendo el aire le saco de su concentración, la arma paso cerca de él, destruyendo de un golpe certero el báculo. Para salir disparado nuevamente a su dueña, que enrosco la suave y resistente cintilla del mismo entre sus dedos recibiéndolo, sin ser repelida varios centímetros atrás.

—Basta ya— grito con fuerza la exterminadora, corriendo hasta Sesshoumaru, cerciorándose que se encontrara bien, hasta antes de mirar con rencor a sus dos antiguos compañeros.

—Esperen aquí— siseo la mujer con una frialdad digna de Sesshoumaru, quien la miro en silencio, mientras intentaba ayudarle a regresar a la choza. Mas su ayuda fue rechazada con un movimiento de este, que se encamino con rapidez a la misma.

—No necesito tu ayuda, ni la de nadie—dirigiéndole una mirada de odio a la mujer, antes de continuar solo seguido por Kirara, su camino.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.


	11. Mía

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Tan solo por amor_

_Ponemos nuestras manos_

_Al fuego de la pasión_

**11— Mía**

El youkai entro rápidamente a la semi destruida choza, dejándose caer con fuerza sobre el futon, sin importarle la violenta punzada de dolor que le recorrió al dejar caer su peso haciendo presión en su abdomen, ahí donde la herida aun le latía. Escucho las pisadas rápidas acercándose a donde estaba pero no volteo su rostro, simplemente clavo su mirada en la ventana donde apenas y algunos minutos atrás había estado contemplando el cielo.

Sango entró con cuidado, miro la amplia espalda de Sesshoumaru recibiéndola y camino despacio hasta él, Kirara simplemente paso entre sus pies, logrando por un segundo, hacerla trastabillar y por poco caer, mas aun así logro mantenerse, no sin antes enviarle una mirada furiosa a la gata de dos colas. Termino sentándose a un lado del youkai, cerca del futon, mas este no emitió palabra alguna, sino más bien continuaba silencioso y desinteresado en ella, simplemente ahí, sentado mientras el viento se encargaba de jugar con sus largos cabellos celestes.

Un largo y profundo silencio les envolvió haciendo mas pesado el ambiente. El youkai se negaba a hablar y Sango en realidad no sabia que debía decirle, mas aun cuando no sabia ni que había pasado realmente entre el youkai y los demás. Los pequeños dedos de la exterminadora se relajaron sobre las telas de su kimono que cubrian sus piernas cruzadas, mientras bajaba la mirada, mas despacio la fue subiendo, mirando temerosa a Sesshoumaru.

—¿Te encuentras bien? — Sango se regaño mentalmente cuando aquellos ojos dorados se posaron sobre ella con rabia.

Claro que no se encontraba bien, tal vez las heridas en su cuerpo no significaran nada para él, pero la herida en su orgullo, provocada por las burlas del hanyou y del humano le dañaron. Bajo la mirada y sus dedos comenzaron a apretar las ropas que llevaba puestas.

Sesshoumaru se levanto con suavidad, denotando todos y cada uno de sus finos movimientos, mismos que fueron seguidos por esos ojos castaños que le veían, termino al lado de la ventana, pero giro su cuerpo, echando sus brazos fuera y apoyándose en el alféizar de la misma, viendo con altanería a la exterminadora.

— ¿Que se supone que haces aquí? Ve con tus compañeros, después de todo hace demasiado tiempo que no les ves—

Sango le miro desconfiada, mas aun así se levanto también acercándose una vez mas a él, quedando a una distancia considerable del mismo. Una sonrisa despectiva estaba plasmada en los labios del youkai, mas sus fríos ojos dejaron de mirar a la mujer para dejar volar sus pensamientos en el cielo.

—Quiero ayudarte—

Una suave risa abandono los labios del youkai, llenado el grueso silencio que era incomodo, eran divertidas las palabras que salían de la boca de aquella mujer. Llevo sus dedos a su frente, alejando algunos mechones de cabello, que por la suave brisa, habían quedado sobre su rostro molestándole.

— ¿Ayudarme dices? Claro como no pensé eso, ayuda para un youkai proveniente de una exterminadora ¡Que conveniente! —siseo con frialdad el youkai, mirándola con repudio, antes de acercarse a ella, acortando la distancia que les separaba.

Sango no pudo evitar temblar al sentirle tan cerca, mas aun cuando una de las manos del youkai, había pasado por su cintura y fue subiendo lentamente por su brazo, hombro y cuello antes de quedar posada sobre una de sus mejillas, haciéndole sentir las afiladas garras y la tersa y cálida piel.

Sus ojos castaños se entrecerraron, cuando aquel rostro tan agraciado fue acercándose al suyo con lentitud, dejándole observarle, una pequeña sonrisa siniestra se formo en sus labios, mas esta no fue vista por la exterminadora ya que ahora tenia los ojos cerrados, esperando seguir sintiendo aquel tibio aliento golpeándole las mejillas.

Los delgados labios de Sesshoumaru se saltaron los de la mujer, resbalando por su mejilla, hasta detenerse cerca de su oído. Sango no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro ahora que el youkai la tenia aun más cerca de él, haciéndole sentir una vez mas la firmeza y fuerza de casi todo su cuerpo contra ella.

—Creo que lo único que he logrado hacer contigo exterminadora, fue confundirte—

Sango abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar aquello, sintió que algo dentro de ella se helaba y ahora solo el vacío la rodeaba.

—No debí de haberte besado aquella vez y ahora no dejare que hagas lo que quieras conmigo, eres mi enemiga por naturaleza—

Sesshoumaru fue alejándose despacio de su oído para quedar una vez mas frente a ella, dejo sus manos sobre la delgada y estrecha cintura de la exterminadora, mas su mirada ahora era dura y amarga. Miro con placer aquellos ojos castaños que ahora le miraban expectantes y dolidos, mas aun faltaba la mejor parte de lo que deseaba decirle.

—¡Ayudarme! Que cínica y mentirosa eres mujer, serias capaz de engañar y traicionar a quienes te rodean y te aprecian, para lograr lo que quieres—

—Dejaste a Inuyasha porque con el jamás encontrarías a ese chiquillo, las prioridades de ese hanyou son primero encontrar a los fragmentos, matar a Naraku y después, si hay oportunidad, ver lo de ese niño—

— Pero es algo que no puedes esperar, quieres encontrarlo ya, a como de lugar. Por eso cuando supiste que yo le buscaba, no dudaste en abandonar a tus _amigos_ y seguirme, no me molesta, aunque debo decirte algo mujer—

—Nadie me ha usado ni usara, para obtener sus propósitos. Si pensaste que te ayudaría, olvidalo de una buena vez exterminadora. Buscare a ese mocoso cuando yo así lo quiera—

La frente recta del youkai quedo recargada contra la de la chica, juntando su nariz con la de ella. Nuevamente pego su cuerpo contra el delgado de la mujer, mirándola ahora con lujuria inyectada en sus pupilas.

— Aunque me hubiese gustado saber ¿Que más te hubieses atrevido a hacer para lograr que yo te ayudara? — aquello fue mas de lo que la exterminadora pudo evitar, se alejo con violencia del youkai, mirándolo con odio.

—¡ Yo no confundí nada!—

La antes blanca piel de la mejilla blanca del youkai, ahora estaba coloreada de roja, bajo de aquella hinchazón provocada por la fuerte bofetada que le dejo marcados los dedos de la exterminadora. La mujer dio unos pasos mas antes de detenerse y gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus uñas se clavaban en sus manos fuertemente cerradas.

—Piensa lo que quieras… de todas formas no lograras que me aparte de ti — Termino la mujer, para después salir con prisa de la habitación, moviendo con brusquedad la tierra que había pisado con sus pies. Sesshoumaru escucho el bajo ronroneo que la gata emitía, recostada contra las cálidas mantas del futon donde había estado.

Sesshoumaru se alejo despacio de la ventana, acercándose al futon, dejándose caer con suavidad en el mismo al lado de la gata, que al sentirlo, se acurruco contra él, continuando con su siesta. Las largas garras del youkai acariciaron dulcemente la peluda cabeza de la gata, sintiendo como esta sé movía contra sus dedos.

Aquello era relajante, levanto su mano llevándola a su mejilla palpando la adolorida piel de la misma, negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un extraño malestar en su pecho. La había tratado mal, demasiado, pero realmente no quería mezclarse con ella, mas exactamente con una exterminadora. Llevo una de sus manos a la frente y la dejo ahí, presionando levemente. Había olido sal, gruño enfadado consigo mismo. Por su culpa la mujer había llorado antes de salir de ahí y había dejado su aroma mezclado con lagrimas.

Miro a la gata una vez mas, si ella estaba ahí era para cuidarlo, de eso estaba seguro, negó con la cabeza una vez mas, odiaba sentirse tan inútil y desvalido. Y todo por haber ser herido por un insignificante escorpión. Maldijo levemente, antes de cerrar sus ojos y cubrirse un poco mas con las mantas, debía de descansar aun por sus heridas, pero aun y aunque la mujer y la gata estuvieran cercas, debía de estar preparado para un posible arrebato de furia de su querido hermano.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

Sango intento calmarse, sus dedos se dirigieron a sus mejillas, limpiándolas de aquellas lagrimas que rabiosas aun continuaban bajando por las mismas, Sesshoumaru ahora no la quería cerca y seguramente era porque estaba dolido, la ofensa que había recibido en su contra había sido demasiado y como todo ser vivo lo único que había hecho fue defenderse dañando a quien de aquel equipo tuviera cerca.

Y le dolía que se hubiese ensañado así con ella…

No le dolían las palabras tan crueles que le había dicho, sino más bien, le dolía que después de haber pasado demasiado tiempo preocupada por lo que le pasara, este no buscara mas que hacerla sentir mal y aun desconfiar de sobre manera de ella.

¿Que no se lo había demostrado demasiadas veces?

Ella no era su enemiga. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba tampoco podría decirse que había intentado ser su amiga, ya que ambos no se trataban bien, sino al contrario solo se toleraban cuando estaban cerca.

Sango llevo una de sus manos a la boca tapándola, ahora entendía por que la había besado en aquella ocasión. Solo lo había hecho para herirla, teniendo así una arma que utilizar para cuando el lo quisiera. La tenia en sus manos ya que desde aquel momento, Sesshoumaru no había salido de la mente de la exterminadora.

Ni siquiera se había molestado en sentirse mal por lo que Miroku le había hecho, por estar alejada de sus amigos y por volver a ser la exterminadora que siempre había sido. Ahora era otra, una mujer que era solo eso, una mujer que esperaba callada que le diesen migajas de lo que nunca podría llegar a tener. Gruño colérica al darse cuenta de aquello, hasta donde le estaba controlando su vida aquel youkai.

Empezó a alejarse dando grandes zancadas, aquello no se quedaría así, aunque por ahora no podría hacer nada. Necesitaba primero estar con sus amigos, saber lo que querían y después ya pensaría que haría con el youkai. Una sonrisa sincera se formo en sus labios al verlos esperándola, hacia demasiado tiempo que había necesitado verlos.

—Abajo—Inuyasha quedo estampado contra el suelo, el hanyou levanto su rostro del mismo, aterrado y sucio, notoriamente molesto por lo que Kagome siempre hacia.

—Ha Kagome ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —

—Ya te lo dije, y lo volveré a hacer si no aguardas, Sango volverá pronto, dijo que la esperáramos—

—Pero Ka... — Intento levantarse pero no termino de decir lo que quería cuando.

—¡Abajo! —

—Pero Kagome—

—¡Nada de peros!. ¡Aguanta a que venga! —

Miroku solo pudo negar con la cabeza, y Shippo igual.

— Nunca cambiaran—murmuro quedamente Sango antes de reír un poco.

Todos le vieron con sorpresa, pero esta se esfumo de sus rostros, cuando Kagome corrió hasta ella abrazándola. Pero aun y estando con ellos, le era imposible dejar de pensar en el youkai.

Necesitaba saber que era lo que podía hacer para agradarle a Sesshoumaru...

¿Pero como podría una exterminadora de demonios solucionar aquel problema?

Eso era...

Sesshoumaru no quería que ella fuese exterminadora, sino una simple mujer, una dulce mujer, bien, entonces así seria. Se comportaría, como la dulce, amable y complaciente Sango que muy pocos habían logrado conocer y aunque no lo quisiera. El youkai no podría hacer nada para alejarla de él. No al menos cuando la conociera realmente.

— ¿Sango-chan? —

La exterminadora salió de su mutismo, cuando Kagome le llamo preocupada, mas la miko se relajo al ver la sonrisa sincera que se dibujo en su labios. Inuyasha se tranquilizo también, acercándose a ellas, uniéndose a la animada platica que entre Shippo y las dos mujeres habían comenzado. El monje les miro mas no se les unió, en silencio observaba cada uno de los movimientos de la exterminadora. Necesitaba hablar con ella, cuanto antes.

Había muchas cosas que le debía explicar, otras mas que tenia que aclarar y cientos de mas que debía de confesar. Los castaños ojos de la exterminadora se posaron sobre él, mas su corazón se calmo cuando estos no le miraron con rabia, sino al contrario, estaban calmados y le sonrió también correspondiendo su sonrisa. No pudo negarse a ir junto a ellos cuando Sango le llamo.

Si, necesitaba hablarle, en cuanto pudiera arrebatarla del lado de aquellos tres.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

La brisa nocturna era algo fría, o al menos eso le parecía a él, giro sus ojos al escuchar las suaves pisadas de alguien acercándose, mas se relajo cuando percibió el aroma de quien entraba a la choza, poso sus ojos en la gata que hasta aquellos momentos había estado a su lado y ahora se levantaba corriendo para salir fuera de la choza.

—No quiero— siseo el youkai, al mirar como Sango se acercaba a él, con un plato de humeante comida.

Giro el rostro a propósito cuando la mujer se arrodilló a un lado donde el estaba sentado, de piernas estiradas y relajadas, con la espalda recargada contra una de las paredes de aquella casa, Sango le sonrió sentándose en sus piernas dobladas mirándolo con dulzura.

—No quiero, mucho menos si es lo que ellos comieron también—

Sango emitió una leve risilla divertida por la tonta excusa que le youkai le había dado. Aun en contra de lo que Sesshoumaru quería, tomo los palillos, llenándolos un poco de arroz, preparándose para llevarlo a la remilgosa boca del youkai.

—Pues estas muy equivocado si crees que les cocine a los otros, esto lo hice solo para ti—

Aquellas palabras hicieron que Sesshoumaru volteara el rostro, e inconscientemente abrió la boca dejando que la joven que llevaba una tierna sonrisa en sus labios depositara dentro un poco de aquella comida, que inmediatamente fue desaparecida de su boca.

El youkai abrió un poco mas los ojos dándose cuenta del exquisito sazón de aquella comida.

— Deberías de dejar de ser tan frío, al menos conmigo, no todo lo hago con una intención oculta Sesshoumaru-sama—

Sesshoumaru la miro extrañado de que le llamase así, mas no rechazo el siguiente bocado que la joven depositaba en su boca. Mastico despacio las verduras, contemplando en silencio el rostro calmado y sonriente de la mujer y de vez en cuando aquel plato que en poco tiempo quedo vacío.

— Gracias por haber cuidado de... — Sesshoumaru detuvo sus palabras, cuando vio como la joven dejaba el trasto a un lado suyo, para después acercarse hasta él y acurrucarse entre sus piernas abiertas. Recargándose con cuidado sobre su pecho abrazándolo.

—Shhh... no digas nada—susurro Sango cerrando los ojos, acomodándose aun mejor sobre el youkai.

—Mujer... ¿Te sientes bien? —murmuro secamente Sesshoumaru sintiendo como la joven se relajaba entre sus brazos. Acomodándose mejor quedando recostada su cabeza sobre su pecho y su cuerpo mas cerca del suyo.

—Sango, me llamo Sango, que no se te olvide—murmuro quedamente la exterminadora, pasando uno de sus brazo por la cintura de Sesshoumaru y el otro dejándolo sobre su pecho a un lado de su rostro. El youkai la miro dudoso por un segundo, mas reacciono cuando la respiración de la mujer se hacia mas ligera y su cuerpo se relajaba.

Acaso quería dormirse así, junto a él.

—Mujer, Sango, oye.. — el youkai detuvo sus palabras, ya de nada servían porque la exterminadora se encontraba totalmente dormida. Sesshoumaru suspiro derrotado, bajando su mirada dorada hacia el rostro relajado de la joven. Mirando sus mejillas, los párpados coloreados de aquel pálido rosado que solía usar.

Estaba cansada, demasiado, seguramente atenderlo a él y a los demás era algo extenuante para aquel frágil cuerpo de humana que poseía. Pero por lo menos parecía que tenia un sueño tranquilo. La sujeto con sus brazos, protegiéndola y acomodándose también para dormir, era algo incomodo para ambos estar a si, pero no podía negar que no le importaba mientras la tuviera cerca de él.

Pudo percibir la mezcla de aromas en el cuerpo de la mujer y eso hizo que su rostro se contrajera en una mueca de enfado. Aunque los mismos lentamente comenzaban a ser eliminados por su propia esencia. Así debía de ser. Aquella mujer no debía portar ningún aroma mas que el de su piel o como ahora el suyo.

Ella solo podía oler a él y a nadie mas.

Cuando su olor estaba presente en la joven, pudo relajarse también, recargando su barbilla en la cabeza de la joven, abrazándola con mas fuerza y sus ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse para dormir, cuando un pensamiento, cruzo su mente:

_Sango es mía, solo mía, y nadie la apartara de mi lado, jamás._

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.

—¿Inuyasha? — susurro quedamente Kagome mirándolo acercarse una vez mas a ellos, se había ido siguiendo en silencio a la exterminadora y después de algunos minutos eternos volvía.

—Se quedo con él, no dormirá esta noche con nosotros— siseo el hanyou sentándose cerca de la bolsa de dormir que era ya ocupada por Kagome.

—Ya veo —Dijo Kagome decepcionada ya que pensaba que le diría que no trataría en llegar con ellos. Escucho un suspiro proveniente del hanyou y nuevamente clavo su mirada castaña en él—¿Que sucede Inuyasha? —

—Hablare con Sesshoumaru—aquello hizo que la joven se levantara quedando sentada sobre la colchoneta de la bolsa.

—Pero si ustedes nunca han hablado, ¡Solo se golpean en cuanto se ven! — Inuyasha sudo una gota, después de todo aquello era verdad. Pero por su amiga Sango, al menos debía intentarlo.

—Intentare no hacerlo esta vez, Sango no volverá con nosotros, de eso ya debiste de darte cuenta—

—Si, aunque nos dijo que estaba con él por Kohaku, me parece que hay algo mas—los castaños ojos de Kagome le observaron tristemente, seguramente recordando las penas por la que la joven exterminadora había pasado.

—Por eso hablare con Sesshoumaru, Sango ya ha sufrido demasiado para que le la haga penar mas—

Inuyasha dejo de mirarla para posar su mirada en el fuego, y de paso sobre el cuerpo del monje que dormía a una lado de este protegiéndose de la inusual frialdad de aquella noche de verano. Kagome no pudo evitar dibujar una sonrisa dulce en sus labios, adoraba aquello de Inuyasha, que se preocupara tanto por sus amigos y los quisiera demasiado.

Definitivamente había escogido correctamente a la persona a la que le pertenecía ahora y siempre su corazón.

—Inuyasha— murmuro quedamente atrayendo la mirada dorada del hanyou hacia ella.

—¿Hum?... ¿Qué pasa? —

—Te quiero—

Kagome miro contenta el sonrojo que había acudido a las mejillas del joven de cabellos blancos, mas no espero a que dijera algo cuando sus labios ya se encontraban sobre los de Inuyasha, le miro con ternura una vez mas cuando dejo de besarlo antes de recostarse nuevamente en su bolsa de dormir y cerraba los ojos.

—Kagome— murmuro apenas el hanyou mirando como esta le daba la espalda acurrucándose junto a el pequeño Shippo.

—Buenas noches— soltó la miko al igual que un suave bostezo.

—Descansa— susurro Inuyasha también, acomodándose para dormir, aunque haciendo guardia por si algo pasaba.

El monje cerro finalmente los ojos que hasta aquel momento había tenido entrecerrados, haciéndose el dormido, escuchando fácilmente la conversación de aquellos dos. Así que Sango quería quedarse con Sesshoumaru. Se movió un poco acodándose sintiendo la calidez de aquella fogata. Aquella actitud de la exterminadora le daba mala espina. Ahora mas que nunca necesitaba hablar con la mujer.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.


	12. Desiciones

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Tan solo por amor, ponemos nuestras manos_

_Al fuego de la pasión_

_Dejándonos quemar_

_Tan solo por amor_

**12. Decisiones**

Escucho un leve gimoteo, no más bien, parecían sollozos reprimidos, de alguien que no quería ser escuchada llorar. Abrió lentamente sus dorados ojos, el saldo olor de las lagrimas invadió sus sentidos y aquellos dedos presionando con fuerza sus ropas le alertaron. Despacio miro a la mujer que se revolvía entre sueños, llorando apagadamente, seguramente a causa de algúna pesadilla.

Sus brazos que hasta aquellos momentos la habían tenido sujeta de la cintura, subieron despacio, palpando con la suavidad de sus yemas, la fina tela del kimono rosado que llevaba puesto la joven, trazando la estrecha espalda, deleitándose con la sedosidad de aquellos cabellos castaños que continuaban sujetos por la cintilla blanca que en ocasiones usaba.

Deposito suaves caricias sobre los cabellos, espalda, hombros, para finalmente volver a apresarla tiernamente entre sus brazos. Escucho como los pequeños lamentos se convertían en silenciosos suspiros, hasta que por ultimo simplemente cualquier sonido no fue presente. Los largos de dos de la exterminadora sujetaron las gruesas líneas del Kimono del youkai, como si no quisiera separarse de él.

—Tranquila, ya paso—susurro quedo Sesshoumaru, alejando algunos de los mechones castaños de la frente de la joven para poder ver aquellos ojos vidriosos que le observaban tristemente.

No supo porque, pero dentro de él, nació la necesidad de borrar aquella expresión de su rostro. Inconscientemente fue bajando su rostro, para depositar un suave beso en la frente de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que una de sus manos se encargaba de acariciar con cuidado de no lastimarla con sus filosas garras, la delicada piel de sus mejillas, alejando de las mismas algunas de las humedas lagrumas que aun por las mismas bajaban.

Sesshoumaru la observo detenidamente, su corazón latió deprisa cuando una luminosa sonrisa se formo en aquellos labios rosados, aunque se lamento cuando esta cerro sus ojos, encerrándolos celosamente tras los párpados levemente pintados de rosa. Pero no tuvo tiempo de enfadarse por aquello, ya que los delgados brazos de la joven le sujetaron de la cintura, abrazándole antes de soltar un suspiro.

Sango se sentía medianamente bien, confortada y protegida por aquellos calidos brazos que la sujetaban con delicadeza. Odiaba infinitamente soñar aquello una y otra vez, ese recuerdo que la atormentaba de forma cruel y maligna. Un sueño que empezaba como una dulce memoria de su pasado, cuando solo era una pequeña niña, una niña que no sabia nada de muertes o matanzas. Una niña que vivía en paz al lado de su madre y su pequeño hermano que apenas y caminaba.

Su pequeño hermano, Kohaku

Y luego, aquellos recuerdos donde como exterminadora viajaba junto a sus padres y compañeros, cumpliendo las misiones que les encomendaban para poder llevar algún bocado a la extensa y unida comunidad de exterminadores que formaban.

Pero aquella escena cambiaba drásticamente para mostrarla a ella, en medio de una poza de sangre, moribunda, vestida como la sanguinaria exterminadora en la que se había convertido. Herida mortalmente por su propio hermano.

Sango se abrazo con mas fuerza a Sesshoumaru, ahora que lo pensaba aquella pesadilla algunas veces le mostraba algo nuevo

Y la risa de ese demonio de cabellos negros y rojizos ojos, ataviado en la blanca piel de mandril, escupiéndole palabras ofensivas para solo terminar gruñendo.

_Solo fue justicia... exterminadora_

Sí, escuchaba las palabras burlonas y socarronas de Naraku en ocasiones.

Pero también desde hacia dos días

_Asesina_

Escuchaba esa palabra, repitiéndose una y otra vez en sus sueños, dichas con frialdad y desprecio, dignas únicamente de un youkai de largos cabellos celestes.

Abrió sus ojos asustada, había escuchado nuevamente esas palabras y esta vez si habían sido dichas, no en su cabeza como siempre, mas al ver aquel rostro relajado y tranquilo, desecho aquella idea, nuevamente su mente le jugaba bromas, los delgados párpados del youkai encerraban sus ojos, al parecer aun tenia sueño, la suave respiración de Sesshoumaru ahora le golpeaba las mejillas. Después de haberse levantado un poco de donde se encontraba acurrucada.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru estaban relajadas sobre su cintura, donde solo las tenia como puestas, se separó un poco, logrando quedar arrodillada frente a él. Una de las manos de la mujer, se levanto temerosa al principio, para delinear con sus yemas la piel del rostro del youkai, pasando por el imperceptible hueso de la quijada, subiendo por las violáceos marcas de sus mejillas, palpando con suavidad, los párpados cerrados, llevándose entre los dedos un poco de la pintura roja que los coloreaba.

Finalmente llego a la luna en la frente de Sesshoumaru, dibujándola con lentitud con sus dedos, delineándola al principio para después rellenar la azulada piel con sus movimientos.

—No hagas eso— escucho que le dijo el youkai, bajo su vista para encontrarse con sus pupilas doradas, mas no las encontró, seguían ocultas tras esos delgados párpados, pero pudo ver una sonrisa en los labios del youkai.

—¿Porque? — Pregunto de forma juguetona, antes de volver a pasar sus dedos por la luna. Vio como el youkai luchaba por no dejar escapar una risilla, controlándose a duras penas.

—Me haces cosquillas—logro decir Sesshoumaru antes de soltar una débil carcajada. Sango continuo con aquello, mas en un momento cambio sus dedos por sus labios, besando la suave piel de la frente del youkai.

Sesshoumaru iba a protestar, pero, aquellas atenciones que la mujer le estaba dando eran suaves y deliciosas, como pequeños mimos. Ya que ahora esos delicados besos, no solo se concentraban en su luna, sino también por el resto de su cara. Sango sonrió entre besos, al sentir como el youkai, se dejaba hacer y sus manos que hasta aquellos momentos habían estado estáticas sobre su cintura ahora se movían. Acariciando su espalda e incluso pudo sentir las garras del youkai, enredándose en sus cabellos.

Sango detuvo sus labios sobre una de las mejillas de Sesshoumaru, abrió lentamente sus ojos, encontrándose con la mirada expectante del youkai, sintió las garras del youkai enroscándose una vez mas sobre su cintura, acercándola nuevamente, manteniéndola sumamente pegada a él.

Pero Sesshoumaru no tuvo que eliminar la distancia que les separaba de sus bocas ya que la misma mujer fue quien lo hizo. Mas le sorprendió que la misma supiera corresponder a sus labios, de la forma en que él besaba. No le dio importancia, siguió disfrutando de aquella boca tan dulce que le embriagaba.

Y al mismo tiempo, no solo quería saborear aquellos labios, sino tambien, deleitarse con el cuerpo de la dueña de los mismos.

Y si ella lo deseaba y él tambien

¿Por qué no hacerlo?

Levanto sus garras, subiendo con lentitud por la espalda, hasta detenerlas en los hombros de la mujer, sujetando con fuerza la tela de kimono, si tiraba solo empleando un poco de su fuerza, la suave tela cedería y dejaría al descubierto la blanca piel de la mujer. Sus largos dedos apretaron las lineas de aquellas prendas que estaban cediendo, pero se detuvo, cuando un ruidito proveniente de la mujer, llamo su atención.

Sango se alejo del youkai, sumamente sonrojada, quedando sentada en sus piernas flexionadas, dejando la vista baja.

¿Como se había atrevido su estomago a traicionarla de esa manera?

Aunque no negaba que tenia razón, ese gruñido se había debido a que tenia hambre, la noche anterior no había cenado, ya que solo le había preparado comida a Sesshoumaru.

—¿Por qué no vas y preparas algo como anoche? — Sango levanto la vista aun sonrojada, mas la mirada tranquila y serena del youkai la hizo sentir bien— Yo también tengo algo de hambre—

—Sí— Sango levanto sus manos dirigiéndolas a su cabello, después de tomar entre sus dedos la cintilla blanca que se había caído de los mismos. Iba a sujetarlos con la misma mas los dedos del youkai sujetaron la cintilla quitándose la de sus dedos.

—Se ve más bonito si lo llevas suelto— los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru sujetaron algunos de sus cabellos, antes de dejarles caer viendo las formas que formaban, hasta quedar quietos y lacios. Sango afirmo con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y salir en silencio de la choza, no sin antes regalarle una sonrisa al youkai que con la mirada la seguía.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango suspiro cansada, realmente era algo estresante estar viviendo de aquella manera, aparte de terminar de confeccionar su traje y armas, debía encargarse de las oraciones, de Sesshoumaru y de sus demás amigos. Lo primero ya lo había prácticamente terminado, bueno fue así hasta que Sesshoumaru le dio el visto bueno a su traje, el mismo que ahora llevaba puesto.

Sesshoumaru

Estar ahí para él no se le hacia cansado, aunque si era algo inquietante cuando se encerraba en sus mutismos o bien cuando se le quedaba viendo por demasiado tiempo sin decirle palabra alguna. Aunque ahora ya era un poco más comunicativo con ella. También se comportaba amable y dulce. Aunque después de aquel beso de la mañana no habían hablado de lo mismo, y tampoco lo habían repetido, pero al menos se habían pasado varias horas del día hablando, de su gente, los exterminadores.

Parecía que el youkai, sabia algunas cosas de ellos, para ser exactos sabia demasiado, siendo un youkai, aunque no le pareció extraño a la joven, después de todo, Sesshoumaru era uno de los más fuertes youkais y no solo fuertes sino de los mejores instruidos en combates y enseñanzas.

Aunque algo le decía que el padre de ambos, de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru, fue quien le había dejado, aunque solo fuese al hijo mayor, aquellas enseñanzas de su gente, los exterminadores.

Y estaba Inuyasha y los demás, definitivamente con ellos se cansaba, aunque en esta ocasión el hanyou no se quedo demasiado tiempo junto a ellos. Inuyasha se había levantado en silencio y se había alejado. Sango había dividido su tiempo para poder estar con sus actividades, arreglar sus cosas, estar con Sesshoumaru y permanecer algunas horas con su antiguo equipo. Que por cierto no dejaban de acosarla con preguntas sobre el youkai.

Mismas que no respondia o bien solo daba respuestas a medias

Despues de todo, nada interesante por contar habia sudedido entre el youkai y ella...

El monje era el unico que no le preguntaba absolutamente nada, no se incluía en las continuas platicas que solo trataban del youkai con el que ahora estaba, solo permanecia alejado, sentado en posición de loto, meditando incansablemente. Aquello sí que extraño a Sango ya que durante el tiempo que había pasado con ellos anteriormente nunca lo había visto durante tantas horas en meditación. Pero después de un tiempo de verle, le pareció común y dejo de pensar en él.

Se levanto aburrida de la platica de Kagome y Shippo, quienes nuevamente trataban de convencerla para que dejara a Sesshoumaru y volviera con ellos. Sacudió sus ropas negras, acomodando la cinta roja que llevaba atada en su cintura y servía para sujetar su espada, aunque en aquellos momentos, no llevaba arma alguna.

Se había puesto el traje de exterminadora para que Sesshoumaru lo aprobara y no solo eso, también para que fuese él quien probara su resistencia. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, recordaba como el youkai, había puesto sus garras en una de sus piernas. Arrañadientes, despues de que ella misma se lo hubiese pedido con inistencia, halando la tela negra con sus uñas sumamante filosas, sorprendiéndole aquello al youkai de lo elástica y resistente que era. Como una segunda piel, le había dicho y era verdad, depues de todo el traje negro era sumamente flexible y se pegaba al cuerpo tomando su forma exacta.

E incluso, resaltando provocativamente, sus formas femeninas

Sango levanto sus castaños ojos mirando al anaranjado cielo, el sol estaba apunto de ocultarse y quería volver al lado de Sesshoumaru

—Me voy— miro como Kagome y Shippo se entristecían y se apresuro a decir algo mas— Mañana vendré temprano— ambos afirmaron con la cabeza antes de ver como la joven se daba vuelta y comenzaba a caminar, regresando a la aldea de los exterminadores.

Después de todo ella misma les había pedido que no se quedaran ahí

No quería incomodar a Sesshoumaru

Mentira. No quería que los interrumpieran, si es que algo pasaba entre ellos

Aunque aun no estaba tan segura de aquello, tal vez solo estaba confundida y estaba haciendo aquello para tratar de celar a alguien, tal vez.

Aunque no sabia con exactitud a quien

Sintió la mano de alguien sobre su hombro y giro levemente la cara, mirando fijamente aquellos ojos azules que le observaban. Aunque gracias a eso ahora podía comprobar lo que sentía.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—Sango yo, necesito hablar contigo— la exterminadora siguió mirando hacia el frente, caminando despacio, siguiendo al monje que le llevaba sujetada de una de sus manos.

—¿Y a donde me lleva? — pregunto la mujer sin ganas.

—A donde ellos no nos molesten— Sango asintió, pero se soltó de la mano del monje, haciéndole una seña con su cabeza de que caminara y ella lo seguiría. Llegaron hasta un pequeño claro rodeado de enormes e imponentes árboles.

—Sango quiero aclararte algunas cosas— murmuro tranquilo Miroku, acercándose a la exterminadora, levantando una de sus manos, acariciando la mejilla de la misma, mas la mujer simplemente alejo aquella mano de ella, mirando fastidiada al monje.

—¿Qué cosas? —

—Sango, yo, lo que te dije antes que partieras, fue una mentira—La joven de cabellos castaños no dijo nada, solo espero a que el monje continuara con su explicación.

—Yo no la amo, si hice aquello fue solo por interceder por la pequeña Koharu —

—¿Ha sí? Vaya, que cosa—

—Sango créeme, Koharu, necesitaba que la ayudara, trabaja para los señores feudales de esa aldea yo soy la única persona a la que puede recurrir—

— Sí, ya veo— Sango giro los ojos desinteresada— Eres la única persona a la que se le puede pedir esa clase de favores—

—Sango— murmuro el monje extrañada por las irónicas palabras de la exterminadora, aunque esperaba que le golpeara y le gritara, le dolía que se mostrara tan indiferente y desinteresada. —No te importa ¿Verdad Sango? —

—¿Y tiene que?. ¿Acaso a ti te importo si me lastimaría lo que en esa ocasión me dijiste? —exploto al fin la exterminadora, acercándose peligrosamente al monje.

—Sango yo no quería, y necesitaba explicarte y después te fuiste. No supimos nada de ti y ahora que te encontramos, quiero decírtelo, explicarte todo—

—Pero ya no me interesa—la exterminadora bajo la vista, dejando verle al monje su semblante entristecido—Ya no— quería convencerse la mujer. Los azules ojos del monje se fijaron en aquellos ojos castaños vidriosos, que amenazaban con dejar caer algunas lagrimas de un momento a otro.

La abrazo suavemente, alegrándose de que la joven de cabellos castaños no le rechazara. Sintio las calidas lagrimas de la mujer, cayendo sobre sus ropas humedeciendolas, la abrazo un poco mas fuerte, diciendole sin palabras que, ahora ya nada los separaria.

—Béseme— Miroku vio como la mujer levantaba su rostro—Por favor— Y accedió, juntando sus labios con los de la exterminadora.

Mas lo que no sabían era que alguien los estaba viendo. Alguien que había salido a buscar a esa exterminadora.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤.

Sesshoumaru giro los ojos e imperceptiblemente su semblante fue cambiando lentamente, sus puños fueron cerrándose con rapidez, hasta que sus garras se clavaron en su piel haciéndole sangrar. Se regaño mentalmente una vez mas.

¿Porque diablos sentía aquello?

Bien, una cosa era que sintiera que Sango le perteneciera, pero aun no hacia absolutamente nada por demostrarlo, pero aquello que estaba sintiendo en aquellos momentos al verles juntos, era rabia.

Coraje, impotencia, ira, de aquellos labios sobre los de la exterminadora, aquellas osadas manos sujetándola de la estrecha cintura y la otra acariciando con suavidad la tersa mejilla.

Sentía dentro de él la sangre hirviéndole de rabia.

Alguien que no era él tocaba lo que le pertenecía. La besaba y disfrutaba, solo como él podía. Sango era suya, solo suya y ni siquiera ese insignificante humano se la quitaría. Ahora mas que nunca estaba de acuerdo en tomar una drástica decisión.

Y realmente no le importaba si la mujer estaba de acuerdo o no.

Estaba decidido, esa noche, Sango realmente seria suya

¿Pero que diablos?

Nuevamente pensaba otra tontería

Esa mujer nunca seria suya

Porque seria una gran ofensa para su especie

Ya que era una humana

Peor aun

Una exterminadora

El youkai, vio con desprecio una vez mas frente a él, mirando el descarado beso que aquellos dos humanos se daban. Una mueca asqueada se formo en sus labios y negó con la cabeza, antes de girarse para largarse de una buena vez de ahí.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango abrió lentamente sus ojos, mirando desinteresada al joven de cabellos negros que le besaba.

¿Cuánto tiempo había esterado para que algo si pasara entre ella y Miroku?

Demasiado, pero el joven monje jamás lo había permitido. No cuando ella asi se lo habia pedido.

Hasta ahora, pero a Sango. Aquello ya no le importaba

Hacia unos momentos lo había hecho, para decidir

Y ese beso solo le había hecho hacerse conciente de lo que en realidad quería

Tenia que decidir entre quedarse junto al youkai o volver una vez mas junto a con aquel monje y

Miroku

Miroku no era mas esa persona a la que su corazon, desesperado necesitaba

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤.


	13. Tsuki no Hikari

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Movemos tierra y cielo_

_Rasgando siete velos_

**13— Tsuki no Hiraki **

Miroku gruño molesto una vez más, alejándose con rapidez de aquella boscosa y acogedora cumbre, donde segundos antes había estado de muy buena manera con la mujer que aun quería. Gruño otra vez pensando aquello, ya que el la quería pero Sango, ella para nada le necesitaba mas.

Flash back

_Los azules ojos del monje se abrieron despacio, después de dejar de besar aquellos labios suaves y tersos, una sonrisa confiada se formo en sus labios. Sango, su querida Sango seguramente estaría sonrojada y nerviosa después de aquello, pero al mirar el rostro de la exterminadora, solo se encontró con la expresión hastiada e indolente que momentos antes le había mostrado. _

—_Sango_—

—_Suficiente Miroku_—_la joven se soltó de sus brazos, aunque Miroku no dijo nada, estaba contrariado por la acción de la joven y mas un de que le llamase por su nombre y no con ese inusual respeto que siempre le mostraba. _

—_¿Qué__ te sucede?_ —

—_Nada_—

—¿_Nada?_ —_el joven monje se acerco hasta ella, levantando una de sus manos acariciando una de las mejillas blanca de la joven quien solo volteo el rostro, alejándose de aquellos cálidos dedos. _

—_No sentí nada, ese beso no fue como alguna vez lo soñé, porque ya no hay en mi ningún sentimiento de amor, ni cariño hacia ti_—_ Sango se giro dándole la espalda, e iba a retirarse cuando el monje le tomo por el brazo deteniéndola. _

—¿_Es por él verdad?_ —_ Sango se soltó de su agarre furiosa. _

—_No tiene nada que ver en esto Miroku. Fuiste tu el único culpable de que dejara de quererte_—

—_Eso no es cierto Sango, tu aun me quieres, lo sentí, cuando te bese_—

_Miroku trato de convencerla de aquello, volviéndola a sujetar del fino talle de su cintura acercándola hasta él, su rostro bajo al de la chica, pero antes de que le besara esta lo alejo con una de sus fuertes cachetadas. Miroku maldijo con fuerza, Sango tenia que estar en un error, como había sido él el culpable de que dejara de amarle. Que no le había demostrado en muchas ocasiones que solo la quería a ella y a nadie mas, no había sido suficiente aquello. _

—_No te atrevas Miroku. No hagas que termine odiándote, hasta ahora no lo he hecho pero puedes lograr que lo haga si continuas así_—_ A quien quería engañar, si había tenido la culpa de todo desde un principio. _

_Había jugado con sus sentimientos, demasiadas veces, sabiendo que aquello estaba mal, había ayudado a otros con sus acciones, pero siempre terminaba dañándola a ella, a quien se suponía era lo mas importante para él, mas incluso que su propia vida. _

_No le había importado dañarla. No sentía remordimiento tampoco._

_Aunque debía aceptar que aquellos ojos castaños llenos de un indescifrable odio, la habían asustado y por ello, le había soltado del agarre de su mano. La exterminadora se había girado empezando a caminar, pero se detuvo unos cuantos pasos mas adelante llamándole y mirándole de reojo. _

—_Pero aun después de todo esto Miroku, sigo considerándote un amigo_—

Fin del Flash Back

El monje se detuvo, para levantar su vista hacia el cielo, donde la plateada luna, arriba de su cabeza e iluminándolo todo, brillaba, inexistente y vacía. Un fuerte suspiro decepcionado broto de sus labios. Había encontrado a una mujer maravillosa y por sus debilidades termino perdiéndola.

Seguramente aquello era por la maldición de su familia. Portando un karma tan oscuro como el agujero en su mano. Nah, el único pecado que tenia Miroku y no su familia, era esa mala costumbre suya, su debilidad por las mujeres jóvenes y hermosas.

—¡Que le vamos a hacer! Pobre de mí— susurro quedo, continuando con su marcha.

_Una menos, pero debe de haber mas_ pensó, alcanzando a ver con sus ojos el cálido anaranjado de la fogata donde sus compañeros, dormidos seguramente, esperaban. Dudaban mucho que se quedaran mas tiempo ahí, después de todo como hasta ahora se veía, Sango no volvería con ellos.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los rojizos ojos del demonio miraron con mordacidad al niño que sumisamente frente a él postrado esperaba ordenes, después de haberle dado el informe de sus labores. Sigilosamente había seguido a todas partes a la exterminadora Sango y desde hacia varias semanas no se había movido de la aldea de los exterminadores.

—Has hecho un excelente trabajo Kohaku— la ausente mirada del niño le contemplo, pero este solo se limito a asentir con la cabeza, sabia que cuando Naraku usaba ese irónico levemente divertido en sus palabras, era porque en su perversa mente algún nuevo plan se maquilaba con rapidez.

—Ahora, lo que harás será algo simple— los muertos ojos del niño le siguieron cuando se puso de pie—Te presentaras ante la exterminadora y el youkai— el cuerpo de Naraku quedo a lado de él, quien con una rodilla en el suelo demostraba lealtad y obediencia.

—Harás que se maten entre ellos Kohaku, uno por protegerte y el otro por aniquilarte— la sonrisa siniestra en los delgados labios del demonio, se intensificando viendo con deleite como el chico tensaba los músculos, aun y cuando se suponía tenia el control absoluto del mismo.

—Sí, como ordene— Kohaku se irguió, quedando de pie a un lado del hanyou, bajo su cabeza en forma de reverencia, antes de girar un pie y por consecuencia todo su cuerpo, corriendo silenciosamente para desaparecer entre las oscuras sombras de la noche.

—Esto será divertido— Kanna se acerco a él, trayendo entre sus manos el espejo—No es necesario, dudo que en esta noche el exterminador llegue hasta ellos—Kanna no dijo nada, simplemente doblo sus piernas sentándose a un lado donde su creador solía sentarse a esperar.

—Y mañana, su enfrentamiento me divertirá un poco, solo espero que no se deje matar tan fácilmente, seria una desperdicio— Naraku volvió a dejarse caer quedando sentado.

— Pero estoy seguro que Sango pelearía aun con mayor coraje si supiera la verdad— Una risa maligna escapo de sus labios.

—Después de todo, no fui yo quien destruyó y mató a todos los que vivían en la aldea de los exterminadores— Y la profunda y burlona risa del hanyou volvió a inundar las oscuras habitaciones de su fortaleza, una vez mas.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Flash Back

_Inuyasha había esquivado apenas, esas filosas dagas de acero que se encontraban en la pequeña choza donde Sango y Sesshoumaru solían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Le pareció extraño que el youkai hiciese aquello, mas cuando su costumbre era golpearlo el mismo con sus propias manos que utilizar sus poderes sobrenaturales para dañarlo. _

—¿Qué_ es lo que quieres Inuyasha?_ —

—_Hablar_—

—_Tu y yo no hablamos... peleamos hanyou_—_ los dorados ojos del youkai, se fijaron coléricos sobre Inuyasha, quien como siempre le miro con desafió, pero se contuvo de hacer algún movimiento ofensivo. _

—_Esta vez te pido que hablemos Sesshoumaru_—

—_No tengo nada que hablar contigo_—

—_Es sobre Sango_—

Fin del Flash back

—Sesshoumaru—el youkai salió de sus pensamientos cuando escucho la suave y preocupada voz de la joven de cabellos castaños, giro sus ojos alejándolos de la ventana donde contemplaba en silencio la luminosa luna llena.

—¿No vas a comer nada? —susurro la joven cuando la indescifrable mirada del youkai se poso sobre ella. El plato con la cena que había preparado para él estaba intacto, contrastando con el suyo, que desde hacia varios minutos estaba vació.

Estaba demasiado callado y ausente de si, ni siquiera se había mostrado así cuando lo conoció. Algo había pasado, en las ultimas horas que se había ausentado. Cuando había entrado con la cena, le había saludado, pero él simplemente la ignoro, no le tomo importancia entonces, pero incluso ahora el silencio entre ambos era simplemente. Incomodo.

—No—

—¿Te pasa algo? —

Sango hubiera preferido guardarse aquella pregunta, bajo la vista decepcionada de que Sesshoumaru le mirara de aquella forma, odio, otra vez, después de lo que había pasado creía que ya por lo menos las cosas entre ambos cambiarían.

—¿Donde puedo lavar mi cuerpo? — la joven pestañeo varias veces, antes de poder articular palabra alguna en sus labios, Sesshoumaru se levanto despacio, la herida aun le dolía pero no debía mostrar como siempre debilidad alguna.

—Te mostrare, solo tienes que seguirme—

—Bien—

—¿Kirara? — Pregunto la joven mirando como la gata salía de dentro de la suave y esponjosa cola que Sesshoumaru portaba sujeta sobre su hombro.

—Estuvo conmigo toda la tarde— susurro quedo Sesshoumaru, sujetándola entre sus manos antes de acariciarle con cuidado entre las orejas, deleitándose con el suave ronroneo que emitía. Los dedos de Sango también se unieron a aquel juego de caricias sobre la felina.

Kirara ronroneaba cada vez mas fuerte, contenta con tantas atenciones hacia ella, los suaves dedos, unos finos y pequeños y los otros fuertes y peligrosos con esas garras que podrían ser capaces de destazarla en pocos segundos si así lo deseaba su dueño, pero que ahora solo repartían sutiles trazos por el terso pelaje ambarino.

Y entonces los dedos y miradas de ambos mágicamente se encontraron

Kirara ya no era quien recibía aquellas caricias sino la piel de ambos, aquellas manos recorriéndose, la una a la otra, memorizando la cálida piel, las pequeñas arrugas en las mismas, cada curva, cada punta. Hasta que simplemente, los movimientos cesaron y las miradas se alejaron igual que las manos.

La gata fue dejada con delicadeza sobre los brazos de Sango, pero aquella mirada dorada no volvió a posarse sobre la joven y delicada exterminadora.

—Vamos—Sango asintió, colocando a Kirara en el piso, antes de caminar hasta Sesshoumaru y posarse a un lado de él, guiándole en silencio.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Miro con cuidado su mano, pálida, donde aquella pieza de oro y rojizo rubí, que constituían un fino y brillante collar, sus ojos rosados miraron con preocupación la rojiza piedra que en el labrado mostraba una pequeña y delicada hendidura. Aquello era una mala señal, eso solo podía significar una cosa...

—El corazón de Sesshoumaru, esta luchando por liberarse— la joven mujer cerro contra su puño el rubí, antes de acercarse a la ventana, que abierta dejaba entrar los plateados rayos de la luna.

Su delicado rostro se contrajo en una mueca de fastidio y odio. Nadie excepto ella misma podía liberarlo, además dudaba mucho que Makoto tuviese la suficiente fuerza como para lograr algo como aquello, a menos que alguien que no fuese ella, estuviese mas que interesada en el youkai, alguien que no le importara mas que verle sonreír.

—Podría ser pero... de ser posible Makoto tiene la obligación de deshacerse de la competencia—Movió su cabeza en forma negativa—No puedo confiar absolutamente en ella, es demasiado débil como youkai— se alejo de la ventana, colocándose nuevamente aquel collar sobre su cuello, el rubí brillo reconociendo a su única dueña.

Una sonrisa confiada se formo en sus rosados labios, tal vez solo estaba algo confundida por una simple mella en la joya, tal vez se hubiese roto con algún movimiento descuidado de su parte, seguramente alguna vez se le cayo. El sonido de algo rompiéndose la alerto, bajo su mirada el rubí, que había dejado de brillar y ahora la quebradura era mayor y mas pronunciada.

—Debo volver, de seguir así Sesshoumaru— no dijo mas, comenzó a hablar en voz alta, llamando a sus sirvientes, una vez mas viajaría para visitar al Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Exactamente que era lo que quería. No lo sabia, solo le había dicho que se mojaría también un poco, después de todo, Sesshoumaru no quería bañarse, sino lavara el mismo la herida en su abdomen, que ahora ya estaba casi desaparecida. Bajo su vista hacia sus rodillas, que se veían con facilidad por la yukata blanca húmeda.

Había querido mojarse los pies y el rostro, pero de alguna manera termino perdiendo el equilibro y cayendo al agua mojándose completamente. Un suave sonrojo acudió a sus mejillas de pronto, de no haber sido por los brazo de Sesshoumaru que la sostuvieron, estaría completamente mojada hasta en corto flequillo de su frente.

Pero el que definitivamente quedo completamente mojado fue, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru se acerco lentamente hasta donde la había dejado sentada sobre la orilla pastosa del lago, la exterminadora le miro en silencio, recorriendo con su mirada el rostro húmedo el youkai, viendo como las gotitas que fluían de su cabello mojado caían en sus mejillas, bajaban por su cuello y recorrían con lentitud sus hombros, pectorales y terminaban sobre su abdomen, uniéndose a los pantalones blancos empapados que aun conservaba puestos.

Dejo de mirar aquello para levantar su vista, encontrándose con esa mirada dorada que ahora brillaba de forma extraña, pero no podía negar que le gustaba. Solo pudo cerrar sus ojos cuando los labios del youkai, reclamaron los suyos, exigentes, mas no pudo levantar sus manos para enredar sus brazos en el cuello del youkai. Sesshoumaru tenia sujetas sus manos en las suyas, dejándolas sobre el verde pasto en el cual Sango estaba sentada.

La débil corriente del río golpeo los pequeños pies de la mujer, mas dejo de sentir aquello, ya que alguien la levantaba despacio, echándola hacia atrás, alejándola del agua, su espalda quedo contra la mullida vegetación, la cual sirvió como una suave manta, mas no le importaba aquello, sino el youkai, que estaba sobre ella, acomodándose sobre su cuerpo.

Un violento sonrojo adorno las mejillas de la exterminadora, sus manos desde hacia algunos minutos antes de aquel beso, ya no cubrían la parte superior de su yukata mojada y seguramente Sesshoumaru ya la había visto.

Bueno, además no podía utilizar su kimono rosado para meterse al agua, hubiese quedado estropeado, por eso mismo se había quedando solo en la yukata blanca, que al ser mojada, era mas que lógico, con lo delgada que era, que la tela iba a traslucirse.

Pero aquello realmente no importaba, no cuando las manos del youkai ya se estaban encargando de deshacerse de la cintilla que sujetaba aquella prenda de su cintura y sin aquella cinta, quedaría desnuda en muy poco tiempo.

Soltó un suspiro cuando Sesshoumaru rompió el beso, para mirarla y acariciar su rostro, antes de que la mujer, levantara las manos para abrazarlo, escondiéndose entre los cabellos mojados del youkai.

—Sesshoumaru—susurro quedo la exterminadora, alejándose un poco de él, los plateados rayos de luna iluminaron el fino semblante del youkai, haciéndolo verse mas atractivo e incluso la pálida piel del mismo brillaba gracias a las gotitas de agua que aun sobre la misma habían.

—Sango— la imito Sesshoumaru, deleitándose con la exquisita visión de la joven, paso sus garras por las suaves mejillas coloreadas de rosado, aunque le gustaba aun mas, ese brillo en sus ojos, que reflejaban destellos al dar directamente sobre ellos el resplandor de la luna.

Ninguno de los dos supo quien había iniciado aquel nuevo beso en el que se habían unido, pero de algo estaban seguros, esa noche, nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor o alguien en especifico los interrumpiría. Aquélla noche, la luna y sus brillantes rayos serian los únicos testigos de lo que entre ambos sucedería.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	14. Kinjirareta Asobi Parte 1

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Saltamos al abismo _

_Sin mirar atrás_

**14— Juegos Prohibidos: Parte 1 **

Sus mejillas se colorearon de rojo, llena de vergüenza cerro los ojos, sintiendo como el youkai dejaba quedar tendido su cuerpo húmedo pero a la vez cálido sobre el suyo. No pudo evitar temblar y sus pulmones comenzaron a atrapar aire con fuerza, subiendo arrítmicamente su pecho, cuando los fríos labios de Sesshoumaru comenzaron a recorrer su cuello.

Su respiración se detuvo cuando los colmillos de este le rozaron la piel, al mismo tiempo que sus garras abrían con lentitud la yukata, dejándole al descubierto, el nacimiento de su blancos pechos, pero solo hasta ahí quedo desprovista de prendas. Entreabrió los labios ligeramente, esperando el contacto de aquellos labios que despacio, entre suaves besos se dirigían a aquella zona.

Pero los mismos nunca llegaron ahí

Sango soltó un leve suspiro, deseando que una nueva caricia se depositara sobre su cuerpo, los segundos pasaban, y la misma no se presentaba.

Abrió despacio sus ojos, encontrando muy cerca de ella al youkai, sus largos cabellos celestes caían en suaves mechones sobre sus hombros, hasta quedar depositados con gentileza sobre el cuerpo de la exterminadora, tomando la forma de cada parte del mismo que tocaban, hasta quedar incluso tendidos sobre el mullido pasto en el que estaba recostada.

Aquella mirada dorada le observaba, aunque no sabia con exactitud que significaba aquel leve brillo que en los mismos portaba. Místico, sí, esa era la palabra correcta que podría describirlo, a él, a Sesshoumaru, pero la joven dejo de pensar en aquello, cuando esa mano de afiladas garras, subió una vez mas a su mejilla, acariciándola levemente.

—¿Qué es lo que en verdad quieres Sango? —pregunto de forma calmada y suave la tranquila voz de Sesshoumaru. Trazando con su filosa garra la cálida y blanca piel de pómulo de la mujer.

— ¿Qué quiero? — soltó la mujer, preguntándose a si misma, sus mejillas perdieron el leve color rosado que habían adquirido, los dedos de Sesshoumaru se habían detenido, en sus labios y dejo de tocar la tersa piel de los mismos, cuando Sango giro el rostro, evitando su mirada dorada.

_Flash Back _

—_Habla rápido_—_ Había contestado Sesshoumaru, dejando caer las filosas garras que había dejado suspendidas al viento, esperando el solo pensamiento para arrojarse contra el hanyou que en silencio le observaba. _

_Inuyasha le miro expectante, dudoso de saber cuales serian las palabras adecuadas para empezar su relato. Mismo que sabia, debía comenzar cuanto antes, después de todo Sesshoumaru no era de aquellas personas que pacientemente esperara la justificación de alguien, si no se le daba la información que necesitaba rápido, podrían irritarse con facilidad. _

_Aunque en realidad, a Inuyasha, aquello no le importaba... _

_Pero en esta ocasión la que podría salir lastimada era Sango... _

—_Y bien. Hablaras o no lo harás_—_ gruño levemente Sesshoumaru, aun dándole la espalda a Inuyasha. _

—_¿Sabes lo que Sango ansía de ti Sesshoumaru?_ —_ Sí, debía ser directo. Para que demonios se andaría con rodeos, después de todo ese no era sus estilo. _

—_Que más, hanyou. Obtener lo que de ti no ha podido_—_Los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru miraron de forma despectiva a Inuyasha, aunque no había girado mas que un poco el rostro, observándolo de reojo_—_Encontrar a ese niño, al pequeño exterminador_—

—_No es solo eso_—_ contesto con un gruñido Inuyasha, molesto por aquel tono mordaz en las palabras de Sesshoumaru. Ese mismo tono que siempre lo hacia rabiar. _

—_Vaya y según tu, hermanito, para que mas me quiere la exterminadora_—

—_Me gustaría decir que para matarte_—_escupió Inuyasha, pero inmediatamente se contuvo de soltar otra estupidez_—_Pero no es así ¿Es que acaso no lo has notado?_ —

_Sesshoumaru volvió a girar el rostro, levantando su mirada, dirigiéndola a la ventana, aquel era un tema que ni siquiera él mismo deseaba tocar. Las débiles nubes blancas se movieron con lentitud, despejando una vez mas el cálido y suave celeste cielo. _

—_Lo que quiere es agradarte_—_ el youkai abrió los ojos incrédulo_—_ Y tu también así lo quieres, es por eso que, la dejas continuar a tu lado_—

—_No se lo que quieras tu de ella Sesshoumaru. Pero Sango ya ha sufrido demasiado, como para que tu también juegues con ella_—_Inuyasha miro desafiante a Sesshoumaru, que ahora estaba frente de él, mirándolo de la misma manera, pero aun así no pudo evitar borrar de su rostro el semblante consternado de su rostro. _

_Ella había sufrido. No ella aun sufría_

—_Ella sigue siendo mi responsabilidad, aun y cuando este a tu lado, es por eso que te pido que.._ —_Inuyasha bufo molesto, no le gustaba pedir nada a nadie, pero era su amiga la que ahora le necesitaba_—_Que la cuides Sesshoumaru, evítale que siga sufriendo_—

_No supo por que pero, asintió a las palabras de su hermano. _

_Y con ello, Inuyasha se la confió a él. Sesshoumaru era quien de ahora y en delante, protegería a Sango, por así decirlo, la exterminadora ya era parte de su grupo. No esa palabra estaba mas dada para los humanos y no para las bestias. Sango era parte de su... manada. _

Fin del Flash Back

—Lo que yo quiero es que.. —Un débil sonrojo, acudió nuevamente sus mejillas.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Decirle lo que sentía por él, no, no era conveniente, Sesshoumaru no le creería así de simple, tal vez y la confundiría con una oportunista que solo quería el puesto que hasta ahora, ninguna youkai o mujer tenia.

Aunque Makoto, por así decirlo, parecía mas que la dueña de ese lugar

Sango tembló al sentir las manos del youkai una vez mas sobre su cuerpo, pero esta vez no le regalo caricia alguna, sino mas bien, se dedicaron a cubrir su cuerpo, aquella piel fue vestida nuevamente, dejándola oculta tras la blanca tela de la yukata.

Los castaños ojos de la exterminadora le vieron, una vez que giro nuevamente el rostro, para observar al youkai, que con suma delicadeza y cuidado, ataba los pequeños amarres de las ropas de la mujer, antes de alejarse de su cuerpo y erguirse con lentitud, para ir hasta donde había dejado sus propias ropas. Volviéndolas a colocar sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Sesshoumaru? —susurro quedo la exterminadora

¿Qué era lo que había pasado?

¿Significaba a caso que la había rechazado?.

El youkai se giro, acercándose una vez mas a ella, se arrodillo a su lado, antes de acariciar otra vez su mejilla, casi con cariño. Pudo ver la duda en los ojos de la joven y su creciente tristeza. Llevo sus labios hasta la frente de la misma, regalándole un suave beso.

No, él no la había despreciado

Pero al parecer no quería que pasara nada entre ellos

Sango dibujo una sonrisa triste en sus labios. Conciente de que por mas que lo intentara, por mas que luchara, Sesshoumaru no la dejaría ser algo mas, que incluso ser su amiga le parecía algo, vago, incluso lejano.

Casi como un Juego Prohibido

Exterminadora y youkai. No se podrían conjugar

Nunca

Se echo entre sus brazos, quería llorar, pero a la vez, no podía

—Es mejor irnos a descansar, mañana partiremos temprano— susurro quedo el youkai, alejándola de él, se levanto despacio y comenzó a caminar.

—¿Regresaremos al castillo? — La mujer le imito levantándose también, aunque no pudo evitar, que sus palabras sonaran tristes y cansadas.

—No, Iremos a buscar a alguien—

Sesshoumaru se alejo en silencio, regresando a la aldea de los exterminadores, aquella sería la última noche que pasarían en la misma. No se detuvo, ni giro el rostro, cuando escucho el leve sollozo de la exterminadora, ni siquiera cuando esta se dejo caer de rodillas contra el pasto, llorando libremente, el era un youkai. Uno que se había ablandado mucho últimamente, al menos de vez en cuando debía de mostrar su temple frío e indiferente que le caracterizaba como tal.

Como Sesshoumaru

El Inu Taiyoukai de las Tierras del Oeste

Sus lágrimas no eran de tristeza, como cualquiera lo pensaría si es que la vieran, era una felicidad que desde hacia mucho tiempo a ella no venia. Infinita y verdadera. Como las palabras de Sesshoumaru, ya que él mismo había tomado la decisión de buscar a Kohaku.

Y en las palabras del youkai, había una secreta promesa, escondida tras la frialdad de sus voz, una promesa que profería la vida y libertad para el niño y una nueva oportunidad de ser feliz para ella.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

La pálida luz de la luna, entraba sin impedimento alguno por los grandes ventanales, si se asomaba por ellos, como ahora ella lo hacia, podía verse con claridad las basta tierras del oeste y la inmensa grieta en el suelo, que dividía al castillo de las mismas, hecho alguna vez por su dueño para protegerlo.

Makoto soltó un breve suspiro. Realmente el castillo se sentía tan solo cuando Sesshoumaru no estaba e incluso la pequeña e hiperactiva Lin se tranquilizaba. Una sonrisa triste se formo en sus labios rojos. Ese youkai que sacrificaba siempre su felicidad por el bienestar de cada uno de ellos.

Era verdad, todos se comportaban como sus sirvientes, pero Sesshoumaru nunca les trataba como tales, sino mas bien, como miembros de una manada que le pertenecía, una manada inexistente.

Incluso a ella, que nada cercano del youkai era.

Flash Back

"_Sesshoumaru se encontraba sentado en los jardines de cerezos en flor, su rostro mostraba una mueca algo extraña para alguien como él. Tristeza mezclada con odio, confusión y lamento. Aun no sabia que debía pensar o sentir por la confesión de aquella joven youkai de blancos cabellos a quien él amaba. _

— _Lo lamento… Sesshoumaru, pero_—

— _Descuida Lena sé quien es él, sé lo que sientes por él_—

— _Aun así, no debí dejarme llevar de esa manera una vez mas me comporté como una idiota enamorada_—

— _Nada de otro mundo Lena_—

_Lena le miró antes de llevar sus manos a su pecho, ahí donde la gema roja, brillaba con fuerza, Sesshoumaru le miro también, viendo como su corazón brillaba junto a su dueña. _

— _Cuando encuentres a una persona que sea mas especial que yo la gema se romperá Sesshoumaru y tu corazón será libre_— _Lena le acaricio con suavidad una de sus mejillas, concentrándose en masajear las rojizas marcas en mas mismas_— _ Y yo seré tan feliz el día que así sea_—

— _No quiero_— _ Lena le observó sin comprender_— _Tu lo prometiste, nadie mas que tu cuidara de mi corazón. Nadie lo hará como tu lo has hecho hasta ahora. Te pertenece, hasta..._ — "

— _El final de mis días_— _ murmuro suavemente el youkai continuando sus pensamientos inconclusos, una sonrisa en los labios y una mirada llena de ternura se dibujo en su rostro._

_Ella era todo para él, pero él. No significaba nada._

_No tenia nada._

_A nadie._

— _Sesshoumaru_— _ El youkai se levanto rápidamente al escuchar la voz de la pequeña Mako. _

— _Mako-chan_— _La llamo, mas no obtuvo una respuesta, la hermana menor de Lena se escuchaba mal, triste, no, lo sentía, su energía sobrenatural había cambiado, volviéndose deprimente, algo que la chiquilla no era. _

_Algo realmente malo le había pasado, como para borrar de golpe la vitalidad y alegría que le caracterizaban. Comenzó a andar, usando su olfato para encontrarla, localizándola no muy lejos de donde ella se encontraba. Sus ojos verdes siempre brillantes estaban vacíos. _

— _Mako-chan_— _Susurró quedamente, antes de ir hasta ella y refugiarla entre sus brazos. Esa jovencita siempre le había comprendió y ayudado cuando llegaba de sus viajes con Lena, abatido y desanimado por sus intensas platicas donde esta le contaba de su platónico amor hacia un humano. _

_Hacia alguien que no era él _

_La atrajo mas hacia él, acunándola en sus brazos, protegiéndola o por lo menos intentándolo, dejando que su tibio calor la rodeara. _

—_¿Qué sucedió Mako?_ — _ pregunto quedo, acariciando los cortos cabellos negros de la joven. Que entre sollozos a penas y le contesto. _

— _Se unirá a ella Sesshoumaru. Kamui se quedara con ella_— _ la joven youkai, escondió su rostro entre las ropas de Sesshoumaru, humedeciéndolas con sus lágrimas amargas, aferrando sus manos en la espalda de este, temblando como una pequeña. _

_Pero ya no era una niña, ya era una joven. Una que lamentablemente no había sido lo suficientemente fuerte y madura como para ganarse la unión con el youkai de rojizos cabellos que amaba desde pequeña. _

_Sesshoumaru siguió acariciando los cortos cabellos negros azulados de la youkai. Al menos debía agradecer por eso. Sin su corazón en su poder, él no sentía aquellos sentimientos, ni dolor, tristeza o arrepentimiento, aunque tampoco, ningún otro que denotara felicidad. Y Mako, ella ahora era presa de su dolor, uno que en seres como ellos, era intenso y desgastante. _

_Mako levanto el rostro, mirando la suave expresión en el rostro de Sesshoumaru. Era una mujer enamorada que necesita de alguna forma olvidar, aunque fuese solo momentáneo. _

_Se separo un poco de él, buscando sus labios, robándole un beso, caricias y mas besos sofocando al youkai que a penas y era conciente de lo que pasaba. Quiso quitársela de encima, pero había tanta desesperación y tristeza en los movimientos de Mako que le dejaron paralizado. Sin saber que era correcto y que no. _

— _Ayúdame Sesshoumaru_— _Pidió la mujer, sollozando con voz entrecortada_— _Haz que lo olvide, déjame ocupar el lugar que Lena rechaza, ocupa el que Kamui no quiso. Déjame amarte como no puedo amarlo a él y ámame como la amas a ella_—

— _Mako_—

_Sesshoumaru tomo entre sus manos el rostro de la joven, alejando con sus garras las lágrimas que bajaban sin consideración por su bello rostro. Se inclino hasta ella, besándole en los labios con suavidad, de forma tan contraria y menos desesperada de lo que ella había hecho. _

— _Desde ahora y para siempre Mako_—

Fin del Flash Back -


	15. Kinjirareta Asobi Parte 2

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Movemos tierra y cielo_

_Rasgando siete velos_

_Saltamos al abismo _

_Sin mirar atrás_

_Tan solo por amor_

**15— Juegos Prohibidos: Parte 2 **

Y él había cumplido su promesa, pero

Sesshoumaru jamás la había amado

El suave perfil de Makoto era iluminado escasamente por la brillante y pálida luna, sus cabellos largos y oscuros resplandecían haciendo que sus tonos azules se aclararan con cada brillo. Se acerco un poco mas a los amplios ventanales hasta que dejo la mano sobre el transparente cristal de los mismos, dejando escapar un suave suspiro de sus labios.

Un joven desde la entrada a aquellas habitaciones en silencio la veía. Tantos años ya y ella seguía idéntica a como la recordaba, a excepción de su cabello ahora largo hasta la cintura y que suelto llevaba. En una noche idéntica a aquella en la que la había conocido, cuando llevaba el cabello corto hasta el fino cuello y en los labios una sonrisa que nunca desaparecía.

Tal vez estaba idéntica físicamente, pero en su corazón, era otra.

Mas bien de otro

—¿Todo en orden Makoto? —

Aquella suave voz la saco de sus recuerdos, haciendo que girara levemente el rostro, sus ojos verdes reconocieron aquellos ojos azules y la larga cabellera roja que suelta con la leve brisa del corredor se agitaba. Le miro acercarse con cautela, llevando en la cintura aquellas espadas gemelas que siempre portaba

— Aquí si—

— Eso lo noto, pero me refería a ti— Mako entrecerró sus ojos, mirando confundida al joven quien en segundos había quedado cerca frente de ella, hacia tanto tiempo que no le preguntaba por algo personal.

— Si Kamui, todo esta bien, conmigo— Susurro quedo la mujer, pasando sus ojos nuevamente por las espadas, pudo percibir el salado aroma del sudor proveniente del joven.

—¿Entrenabas? estoy segura que no es lo mismo sin Sesshoumaru como contrincante—

— Eso creo— dio como respuesta el pelirrojo, estudiando el agraciado rostro de la youkai frente de él.

A Mako aquello le parecía extraño, tan fuera de lugar, sentía los ojos azules del pelirrojo mirándola, fijándose en cada detalle de la piel de su rostro, los mechones negros y libres que había dejado sobre su cara. Tan absorta se encontraba en aquellos ojos, que no noto cuando este había levantado su mano y le acariciaba la mejilla, así como tampoco el que la había dejado contra los ventanales. Impidiéndole moverse con su propio cuerpo.

Por instinto alejo su rostro girándolo levemente cuando el youkai de cabellos de fuego acerco el propio. La mano en su mejilla se encargo de devolver a aquel rostro a su lugar, dejando sus ojos nuevamente encontrados. Se sentía desesperada, no estaba acostumbrada a eso, no de Kamui a quien muy a su pesar aun amaba.

Los labios de la youkai se abrieron, había palabras presentes en su mente, pero su voz se negaba a expresarlas. Además aquellos ojos azules tan penetrantes brillaban con cariño, cortando cualquier intento por querer o al menos susurrar que la soltara.

— Hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por no perderte—

Susurro quedo Kamui, pasando sus dedos por la mejilla de Mako, deteniéndose en delinear los suaves labios teñidos de rojo, para después deslizarse a su mentón, sujetándola con cuidado del mismo, acercándola a su rostro.

— Así tu estarías conmigo y no con Sesshoumaru—

Los ojos de Makoto se llenaron de rabia, haciendo caso omiso al inmensurable dolor y el vació que llenaba su corazón, alejo aquellos dedos de su piel y de un empujón se quito al pelirrojo de encima. Que sin esperarlo trastabillo varios pasos atrás antes de ver como la youkai con fuertes pasos a la salida de las habitaciones se dirigía, se detuvo al llegar a la puerta, pero no giro si quiera el rostro.

— Pero jamás hiciste nada Kamui y ahora es demasiado tarde para intentarlo—

Kamui apretó con furia los puños, viendo como la youkai se alejaba en silencio, obligándose a reprimir las molestas lágrimas que amenazaban por bajar por sus mejillas, golpeo con su puño una de las gruesas y firmes columnas de piedra.

Makoto tenia razón

Había tenido la oportunidad de tenerla y no hizo nada para evitar perderla

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Llevaban varios minutos corriendo, aunque podía decirse que el youkai, había bajado a propósito su velocidad sobrehumana, compasándose a las fuertes zancadas que la exterminadora daba. Siempre quedando cerca o en ocasiones a su lado.

Un fuerte crujido de huesos se escucho interrumpiendo el suave ritmo de cada paso, el hiraikotsu salpico de sangre las verdes plantas, después de que la exterminadora con una sola mano lo utilizara para quitar de frente de su camino a aquel Oni. Destruyéndole la garganta. Sus ojos castaños buscaron de reojo la figura de Sesshoumaru encontrándole algunos metros atrás, aniquilando a mas de cuatro de aquellas bestias con el látigo verdoso compuesto de energía.

Sujeto fuertemente la cintilla delgada que sujetaba su boomerang, dando unos cuantos pasos certeros hacia el frente, dispuesta a ayudarle, pero las iris doradas se clavaron en ella, ordenando con su frío brillo una cosa, seguir adelante. Kohaku estaba cerca, eso ambos lo sabían y peder segundos innecesarios en ayudarse mutuamente, no estaba a su alcance. Sango dudo en seguir aquella orden, pero cuando la gata bajo del cielo, cayendo sobre una de aquellas bestias de piel oscura, pudo retirarse tranquila.

Después de todo Kirara, le ayudaría

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

— Inuyasha, ya se marcharon—

Inuyasha miro como Kagome llegaba hasta él, triste por la repentina partida de la exterminadora, Shippo salto a sus brazos, sonriéndole tratando de reconfortarla. Había ido hasta la modesta casa que en la aldea aun quedaba en pie, pero ni Sango ni Sesshoumaru se encontraban en ninguna parte.

— Sabíamos que algo así iba a pasar, a Sango jamás le ha gustado despedirse de nadie— Susurro quedo Inuyasha, acariciando con suavidad la blanca mejilla de la chica de cabellos negros que asentía, antes de depositar su mejilla contra aquella cálida mano, disfrutando mas de la caricia.

— Entonces, ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí— Shippo se abrazo a la miko, escondiendo su rostro, Inuyasha y Kagome asintieron en silencio, comenzando a alejarse de la aldea. Que una vez mas, volvía a quedar deshabitada.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—¡Kohaku! —

El grito desesperado que broto de sus labios, no se comparaba con el violento latido de su corazón, su hermano estaba ahí a unos cuantos pasos alejado de ella, siendo golpeado salvajemente por varios de aquellos ogros de un solo ojo.

Sus filosas garras se encajaban sobre su tierna piel, rasgándola, marcándolo de forma cruel, casi como si decidieran que parte de su cuerpo le tocaba a cada uno. Aquellas heridas le hacían sangrar demasiado y por las mismas le era imposible moverse, aunque ninguna era mortalmente peligrosa.

El ensordecedor sonido del hiraikotsu cortando el aire se hizo presente, alejando aquellos demonios lo suficiente del niño, el mismo regreso, volviendo a pasar cerca de Kohaku, cubriendo la mismo tiempo el salto de la exterminadora que quedo a un lado de su hermano, tensándose preparada para un ataque de aquellas bestias, pero el hiraikotsu les tenia mas que alejados, bajando y subiendo amenizándolos con su cortante filo.

La exterminadora dejo de prestarles atención, arrodillándose junto al niño, tomándolo entre sus brazos. Las pequeñas pecas en las mejillas de Kohaku se tornaron levemente menos oscuras y sus ojos antes sin brillo, le reconocieron en seguida, pero apenas y seguía conciente. La sangre aun goteaba de su cuerpo, abandonándolo, Sango le miro estremecida, necesitaba curarlo y rápido.

El sonido del boomerang dejo de escucharse, alertando a la exterminadora, un golpe seco de uno de aquellos monstruos lo había detenido, no sin antes arrancar de ese cuerpo la mano que lo logro.

De un suave movimiento, volvió a dejar a su hermano en el suelo, sujetando la firme empuñadura de la espalda que llevaba sujeta a su cintura, esperando un ataque directo o a traición de aquellas bestias.

Un movimiento en falsos de los demonios y la exterminadora salto, encima de sus cabezas, despedazando con el filo de su espada el cuello de uno de ellos, que intentó sujetarle de la pierna, la oscura sangre broto a chorros, llegando incluso a gotear sobre una de las mejillas de la joven de coleta castaña. De un solo golpe el cuerpo inerte del Oni cayo.

Las garras filosas cortaban el aire, gruñidos y maldiciones se escucharon, ya que para ser humana, era rápida y letal. Cayo con suavidad al fin sobre el verde pasto, pero para desgracia de los otros cerca de su arma favorita. Enredo los dedos en la cintilla que sujetaba el ligero boomerang y con un simple movimiento el mismo salió disparado, algunos centímetros la echo para atrás la fuerza del mismo, pero valió la pena. Dos cuerpos mas cayeron, perfectamente cortados a la mitad.

Ahora ya solo faltaba uno.

Demasiado pequeño, de piel negra y cabellos grises, el ojo amarillento le miraba con odio, pero a diferencia de los otros calculaba cada movimiento. _Uno con cerebro_, pensó la joven, aquella raza se caracterizaba por usar mas la fuerza bruta que materia gris, tal vez y ese pequeño Oni, fuese la diferencia de la especie, dotado de inteligencia y estrategias de combate.

Pero ella en eso, no se quedaba atrás...

Si lo pensaba con frialdad, el hiraikotsu y su espada no le servirían en absoluto, tal vez podría utilizar las filosas dagas que escondidas en sus antebrazos esperaban el suave toque de los músculos en las mismas para activarse, o tal vez, con suma lentitud fue bajando una de sus manos a la cintilla roja que cubría su cintura, metiendo dos dedos entre los pliegues de la misma tras su espalda, la fina redondez de las bombas venenosas fue sentida por las yemas en sus dedos.

Una sonrisa confiada se dibujo en sus labios y al mismo tiempo desespero mas al Oni que solo gruño. Aquellas bombas estaban hechas con el poderoso veneno del escorpión que por poco y arrebataba la vida de Sesshoumaru.

Con una sola de ellas y en pocos segundos esa bestia estaría muerta.

Pero no hubo siquiera terminado de pensar en su estrategia, cuando un gemido de dolor escapo de los labios del demonio y la inminente sangre broto de su cuerpo, comenzando a caer desmembrado al suelo, manchándolo con su oscura sangre. Sus castaños ojos miraron las finas curvaturas que aquel familiar hilillo verde de energía hacían antes de regresar hasta su dueño escondiéndose en la punta de las largas uñas del mismo.

Sesshoumaru caminaba tranquilo acercándose con elegancia hacia la mujer, siendo seguido de cerca por Kirara en su pequeña forma.

— Estas bien— Aquello el youkai no lo hizo como pregunta sino mas bien como una firme afirmación, aunque su dorada mirada siguió buscando la presencia de mas de aquellos demonios a su alrededor.

Noto como Sango dejaba caer el hiraikotsu y la espada en el suelo, antes de dejarse caer también de rodillas en el mismo junto al cuerpo moribundo de su hermano. Revisando su cuerpo de manera rápida y solicita. Kirara también se acerco, lamiendo una de las heridas del niño en una de sus manos, con su rasposa lengua.

Era extraño, que ese niño estuviese ahí y no muchos kilómetros de la aldea de los exterminadores. Pero más aun, sin monstruos cerca o abejas que lo protegieran de aquellos otros que quisieran dañarle. Las veces que lo había visto por casualidad al chiquillo, alguno de los sirvientes estaba cerca, protegiéndole para que nadie pudiese siquiera intentar hablarle.

Y ahora

Sesshoumaru gruño imperceptiblemente, hasta ahora se daba cuenta de cual había sido el objetivo del repulsivo hanyou de cabellos negros, esbozo una ligera sonrisa burlona en sus labios. Levanto su mano derecha creando una vez mas aquel verdoso brillo en la punta de sus garras, sus ojos dorados se fijaron en su claro objetivo y de un solo movimiento el fino hilillo abandono sus dedos dirigiéndose al mismo.

¿Acaso creía que él caería en su estúpido juego?

Definitivamente lo subestimaba demasiado.

La respiración de la exterminadora se detuvo, la caliente sangre de Kohaku le empapo las ropas, antes de que el ligero cuerpo del pequeño abandonara sus brazos y de un golpe sordo cayera al suelo. Sus ojos le miraron, despidiéndose en silencio de la misma antes de que con rapidez perdieran todo brillo de vida. Un violáceo trozo fue alejado de su espalda, enredado en el hilillo verde de Sesshoumaru, regresando hasta él, dejando aquel trozo de la perla en la palma abierta de su brazo izquierdo.

Sango quiso llorar, pero el profundo frío en su corazón de un solo golpe se transformo en odio al ver lo que el youkai había hecho.

—¡Maldito seas! —

Grito furiosa la mujer, varias gotas saladas abandonaron al fin sus ojos, mojando sus mejillas. Las cortantes dagas en sus antebrazos surgieron, dispuestas a rebanar la piel de quien estuviera cerca. Pero antes de lanzarse al ataque, el azulado brillo de colmillo de sagrado desenfundada, detuvo su marcha.

La aparente mortal espada del youkai se fue acercando al cuerpo de Kohaku, un leve brillo místico se presentó en los entrecerrados ojos de Sesshoumaru. Demostrando cierto interés en figurillas etéreas e invisibles para la mujer, mismas que se movían con filosos hierros de acero mancillando al cuerpo inerte del niño. Uno, dos, tres cortes al viento pasando cerca del cuerpo y colmillo sagrado volvió a ser enfundado.

Los castaños ojos de Sango dejaron de verle, cuando a sus oídos llego el fuerte sonido del corazón que latía en el corazón del pequeño y la suave respiración del mismo, se escucho una vez más de rodillas contra el suelo. Sujetando entre sus manos a su hermano, viendo con anhelo como este abría una vez más sus ojos.

— Hermana— Después de aquel suave susurro le abrazo con fuerza y con cariño, comenzando a derramar sus lágrimas sobre el hombro del pequeño.

— Si Kohaku soy yo, finalmente estas a salvo hermano— Sesshoumaru les miro en silencio abrazarse mutuamente, su vista se nublo, llegándole a la mente uno de sus viejos recuerdos.

_Estas a salvo Sesshoumaru, no dejaremos que nada te pase_

Una de las manos del youkai fue directo a su rostro, cubriendo parte del mismo con sus dedos, tratando de evitar el violento vértigo que repentinamente le había asaltado. Se giro con suavidad dándole la espalda a ambos exterminadores, comenzando a dar unos pasos alejándose de ellos.

¿Porque?

¿Porque aquellas palabras volvía a repetirse en su mente?

Había pasado mucho tiempo, demasiados años, debía de haberlo olvidado ya

— Sesshoumaru ¿Por qué no me dijiste que planeabas esto? — se detuvo despacio después de escuchar aquella pregunta.

— De haberlo sabido ¿Me hubieras dejado hacerlo? —

Sango no contesto aquello, simplemente se limitó a regalarle una sonrisa observándolo con infinita gratitud.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

— Tal y como lo supuse. Es asusto Sesshoumaru-sama— Murmuro divertido Naraku, observando toda la escena a través del plateado espejo de la niña albina— Pero esto es solo el comienzo—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	16. Be with you

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**16— Be with You **

— Tranquilo— susurro quedo la exterminadora, pasando sobre la frente de su pequeño hermano, una fría y húmeda tela blanca, tratando de aminorar un poco la fuerte fiebre que le había tumbado.

A tan solo pocas horas de haber revivido.

Parecía que su cuerpo infante, aun se negaba a aceptar aquella nueva vida que se le había proporcionado. No de manera superficial ni ficticia, sino una vida humana, donde su cuerpo era el causante de aquel leve malestar. Poco a poco se acostumbraría a vivir de nuevo, o al menos eso era lo que Sango creía.

Kirara maulló levemente antes de acurrucarse a un lado del rostro del niño durmiente. Kohaku apenas y había probado alimento. Y ahora se encontraba balbuceando algunas cosas mientras dormía. Delirando seguramente a causa de la fiebre tan alta que tenia. Algunas frases sueltas que en realidad no decían nada.

Pero Sango lo sabia, sabia lo que soñaba, ya que antes de caer en ese estado, el niño había soltado el llanto aferrándose con fuerza a su cintura, pidiendo perdón, por todo lo ocurrido, por la muerte de los que provoco, por dejarse sucumbir de aquella forma. Por haber sido un exterminador tan débil, dejándose arrastrar por las mordaces palabras y redes de un demonio. De uno de aquellos a los que debía matar.

_No vale la pena atormentarse por el pasado_

Aquellas palabras dichas por el youkai, regresaron a su mente, se las había dicho a Kohaku, segundos antes de desaparecer de su lado. Y desde entonces no había vuelto. Aunque Sango sabia de sobra que se encontraba cerca en los alrededores.

Kohaku había dejado de llorar después de oír aquello, pero le miro confundido, ella no debía estar cerca de ese youkai, apenas y podía estar cerca de Inuyasha, por su lazo con los humanos, al ser de sangre mezclada.

Pero Sesshoumaru era un youkai puro. Los exterminadores no podían relacionarse de ninguna manera con los mismos, a menos que fuera por alguna de las dos opciones: Que el youkai no fuese mas que un mero sirviente del exterminador o bien que fuese únicamente para matarlo.

Sango cerro sus ojos, alejando la húmeda tela de la frente de Kohaku. El tibio sol de aquel día moría, dejando a su paso una estela púrpura. Sesshoumaru no era su sirviente, nunca aunque lo quisiera, lograría tenerlo como Kirara, pero tampoco iba a matarle. Estaba unida a él. En una unión prohibida para el clan de los exterminadores. Y por primera vez en toda su vida, no seguiría las reglas que con tanto esmero cumplía.

Porque seguirlas significaría, negarse a amar de forma tan pura y verdadera, como ahora podía.

Una forma de amor, que ni siquiera Miroku o cualquier otro hombre le hubiesen podido brindar o hacer nacer en su corazón. Un corazón que ahora y seguramente para siempre, solo le pertenecería a ese youkai.

Aunque lamentablemente no sabia si ese sentimiento era correspondido de su parte.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Siguió con sus ojos la travesía de ese rosado pétalo que lentamente perdía altura, hasta quedar suspendido en las clamadas aguas del pequeño arrollo, que suave y manso se lo llevaba al igual al que algunos otros más. Aquellos eran los últimos pétalos de sakura, la primavera anunciaba su partida.

Sus cabellos se movieron levemente, trayendo algunos de sus mechones al frente, mismos que sus dedos alejando con lentitud de su rostro. Para volver a dejar posada esa mano en su rodilla flexionada. La fresca humedad del agua era traída hasta él, humedeciendo levemente sus mejillas. Al igual que su cola, esa misma que segundos antes había estado enredada a su hombro. Y ahora, descansaba contra la inmensa roca en la que se encontraba sentado, bajando hasta llegar al arroyo. El suave pelaje de la misma termino empapándose de agua, mas no le importo, se sentía fría y reconfortante.

Una nueva ráfaga de viento le golpeo, jugueteando con sus cabellos celestes, pero esta vez no los alejo de su rostro, giro su cabeza después de haber captado aquel fino aroma que demasiado bien conocía. Mas pétalos de sakura pasaron a su lado. Aunque estos no le impidieron ver la grácil y fina figura de la mujer que se acercaba lentamente a él. Subiendo a la misma roca en la que se encontraba sentándose a su lado en silencio.

Se quedaron así, mirándose, el sutil ruido del agua y el viento eran los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban a su alrededor. Los ojos dorados del youkai, siguieron el suave vaivén de los cabellos sueltos de la mujer, sujetando entre sus dedos algunos de los castaños mechones.

Las filosas garras, soltaron sus cabellos para posarse en la tibia mejilla de la mujer, que siguió mirándole, aunque Sesshoumaru pudo notar como ligeramente el ceño de la misma se entristecía. Mismo que fue sentido con mayor intensidad por el youkai, cuando la mano de Sango se poso sobre su pierna flexionada, apretando ligeramente las yemas de sus dedos entre sus ropas.

Sesshoumaru estiro la pierna dejándola sobre la roca al igual que la otra, dejando tocar la piel de la mejilla de la mujer, para sujetar entre sus dedos la fina barbilla de Sango. Noto la tristeza profunda y aguda en sus ojos castaños, clavándose en los propios, mirándole de la misma manera en la que ella, lo hacia. Una pregunta muda, una de la que la respuesta era mas que clara. Una pregunta que tal vez aun era muy pronto para formular y para ambos contestar.

Unos pequeños pétalos de sakura revolotearon cerca de ellos, acariciando con suavidad las delicadas mejillas de la exterminadora, para terminar enredándose en los celestes cabellos del youkai, que se movían sueltos con la fresca corriente del viento.

—¿Que sucede? — susurro quedo el youkai acercando su rostro levemente al de la exterminadora. No sabia con exactitud él porque, aquel semblante melancólico de la misma le desagradaba.

Miro con detenimiento, los finos rasgos del rostro de la mujer, la blanca piel de sus mejillas, salpicadas levemente de un rosado pálido, el leve brillo en sus pupilas castañas. Los sonrosados labios entreabiertos, el sutil aroma que aquel cuerpo femenino desprendía y que llenaba sus pulmones del mismo. Deleitándose con el exquisito aroma, que débilmente parecía ser de durazno.

Anhelaba quitar la fría sensación de tristeza que desprendía. Esa misma que parecía quererla hacer derramar algunas lagrimas de aquellos ojos castaños, que con insistencia y fijamente le observaban en silencio.

— Sesshoumaru— murmuro apenas Sango, levantando una de sus manos, dejándola sobre aquella garra que sostenía su barbilla con cuidado.

— Dime—

—¿Me dejarías... seguir contigo? — Sesshoumaru entrecerró levemente sus ojos, conque esa era la causa que atormentaba a la mujer.

Termino por destruir la distancia que les separaba, acercando sus labios a los de la mujer, depositando un suave beso sobre los mismos, uno que solo era un leve roce en las comisuras rosadas y cálidas.

— Ha sido tu decisión el estar conmigo. No deberías de preguntarlo— Sango afirmo levemente con la cabeza. La mano del youkai, que hasta aquellos momentos había estado en su barbilla, se alejo de la misma, para enredar sus dedos en los largos cabellos castaños de la mujer.

— Lo sé, pero, me gustaría saber que lo piensas— el leve sonrojo en las mejillas de la mujer, se hizo un poco más rojizo, eliminando el cálido rosado que segundos antes le había teñido las mejillas.

— Es agradable para mí... estar a tu lado— soltó de improviso, Sesshoumaru, alejando el corto flequillo de la frente de la exterminadora. Sus largos dedos volvieron a sujetar el rostro de la mujer, atrayéndola una vez mas a él, depositando esta vez un cándido beso sobre la frente.

Se alejo un poco de la misma, deleitándose con la ligera sonrisa que en sus labios a hora la mujer portaba. No había ni el más mínimo rastro de aquella melancolía que segundos atrás Sango en sus ojos portaba. Se sentía extrañamente satisfecho de haber logrado aquello.

El youkai abrió sus brazos, protegiendo entre ellos a una Sango que se había echado contra su pecho. Sujetándolo de la cintura con suavidad. Sesshoumaru recostó su barbilla en la cabeza de la mujer, desfrutando de su peculiar aroma. Una leve sonrisa se formo en sus fríos labios también, estrechando y atrayendo mas a su cuerpo a la exterminadora.

Tal vez, Sesshoumaru fuese alguien prohibido para ella y Sango por su condición de exterminadora también lo fuese para el youkai. Tal vez también, no supiesen ambos si sentían amor el uno por el otro, pero, había una pequeña posibilidad de que así lo fuera. Sesshoumaru sentía algo especial por ella y Sango lo amaba, como nunca antes había amado en verdad a nadie.

Tal vez y el estar juntos, no fuese una mala opción para ambos. Tal vez mutuamente se necesitaban. Para sanar sus heridas. Para volver a sentir con el corazón.

La mujer levanto levemente su rostro, encontrándose con la entrecerrada mirada del youkai. Aquellas pupilas doradas tenían un brillo encantador y místico, uno que reflejaba calidez y cariño, idénticos a los que reflejaban los ojos de la exterminadora. Mismos que se expresaban en besos y caricias dadas de forma amorosa y delicada, tanto el youkai como la mujer.

Los cálidos labios de Sango besaban una vez mas la azulada piel de la frente del youkai, ahí donde la forma de luna creciente se apreciaba, sus dedos recorrían con suavidad las rojas marcas en los pómulos del youkai, bajando y subiendo por los mismos con lentitud.

Las manos del youkai, se encontraban en su cintura, sujetando entre sus garras las finas telas del kimono rosado y lila que Sango vestía. Sango dejo de besar la piel de su frente, para mirarlo de manera tierna, antes de bajar sus labios hasta los suyos, atrapándolos en un calmado beso, que dejo de ser suave, para tornarse un poco más sensual y voluptuoso. Correspondido con desespero por ambos.

(Y lo que sigue es el lemon, pase hasta el próximo separador si no desea leerlo)

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

La frágil espalda de la exterminadora, toco el suave césped, ese mismo donde el youkai la había depositado poco después de haberla sujetado entre sus brazos, alzándola entre los mismos, bajándose ambos de la roca en la que segundos antes habían estado sentados.

Sesshoumaru volvió a besarla, mientras acariciaba con una de sus garras la fina piel de sus mejillas. Su otra mano había bajado hasta la cintura de la mujer, deshaciendo el pequeño amarre del obi que sujetaba firmemente el kimono de la joven.

Sango había cerrado los ojos, entregándose a las sensaciones que aquellos labios le brindaban. Sus dedos sujetaban sutilmente la nuca del youkai atrayéndolo un poco mas hacia ella, profundizando mas aquel beso que le brindaba. Una de sus manos se encontraba posada frágilmente sobre la tela del haiori del youkai, ahí donde las telas se cruzaban, dejando al descubierto algo de su pálida piel. Las yemas de sus dedos acariciaban con delicadeza el cuello de Sesshoumaru, bajando levemente por el mismo, pasando por la clavícula marcada, bajando mas, hacia los músculos de los pectorales, sintiendo el tibio calor que soltaba aquella piel pálida.

Las telas del kimono de la mujer se holgaron ligeramente, al mismo tiempo que un cosquillante estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo de la joven. Sus ojos castaños ser abrieron despacio, encontrándose con la dorada mirada del youkai. Las filosas garras recorrían los labios de la mujer, Sango suspiro suavemente su nombre, atrayéndolo hacia ella, con sus brazos enredados detrás su cuello, besando aquellos delgados labios.

Sesshoumaru acaricio con sus manos las firmes formas femeninas, por sobre la ropa, sintiendo la calidez de las mismas. Rompiendo el beso, para bajar recorriendo con sus labios la blanca piel del cuello de la exterminadora, arrancando varios gemidos de aquellos labios que entreabiertos se encontraban.

Sango de un repentino movimiento termino sentada, alejando un poco de ella al youkai, sus dedos se dirigieron al haiori del mismo, intentando encontrar los disimulados amares que lo sujetaban al cuerpo del youkai. Los ojos del youkai observaban aquellos movimientos de la mujer, mas regreso su vista al cuerpo de la joven, donde el kimono había resbalado de sus hombros, quedando ligeramente sobrepuesto sobre la generosa curvatura de sus pechos.

Sus labios besaron y humedecieron la tibia piel desnuda de sus pequeños hombros, sus dedos, subían y bajaban, recorriendo la delicada columna de la joven, que se encontraba desprovista de la tela de aquel kimono. Las hábiles manos de la exterminadora terminaron alejando las gruesas ropas que cubrían el pecho del youkai, dejando la pálida piel al descubierto. Un violento sonrojo acudió a las mejillas de la mujer, tiñéndolas de un bello color carmesí, cuando de un firme jalón los dedos del youkai, hicieron resbalar las telas de su kimono. Sus pechos quedaron desprovistos de prendas y eran recorridos por las cálidas yemas de los dedos de Sesshoumaru.

Nuevamente su espalda quedo contra el césped. Al no resistir las delicadas, pero insistentes atenciones del youkai sobre su pecho. La saliva del youkai se sentía caliente, impregnando con la misma aquel rosado botón que se endurecía, al igual que su gemelo que era rozado por las yemas de sus garras. Retuvo su respiración al sentir como Sesshoumaru, con sus rodillas abría sus piernas, acomodándose en medio de las mismas. Volvió a sentir los labios del youkai sobre los suyos, reclamándole un beso profundo, que no tardó en responder.

Sus pequeñas manos recorrieron la amplia espalda del youkai, sintiendo entre sus dedos los marcados músculos de la misma, enredando de vez en cuando entre los mismos los largos cabellos celestes que delicadamente se encontraban sobre su espalda. Sus caricias eran correspondidas por el youkai, que disfrutaba del tacto cálido de su piel, subiendo y bajando por sus costados, la estilizada cintura, los apenas marcados huesos de la pelvis, descendiendo levemente hasta los muslos, marcándolos con sus garras.

Mismas que le sujetaron con suavidad de las caderas, acercándola a él, Sango dejo de besar a Sesshoumaru, al sentir que ya no portaba los hakama y que aquella firme hombría entraba despacio dentro de ella. La mujer suspiro suavemente, los movimientos del youkai eran sutiles, al parecer se había dado cuenta que ella no había sido de nadie. Y ahora, él, se estaba adueñando de aquel cuerpo, ese mismo que ahora solo a él le pertenecía. Porqué así era. Finalmente Sango era suya.

Empezó a moverse con un poco mas de velocidad y fuerza, aumentando las agradables sensaciones, aunque solo lo hizo, cuando la misma Sango movió sus caderas, buscando aumentar aquel placer que la recorría por completo. Los labios del youkai besaron su cuello, degustando con desespero aquella nueva piel que la exterminadora le brindaba, después de haber echado ligeramente la cabeza hacia atrás.

Sango le escucho llamándola, gimiendo su nombre al mismo tiempo que se movía con mas fuerza, entrando profundamente en su cálido interior. Una sonrisa se formo en los labios de la mujer, antes de que buscara los del youkai para besarlos delineando con los mismos las finas comisuras de los de Sesshoumaru. Él le llamaba, solo a ella.

Una húmeda capa de sudor, cubrió sus cuerpos, mojando sus cabellos y aquella danza seguía, había pasión, entrega, placer y amor, en cada uno de los movimientos, haciendo más reconfortante aquel momento. Gemidos profundos brotaron de sus labios, al igual que el susurro de sus nombres cuando los frenéticos movimientos cesaron. Dejándose envolver por el éxtasis que compartían. Aquella tibia esencia del youkai derramándose en el interior de la exterminadora. Para finalmente quedar exhausto, dejando caer su cuerpo contra el de la mujer, que lo sujetó abrazándolo gentilmente entre sus brazos.

Sango sonrió sutilmente al sentir como el youkai se levantaba levemente, solo para volver a besarla, repartiendo caricias tiernas y dulces en su cuerpo cansado. Correspondió torpemente las mismas, una de sus frágiles manos acaricio con dulzura la mejilla izquierda del youkai, que abrió los ojos, mirándola con ternura en sus pupilas doradas.

El rostro de Sesshoumaru busco mas de aquel contacto cuando los movimientos de aquellos dedos se detuvieron, sus cálidos labios besaron la suave palma de aquella mano, antes de volver a encontrarse con la mirada de aquella joven, que despacio lo acerco a ella, para besarlo con cariño. Una cariño y un amor que ahora sabia. Era correspondido.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los dorados ojos del youkai miraron tranquilos, la caótica danza de las rojizas flamas que serpenteaban en la pequeña fogata que les iluminaba. Desvió sus ojos de la misma, dirigiéndolos hacia el pequeño niño que a algunos metros, dormido aun descansaba. Kirara estaba junto a él, cubriéndolo con su cálida cola. Ahora que ese encontraba transformada, triplicando demasiadas veces su tamaño original.

Suspiro levemente, antes de sentir como algo se revolvía acomodándose entre sus brazos. El ceño frió y pasivo de su rostro se suavizo. Dibujando en sus finas facciones, ternura. Sujetó con un poco mas de fuerza y calidez aquel frágil cuerpo que entre sus brazos una vez mas dormía.

— Sesshoumaru— Sango le llamo entre sueños, antes de esconder su rostro contra el pecho del youkai, suspirando antes de volver a quedar en silencio. Una suave sonrisa adorno los labios del youkai, antes de cerrar sus ojos, recargando su barbilla contra la cabeza de la mujer, intentando dormir también.

Tal vez aun no supiera en si lo que sentía por ella, tampoco si llegaría a amarla como alguna vez quiso a Lena. Pero de algo estaba seguro ahora. No necesitaba a Makoto. Ni a Lena.

A la única que quería a su lado, la única que tendría a su lado. Era a ella.

A Sango

Su exterminadora

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	17. Kohaku Sob o Sol

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**17— Kohaku, Sob o sol **

Si pudiese matar con la mirada, lo hubiese hecho, pero no poseía aquella habilidad sobrenatural con la que algunos de los youkais más poderosos contaban. Se conformaba con ver de aquella manera a aquellos dos, que con fuerza y destreza se enfrentaban en un combate amistoso, propuesto de forma amable por el youkai de cabellos rojos.

Makoto curvo los labios de forma graciosa, aunque su mueca era de total enfado, mas cuando los ojos azules de Kamui le vieron un segundo antes de volver a prestar atención a la pelea que tenia con la exterminadora. Sus garras se escondieron debajo de las largas mangas de su kimono, retorciéndose. Se suponía que aquella mujer ya nada tenia que estar haciendo con ellos en el castillo y aun así, había vuelto con Sesshoumaru y no solo ella, también había traído a un pequeño humano más a su lado.

Un hermano, demasiado silencioso, casi autista

Sus ojos verdes se giraron viendo al niño, que sentado de piernas cruzadas, observaba en silencio la pelea de su hermana, al lado de él la pequeña Lin hablaba sin parar como de costumbre, pero en sus castaños ojos, podía verse un dejo de alegría al tener aquel chiquillo a su lado. Como si también no hubiese sido la primera vez que le mirara.

Mako dejo escapar un bufido molesto. ¿Qué era lo que ahora seguía?

Busco la mirada de Sesshoumaru y la encontró fija en el humano.

Le observaba como si le estudiara, buscando la clara explicación del porque de su comportamiento. Desde que habían llegado aquella tarde hace algunos días atrás, el joven casi no hablaba y estaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en su habitación, siendo visitado solamente por la exterminadora y en ocasiones por la niña hiperactiva.

Se podía decir que aquella tarde tibia, era la primera en que Kohaku salía a respirar un poco de aquel aire fresco de los ultimos dias de primavera.

Y entonces la suave risa en los labios del niño, sorprendió a todos, unas cuantas palabras de Lin y una sonrisa de la misma y Kohaku había emitido aquel sonido, uno diferente a las monosílabas palabras que soltaba y de las que la mayoría se habían acostumbrado a escuchar.

Aunque lo que en ese segundo llamo más su atención fue ver como Sango era tirada al suelo, siendo apresada bajo el cuerpo del youkai de cabellos de fuego, quien la amenazaba con una de sus filosas espadas gemelas. Los ojos de la exterminadora vieron confundida al youkai, aunque era lógico que hubiese pasado aquello ya que había dejado de prestar atención al pequeño entrenamiento, girándose para ver a su hermano sonreír de aquella manera y eso había sido aprovechado por Kamui.

— Parece que acaba de perder Sango-san—

Murmuro quedo con voz ronca Kamui, alejando la espada del cuello de la exterminadora. Que asintió levemente a sus palabras, aunque enrojeció sus mejillas al ver como el youkai la miraba.

Sus ojos era muy diferentes a los de Sesshoumaru, mas alegres e incluso, podía ver en ellos que aquello era solo para molestar, por eso no se quitaba se encima de ella. Así como tampoco dejaba de verla de manera anhelante, como si quisiera besarla. E incluso hizo un ademán con sus manos, subiéndola a su mejilla, al mismo tiempo que bajaba su rostro.

Y solo así, vio un leve brillo en su mirada. Kamui, él también por algo sufría.

—Detente... nija inferior— Kamui sonrió levemente con burla al escuchar como le llamaba despectivamente el youkai.

Hacia demasiado tiempo que no le llamaba así, solo solía hacerlo cuando hacia un mal movimiento o bien lo irritaba y viéndolo bien, Sesshoumaru ahora se encontraba molesto, aunque no tanto como Makoto. Solo después de ver aquellos ojos verdes que le miraban de forma asesina, fue hasta que se alejo de la exterminadora, dándole una mano ayudándola a levantarse.

Kamui se acerco a Sesshoumaru, haciendo una leve reverencia, antes de dejar sus espadas frente a él. Rindiéndole respeto como era su costumbre hacerlo, desde pequeños y como obligación al ser por así decirlo, el protector de aquel youkai. Una suave inclinación de cabeza por parte de Sesshoumaru y Kamui se levanto junto con sus armas, guardándolas en su cintura, antes de quedar sentado también a su lado.

Makoto siguió viéndole con rabia desde su lugar, aunque dejo de prestarle atención a la sonrisa burlona de Kamui, para ver a Sesshoumaru. Que ahora veía a la exterminadora, que se había acercado a los dos niños y hablaba animadamente con ellos. La sonrisa en los labios de la mujer de cabellos castaños no tardo en presentarse al ver como su hermano se veía un poco mas recuperado y animado.

Una sonrisa, si eso era lo que se podía apreciar también en los labios de Sesshoumaru mientras la veía con, cariño

Aquello era más de lo que alguien como ella en una sola tarde podía soportar. Se levanto con fuerza, agitando sus ropas y cabellos que ondearon levemente antes de caer suavemente acomodándose una vez más. Aunque volvieron a removerse con violencia cuando giro su cuerpo, dirigiéndose a la salida. Makoto ya no deseaba permanecer un segundo más en ese lugar.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

La débil luz de aquel frágil candil encerrado tras una película de papel, apenas y alumbraba la habitación. Había cerrado las puertas que daban a los jardines, se encontraba sentada frente aquella luz, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos, peinándolos, aun estaban algo húmedos, pero dentro de poco se secarían. Dejo de hacer aquello colocando sus manos sobre las suaves telas de la yukata lila que llevaba puesta. Cerro sus ojos castaños levemente.

Kohaku

Estaba su lado, a salvo por ahora. Pero había perdido la vitalidad y alegría que le caracterizaba.

Y además

Flash Back

_Lin se había levantado de su lado, caminando con rapidez hasta el youkai, mas los ojos de la exterminadora dejaron de ver a la niña cuando las palabras de Kohaku le sorprendieron. _

—_¿Qué? Kohaku ¿Qué es lo que tratas de decirme?_ —

—_¿Porque él? Podría haber sido cualquier otro ¿Por qué justamente necesitas estar de parte de un maldito youkai?_ — _ el niño lo susurro quedamente y con calma, pero con odio y rabia contenida en su voz. _

_Kohaku dejo de observar a Sango, que simplemente se quedo callada, sujetando con fuerza la cintilla roja que se enrollaba a la cintura. Sabia que no tenia derecho alguno de reclamarle a su hermana. Pero al menos el no había estado bajo su propia voluntad del lado de un demonio. Algo que Sango al parecer si estaba. _

— _No estoy de acuerdo contigo hermana. Sabes que esta prohibido este tipo de uniones_—

— _Lo sé. Kohaku, pero_—

— _No estoy de acuerdo y es lo único que te diré_— _ Kohaku se levanto de golpe, alejándose de su hermana, saliendo por las puertas que daban hacia los jardines. _

Fin del Flash Back

Suspiro levemente, cuando sintió la tibia calidez que la acercaba aquel firme cuerpo, su espalda y cabeza quedaron recargadas sobre el cálido torso cubierto por las ropas azules que portaba, aunque no pudieron evitar que sintiera los suaves latidos de sus corazón. Se recargo un poco mas, dejando su mejilla contra la tersa piel que no era cubierta por la yukata. Dejando una de sus manos sobre la rodilla de Sesshoumaru.

Cerro los ojos completamente, cuando las garras del youkai se posaban una sobre su hombro manteniéndola cerca y la otra en su antebrazo que la sostenía y al mismo tiempo no permitía un contacto directo entre sus cuerpos. Sesshoumaru cerro los ojos también, aspirando el sutil aroma que distinguía a la exterminadora. Tan dulce y delicado.

— Él estará bien Sango— Susurro quedo el youkai, la exterminadora abrió los ojos aunque solo los dejo entrecerrados, una mueca triste se formo en sus labios, sus dedos se enredaron en la yukata azul que cubría la rodilla del youkai, abriéndola levemente— Solo necesita algo de tiempo y que Lin este cerca de él—

Sango asintió y se forzó a no llorar, sabia que aquello era verdad, lo mismo le había pasado a ella. Aunque si lo pensaba mejor, Sesshoumaru era quien ella había necesitado para sentirse como lo que era. E incluso le había regresado tanto, pidiendo solo demasiado poco como recompensa. Tal vez por eso ella sentía que lo quería. De una forma diferente, pura y verdadera, como ni siquiera había querido a Miroku.

No

Ella no lo quería, lo amaba demasiado

Y por eso mismo, no importaba si estaba prohibido, si Kohaku no los aceptaba juntos

Aunque fuese una ilusión.

Solo un mirage

Nunca se separaría de Sesshoumaru

Dejo de sujetar aquellas telas con sus dedos, para entrelazar los mismos entre las garras de Sesshoumaru, que correspondieron aquel gesto sujetándola con más delicadeza. Finalmente la mujer, quito su brazo, quedando totalmente recargada sobre el youkai, su mano sujeto la que el youkai tenia sobre su hombro, haciendo mas fuerte y unido el abrazo. No quería que la soltara. Necesitaba estar cerca. Que Sesshoumaru la tuviera cerca.

Sonrió levemente al sentir como Sesshoumaru la apretaba un poco mas contra él. También la necesitaba a su lado. Sango levanto su rostro, buscando la mirada del youkai, encontrándose con la misma que le miraba silenciosamente. Cerro los ojos por instinto, cuando el rostro del youkai bajo, buscando sus labios. Fue un beso suave, dulce, cariñoso. Uno que solo le hizo sentir cuanto la quería, aunque ese cariño estuviese más que oculto para el youkai, pero que inconscientemente se reflejaba en todas y cada una de las acciones del mismo.

Un nuevo suspiro broto de los labios de la exterminadora, cuando el youkai, rompió el beso, la mejilla de la mujer, volvió a posarse sobre el pecho de Sesshoumaru y este, recostó su barbilla con delicadeza sobre la cabeza de la mujer. Levemente Sango apretó los dedos de Sesshoumaru, haciendo que este la sujetara más fuerte.

— Tranquila. Estoy contigo—

Sango asintió a las palabras de youkai, mientras cerraba sus ojos, sintiéndose extrañamente adormecida. Pero satisfecha de poder estar una vez más cerca de Sesshoumaru.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	18. Itsu Date

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**18— Itsu datte**

La cena en aquella noche, se había vuelto amena y reconfortante, la mayoría de los que habitaban aquel castillo se encontraban ahí, disfrutando del banquete que las mujeres habían preparado. Lentamente todo transcurrió con calma, hasta que una vez saciados, los comensales empezaron a abandonar la habitación, algunos retirándose a descansar a sus habitaciones, otros mas, se dedicaron a pasear en los amplios jardines circundantes al castillo.

Sango miro con disimulo a donde la youkai, sentada demasiado lejos de Sesshoumaru y de ella, jugueteaba con la comida intacta que en su plato aun tenia, con la mirada perdida. Estaba diferente, desde hacia algunos minutos lo había notado. La exterminadora giro los ojos encontrándose con la mirada de Sesshoumaru, escrutando inquisitivamente a Makoto.

— Será mejor que los llevemos a sus habitaciones— le interrumpió Kamui que solicito sujetaba a Kohaku, quien al igual que Lin, se había quedado dormido sobre el regazo de la exterminadora.

La joven de castaña mirada no quería irse, pero, Kamui tenia razón, debían llevar a los dos niños a sus respectivas camas, necesitaban descansar. Sujeto con cuidado y suavidad a la niña, levantándose junto con ella. Dio un ultimo vistazo al youkai, que ni siquiera había notado aquella acción en ambos. Simplemente seguía ahí, observando a Makoto con la mirada levemente entristecida. Kirara maulló, logrando que dejara de ver a Sesshoumaru, comenzando a caminar siguiendo a Kamui que ya se le adelantaba.

Mako sujetaba entre su delicada y delgada mano el pequeño y aun lleno platillo lleno de mirin, la bebida le parecía tan dulce, que creyó en algún momento no le afectaría. Aunque el ligero carmín en sus mejillas y la suave ensoñación que sentía le hacían saber que era todo lo contrario. No importaba, simplemente tomo la pequeña botella que contenía mas de aquel jugo de arroz y se sirvió hasta que el pequeño recipiente en sus dedos quedara lleno.

Escucho el suave sonido de alguien acercándose a ella, pero sus sentidos entorpecidos no le ayudaban a identificar de quien se trataba, la cálida mano se poso en su hombro, haciéndola girarse levemente, sus negros cabellos se agitaron suavemente, quedando recargados en aquella mano intrusa como en su hombro.

— Makoto, quiero hablar contigo— aquella voz, inconfundible para ella, la hizo salir levemente de su aturdimiento y asintió levemente, levantándose.

El sabor de aquel licor aun estaba presente en sus labios y en el interior de su boca, aunque extrañamente sabia demasiado amargo y fuerte para su garganta. Levanto los ojos, mirando las pupilas doradas, un segundo antes de que el youkai apartara su vista y se girara caminando para alejarse de donde los demás les veían, saliendo por las delgadas puertas de papel, dirigiéndose seguramente al jardín.

Con pasos lentos la youkai se acerco, dándose cuenta que Sesshoumaru se había detenido justo a la salida, esperando a que ella abandonara la habitación, para después con un suave movimiento de su mano, cerrar las frágiles puertas. Mako no pudo evitar ver el semblante del youkai. Se le veía molesto y afligido.

No pudo evitar sentirse celosa, recordando una vez mas la mirada que el youkai a la humana siempre le brindaba, una que nunca, desde el primer momento que le conoció, le había regalado. Incluso podía comparar aquella mirada con las que Sesshoumaru celosamente solo compartía con Lena

No, eran diferentes, demasiado diferentes

Tanto que, incluso pudo sentir el enfado del youkai cuando Kamui se había acercado a la exterminadora, dejando su rostro muy cerca del suyo mientras practicaban, si, esa mujer tenia ahora la atención completa del youkai y Makoto desde el regreso de ambos, había sido dejada a un lado. Olvidada por aquel que suponía, amaba con locura. E infinita devoción y entrega.

Mako esbozo una sonrisa irónica en su rostro, antes de recargar su espalda en una de las columnas que sostenían el tejado de fina madera que protegía las entradas del castillo. Ella la youkai que mas lo quería, con devoción y sinceridad. En verdad le hacía honor a su nombre.

—¿Makoto qué sucede? — aquella voz varonil y suave le saco de sus pensamientos, sus ojos verdes se mostraron tranquilos al encontrarse observada por las pupilas doradas.

— Nada— Makoto dejo de mirarlo para entretenerse en ondular con sus dedos algunos de sus cabellos— Es solo que han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, aun no me acostumbro—

—¿Por Kamui? —

— La verdad no sé— contestó encogiéndose de hombros, cubriendo su cuello con la suave tela de su awase— Aunque, ya no tiene importancia—

Sesshoumaru la miro con un atisbo de ternura, mezclada con compasión, sus ojos la observaron en silencio, viendo su pálida figura envuelta entre las rosadas y blancas telas de su awase, deseando encontrarse con aquellos ojos verdes que con alegría le miraban, pero ahora simplemente rehuían de una confrontación directa. El youkai enterneció un poco mas su mirada.

Sabia que para Makoto tener a Kamui cerca era doloroso, un verdadero suplicio ya que aun le amaba. En ocasiones la youkai se despertaba en las noches llorando y clamando con dolor su nombre. No había sido su intención dañarla, pero el mismo Kamui había vuelto, a cumplir la única misión que lo mantenía atado a ellos. Después de todo la tradición de su clan era la antigua promesa de siempre defender al primogénito de la milenaria raza de la que provenía Sesshoumaru.

El youkai negó con la cabeza, nunca había necesitado de Kamui para protegerse, pero era notorio que el youkai de cabellos de fuego estaba ahí solo para estar cerca de Mako. Pero si Kamui la quería

Entonces

¿Por qué no hacia nada por arrebatársela?

—¡Deja de hacer eso! —

—¿A que te refieres Mako? — Pregunto dudoso el youkai encontrándose al fin con la mirada de la joven, se sorprendió al ver la mirada borrosa que en sus ojos tenia.

— Nunca Sesshoumaru, nunca me habías visto así, con compasión— Menciono dolida, aquella mirada era la misma que Kamui le había dado antes de decirle que nunca podrían ser mas que conocidos— No quiero que tu también me veas así—

— Mako-chan—

Sesshoumaru se acerco hasta ella, eliminando la distancia entre ambos, atrayéndola hacia él sujetándola entre sus brazos, sintió como Mako se dejaba guiar, escondiéndose entre su pecho, sujetando con sus dedos las ropas de Sesshoumaru. La tibia humedad de sus mejillas empapo su ropa, pero de sus labios no broto sonido alguno. Simplemente se acerco mas a el youkai, dejando posados sus labios suavemente en su mejilla.

La cabeza del youkai se aparto de los cabellos de la mujer, al mismo tiempo que la alejaba de él, sintiendo la necesidad de dejarla lejos, después de haber sentido el leve cosquilleo de aquel gentil beso en su mejilla. Mako le observo confundida y tembló ligeramente al sentir el rechazo que el youkai le brindaba.

— Yo... no... lo siento... es que— por primera vez Sesshoumaru no lograba encontrar las palabras adecuadas para expresarse.

Makoto giro su cuerpo, dándole la espalda y alejándose del youkai. Su rostro se ensombreció, no pudo evitar esta vez soltar un sollozo, aquello le había dolido, el que Sesshoumaru la hubiese rechazado de aquella forma, le dolía.

— Makoto—

— No necesitas decirme mas Sesshoumaru— Makoto le interrumpió de pronto alejándose algunos pasos mas de él— Se lo que vas a decirme y no quiero oírlo—

Sesshoumaru dejo de mirarla, sus ojos bajaron a la suave madera que pisaban sus pies. Mas una pequeña risa triste y débil fue escuchada por sus oídos, misma que había brotado de los labios rojos de la youkai.

— No puedo creerlo Sesshoumaru— el youkai le miro extrañado, pero inmediatamente la mujer respondió— Lena siempre tuvo la razón, soy tan débil e inútil, que incluso a ti también te he perdido—

— Mak... — los labios del youkai fueron cerrados por el suave dedo de la mujer que se poso sobre los mismos, negándole a seguir hablando.

— Auque hay algo que Lena jamás a entendido del todo de mi, Sesshoumaru— las suaves manos de la youkai le sujetaron de las mejillas, donde le acaricio con cariño, antes de soltarle— No soy como ella, yo si te quiero y ante todo, en verdad anhelo que seas feliz, como jamás lo seré—

— Tu sientes algo, por esa mujer, es mas fuerte de lo que alguna vez sentiste por Lena, o por mí— Mako soltó un suspiro derrotada— Es por eso que no quieres ya nada conmigo, ni tampoco tener tu corazón para Lena, ya no quieres negar lo que sientes, deseas finalmente ser feliz como nunca lo has sido a nuestro lado—

Si quería preguntar o decir algo, el youkai no tuvo tiempo de decirlo, Makoto simplemente se había girado una vez mas quedando frete a él regalándole una firme sonrisa sincera y verdadera, antes de palmear su hombro y abrir la puerta entrando una vez mas al castillo, dejando al youkai solo.

La antigua Makoto había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a solo una antigua

Amiga de la infancia

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sus rosados ojos siguieron la elegante figura de Sesshoumaru, incluso cuando la misma desapareció lejos, internándose en una de las partes oscuras de aquel jardín. Una sonrisa despectiva se dibujo en sus labios. Al parecer sus sospechas eran ciertas, tanto que una magia de tan poco poder y fácilmente detectable había sido ignorada por el youkai, mas aun cuando él mismo había pasado cerca de ella.

Negó levemente con la cabeza

Se estaba descuidando, demasiado, tan atípico de él.

Su delicada figura descendió del árbol donde estaba segundos antes finamente sentada, haciendo ondear sus oscuras ropas, dejando al descubierto un poco algunos blancos listones, sus largos cabellos ondearon de forma exquisita antes de descender por su espalda dejando los largos mechones lisos levemente separados.

Su sonrisa se disolvió, al igual que ella misma

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Makoto se detuvo, escondiéndose en uno de los oscuros corredores del castillo, el pecho le dolía, aunque no de la misma manera en que lo había hecho tanto tiempo atrás cuando el único youkai que llegaba a su mente en esos momentos, le había comunicado que no se quedaría con ella.

_Makoto hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por no perderte_

Recordó aquellas palabras, dichas por el joven pelirrojo, le dolían, porque a pesar de todo, aunque en ellas llevaran el desconsuelo plasmado, al mismo tiempo, el rechazo era presente en las mismas. Escondió su rostro en sus manos, mojándose con las gruesas lagrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

— Kamui ¿Por qué jamás lo hiciste? ¿Por qué me dañaste tanto? —

— Por que fui un idiota Makoto— susurro quedo aquel hombre, que la apreso en sus brazos, evitando los intentos que esta hacia por soltarse de él.

—¡Quisiera odiarte!. Pero yo solo—

— Déjame intentarlo otra vez Mako— La youkai no lucho más, se quedo ahí estática, aquello a Kamui le pareció una respuesta afirmativa, soltó levemente sus brazos, pero fue aprovechado por la youkai para alejarse de él.

— Lo... lo siento— susurro quedo Mako, corriendo por el pasillo, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

— Lena-sama—

Un suave suspiro abandono sus rosados labios. Dirigió su mirada cansada sobre el joven que solicito se sentaba un lado de ella. Compartiendo ambos la calidez de las pequeñas y crispantes llamas de la fogata. Dentro de poco la leña se consumiría por completo, pero algo le decía que aquel hombre iría sin necesidad de decírselo por mas.

— ¿Se encuentra bien? —

Lena asintió lentamente, moviendo un poco sus largos cabellos blancos. Tal vez no fuese algo común para aquel hombre la palidez de su piel. Tan parecida a sus cabellos. O tal vez la tenue energía que aun desprendía su cuerpo después de haber hecho aquel débil hechizo, podría preguntárselo, pero ese humano a ella no le interesaba.

— Estoy bien—

— Que alivio— La youkai miro como el joven soltaba un suspiro de alivio, como no estarlo, después de todo le había prometido una buena cantidad de dinero si le acompañaba, lo que ese hombre no sabia era que no solo le daria dinero sino que ademas, le regresaría a alguien

Pronto

Muy pronto

— Falta poco para llegar... muy poco—

La rosada mirada de la youkai se poso sobre la dirección que en la mañana a primera hora tomarían. Sus dedos inconscientemente tocaron la joya que llevaba escondida entre sus ropas, sintiendo las enormes lesiones que la misma tenia. Pero cuando estuviera ahí. Las mismas desaparecían, porque él jamás la olvidaría.

Nunca.

Aunque así lo deseara

Sesshoumaru no la cambiaría

Nunca

— ¿Verdad que falta poco Miroku-kun? —

— Sí— se limito a decir el monje, aunque en realidad no sabia cuanto faltaba.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—¿Sesshoumaru? — pregunto despacio, no sabia si era en realidad él ya que aquella noche no había luna que brillara en el cielo y los jardines estaban oscuros, las débiles llamas de las velas se habían extinguido.

Pero de alguna forma sabia que lo era

El youkai la miro en silencio, escuchando como a tientas a él se acercaba, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios al sentir como esta se sentaba a su lado, compartiendo el tronco del árbol junto a él. La joven busco su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella. Pasaron algunos minutos en silencio contemplando las brillantes estrellas, hasta que Sesshoumaru sintió un débil apretón en la mano. De aquella forma la mujer le pedía que se levantaran, era tarde y ambos debían dormir. Sesshoumaru lo hizo, aun sujetándola de la mano, dirigiéndose nuevamente al castillo. Donde la pálida luz les ilumino.

Sango le observo de reojo mientras caminaban. Sabia que había estado hablando con Makoto, Kamui se lo había dicho y al parecer lo que ambos hablaron había afectado de sobremanera al youkai. Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, ella claramente lo veía.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo cuado llegaron a la habitación que le pertenecía a Sango, era tan extraño estar así, desde la tarde no se habían quedado solos y ahora no sabían que decir o hacer. Aunque después de aquel abrazo y el suave beso que se habían dado en esa misma habitación, acordaron sin palabras que ambos necesitaban estar juntos. Sesshoumaru entrecerró los ojos un segundo. Eran extrañas todas y cada una de las nuevas sensaciones que ella le hacia sentir, por primera vez y en mucho tiempo no se sentía de aquella manera. No le desagradaba el sentirse así. Al contrario necesitaba todo lo que esa mujer le hacia sentir.

Sango tembló levemente, sin poderlo evitar y es que ella quería seguir al lado de Sesshoumaru, lo quería, de eso no tenia duda. Pero, tenia miedo. Miedo de no ser lo que el youkai quisiera, después de todo era una simple humana y como decirlo, no había comparación entre ella y las youkais que a Sesshoumaru amaban. O por lo menos querían. No se sentía con la fuerza suficiente para tratar de sacar su recuerdo de la mente de Sesshoumaru. Bajo la vista para luego cerrar sus ojos abatida, su mano si querer apretó la de Sesshoumaru

¿Qué es lo que haría si no lograba hacerlo?.

Los ojos del youkai la miraban, una suave sonrisa se había plasmado en el rostro de Sesshoumaru, el solo verla le hacia sentir una calidez en el pecho, tan reconfortante. Y le gustaba sentirlo, aquello que la humana en el provocaba.

La atrajo hacia si, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos, dejándola fijamente cerca de él. Sango no esperaba aquello, pero no se resistió, simplemente descanso su cabeza sobre el pecho del youkai, los suaves latidos del corazón del youkai la relajaban, haciéndole sentir bien y segura. Olvidando sus dudas. En los brazos de Sesshoumaru nada era preocupante, ni imposible de vencer. Sí, a su lado todo era posible.

Las tibias yemas del youkai recorriendo sus mejillas le hicieron temblar, apenas y era un fino toque, reconfortante y suave que recorría su blanca piel, reconociéndola. Con lentitud levanto su rostro encontrándose con las pupilas de Sesshoumaru que le veían con cariño. Mismo que no tardo ella en expresar uno igual o mayor con las propias.

— Buenas noches— Susurro quedo el youkai, antes de bajar su rostro y acariciar con sus labios las tersas comisuras de los de Sango. La joven le miro un segundo pero cuando las manos de Sesshoumaru trataron de soltarla de la cintura, ella lo impidió poniendo sus manos en las mismas.

—¿No te quedaras conmigo esta noche? — murmuro apenas la exterminadora, sintiendo como el tibio calor llegaba a sus mejillas.

Sesshoumaru sonrió, aquel leve sonrojo en sus mejillas le gustaba demasiado, inclino nuevamente su rostro tomando los labios de la mujer, aunque esta vez no se trato de un simple contacto. Ya que despacio fue profundizando el beso.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	19. Raraito Intercambio

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**19-. Intercambio**

Gruñó levemente cuando la tibia luz de los rayos de sol dieron contra su rostro. No le gustaba que aquello lo despertara de aquella manera y por ello había mandado cambiar las delgadas puertas de papel claro por unas mas oscuras. O al menos eso era lo que recordaba haber pedido en alguna ocasión. Aunque si se ponía a pensar, el amanecer anterior no le había sorprendido así.

A menos que alguien le hubiese cambiado las

Un momento.

Algo, mas bien alguien se había movido cerca de él. Abrió levemente los ojos, despertando así también todos sus sentidos. No estaba en su habitación, sino. En la de ella. Hasta ahora se daba cuenta que incluso, la tenia abrazada, manteniéndola muy cerca de él. Con su cabeza reposada en el arco de su cuello. Una sutil sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

El suave aroma de sus cabellos le hizo cerrar levemente los ojos, dulce durazno, que se intensificaba con cada movimiento que la mujer daba, girándose entre aquellos brazos posesivos, que se negaban a separarse algunos centímetros para permitirle girarse y verle.

— ¡Buenos días! — sus ojos castaños se notaban adormilados, mas aun así no opacaban el bello brillo que en los mismos se mostraban. Una sonrisa suave se dibujo en los labios de él, cuando le vio acercarse, depositando un cándido beso sobre sus labios. Ligero, tenue, un simple roce tan lleno de significado.

— Ahora lo son— Respondió Sesshoumaru, en tono calmado, contagiado por la dulzura que la exterminadora, dejaba entrever en cada sutil caricia que a su rostro le brindaba.

Pequeños momentos de alegría y dulzura que ambos odiaban interrumpir pero que irremediablemente, por una u otra situación terminaban.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Kamui caminaba despacio, casi arrastrando los pies por los pasillos de madera del castillo, aun era demasiado temprano y el ya se encontraba despierto. Casi podía decirse que se encontraba mas dormido que despierto. Aquella no era una actitud digna para alguien como él. Pero jamás había respetado las etiquetas que le marcaban. Siguió caminado, o mas bien intentándolo.

Pero fue hasta que la vio sentada en los jardines que completamente se le olvido el seguir adormilado.

Sus cabellos bajo la luz tenue del sol se veían mas claros, dejando su verdadero tono al descubierto, un azul tan profundo y brillante, suelto en ligeros mechones. Nuevamente cortos. Justo como cuando la había conocido. Apenas y le llegaba a la punta del lóbulo de sus orejas. Una pequeña cinta a modo de diadema separaba sus cabellos cortos de su flequillo.

Se acerco despacio a ella. Como si temiese que fuera alguna alucinación suya, que desaparecería de un momento a otro. Pero aquello no sucedió. Las orbes verdes de la mujer se encontraron con las suyas. El contacto que habían tenido hasta ese momento se termino cuando Mako alejo sus ojos de él. Y aquello era una buena señal, podía acercarse a ella.

Lentamente elimino la distancia que les separaba, terminando sentado a su lado. Mirando hacia ningún punto en especifico tal y como ella lo hacia. Simplemente acompañándose. Simplemente ahí juntos. Un leve suspiro fue soltado pro la youkai antes de que cerrara los ojos cansada. Kamui le observo en silencio, mirándola con cuidado.

Las finas mejillas de Mako se notaban húmedas, seguramente y hasta hacia poco había estado llorando y claramente podía ver que ni siquiera había dormido. Unas tenues líneas oscuras se dibujaban bajo sus ojos. Inútilmente disimuladas tras una fina capa de polvo de maquillaje.

— No dormiste nada anoche ¿Verdad? — el youkai de cabellera de fuego se arrepintió de haber dicho aquello cuando las furiosas orbes de Mako se fijaron sobre él.

—¿Y que si no lo hice? — soltó a la defensiva la mujer.

— Entiendo— Kamui no quería incomodarla.

Pero

— Te estuve esperando, siempre lo hice— Mako susurro aquello despacio, sin mirarlo— Y cuando decidí no seguir haciéndolo, era demasiado tarde para entrar en su corazón, alguien mas lo había hecho— Los ojos de Kamui la observaron, encontrándose una vez mas con aquella verde mirada.

— Y aunque lo niegue, quería que eso pasara— Makoto desvió su mirada soltando otro suspiro— Después de todo yo no podría amar a Sesshoumaru como se lo merece— Mako guardo silencio. Levantando su vista contemplando el cielo. Se quedo así por algún tiempo. Demasiado, según Kamui.

— Entonces— Kamui dejo a medias la frase, esperando que Mako la continuara.

—¿Por qué siempre quieres saberlo todo? — No estaba molesta, la pequeña mueca de enfado que llevaba en su rostro era mas cómica que colérica. Solo faltaba que inflara las mejillas y jugara con ellas como en antaño lo hacia, hacia tanto que no hacia esas clases de mohines — No puedes conformarte solo con un poco— Termino haciendo aquello y de paso moviendo sus manos de arriba a bajo, como una niña.

— Tratándose de ti no, siempre has estado llena de sorpresas— siseo divertido Kamui, soltando una risilla.

— Solo por esta vez— Mako lo miro disgustada, le saco la lengua antes de girar el rostro de mejillas infladas y cruzando sus brazos sobre sus pechos— No lo negare—

— Solíamos tener este tipo de riñas antes lo recuerdas— Susurro quedo el pelirrojo sumido en aquellos viejos recuerdos

— Volver a recobrar aquellos tiempos... ¿Se podrá Makoto? — dirigió una vez mas su mirada hacia la mujer, que le veía, con unos ojos llenos de añoro y débiles lagrimas.

— Tal vez si Kamui— murmuro Makoto cerrando los ojos dejando que aquellas lagrimas una vez mas humedecieran sus mejillas — Tal vez—

Kamui sabia que esas palabras eran ciertas. Porque después de tanto tiempo, nuevamente le dejaba acercase a ella. E incluso había podio tomar su mano entre las suyas. Sin temor a que la separara inmediatamente de haberla tocado. Tal vez y si. Nuevamente ambos tuvieran una oportunidad.

Y esta vez si haría todo por no volver a perderla.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Kirara maulló levemente llamando la atención de la exterminadora, que detuvo sus pasos unos momentos para bajar hasta ella, sujetándola entre sus brazos. Hacia algunos minutos había estado hablando con Sesshoumaru. Y justamente le había hablado de aquella mujer. Mas bien de aquella youkai de nombre Lena.

Ahora sabia el porque en aquella ocasión Sesshoumaru la había llamado

Esa youkai había sido todo para Sesshoumaru, pero nunca la había podido amar, ella nunca lo permitió

Paso sus dedos por la cabeza de Kirara, regalándole una suave caricia, escuchándola ronronear suavemente. No había entendido nada de aquello, pero cuando se disponía a preguntarle al youkai, Lin había llegado interrumpiéndoles. Su platica se postergaría. Tal vez por algunas horas mas. Al menos hasta que volviesen a estar solos.

Volvió a retomar el paso, adentrándose en los bien iluminados corredores, dirigiéndose hacia la habitación donde se encontraba su hermano.

Kohaku la miro entrar, despacio y casi pidiendo permiso para hacerlo, no dijo nada, simplemente desvió su mirada, hacia las finas puertas de papel, abiertas de par en par, permitiéndole ver el bello jardín, cercano a las habitaciones del castillo.

La fresca brisa llegaba hasta sus mejillas golpeándolas suavemente e incluso sus cabellos se movían levemente con la misma, bailando acompañándola hasta quedar una vez mas en su lugar. Su flequillo cubriendo las pecas en su nariz pequeña.

Sabia que venia a ver como se encontraba, también para conversar algún tiempo con él. Intentando acercarse, intentando comprenderle. Pero el nunca lo permitía. Había tanta culpa dentro de él. Tanta que dudaba volver a ver a su hermana a la cara como antes. Por ello siempre le rehuía cuando le miraba. Era un exterminador. Tan bueno como ella. Fuerte y valiente. Alguien que pocas veces temía por algo.

Pero ahora lo hacia. Le daba mas miedo enfrentar algún reproche que Sango pudiera hacerle. Temía a su pasado, a lo que había hecho. En ocasiones era mas doloroso enfrentarse con las personas. Que con los demonios.

Soltó un suspiro. Demasiado fuerte y triste.

Aquel abrazo era demasiado. Pero también lo había necesitado. Desde hacia ya tanto tiempo. Se aferró con fuerza a la cintura de Sango. No pudiendo evitar que las lagrimas brotaran. Un llanto amargo, triste, doloroso. Pero que le tranquilizaba y reconfortaba, tal y como las manos de su hermana que acariciaban suavemente su cabello y espalda. Deseando olvidarlo todo. Dejarlo todo en blanco y rescribir la historia de nuevo.

— Tranquilo, ya paso Kohaku— Asintió a las palabras de Sango. Esas palabras tenían cariño y una promesa de olvidarlo todo por tan doloroso que resultara.

Habían prometido en silencio dejar atrás los recuerdos dolorosos. Las limitaciones de los mismos

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

El leve resplandor púrpura, que de un momento a otro brillo con fuerza entre sus dedos, por un segundo le deslumbro, volvió a levantarlo entre sus uñas hasta la altura de sus ojos dorados. Ya habían pasado algunos días y el dueño de aquel fragmento no había dado señas de estar interesado en él. O al menos eso le parecía.

Volvió a dejar entre sus ropas aquel trozo de joya. Lo mejor seria que pronto se deshiciera de él. Y la una alternativa que tenia era buscar a la sacerdotisa que viajaba con su medio hermano. Después de todo ellos buscaban completar aquella joya. Cerro los ojos un momento. Tal vez también Sango quisiera volver con ellos.

Gruño levemente ante tal idea. Sango no se iría con ellos. Aunque no podía negar que había esa pequeña posibilidad. El mismo le había dicho que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por su hermano. Enredarlo a él para que diera con el paradero de Kohaku, era una de ellas. Y ahora que ya tenia al niño vivo a su lado, tal vez ahora quisiera seguir a su lado solo para apoderarse del fragmento que el conservaba.

Después de todo Naraku lo necesitaría y ella estaría dispuesta a entregárselo después de matarlo claro esta.

_Los humanos son criaturas engañosas Sesshoumaru, en cualquier momento te traicionan_

Gruño otra vez, llevándose una de sus manos a la cabeza. Odiaba ese leve malestar que le producía al recordar aquellas palabras. Todas y cada una de las frases que alguna vez le había dicho resultaban ciertas tarde o temprano. Negó fuertemente con la cabeza. Quería creer que Sango, la que había estado a su lado todos esos días, no seria como los demás humanos. No podía ser igual. No podía.

No ella

Gruño nuevamente, pero esta se debió al aroma que su nariz había percibido y no solo eso. La fuerte energía demoníaca que se filtraba a su castillo le alertaron. Se levanto con suavidad de donde se encontraba sentado. Las rápidas pisadas de Kamui acercándose no le incomodaron, sabia a lo que venia incluso antes de que este se lo dijera. No era necesario de todas formas, lo había sentido.

Había sido demasiado precipitado el decir que el dueño del fragmento no se preocupaba por el mismo.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los largos pasillos eran recorridos en silencio y con rapidez por ambos. Sesshoumaru al frente, siendo seguido por Kamui, quien había sacado sus espadas gemelas, dispuesto a matar a quien se lo mereciera. Había demasiados demonios rondando el castillo, nada bueno, de un momento a otro tratarían de atacarlos, para algunos matar o devorar a los ocupantes del mismo.

Todos habían sido enviados a un refugio especial, hecho especialmente para ocasiones como aquellas. No siempre sucedían invasiones de ese tipo. Pero al ser Sesshoumaru el dueño y señor de aquellas tierras, las mejores de todas las regiones. Ataques como estos eran de esperarse, aunque extrañamente solo sucedían cuando Sesshoumaru se encontraba en el castillo. Tal vez, las tierras no eran lo que la mayoría de los demonios querían.

Sino el cuerpo muerto de un enemigo poderoso como Sesshoumaru.

Kamui lo sabia.

Por ello, siempre estaba ahí, cerca del youkai. Incluso cuando este salía a sus viajes, recorriendo las tierras del Japón. Siguiéndole en secreto, alejado y oculto. Para que no le percibiera. Era su deber y misión, el protegerle, como Sesshoumaru alguna vez defendió a su familia, demasiados siglos atrás. Era un intercambio de favores, aunque el youkai de cabellera celeste se negara a aceptarlo.

Kamui alejo su mirada de la espalda del youkai que seguía. Para encontrarse con la delicada figura de Makoto, esperándoles casi a ala entrada del castillo. Su ceño se frunció molesto, estaba seguro de haberla dejado en el refugio con los otros. Apresuro el paso para volver a decirle que volviera, deteniéndose extrañado de la extraña mueca de preocupación que llevaba en su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa Mako? — La youkai termino sujetándole de las ropas con fuerza, las manos le temblaban, estaba mas que asustada.

— La exterminadora, salió, el pequeño la siguió y a él, Lin. Los tres están afuera, no pude detenerlos— Makoto cerro los ojos temiendo las represalias de Sesshoumaru. Kamui dirigió su mirada a donde este debía de estar, pero no lo encontró ahí.

Había salido del castillo, mucho antes de que ellos empezaran a hablar.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango miro tras su espalda con preocupación. Kohaku cubría a Lin tras de él. Pero no era suficiente, no llevaba ni si traje de exterminador ni sus armas. Kirara podría cubrirles, pero no totalmente. Ella por su parte no se preocupaba. Estaba lista para enfrentar al demonio que frente a ella, sonreía despectivamente al verla. Pero estaba preocupada, tendría que cuidar de los niños que habían salido del refugio seguro siguiéndola.

Había demasiados monstruos rodeándoles. Exagerada cantidad tan solo para ellos. Pero comparándolos a los que Naraku solía mandarles cuando Inuyasha estaba presente, el numero era exageradamente escaso. Una de las largas piernas de Sango se enterró en la tierra, arrastrándose hacia atrás, acercándose a los niños. Kirara también lo hizo, podrían dañarlas a ellas pero no les tocarían.

Un leve movimiento de cabeza por parte de Naraku y los monstruos atacaron.

La gata de fuego y Sango se tensaron, no esperando el ataque de los monstruos, sino al sentir el cambio en el ambiente, las ráfagas de aire y energía pasando peligrosamente cerca de ellas. Mutilando a los monstruos. Haciendo que cayeran en trozos sobre la tierra tiñéndola de carmesí.

No era necesario que Sango volteara para ver al youkai, ahora se encontraba delate de ella. Sosteniendo a Toukijin en su mano derecha. Regresándole la misma mirada encolerizada al demonio frente a ellos. Los ojos de Naraku se desviaron entonces a los otros dos que detrás del principal grupo se habían colocado. Un youkai de rojiza cabellera sosteniendo unas curiosas espadas entre sus manos y otra de verde mirada que simplemente mantenía separadas sus manos palmas abajo sobre la tierra. Otra leve orden y mas monstruos atacaron.

— Mako—

La youkai asintió a las palabras de Kamui, una débil energía escapo de sus manos enterrándose en la tierra, de la cual hizo brotar, largos y amenazantes hileras de broza con espinas. No para los demonios, sino para proteger a la exterminadora y a los niños de los demonios. Mismos que fueron eliminados con las cortantes cuchillas de las hojas de aquellas espadas. Escindiendo el aire, haciendo un ruido molesto para demonios como aquellos, que aturdidos se dejaban rebanar.

Sesshoumaru dejo todo en manos de aquellos dos, encarándose frente a frente con el demonio. Su mirada fría y calculadora, contrastaba con la de desconcierto y asombro del otro. Una sonrisa mordaz se dibujo en los labios del youkai. Era solo una maldita marioneta. Naraku no había dado la cara esta vez.

— Intercambio— siseo fríamente el youkai, buscando con una de sus manos algo entre sus ropas— Esto, por el chiquillo—

Los rojizos ojos de aquella marioneta brillaron complacidos, el brillo púrpura de aquel pedazo de perla era lo que buscaba.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	20. Barairo

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_Sin decir adiós te marchaste ayer..._

_Miles de lagrimas abandonaron tus ojos..._

_Y te encontrabas demasiado lejos..._

_Tanto que jamás podrías volver..._

_Solo estabas ahí contemplando la silenciosa luna..._

**20-. Barairo**

Sango corría, sus piernas se movían frenéticamente, sin pensar, sin sentir, sin mirar. Sus manos se encontraban ocupadas, el instinto la guiaba, siguiéndolo, sintiéndolo, dejándose absorber por él. Era lo único que podía hacer ahora, dejar que sus reflejos de exterminadora actuaran por si solos, destruyendo, asesinando y mutilando.

El hiraikotsu, la espada, sus bombas de veneno, utilizándose con maestría, con preescisión y gracia.

Cuanto desdichado demonio se encontrara en el camino. Para aliviar su frustración, para aliviar la rabia e impotencia que le consumía. Naraku se había largado llevándose consigo el fragmento de la perla Shikon. Y él se lo había entregado, Sesshoumaru sin dudarlo lo había hecho.

Sesshoumaru no era por así decirlo de ningún bando, ni del bando bueno o el bando malo. Ella lo sabia, no solo existía el orden bueno y el malo. Pero ¿Porque? Si sabia lo que pasaría al darle aquel fragmento a Naraku ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru lo había hecho? Que le costaba negarse y levantarse en contra de aquel hanyou.

Tomar venganza, de todas las veces que le utilizo, de las que lo traiciono, de aquella cuando secuestro a su pequeña Lin.

¿Qué le costaba?

Y si el no había querido hacer nada, entonces por que no permitírselo a ella.

_Hay cosas mas importantes que la venganza_

Detuvo su frenética carrera de golpe. Aquellas palabras alguna vez las había dicho su padre. Sabia que era verdad. La venganza no generaba mas que dolor y tristezas, se perdía mas de lo que se ganaba y pocas de las veces se podía vivir tranquilo y en paz después de realizarla.

Pero, aun así

Miles de imágenes se congregaron en su mente, dolorosos recuerdos que durante noches enteras le lastimaron, convirtiéndose en pesadillas, despertándola, haciéndola gritar y llorar. Dejándole en el corazón frialdad, vacío y desolación. Todo creado por él. Ese demonio de rojiza mirada.

Todo por Naraku

No, jamás dejaría de buscar esa venganza

¿Como podría dejar pasar en alto todas las crueldades que Naraku había cometido?

Giro un poco el rostro, pasando con rapidez la mirada a los alrededores, vendo mas de aquellos demonios pero también, un par de ojos profundamente azules. Le parecieron familiares, demasiado, como el leve trinar de aquellos anillos dorados.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Makoto avanzaba con facilidad por los verdes prados a los alrededores del castillo, casi nunca peleaba en batallas como aquella, pero en esta ocasión, Sesshoumaru se lo había permitido y demostraba que esa confianza era recompensada. Las hileras de ramas de espinas brotaban del suelo, creando una barrera sobre el refugio donde los demás se encontraban a salvo.

Kamui estaba cerca, destruyendo con sus espadas a algunos de los monstruos que siguiendo las instrucciones de Naraku, se habían quedado para destruir el castillo y a los habitantes del mismo. Los ojos azules del youkai de rojiza cabellera se encontraron con los de ella, quien no pudo evitar regalarle una gentil sonrisa. Para que negarlo, siempre había soñado pelear al lado suyo.

Aunque no fuese tan fuerte, aunque tuviese que dar toda su energía para convocar aquellas brozas.

— Kamui— grito alertándolo cuando un monstruo gusano salió de la tierra, tomándolo desprevenido, estaba en el aire y por mas veloz que fuera, no conseguiría esquivarlo sin resultar lastimado.

Pero Mako no tuvo que preocuparse por ello. Hileras de espino lo interceptaron, confinándolo entre las mismas, solo hasta que con una leve orden de la youkai, se cerraran con fuerza sobre el cuerpo del monstruo, haciéndole estallar por la presión de su agarre. Kamui quedo sobre una de aquellas ramas, contemplando como trazos de carne y sangre negra resbalaban de las mismas hacia el suelo. Desvió su mirada de la podredumbre dirigiéndola hacia Mako.

Una pequeña seña victoriosa, que le decía el buen trabajo que había hecho y su sonrisa. Solo lograron sonrojar a la joven.

Y por ahora habían terminado.

Aquella parte del castillo estaba despejada y segura. No había monstruos ya que resultaran ser una amenaza y los demás que quedaban en esos momentos debían de estar siendo eliminados por Sesshoumaru o la pareja de exterminadores. Mako frunció el cejo molesta, dejando de utilizar su energía, haciendo que la barrera que había creado despacio se desvaneciera.

No le gusto para nada la mirada de reproche que esta le había regalado al youkai, poco después de que le liberara del pequeño encierro al que Makoto le había sometido a ella y a los otros tres, protegiéndolos del inminente ataque de Naraku. Sesshoumaru no había dicho mas que, algunas ordenes, ellos dos protegerían el refugio, él perseguiría a los demás demonios que rondaban por el mismo y la exterminadora haría lo que quisiera.

Sango no había asentido o negado nada, simplemente había tomado su arma, comenzando a correr en dirección contraria a la que Sesshoumaru estaba, lanzando su boomerang, partiendo a la mitad a los demonios que a sus paso se topaba.

El pequeño exterminador le había seguido poco después, no sin antes pedirle a Lin que no lo siguiera. Rogándole que volviera al refugio, que se protegiera. La gata de dos colas lo había subido a su lomo, evitándole el caminar para alcanzar a su hermana. Y Sesshoumaru en dirección contraria de los exterminadores, había desaparecido.

Los cálidos dedos de Kamui acariciado su mejilla, la distrajeron un poco de sus pensamientos, sintiendo lo reconfortante y suave que eran aquellos dedos sobre su piel.

— Vayamos y busquemos a los demás— pido suavemente Kamui, aun acariciando a la youkai de azulada cabellera, que asintió a sus palabras sonriendo delicadamente.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Cuando desvió la vista de aquellos ojos color índigo, se encontró rodeada de aquellos demonios. Despacio y sin hacerse notar demasiado, deslizo sus dedos sobre la blanca y rasposa superficie del hiraikotsu, el leve gruñido de uno de los monstruos la hizo actuar con rapidez, enterrando el pico del boomerang demasiado adentro del suelo.

— Kazzana— lo escucho gritar y no pudo mas que aferrarse con toda la fuerza de sus brazos al hiraikotsu cerrando los ojos. Las violentas ráfagas del viento le golpearon el cuerpo, al igual que algunas de las pequeñas piedras que levantaba el agujero negro.

Pero tan rápido como comenzó, también termino. Se levanto con rapidez, volviendo a sujetar al hiraikotsu de la cintilla que lo sujetaba, manteniéndolo preparado. Vio como el monje se acercaba a ella. Quedando ambos espalda contra espalda, protegiéndose de los demonios que llegaban para suplir a los caídos.

— No esperaba verte por aquí— murmuro la exterminadora, desviando un segundo su mirada de los monstruos que otra vez y ahora ambos los rodeaban.

— Ni yo— Contesto el otro haciendo lo propio.

Por primera vez los ojos castaños y azules se encontraron, después de mucho tiempo. Los monstruos atacaron, rompiendo el leve contacto de aquellas miradas.

—¿Qué es lo que haces aquí? — No había forma de que algunas preguntas o palabras interrumpieran la labor que sus manos realizaban. El hiraikotsu salía disparado una y otra vez.

— Busco a la mujer que decidí a acompañar— respondió el monje, utilizando su báculo en ocasiones o bien los sagrados pergaminos que entre sus ropas llevaba.

— Tan considerado como siempre Miroku— Sango soltó aquellas palabras con burla, mientras desenvainaba la larga katana que en su cintura portaba. Cortando el aire, la piel e incluso hasta los huesos de los demonios.

— Negocios, Sango, solo negocios— Miroku siseo aquello entre risas, abriendo una vez mas el agujero de su mano, absorbiendo los monstruos que aun quedaban.

Solo después de aquello, ambos pudieron descansar un momento, antes de volverse a mirar. El monje abrió ligeramente los labios. Pero un grito a lo lejos llamo la atención de ambos. El grito de terror de una mujer.

— Tal vez sea ella, bien entonces iré para— Miroku detuvo sus palabras al ver que nadie le escuchaba, la exterminadora se había ido corriendo otra vez, hacia donde aquel sonido se había escuchado. Negó suavemente con al cabeza mientras sonreía. Esa mujer siempre había sido tan impulsiva.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Solo podía pensar en una cosa, aquellos monstruos eran tan asquerosos como peligrosamente mortales. Cuerpos deformes, con peligrosos tentáculos o bien filosas puntas en varias partes de su organismo. Algunos destilando un pestilente aroma y otros mas arrojando de su cuerpo sustancias verdosas que como ácido deshacían cualquier cosa que tocaran.

Peligrosamente mortales

Para humanos o youkais débiles.

Jamás para alguien como ella.

Abrió con lentitud una de las palmas de sus manos. De donde una cálida y rosada luz broto de sus delgados dedos, concentrándose hasta condensarse en una pequeña esfera roja. Aquellos demonios gruñeron amenazándola. Mostrando las hileras de dientes que componían sus fauces. Ella también sonrió. Mas la sonrisa que en principio se mostró dulce, cambio a una siniestra y perversa. Al igual que aquella esfera de luz, combinando sus matices hasta volverse oscura. Descomponiéndose en pequeños trozos, que parecían pétalos.

Pétalos que se transformaron en filosas dagas. Pero que se desintegraron con rapidez, ya que no hubo necesidad de ser utilizadas

Quedo sentada sobre el suelo, cubriéndose con las manos su cabeza. Tratando de soportar el molesto sonido de aquella arma, que liberada en el aire mutilaba de un solo golpe a aquellos demonios que a ella y al monje habían perseguido e incluso, apartado. Varios trozos de carne y sangre cayeron cerca de ella. Mas no tuvo por que preocuparse, sus ropajes o cabellos seguían perfectamente blancos e inmaculados.

Solo hasta que el sonido de aquella arma a su alrededor se detuvo, abrió sus ojos. Encontrándose con la figura de una mujer. Sus pupilas rosadas brillaron levemente reconociéndola de inmediato. Una sonrisa despectiva se dibujo en sus labios, levantándose con suavidad mientras componía su largo cabello albino. Alisándolo con la punta de sus dedos. La rojiza piedra golpeo la blanca piel desnuda de su pecho, haciendo que su mirada se dirigiera a la misma.

No brillaba.

Pero

Pronto lo volvería a hacer.

Sus ojos rosas se fijaron entonces en el arma que la mujer de cabellera castaña portaba. Un largo, pesado y voluminoso boomerang. Sabia que era exterminadora. Sabia de que aldea provenía. Pero aquella arma. Le recordaba un pasado. Un lejano pasado.

Uno que creía ya olvidado

Dejo de ver a la mujer, paseando sus ojos en los alrededores. El monje debía de estar cerca. Buscándola seguramente. La pregunta era ¿Dónde se encontraba? Menudo sirviente, la primera vez que en verdad le necesitaba y no estaba.

La cintilla negra de hiraikotsu fue soltada levemente del fuerte amarre del que Sango le tenia sujeta. Los monstruos se habían retirado y los que habían intentado atacarla ahora estaban ahí. Tendidos sobre la tierra muertos. O dentro de poco lo estarían por la gravedad de las heridas que en su cuerpo mostraban.

Sango giro el rostro, viendo como la mujer de cabellos blancos le daba la espalda. Como si buscara a alguien. Tal vez Miroku le había dicho la verdad en cuanto a esa mujer. Aunque le parecía extraño, una mujer de cabellera blanca. Extraño pero no imposible.

Mas tuvo que corregir, no era una mujer sino una youkai.

O al menos eso era lo que sus ojos distinguieron cuando esta se dio vuelta encarándola. Aquellos ojos, las orejas puntiagudas, sus largas garras. Y los pequeños colmillos que mostraba en esa sonrisa que le brindaba. La belleza sublime que su faz portaba.

— Gracias— murmuro quedamente la youkai, echando hacia delante su cuerpo, con gracia y elegancia. Demasiada para una simple reverencia. Sango pudo ver los detalles de la ropa que portaba. La seda fina del kimono blanco, los listones rojos y las pequeñas rosas en la cintilla larga y gruesa que sujetaba suavemente sus cabellos lacios.

Despacio volvió a alzarse. Manteniendo su mirada sobre la de la mujer. Una sutil y divertida risa escapo de sus labios. Antes de comenzar a caminar lentamente hacia ella. Sango la veía. En silencio, incluso manteniendo la respiración detenida. Tenia un presentimiento, fatalidad.

Los largos cabellos albinos, se agitaron levemente, haciendo que los rayos dorados del sol les atravesaran con cuidado, iluminándolos tenuemente, casi coloreándolos del exacto tono de los destellos de sol. Las blancas ropas de la youkai, arrastraron descuidadas sobre el suelo, ensuciándose de tierra y hojas secas. Pero no avanzo mas de dos o tres pasos antes de detenerse y mirar con el rabillo del ojo a la exterminadora.

— Así que tu eres quien ahora esta con Sesshoumaru—

Los rosados ojos de la mujer albina se alejaron de ella, Sango abrió la boca para articular una frase, girándose para hablarle, pero se contuvo al ver el rostro nostálgico de un recién llegado Sesshoumaru que atónito observaba a la mujer que había llegado.

Kohaku, llego corriendo hasta su hermana, deteniéndose de golpe intentando captar un poco mas de aire en sus pulmones, las gotitas de sudor bajaban por su frente, cayendo de vez en cuando a sus ojos, impidiéndole mirara bien, pero aun así podía ver el seco y distante perfil de su hermana.

—¿Hermana? — Pregunto el joven exterminador al ver como la joven de cabellos, bajaba levemente el rostro, ocultándolo tras algunos mechones de su flequillo, noto con angustia como el semblante de Sango se ensombrecía. Dejo de verla para mirar hacia al frente donde Sesshoumaru, examinaba con cuidado a la joven youkai que frente a él de rodillas se postraba.

Las delicadas y exquisitas telas que conformaban aquel sencillo y elegante traje blanco, se expandieron por el verdoso pasto, sus cabellos largos y lacios se acomodaron sobre las mismas, contrastando los diversos tonos y matices níveos, una sumisa reverencia fue regalada al Lord que imponente le miraba, mas la mirada de hielo en sus orbes doradas, se derritió, mostrando calidez y añoro.

— Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo— Susurro quedamente la joven de albinos cabellos, levantando despacio sus rosados ojos, sus labios dibujaron una sutil sonrisa al notar el rápido reconocimiento del youkai de cabellos celestes— Mas de cincuenta años—

— Lena— Aquella palabra murmurada a penas por los labios de Sesshoumaru, hizo que la exterminadora levantara la vista, mirando con enfado al youkai, los chocolatosos ojos del pequeño exterminador observaron confundido a su hermana, que a duras penas controlaba el impulso de arrojar el hiraikotsu con el cual había salvado a la mujer albina.

Ambos vieron como Sesshoumaru le tendía una mano a Lena ayudándole a levantarse y postrarse a su lado. Unas simples palabras de agradecimiento, secas y rutinarias, fueron expresadas por aquellos labios delgados que en contadas ocasiones soltaban alguna oración completa y no los monosílabos que siempre utilizaba.

Y fueron suficientes para ambos como exterminadores a modo de paga. Pero, desconsideradas para la joven dueña de la gata de fuego que simplemente cerro los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo dolida, solo después de que Sesshoumaru y Lena se alejaran murmurando y riendo felices lejos de ella.

— Hermana— Kohaku le llamo con entendimiento. Después de todo aunque aun fuese demasiado pequeño para esas cosas, levemente comprendía lo que sucedía en el corazón de su hermana.

Miroku estaba cerca, viendo lo que había ocurrido, pero no hizo nada por acercarse a ambos exterminadores. Al contrario solo siguió en silencio a la pareja de youkais que se alejaba. Después de todo solo había cumplido con un trabajo y ahora. Sin importar de quien se tratara. Quería su paga.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los verdes ojos de Makoto la observaron entristecidos, las blancas piernas de Lena eran mostradas por ella misma, dejando libres a sus ropas de mojarse en la fresca corriente del río a la que se había metido, invitando con sus risas y jugueteos a un youkai de larga cabellera celeste que solicito le seguía.

Las risas alegres que ambos soltaban le parecían tan vacías y falsas, mas cuando sabia que una de ellas, mas que por gusto estaba siendo forzadas a salir de los labios. Miro con reproche a su hermana, que juguetonamente se había dejado caer contra los brazos de Sesshoumaru, en una falsa caída en las aguas, solo para lograr que este le sujetara con apuro y la tuviera cerca de sus brazos que jamás la tendrían para él.

Lena volvió a reír, acercando su rostro peligrosamente al del youkai, retirándolo de golpe al ver como la exterminadora que les veía a regañadientes, volteaba la cara molesta. Aunque río un poco mas cuando sus ojos rosas chocaron con la esmeralda mirada de Mako quien solo negó con la cabeza. Unas silabas melodiosas escaparon de sus labios antes de sujetar a Sesshoumaru de su brazo izquierdo y llevarlo camino arriba hacia los verdes prados.

— No tienes por que seguirles— Soltó de improviso Kamui quien no muy lejos de Mako se encontraba sentado como ella contra el tronco de uno de los árboles. Mako giro los ojos viendo como la exterminadora se había levantado de donde estaba, dándoles la espalda en dirección a donde Sesshoumaru y Lena habían partido.

— Es parte de mis obligaciones— dijo cortante Sango comenzando a renovar su marcha.

— La principal es cuidar a Lin— contraatacó Kamui tranquilizando a la youkai que tenia a su lado quien hacia el intento de levantarse también.

— Esta con Kohaku, él sabe lo que tiene que hacer—

—¿Y tu lo sabes Sango? — pregunto desafiante el joven de cabellos rojizos, mirando de la misma forma intensa a la exterminadora que de reojo le observaba. Escucho como Sango simplemente bufaba molesta antes de cambiar de rumbo, regresando al castillo donde la pequeña niña y su hermano esperaban.

— Esto no esta bien Makoto, ¿A que diablos ha venido tu hermana ahora? — exploto el joven de azulada mirada segundos después de que Sango desapareció de su vista. Makoto negó levemente con la cabeza mientras se levantaba y miraba en dirección donde seguramente se encontrarían los dos youkais.

— Ni siquiera yo tengo la mínima idea del porque ha venido— Los ojos verdes de la mujer se entrecerraron con temor— Pero seguramente no ha venido a nada bueno—

— Lo se, debería de dejar de seguir jugando con las personas como siempre lo hace— Mako asintió a las palabras de Kamui, dando varios pasos hacia el frente deteniéndose cuando pudo observar con facilidad a la pareja que sobre el pasto rodeado de bellas flores descansaban.

Makoto sabia que Lena solo quería lastimarlos, necesitaba decírselo cuanto antes a Sesshoumaru, pero, simplemente se quedo callada.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	21. Shinku

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**21— Shinku **

Los blancos cabellos de la mujer se movieron suavemente como si bailaran de forma caprichosa al lado de aquella sutil y cálida brisa que le golpeaba. Las puertas que daban a los jardines se encontraban abiertas, dejando entrar la fresca brisa nocturna primaveral, aunque la misma era escasa. Pronto aquella época del año terminaría.

Escucho leves pasos entrando en lo que era su habitación. Tan conocidos para ella. Sonrió de forma dulce al saberse observada por aquellas pupilas doradas. Girándose poco a poco hasta quedar frente a aquel youkai que en silencio le observaba. Aunque su rostro no mostró emoción alguna, muy al contrario de sus ojos.

— Vaya— Lena desvió la mirada posándola sobre las elegantes pinturas que adornaban las paredes de aquella habitación— Si alguien mas mirara tus ojos, pensaría: _Lo ultimo que él deseaba era volver a verla_—

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada, simplemente bajo la vista. Lena tenia razón, pero que podía hacer él. Mas volvió a abrirlos cuando escucho como la youkai se acercaba hasta él. Miro su sonrisa despreocupada y como jugueteaba con algunos de los mechones lacios que se encontraban en su rostro.

— Quiero agradecerte por permitirle a mi sirviente quedarse aquí— Lena sonrió mas que complacida al descubrir el intenso rencor que reflejaron los dorados ojos del youkai— Mañana mismo se marchara, aunque, me gustaría que siguiera aquí—

— Haz lo que quieras— siseo Sesshoumaru con rabia contenida, girándose y caminado hacia la puerta, abriéndola de golpe y marchándose de ahí.

Lena rió quedamente, sabia que Sesshoumaru estaba celoso, tal vez no por ella, pero al menos era lo que había deseado en principio. Miroku después de todo no seria un sirviente inútil, tal y como lo eran la mayoría de aquellos quienes le servían.

Tal vez debería de sentir algo de temor

Que tal si Sesshoumaru se enfadaba por hacerle rabiar de aquella manera.

Bajo su vista hacia la joya que colgaba de su pecho, sujetándola entre sus manos. La brillante gema seguía sin resplandecer, rota, pero seguía ahí, junto a ella. Sus rozados ojos la miraron divertida. Mañana mismo la piedra y sus planes empezarían a cambiar.

Y mientras ella tuviese ese pendiente.

Sesshoumaru seguiría ahí.

Con sumisión y entrega. Solo hacia ella

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Makoto la miro aproximarse, realmente lo que menos quería era estar cerca de ella, pero en esa ocasión por mas que lo quisiera no podría negarse a tratarla con amabilidad. Mas no hablo ella primero, después de todo Lena era quien la buscaba a ella y no al revés.

— ¿Y aun sigues con Sesshoumaru? — Lena quien le seguía de cerca se giro levemente para verla. Mas los ojos de Mako no le miraron, estaban ocultos tras sus párpados exquisitamente coloreados de rojo.

Caminaron en silencio por los alrededores del castillo, hacia calor y fuerte sol, pero eso a ambas parecía no importarles en lo absoluto. Makoto sin quererlo recordó tiempos pasados, cuando eran solo unas pequeñas niñas y juntas tomadas de las manos en el bosque jugaban. Cuando estaban unidas. Cuando aun podía decirse se querían como hermanas. Makoto suspiro suavemente antes de responder a la pegunta hecha con anterioridad por su hermana.

— Ya no somos nada—

— Siempre tan insulsa Makoto— Lena se acerco hasta ella acorralándola contra la gruesa columna de granito que conformaba una de las vallas que rodeaban el castillo. La youkai de cabellos negros no pudo mas que echarse contra el muro, aquella mirada en su hermana aun le aterraba.

— Te lo dejo como regalo de consolación y que pasa, hasta a él pierdes— las garras de los dedos de la youkai acariciaban con suavidad la mejilla de Makoto, trazando una que otra línea sobre la rosada piel. Un leve temblor recorrió a Mako, mismo que solo divertía a Lena.

— Quiero que me digas algo hermanita— los ojos rosados de Lena se entrecerraron maliciosamente y sus labios le regalaron a la menor una sonrisa sarcástica y burlona—¿Cuántas veces grito mi nombre al estar íntimamente contigo? —

Cruel, si tal vez lo había sido. Pero solo un poco

Era una sensación agradablemente deliciosa la que le recorría, cuando Makoto bajo la vista derrotada, temblaba mas, e incluso pudo oler la sal de sus lagrimas. Eso le respondía su respuesta. La cual le dejaba mas que complacida. Iba a soltar una risita triunfante, pero se contuvo al ver como los ojos verdes de su hermana le miraban, odio y dolor, pero podía apreciar en ellos también un leve brillo de valentía.

¿En que demonios estaba pensando?

—¿Por qué mejor no le preguntas eso a su nueva compañera? — Makoto alejo la mano que aun estaba sobre la piel de su mejilla, para después regalarle una sonrisa burlona a Lena— Pero, ¿Para que hacerlo? Dudo mucho que Sesshoumaru se acuerde de ti cuando esta con ella—

Los rosados ojos de Lena le miraron con rabia, se alejo de ella unos cuantos centímetros, maldiciéndola en voz baja.

¿Cómo se atrevía?

Pensar si quiera que la humana era mejor que ella. Rebajarla a su nivel y luego decir que la humana era mas importante que Lena. No nunca. Y eso le haría entender a Mako en ese momento.

— Makoto— gruño sus nombre y la otra al ver como surgía una leve aura violácea de su cuerpo supo que algo le haría.

Demasiado doloroso y mortal. No podría defenderse. No podría hacer nada por evitarlo.

— Sucede algo—

Esa voz. Makoto desvió su mirada de Lena, encontrándose a Sango que caminaba despacio hacia ellas. La energía que había sentido segundos antes emanando de su hermana había desaparecido y de no ser por que había volteado, hubiese visto como las facciones en el rostro de Lena se cambiaban, hasta quedar nuevamente con una faz serena, dulce y amigable.

— No pasa nada Sango-san— la youkai de blancos cabellos dejo de observar a la exterminadora para ver a Makoto quien le observaba entre temerosa y confundida. Una sonrisa suave se dibujo en sus labios, antes de acercar los mismos hasta la mejilla derecha de Mako, depositando un gracioso beso sobre la misma.

— Hablaremos luego hermanita—

Lena se aparto de Makoto, haciendo una leve inclinación, que repitió ante Sango antes de quedarse viéndole unos segundos mas. La exterminadora miro la sonrisa que la youkai le brindaba. Perfecta. Pero había algo en ella que no le agradaba. Como si toda esa amabilidad y dulzura fuesen fingidos. Aunque cada uno de los movimientos exquisitos y finos que realizaba eran tan naturales. Demasiados distintos a los sentimientos que expresaba.

Hubo un leve brillo rojo, débil, pero lúcido, proveniente de una extraña gema que la youkai portaba sobre su pecho pálido. Contrastaba en esa piel haciéndose notar mas carmesí. Los ojos castaños de Sango observaron aquella joya, pero la misma fue ocultada por la mano de Lena cuando esta se dio cuenta de que la veía. La sonrisa en los labios de la youkai resplandecía en burla.

— Debo volver al lado de Sesshoumaru. — soltó Lena antes de girarse. Perdiéndose la mueca de desagrado que se formo en el rostro de Sango. Aunque sabia que algo así a la mujer le pasaría.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

El viento que en esos momentos golpeaba su cara era demasiado cálido, seco y molesto. Sabia que dentro del recibidor principal estarían mejor, ahí las habitaciones eran frescas y bien iluminadas. Los tatamis estarían húmedos ampliando al sensación de frescura y el podría estar dando su informe con mayor claridad y sin tantas interrupciones.

Pero cuando Sesshoumaru decidía algo, no mas bien, cuando se comportaba como un chiquillo que no escuchaba razones sucedía esto. Estar afuera en los jardines del castillo, pero sin la protección de algún árbol que bondadosamente les cubriera con sus ramas del implacable sol de verano.

Aunque Kamui estaba entrenado para soportar casi cualquier clima, las calurosas tardes de aquellos días lo exasperaban. Había algunos sirvientes que solícitos les llevaban agua y toallas húmedas para refrescarse, pero para el no era suficiente. Sus cabellos rojizos incluso estaban húmedos, habían absorbido el sudor que por sus ropas oscuras se filtraba.

Sabia que Sesshoumaru le escuchaba atento, a cada una de sus palabras, pero aun así parecía mas entretenido en mirar al horizonte. Como si buscase a algo o mas a bien a alguien. Aburrido Kamui dejo de hablar, acercándose a una de las youkais que traían algo de agua fresca, pero en cuanto estuvo a punto de tomar entre sus manos el ánfora con aquel preciado liquido, Sesshoumaru ya le llamaba.

— Ya voy—

Miro divertido la mueca de enfado que Kamui dibujaba en sus labios antes de que este volviera a quedar a un lado de Sesshoumaru, caminado a su lado mientras hablaba despacio informándole de algo.

Miroku no sabia exactamente de que se trataba, mucho menos desde aquella distancia en la que se encontraba. Sentado esperando que Kamui terminara informar a Sesshoumaru, para esta vez, ser él quien le hablara. Solo quería que le pagaran por haber traído a la youkai. Agradecería la amabilidad de esta que le había ofrecido quedarse unos días ahí. Pero inmediatamente recibiendo el pago, se largaría.

¿Para que quedarse ahí donde nadie le quería cerca?

Parpadeo perplejo cuando de improviso un torbellino de blancos cabellos y finas seda aparecía de la nada, echándose contra los brazos del youkai que con una suave sonrisa le recibía. Kamui por acto de reflejo se había echo para atrás, llevando rápidamente una de sus manos tras su espalda palpando con las yemas de los dedos el mango de una de sus espadas gemelas.

Mas la fría mirada dorada de Sesshoumaru le detuvo de desenfundarla.

Cuando todo el movimiento de cabellos y ropas hubo cesado, pudieron ver que se trataba de una joven, de Lena que con una suave risilla se colgaba de uno de los brazos de Sesshoumaru divertida. Kamui aparto la vista brindándole una muda inclinación que Lena respondió solo ladeando la cabeza, despidiendo con eso de su lado, al joven youkai de cabellera rojiza.

Silencioso, rápido y elegante, así fue como desapareció Kamui. Después terminaría de presentar su informe. Miroku entonces volvió a posar su mirada azul en la pareja de youkais que quedaba sola, no solo Kamui se retiraba sino todos los sirvientes también. Se fijo en la mueca disgustada pero divertida que la youkai presentaba en su rostro.

— Que malo eres Sesshoumaru, dejarme sola toda la mañana—

El monje, vio como una de las manos del youkai le acariciaba con suavidad los largos cabellos sueltos regalándole una débil sonrisa. Ella hizo algo parecido, ante solo alejo algunos de los mechones cortos de la frente de Sesshoumaru. Antes de ponerse en puntitas regalándole un beso al youkai demasiado cerca de la comisura de los labios.

Sesshoumaru lo permitía, e incluso podía ver que hasta disfrutaba de aquello. Miroku parpadeo perplejo.

¿Qué demonios pasaba?

Unos minutos y ellos se alejaban en silencio. Miroku sonrió comprendiéndolo todo. Despacio se levanto de donde estaba sacudiendo de sus ropas polvo y hojas que había en el suelo.

_Que irónico_ pensó el joven monje regresando al castillo. Ahora tenia un plan diferente en mente y no desaprovecharía el mismo, ni la oportunidad de permanecer en ese castillo.

No solo se llevaría dinero del mismo, sino que recuperaría lo que ese youkai por algún tiempo le había quitado.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

—¿Por que?. ¿Como pudo cambiar tanto? — Sango giro el rostro hacia donde se encontraba Makoto. Hacia algunos minutos tenia la vista perdida en el cielo, pero ahora se encontraba sobre el suelo de rodillas apretando con sus manos el verde pasto mientras sollozaba.

Se acerco a ella con cautela. Después de todo aun ni siquiera podían llamarse amigas. Termino arrodillándose a su lado. Viendo como las gruesas lagrimas de la youkai bajaban de sus mejillas, para luego caer de ellas, terminado en el césped. Sintió pena por ella y tratando de consolarla le dio unas cuantas palmaditas en la espalda. No sabia exactamente de que habían hablado ambas, pero, al parecer había lastimado a Makoto con sus palabras.

— Makoto... yo— La youkai levanto la vista encontrándose con la apenada mirada de la exterminadora. Sonrió levemente negando con la cabeza, limpiándose con una de las mangas de su kimono las lagrimas que de sus ojos aun brotaban.

—¿Viste la joya? — pregunto Mako echándose para atrás quedándose sentada mirando a la mujer que extrañada le veía.

— La de su collar— Sango asintió levemente, Mako solo suspiro entrecerrando su mirada— Ahí es donde se encuentra el corazón de Sesshoumaru—

— Entiendo— Susurro quedo Sango— Pero Makoto ¿A que te referías con que ella ha cambiado demasiado? —

— Cuando los youkais sienten que han encontrado a la persona a la que aman y con la cual desean pasar el resto de su vida, entregan su corazón— La mirada verde de Mako se dirigió al cielo, como si a ella le costara hablar de aquello.

— Este solo puede ser entregado una vez, aunque se dice también que pueden ser varias— Sango no dijo nada. No comprendía, ella no le había preguntado nada de eso.

— Puedes entregar tu corazón varias veces, cuando no amas en realidad a esa persona, es decir cuando solo se lo entregas al confundir el cariño con el amor o bien cuando esa persona muere—

— Lena hace ya mucho tiempo atrás entrego su corazón a alguien— Sango desvió la mirada, recordaba lo que le había contado Sesshoumaru, una pequeña incomodidad la molestaba— Pero esa persona le rechazo, destruyéndole el corazón que había entregado— Mako cerro los ojos dibujando en su rostro una mueca dolorosa. Como si reviviera el pasado de su hermana.

— Nuestros corazones son demasiado vulnerables Sango— susurro quedo la youkai haciendo que la mujer le viera en silencio.

— Cuando la persona a quien entregamos nuestro corazón muere o nos lo destruye, nos sumimos en una desesperación terrible. Perdemos lentamente las fuerzas, hasta quedarnos sin energía. Podría decirse que estamos dormidos, cuando es en realidad un sueño tan profundo que nunca mas se despierta—

— Mueren— Mako asintió a la frase de Sango.

— Lena no lo soporto, a pesar de tenernos cerca, incluso aun y cuando Sesshoumaru le había entregado su propio corazón, con el hubiese resistido esa pena, aunque se hubiese unido a Sesshoumaru sin amarlo— un leve sollozó escapo de los labios de la youkai, aunque se negó a derramar una sola lagrima— No quiso condenarlo a eso, cayo dormida—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Paso sus ojos sobre todo el paisaje, deleitándose con la bella visión que a sus ojos rosados llegaba. De todo lo que componía a aquel legendario castillo, ese pequeño jardín le agradaba. Casi podía decir que era su lugar favorito. O el único que le traía gratos recuerdos. De cuando era una niña, jugando entre lasa flores blancas, con Mako, Kamui y Sesshoumaru. Cuando era feliz, cuando nadie antes la había dañado.

Hacia tanto que no se sentía tan alegre, incluso hasta podía decir que había regresado a esos tiempos pasados.

Sujeto con cuidado una de las flores blancas, desprendiéndola con suavidad de la planta que les producía, las yemas de sus dedos acariciaron los blancos pétalos sintiendo la exquisita tersura de los mismos y el embriagante aroma de su perfume. La llevo a su boca, pasándola por sus labios, impregnando los mismos de su aroma.

Sesshoumaru, sentado a un lado suyo, la contemplaba con calma. Mas sus ojos reflejaban tristeza. Hacia mucho tiempo que no le veía, ahora le tenia cerca pero, no podía decir que se alegraba de ello. Todos los viajes que había realizado durante años, a lo largo del Japón, habían sido para buscarla y encontrarla, nunca hubo la suerte de topársela en el camino y justo ahora, cuando había dejado de buscarle, ella le había encontrado.

Sesshoumaru no podía darse el lujo de dudar ahora, había tomado una decisión.

— Lena, necesito hablar contigo, es importante— Lena que hasta esos momentos había estado jugando con la flor, le sonrió suavemente acercándose hasta él. Poniendo la misma en la boca de Sesshoumaru. Evitando que de sus labios saliera alguna otra frase.

— Que tal si lo dejamos para después— Lena desvió su mirada de la de Sesshoumaru, alejando de ella la flor, mientras sujetaba entre sus dedos el collar escarlata que de su cuerpo colgaba.

Los ojos dorados del youkai miraron como la piedra rojiza brillaba, curioso se acerco hasta la youkai trazando con sus dedos las finas ranuras que la misma tenia. Una sonrisa burlona se dibujo en los labios de Lena al ver como la mirada del youkai se volvía difusa, casi transparente, perdiendo el bello y vivo color dorado que las caracterizaba.

La piedra brillo con mas fuerza, iluminándose no solo ella, sino también al youkai que la tocaba, bañándolo con su rojiza luz. Lentamente la luz carmesí fue disminuyendo hasta extinguirse, los dedos del youkai dejaron de tocarla y donde antes había ranuras, ahora solo una superficie completamente lisa y pulida se mostraba. La sonrisa en los labios de Lena fue mayor, levanto una de sus manos hasta dejarla sobre la mejilla de Sesshoumaru, acariciándola suavemente, su mirada seguía perdida.

— Sesshoumaru yo soy lo mas importante para ti, a la única que a tu lado quieres—

— La única— respondió el youkai aun en transe, Lena alejo sus mano de la mejilla, logrando que con esto Sesshoumaru volviese en si. La youkai le regalo una suave sonrisa, puedo sentir el leve mareo que al youkai le asaltaba, mas no dijo nada. Simplemente se alejo unos cuantos pasos de el antes de levantar una de sus manos, pidiéndole mudamente al youkai que la tomara.

— Vamos Sesshoumaru, recorramos las tierras del oeste, como en antaño— Sesshoumaru asintió, tomando con delicadeza la mano que la youkai le ofrecía.

A lo lejos silencioso y oculto Kamui les observaba. No había sido nada bueno que Lena volviera.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango la observo confundida. La misma Mako acababa de mencionar que había caído, entonces como era posible que en estos momentos estuviese vida. La youkai de cabellos azulados miraba hacia el verde césped que bajo de ellas crecía, enredando sus dedos en las finas telas de su kimono.

— Ella era la mejor, educada, fina y bella. Pero nunca alardeo de ello ni se enaltecía de lo mismo. Siempre fue amable y sencilla. Todos la querían y apreciaban. Siempre cuidaba de nosotros y nos quería, nunca deseo una pena para nadie. Prefería dañarse a si misma que a los demás—

— Pero ninguna de estas cualidades logro salvarla de caer después de sufrir aquello— una ligera lagrima escapo, rodando por la rosada mejilla de la youkai.

— Cuando Lena cayo en ese sueño, Sesshoumaru nunca se aparto de su lado, siempre sentado a un lado suyo, sujetándole con suavidad una de sus manos. Teníamos tanto miedo, de que él también se dejara vencer como Lena lo había hecho— Mako miro sus manos que sujetaban con fuerza sus ropas, e inmediatamente suavizó la presión que ejercía en las mismas.

— Pero una mañana Lena despertó— Los verdes ojos de Mako se escondieron tras sus párpados y relajo sus facciones. Sango pudo leer claramente su expresión, la cual casi gritaba: Lo mejor hubiese sido que nunca despertara

— Ya no era la misma. Su mirada cambio. No, ella en si había cambiado. Se volvió sarcástica, cruel, nos odiaba. En especial a Sesshoumaru, pero nunca lo mostró frente a él. En cambio a mi y a Kamui, nos dejaba ver su desprecio hacia Sesshoumaru— Makoto abrió los ojos viendo directamente a los de la exterminadora.

— No lo quiere y si tiene su corazón es para que nunca sea feliz, como nunca lo ha sido ella—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	22. Diferencias

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**22— Diferencias**

Makoto miro en silencio como la exterminadora se retiraba. Tenia un mal presentimiento. Por ello le había dicho todo aquello. Pero ahora se sentía mas inquieta de lo que en principio estaba. Soltó un suspiro cuando vio a Kamui muy cerca de ella.

— Kamui—

— Mako— sin esperarse siquiera, el youkai de cabellera rojiza simplemente abrió los brazos atrapando entre ellos a la youkai que sin avisar se había lanzado hacia los mismos.

— Tengo miedo Kamui, Lena le va a hacer daño, y no solo a él, sino ambos— el youkai la estrecho contra si, tratando de reconfortarla. Mientras le besaba suavemente sus cabellos.

— Tranquila, no le dejaremos... estaremos ahí para protegerlos si es necesario— Mako asintió levemente, enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Kamui. Solo esperaba que su hermana desistiera de su locura.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los pasos de la exterminadora eran suaves y silenciosos, tanto así que los finos tacos de las botas negras que usaba no proferían sonido alguno sobre las baldosas del suelo. Los amplios corredores que circundaban alrededor del castillo lucían solitarios e impasibles. Tal vez debido a la hora. A escasos minutos para anochecer y por ende la cena pronto estaría servida. Un momento en compañía de los residentes del castillo que ninguno de los habitantes del mismo estaba dispuesto a perder.

Todos... a excepción de ella.

Desde la mañana había evitado el encontrarse con alguien del castillo, no deseaba conversar con nadie, a si como tampoco dar explicación alguna a su indisposición de presentarse en los horarios de almuerzos y comidas, así como también al acostumbrado té de las tardes.

Aunque su verdadero motivo, era que no quería encontrase con aquellos dos. Mucho menos si se encontraban juntos, como siempre hacia. Por ello se había propuesto no asistir a ningún encuentro en el castillo. Tenia tanto que pensar y lamentablemente a pesar de todas las horas que llevaba en ello, ninguna idea clara se había formado en su mente. cerro los ojos frunciendo el entrecejo levemente, deteniendo sus pisadas.

Y es que después de todo lo que Makoto le había contado, habían demasiadas cosas que no comprendía...

Al menos no por parte de Sesshoumaru...

No deseaba encontrárselo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía una terrible necesidad de tenerlo cerca, de mirarlo, de preguntarle. Suspiro cansada abriendo los ojos, continuando con su caminada y la vista baja. Si tan solo pudiera comprender lo que Sesshoumaru pretendía.

Levanto la vista derrotada ante sus propios pensamientos, admirando como el ocaso moría con lentitud en el horizonte, bañando con sus últimos rayos naranjas todo lo que a su paso tocaban, incluso a la figura que cabizbaja, sentada bajo la sombra protectora del árbol, en completo silencio descansaba.

Sango se mordió levemente el labio inferior, dando algunas pisadas mas acercándose, la postura de aquel no cambio, seguía cabizbajo, escondiendo tras los mechones de su cabello las facciones de su rostro, aunque no era necesario mirarle perfectamente para notar la intensa mueca de melancolía y tristeza que portaba. Sintió su corazón templar y por un momento su respiración se contuvo, para después volver a normalizarse o por lo menos así le pareció.

Termino con la distancia que les separaba y en finito silencio tomo asiento a su lado, aunque no tan cerca como en ocasiones pasadas lo había hecho. Ninguno de los dos pronuncio palabra alguna, Sesshoumaru siguió en la misma postura y Sango solamente le observaba. Podría decirse que la exterminadora contuvo la respiración cuando sintió, como los largos y cálidos dedos del youkai buscaron los suyos, entrelazándose entre los mimos con delicadeza. Sin necesidad de mirarla o acercarse mas a ella.

Sin proponérselo la exterminadora se acerco un poco mas al youkai, quedando recargada contra el hombro del mismo, apretando ligeramente la mano que sostenía entre la suya. Cerrando los ojos un momento suspirando dolida.

— ¿Por qué Sesshoumaru?— la mujer sintió como el youkai se tensaba, tal vez molesto o pudiese ser que también confundido— Todo este tiempo solo has estado con ella— Los dedos que hasta ese instante habían estado entrelazados se separaron y el rostro de Sesshoumaru simplemente se alzo al cielo ignorando por completo las palabras de la exterminadora.

Sango bajo la vista, tragándose las ganas de derramar algunas lagrimas. Se sentía perdida, desplazada, miro su mano, esa misma que había sido tomada por el youkai, sintiendo como toda la calidez y ternura que le había brindado en ese toque se perdía. Sin consideración y cruelmente por otra youkai, que a pesar de todo siempre estuvo presente incluso mucho mas tiempo antes de ella.

Como reclamarle a Sesshoumaru... como hacerlo cuando ella ya lo sabia...

Contra Lena... en el corazón de Sesshoumaru no tenia oportunidad alguna...

Cerro con fuerza su puño, abriendo los ojos y al mismo tiempo moviéndose para alejarse de Sesshoumaru, no tenia caso seguir al lado suyo. Para que seguir?. Enfilaría sus pasos hacia el castillo, se encerraría en su habitación y a primera hora junto con Kohaku, se marcharía. No había otra opción. Ni salida.

O al menos eso pensó que haría.

Antes de escuchar la fuerte voz del youkai.

— ¿Por qué intentas levantarte?— su voz era fría cortante y parca, justo la que usaba al principio de conocerle, la misma que usaba para las personas que no le interesaban, la misma que pensó nunca mas escucharía ser usada contra ella.

— Para retirarme— respondió la exterminadora, deteniendo sus movimientos un segundo, con la vista baja, negándose a mirar aquellas pupilas que ahora sabia estaban fijas en ella. Perdiéndose del débil y temeroso brillo que portaban.

— ¿A dónde?— volvió a preguntar Sesshoumaru, pero esta vez la castaña no respondió.

La joven movió su rostro ladeándolo un poco, permitiéndole a Sesshoumaru mirar sus ojos un segundo, aunque hubiese preferido no haberlo visto, pues e4se brillo lleno de dolor en los mismos le desagradaba. Intento acercarse a la castaña, que se alejo inmediatamente de él.

— No te acerques—

— Sango… Por favor— pidió el youkai atreviéndose a tomar el rostro de la joven con una de sus manos, logrando que esta le mirara, pero le privo de aquellos ojos castaños cerrándolos con fuerza tras sus párpados tenuemente coloreados de rosa.

Y es que no podía mirarlo, sentía que si lo hacia, comenzaría a llorar, aquellos ojos dorados, el mismo, tenerlo cerca, le hacia saber por que estaba a si lado, lo que para ella significaba. Si lo miraba, volvería a ceder, ante sus ojos, ante su cercanía, ante esa necesidad que había tenido durante todas esas horas de ausencia.

Pero no pudo evitar soltar ese gemido dolido, cuando se sintió envuelta entre los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

— No te vayas... te necesito—

Había tanta calidez en ese abrazo y Sesshoumaru se aferraba a su cintura con fuerza, temblando levemente acercándose mas a ella, manteniéndola sentada sobre el fresco pasto. Casi quedando el recostado contra su regazo. Lo había necesitado tanto, lo había extrañado tanto, que no pudo evitar regresarle el abrazo, al mismo tiempo que besaba sus cabellos celestes con ansiedad.

Sesshoumaru levanto su rostro, que fue tomado con suavidad por las manos de la exterminadora, quien tímidamente sonreía, le devolvió la sonrisa antes de guiar sus labios a los suyos atrapándolos con delicadeza, regalándole un gentil beso, que no fue rechazado por la castaña. Antes de volver a dejar su cabeza recargada contra el regazo de la exterminadora.

El aire a su alrededor se había convertido en una capa pesada que impedía ser respirada con facilidad, eso era lo que sentía la mujer que ahora, miraba como Sesshoumaru se levantaba, al presentir ese cambio en el ambiente, la intensa energía sobrenatural que se dejaba caer sobre ellos y que solo podía pertenecer a una sola persona.

O mas bien a una sola youkai.

La noche oscura, era cálida y tibia para la piel de cualquiera que estuviese en la intemperie, disfrutando de la misma, pero para Sango, la brisa solo era helada, vacía, solitaria, o al menos lo fue cuando sin mediar una palabra ente ellos, Sesshoumaru se parto de su lado, levantándose con rapidez, para después alejarse de su lado yendo hacia donde aquella energía demoníaca y muy bien conocida por ambos, se sentía.

Y es que Lena estaba cerca, tan cerca, que no podía pasar desapercibida por ambos. Mas bien por Sesshoumaru.

Sus castaños ojos solo lo vieron alejarse, antes de cerrarse con fuerza, mientras se abrazaba a si misma, tratando de preservar el calor, el aroma la esencia de aquel quien había estado en sus brazos y ahora nuevamente la abandonaba. Miro sus sentimientos con pena.

Ahora mas que nunca, sentía que no eran correspondidos de igual manera.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

No pudo evitarlo, pero una sonrisa de satisfacción se dibujo en sus labios delgados, así como también en el brillo de su mirada azul. Desde el principio solo había tenido una mera corazonada de que algo no estuviese bien entre aquellos dos, pero ahora con lo que veía, no podía mas que sentirse muy afortunado.

Sango, la altiva y elegante exterminadora, derrotada y deprimida y sin la mas mínima intención de luchar.

No es que le agradara tampoco el verla en ese estado...

Pero era mucho mejor de lo que podría desear.

— Sango— murmuro su nombre con suavidad, acercándose a ella con lentitud, quedando de pie cerca, la mujer no tenia la mínima intención verle y por ello seguía aferrada en mirar solo hacia el frente.

— ¿No has comido nada en todo el día verdad?— Sango negó levemente a la pregunta que le fue hecha. Escucho como el joven soltaba un suspiro y negaba despacio.

— Si sigues así, terminaras enfermándote— susurro el joven de cabellos oscuros arrodillándose a su lado, mientras repartía una gentil caricia sobre la espalda de la exterminadora.

— Como si importara— cortante, fue la respuesta de Sango, alejándose de aquella mano que por unos segundos la había reconfortado con su calidez. Habían pasado ya muchas noches desde que Lena había llegado y Sesshoumaru en ninguna se apartaba de ella. Siempre a su lado, olvidándose de ella.

Dejándola en la oscura soledad del olvido...

Y ahora Miroku estaba ahí, queriendo consolarla. Tal vez la preocupación del monje por ella fuese sincera, pero el también siempre le había hablado con mentiras, que ahora no podía, no podía darse el lujo de volver a confiar.

— A Kohaku le importas, a Lin, a los demás y a mi también, de no ser así, poco me hubiese importado el venir hasta aquí a buscarte— Sango se dejo girar por aquella mano que con delicadeza la tomaba.

— Me importas, realmente me importas Sango— Solo pudo asentir a sus palabras, dejándose levantar por las manos del monje que con infinita ternura y cuidado la sujetaban, obligándola a caminar adentrándose al castillo.

— Cenaremos los cuatro, Kohaku, Lin y yo no hemos comido nada, te estamos esperando— Los azules ojos del monje miraron con calidez los de la castaña, quien solo lo seguía— No iras de decir que no tienes hambre ahora— una cálida sonrisa se formo en los labios del monje.

Sango ya no prestaba atención a las palabras que el joven mencionaba, de improviso y sin que este se lo esperara termino abrazándolo, necesitada de sentirse realmente importante para alguien, creyendo en las anteriores palabras que Miroku le había dicho, esas mismas que se repetían constantemente en su cabeza y que por ahora deseaban que fuesen ciertas. Puramente ciertas.

Los brazos del monje no tardaron en corresponder el asfixiante abrazo que la exterminadora le brindaba, sintiéndola temblar ligeramente de forma infantil, las húmedas gotas de sus lagrimas humedeciéndole sus sagradas ropas y los contenidos gemidos reprimidos inútilmente en sus labios rosados.

La abrazo con fuerza, haciéndole sentir que por lo menos en esos momentos no se encontraba sola, que el estaba ahí.

Y durante toda la noche las palabras del monje no abandonaron la mente de la exterminadora.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	23. Sad Resolution

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**23.- Sad Resolution **

Los rayos de sol que se colaban por las rendijas entreabiertas de las finas y delicadas de madera, eran tan cálidos y reconfortantes, pero a su piel no tibiaban. Seguía recostada en su futon, sin la mínima intención de levantarse, no había podido dormir tampoco en toda la noche. La constante sensación de ausencia le invadía, mas aun cuando a quien tenia a su lado durmiendo en su lecho no era la persona que mas necesitaba.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior la seguían atormentándole, recordándole que había sido nuevamente rechazada sin la mas mínima consideración. Sesshoumaru no había vuelto a estar en su habitación desde que Lena había llegado. A penas y le dirigía palabra a la exterminadora.

¿Tanto al quería?

¿Tanto anhelaba que la youkai le demostrara algo de su cariño?

¿Valía mas que Lena le regalara una caricia corta y delicada sobre sus mejillas a todo el cariño y las lagrimas que Sango había derramado por él?

¿Entonces Sesshoumaru realmente nunca había sentido nada sincero por ella? Y de ser así

¿Por qué entonces le pedía que siguiera ahí¿Por qué le había dicho que la necesitaba? Si cuando quería acercársele simplemente la ignoraba

¿Por qué?

Sango se encontró a si misma abrazada, con demasiada fuerza, tanta que el dolor que se producía le hacia por algunos segundos olvidar lo que pensaba, lo que sentía. O bien encerrarse en su mente tras esas palabras de consuelo que había pronunciado el monje con sinceridad. Trayéndole gratos recuerdos de cuando viajaba a su lado junto con Inuyasha, Kagome, Shippo.

Una sonrisa cansada se formo en sus labios. No estaba mal volver un momento atrás, lejos de la soledad de su corazón y el desconsuelo de su alma. Seguir ahí...

— Es insoportable— murmuro no demasiado fuerte, pero con la suficiente potencia para que llegaran a oídos de la pequeña niña que dormía sujeta a su cintura en el futon.

— ¿Qué es insoportable Sango-chan?— Sango simplemente abrazo a la pequeña, maldiciéndose a si misma de despertarla e incomodarla, paso una de sus manos por los largos cabellos oscuros de la chiquilla que se frotaba los ojos con las manos intentando despertarse por completo.

— Mi apetito, tengo mucha hambre, pero no quería despertarte— mintió, antes de que Lin se apartara de sus brazos y se levantara de un solo movimiento, tomando entre sus manos una de la exterminadora.

— ¿Pues que esperas? Vamos y desayunemos con los demás—

Sango asintió sonriendo, de forma fingida, pero perfectamente controlada para que la niña creyera sincera aquella mueca, despacio se coloco una nueva yukata y sujetando a la niña con una de sus manos se dirigió hacia el comedor del castillo. Sus pasos eran seguros, calmados y medidos. Las puertas del gran comedor se abrieron dejándoles pasar a ambas.

La exterminadora entro airosa, con pasos alertos y gráciles, demostrando todo el autocontrol de sus movimientos. Justo como lo hacia cuando una batalla se avecinaba. Su mirada estaba en alto y sus ojos no mostraron temblor alguno al encontrarse con la pareja de youkais frente a sus ojos. Muy al contrario de lo que Lena pensó que pasaría, Sango solo les brindo una elegante reverencia, antes de alejarse dirigiéndose hacían donde un joven exterminador y el monje de azulada mirada les esperaban.

Lena sonrió complacida, no solo por la postura fría e hipócrita que la exterminadora mostraba, su corazón era tan fácil de descifrar, casi como un libro abierto. Sino también por la intensa mirada llena de cólera que Sesshoumaru, al joven de mirada añil, le brindaba. Mas aun cuando el monje demasiado solicito se acerco a la humana, depositando un suave beso sobre su pálida mejilla. Haciéndole sonrojar levemente, pero también correspondiéndole de la misma manera.

La youkai se echo hacia atrás de su silla, haciendo que sus largos cabellos blancos se sacudieran con suavidad, desparramándose sobre la fina madera del suelo que pisaba, entre sus manos tomo la pequeña taza de té que bebía, disfrutando del delicioso aroma y del exquisito sabor de la venganza que ahora rendía frutos, en ambos seres. Mirando divertida en ocasiones al youkai o a la exterminadora.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sango escuchaba encantada las historias que Kamui relataba con pasión a los dos niños que atentos escuchaban, sentados frente a él. No hastiaba en hacer ademanes relatando las osadas batallas que había realizado, Kohaku, había intervenido en ocasiones pidiendo que le describiera las armas que los demás demonios portaban, incluso las propias.

Las perfectas y estilizadas espadas gemelas que siempre llevaba y que ahora eran estudiadas con detenimiento por los castaños ojos del niño y con curiosidad por los oscuros de Lin. La exterminadora pudo ver la satisfacción del joven de cabellera rojiza, quien demostraba un gran gusto por alardear de sus hazañas.

— Jo, Nunca se te quitara lo presumido— había cortado de repente la platica la youkai de corta cabellera azulada, entrando a la habitación con una bandeja, llena de panecillos, te y algunas otras golosinas mas para los niños.

— Querida Mako, no presumo, solo les hago ver de lo que soy capaz— había murmurado dolido Kamui, llevándose una mano al pecho en un gesto demasiado teatral de tragedia.

— Ves, eres un presumido— soltó Mako, girando los ojos.

— ¡Mako!—

Las fuertes y divertidas carcajadas de todos los presentes en esa habitación, inundaron los pasillos solitarios y silenciosos del castillo. Incluso la exterminadora lo hacia, siendo mirada con ternura por los ojos azules del monje quien a su lado sentado se encontraba.

Mas las risas fueron rápidamente silenciadas.

El ambiente se sintió pesado y ambos youkais antes de que la exterminadora y el monje lo presintieran, vieron el peligro que se avecinaba. Mismo que fue comprobado al escucharse los gritos y murmullos de algunos de los guardias del castillo, que se acercaban con velocidad a esa habitación.

Kamui salió primero, siendo seguido por Mako y el monje. Sango se quedo solo unos segundos para pedir a una de las youkais que los acompañaban, cuidaran de los dos niños. Con rapidez salió por la puerta, para alcanzar a los que ya ahora llevaban sobre ella mas ventaja.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede?— Escucho la voz demandante, fría, cortante de Sesshoumaru y las torpes palabras de otra persona, pero pudo verlo hasta que entro al corredor principal donde ya todos esperaban indicaciones. Incluso junto a ellos Lena se encontraba.

Apenas y se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, su mente se había quedado fija en la mano que Sesshoumaru tomaba con suavidad entre las suyas, manteniéndole cerca. Manteniendo a Lena demasiado cerca de él. Desvió la mirada dolida, para encontrarse con los ojos del monje, que le brindo una sonrisa tranquilizante, que en un momento así, necesitaba.

— Quédate en el refugio Lena— Los ojos de la exterminadora se abrieron desmesuradamente al escuchar aquellas palabras brotando tan tiernas de los labios de Sesshoumaru.

— Y cuida de los otros— Por un momento sintió que sus piernas la traicionarían, dejándole caer, pero la firme mano de Miroku en su hombro de alguna forma le dio fuerza para no ceder. Busco sus ojos y los encontró aun fijos en ella. Brillando con fuerza, con cariño.

— También nos ayudaras Sango— La voz de Kamui la hizo salir de aquella contemplación que pensó por un momento seria eterna. Asintió a sus palabras girándose para ver al yokai de cabellera rojiza y tras de él a un Sesshoumaru que solo le brindaba la espalda.

— Te acompañare entonces— murmuro Kamui, empezando a dar unos cuantos pasos hacia ella, pero que detenido por las palabras de la joven.

— No es necesario, Miroku ira conmigo— siseo confiada girándose para ver al monje que acepto encantado, caminado al lado de la exterminadora. Kamui no dijo nada, mas cuando se dio vuelta para acercarse a Sesshoumaru, lo vio vendo hacia donde la exterminadora se marchaba.

Tal vez su rostro, era indescifrable, pero no su mirada.

Y lo que vio en ella no le gusto para nada...

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

La pequeña gata de dos colas, se vio envuelta en llamas, antes de que su dueña se acercara a ella, quedando en su tamaño original, se subió con suavidad sobre la misma e hizo una seña al monje para que montar sobre la misma también. Después de todo era mucho mas efectivo sobrevolar los vientos que ir corriendo por los parajes para encontrar aquellos demonios que se habían infiltrado en las cercanías del castillo, dispuestos a irrumpir en la paz del mismo provocando destrozos y muerte.

Miroku la observaba, absorta en sus pensamientos y al mismo tiempo atenta, no había ni un solo atisbo de inseguridad en lo que hacia, pero el ligero brillo de tristeza en sus ojos seguía ahí, por culpa del youkai, aunque ahora por lo visto no se permitiría recordarlo.

Al menos mientras combatiera.

— ¿Hacia donde nos dirigimos?— Pregunto el monje con cautela, alejando son sus dedos los molestos mechones de su flequillo que con el viento le impedían mirar con claridad.

— Kamui seguramente se dirigirá hacia el ala principal de las tierras— Miroku noto como la exterminadora evitaba hablar de Sesshoumaru— Nosotros iremos al fondo, ahí hay algunas cuevas y fisuras, puede que se puedan esconder también por ahí—

— De acuerdo.– acepto ecuánime el monje, bajando su rostro, paseando sus ojos por las extensiones de tierra que sobrevolaban.

En cambio Sango en ningún momento despego su mirada del frente, dejando a Miroku en un duro silencio, sumiéndose en sus pensamientos, en las palabras de Sesshoumaru, en el dolor que sentía, haciendo que sus pupilas brillaran con enfado y al mismo tiempo con pena. Escucho que Miroku hablaba, pero no contesto, Kirara había captado la orden de que bajaran y obedecía.

Escucho los gruñidos de varios demonios, vio como Miroku se colocaba a la defensiva y ella levantando una de sus manos y llevándola hacia atrás de su espalda, sujeto con fuerza su hiraikotsu. La dureza del cuero curtido de la cintilla con la que lo sujetaba se sentía dolorosa contra sus dedos. Pero mas doloroso era lo que en esos momentos había decidido.

Cerro los ojos un momento, apretando con fuerza la mano en que sostenía el hiraikotsu, respirando profundamente, preparándose para luchar, para matar, para liberarse de esa maldita incomodidad que empezaba en el centro de su pecho y entumecía todo su cuerpo.

Aceptando finalmente que todo lo que vivió hasta ese momento...

Había terminado...

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

La fresca corriente de aquel riachuelo, era mansa y reconfortante, o al menos así le parecía al joven monje que remojaba un delgado pañuelo en las aguas cristalinas humedeciéndolo, para enjuagarse el rostro, limpiando la suciedad del polvo, lodo y sangre mezcladas en una pasta asquerosa sobre una de su mejillas.

Su ropa no estaba en mejores condiciones, pero al menos se sentiría algo limpio con aquello. Aun limpiándose con la tela giro el rostro hacia la exterminadora que estaba sentada cerca, Kirara a un lado suyo, lamiendo una pequeña y casi insignificante herida en su pata izquierda.

Ambas bañadas en sangre, por la batalla que segundos antes habían librado y que a fin de cuentas resulto ser una carnecería demoníaca. Habían llegado hasta ese pequeño y pacifico manso para refrescarse y descansar un poco, antes de regresar al castillo, aunque la exterminadora no se veía tan contenta con la idea.

No había mediado palabra desde entonces, no, desde antes de la pelea, tal vez mucho antes de la misma. Simplemente se habían concentrado en guiarse por su instinto y dedicarse a eliminar a aquellos demonios que por esos momentos ponían en peligro sus vidas. Miroku volvió a hundir el ensuciado pañuelo, lavándolo y dejándolo limpio, antes de exprimirlo y llevarlo consigo, levantándose para acercarse a la exterminadora que celosamente solo miraba hacia la nada.

Sango continuaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, para cualquiera que no la conociera, tal vez y fuese algo normal, pero para Miroku quien podía asegurar que la conocía lo suficientemente bien, sabia que no era así. La mujer sufría y esta vez no deseaba compartir sus penas con nadie.

Y eso viniendo de Sango será demasiado. Se sentó a su lado, contemplándola intensamente, comprendiendo el significado del leve temblor en sus ojos castaños y de aquella delicada pero disimulada mueca de molestia en su rostro.

El húmedo tacto de el pañuelo logro sacarla de sus pensamientos, haciendo que sus ojos castaños le miraran un segundo confundidos, pero después agradecidos, dejándose limpiar por el joven. Rápidamente las mejillas de la exterminadora quedaron aseadas, al igual que su cuello y ahora el monje se ocupaba en enjuagar sus manos.

— ¿Porque te empeñas en lastimarte de esta manera?— pregunto despacio y pausado el monje, concentrado en su labor, pasando la tela por cada uno de los largos y blancos dedos de la exterminadora. Sango no respondió solo cerro los ojos y contuvo su respiración.

— Se que yo no debería opinar de esto, pero no puedes separarlos— Sango bajo la cabeza, haciendo que su flequillo le cubriera ligeramente toda la frente. Miroku tenia razón, sus palabras eran demasiado ciertas.

— ¿Ya te has dado cuenta no?— Volvió a preguntar posando sus ojos en la mujer, notando unas pequeñas lagrimas que se aglomeraban en sus pestañas oscuras, mismas que se negaban a dejar caer aquel cristalino liquido.

Tembló sin poderlo evitar cuando una de las manos del monje subió hasta su mejilla, acariciándola con delicadeza, y sus largos dedos alejaron aquellas pequeñas lagrimas que ahora si escurrían por las mismas. Sus ojos castaños se encontraron con las azules que le miraban intensamente.

Demostrando que aun la quería...

No se sintió con fuerzas para alejar aquella mano de su piel, así como tampoco, pudo evitar el que Miroku se acercara has a ella, a su rostro, su cálido aliento le golpeaba las mejillas y al mismo tiempo se mezclaba con el propio. Casi rozándole los labios con los suyos.

— Deja de atormentarte así. Déjalo Sango. Déjalo y vuelve con los demás... conmigo—

Su voz era suave, calmada y seductora, la tersa piel de sus labios rozándose, los ojos castaños que se cerraron tras los párpados débilmente coloreados de rosa. Miroku tan cerca, haciéndole templar justo como antes lo hacia. No pudo mas que echarse contra el, que la recibió entre sus brazos, brindándole calidez y protección. Los delgados labios del monje se curvaron en una sonrisa victoriosa.

— Déjalo—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Por primera vez el sutil aroma a rosas que portaba cada vez que venia y que llenaba toda su habitación, le pareció insoportable y pesado. Pudo escuchar sus silenciosos pasos acercarse lentamente, cerrando la delgada puerta de papel tras de ella. Sintió sus respiración y la escucho pausarse un momento al quedar frente a él.

Sabia que le miraba con burla, divirtiéndose con su dolor.

— Aun no vuelven— No lo pregunto, sus voz era afirmativa y llena de sarcasmo. Odiaba esa voz, mas aun si venia de ella.

No se giro para verla, no le daría ese gusto. Escucho como Lena se acercaba mas, hasta quedar a su lado, hombro con hombro, mirando por las puertas que daban hacia los jardines del palacio y que por donde se supondría aquellos tres regresarían.

Los largos cabellos blancos de la youkai se agitaron con el viento e incluso llegaron mezclarse con los suyos. Con una de sus manos detuvo el movimiento de los mismos, echándolos para atrás, bajo una de sus puntiagudas orejas. Los rosados ojos de Lena le vieron hacer aquellos con una sonrisa mayor en sus labios. Antes de volver a hablar.

— No creo que les haya pasado nada malo, después de todo no eran enemigos poderosos— Murmuro Sesshoumaru tratando de contener la rabia, disfrazando con frialdad sus palabras. La sonrisa en los labios de Lena aumento.

— Parece que ellos dos se llevan muy bien— Las palabras de la youkai de rosada mirada eran venenosas, a pesar de que lo dijera como algo simple y cotidiano— Sesshoumaru ¿Ellos habían sido pareja antes? O tal vez aun lo sean—

La amplia espalda de Sesshoumaru cubierta por sus cabellos celestes fue lo único que la youkai pudo ver, el youkai había dado algunos pasos hacia el frente saliendo de lo que era su habitación, pero negándose a ir totalmente al jardín contiguo. Lena le observo ansiosa de contemplar alguna reacción colérica por parte de Sesshoumaru, pero al parecer aun faltaba mucho para la misma.

— Lena— la youkai se sobresalto al escuchar su nombre dicho con frialdad por los labios de Sesshoumaru.

— Si... Sesshoumaru— respondió torpemente, tratando de controlar sus cabellos largos que ahora, se movían frenéticos con la ventisca de viento que había entrado a la habitación.

— Podrías retirarte—

— Pero Sesshoumaru— Trato de quedarse, no quería perderse ninguna de las reacciones del youkai.

— Solo retírate— demando con mas autoridad Sesshoumaru. Las ventiscas de viento volvieron a adentrarse en la habitación, moviendo incluso las delgadas puertas de papel que la cubrían.

La sonrisa socarrona en los labios de Lena fue intensa y su felicidad no pudo ser mas mayor, al darse cuenta que aquello se debía a Sesshoumaru, quien en un intento de controlar su ira, no conseguía aplacar su aura, misma que se representaba en esas corrientes de aire. Tenia tantas ganas de reír, pero no se atrevería ha hacerlo, al menos no en presencia de Sesshoumaru y mucho menos en un momento así. Valoraba su vida.

— Con tu permiso— murmuro de forma sumisa, haciendo una fingida reverencia, para luego apresurarse a salir de la habitación, cerrando con finita pasividad las puertas de papel tras de ella.

Y solo hasta que Lena se hubo marchado, las ventiscas en esa habitación, desaparecieron.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	24. Perdon

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**24.- Perdón**

Los cálidos brazos del monje la rodaban posesivos, tenia cerrados los ojos e instintivamente se había echado hacia atrás quedando recargada contra el pecho del joven, que sonreía de forma victoriosa, pues que más clara respuesta podía darle. No había insistido mas de dos veces y Sango ya se encontraba ahí, junto a él, dejándose hacer por sus intenciones. Aunque tampoco podría darse el lujo de cantar victoria.

Sango aun seguía pensado en lo que le había dicho, su semblante serio y taciturno se lo decía. Podía ser que su faz mostrara a una mujer indefensa, capaz de caer en la disposición de cualquiera, cuando en realidad, la mujer se encontraba a la defensiva, esperando alguna acción delatora de su parte. Dispuesta a echárselo en cara. Aunque también podría ser que exagerara demasiado.

Miroku se enderezo un poco mas tratando de relajar un poco sus músculos y al mismo tiempo atraer a la exterminadora a sus brazos, la cual se dejo conducir por los mismos, girándose levemente quedando de lado, recargando ahora su rostro contra el pecho del monje. Una de las manos del joven de cabellos oscuros, subió hasta la espalda de la mujer, palpando entre sus dedos la tela que la cubría, con delicadeza.

Un suave suspiro abandono los labios de Sango, que se echo un poco mas contra él, sujetando entre sus dedos las telas moradas que lo vestían. Los labios de Miroku besaban con ternura sus cabellos, atreviéndose a llegar mas allá, permitiéndole recorrer con sus labios tenuemente la piel de sus pómulos, aunque evitándole rozar sus labios con los suyos.

Sango tenia miedo, sí, podía sentirlo, miedo a ser cruelmente abandonada. Trato de transmitirle confianza en cada una de sus caricias, haciéndolas lo más sutiles que podía, apenas tocando la blanca piel, pero lo suficientemente arrebatadoras, como para hacerla temblar debido a la cosquillante sensación de las mismas, justo como ahora lo hacia.

La exterminadora quería alejarse, su corazón se lo pedía. Pero su mente le recordaba que, por lo menos bajo las manos de aquel monje, no sentiría tanto dolor, por lo menos con él, siempre había sabido como seria desde el principio, jamás la había engañado en sus pretensiones, no de la manera en que el youkai, desvergonzadamente lo había hecho.

Sesshoumaru quien había quien había llegado a hacerla sentía amada...

Cuando en realidad todo había sido...

Una maldita mentira.

Abrió finalmente sus ojos, encontrándose con las pupilas azules que la miraban anhelante y con cariño, un tenue sonrojo le inundo las mejillas y le fue imposible continuar sosteniendo aquel contacto con el monje. Se alejo de sus brazos y de la calidez que la rodeaba. Quedando nuevamente sentada a un lado suyo. Abrazándose a sus piernas de forma protectora.

— Lo había pensado— murmuro contra sus rodillas, escondiendo mas su rostro entre las mismas— Desde antes que me lo dijeras, ya lo había pensado—

— Sango…- Le llamo con calma Miroku, volviéndose a acercar a ella, pasando sus brazos por la estilizada cintura, volviendo a traerla hacia él— Lo olvidaras... te ayudare a hacerlo—

Sango se sintió miserablemente cuando apreció los labios del monje cerrarse sobre sus suyos, frunció el entrecejo abatida, sabia que no podría amarlo nuevamente y si volvían a intentar algo entre ellos, solo se trataría de algo que jamás ni siquiera desde cuando había sentido algo por el monje. Solo simples amantes.

Las manos del monje la acercaron mas a él, eliminando la distancia que los separaba, dejando sus cuerpos juntos, mas no fue eso lo que hizo reaccionar a Sango, sino la humedad de sus propias lagrimas, rompiendo el contacto que tenia con el joven monje, empujándolo lejos de ella.

— Miroku yo... lo siento— murmuro en un susurro entrecortado la joven exterminadora, sintiendo como las lagrimas seguían bajando por sus pálidas mejillas.

— No tienes que disculparte..— Sango abrió los ojos mirando al monje, sus palabras eran melancólicas y abatidas. Debía aceptar que esperaba enfado y reclamos. La sonrisa en sus labios era suave pero al mismo tiempo llena de tristeza— No hay necesidad de hacerlo, cuando los que hablan son tus verdaderos sentimientos—

Miroku parecía meditar sus propias palabras, sus ojos estaban clavados en ningún punto en particular, para luego volver a mirar a la mujer que ahora había sujetado una de sus manos, sonrió cálidamente acariciando entre sus dedos algunos de los mechones castaños de su cabello.

— Perdóname tú a mi Sango— una leve apretón en aquella mano por parte de la exterminadora le hizo saber que no le guardaba rencor alguno, aun así continua hablando con su voz calmada, sincera.

— Perdóname por obligarte a esto. Sé que no soy ya la persona a quien tú amas. Tampoco en aquella ocasión quise lastimarte, es sólo que, jamás nadie me había demostrado un cariño tan verdadero como él tuyo, no pude comprenderlo y termine dañándote—

Miroku guardo silencio, sintiéndose extrañamente libre de un peso atroz que había llevado desde entonces en su espalda y al mismo tiempo, sabia que también a la exterminadora la había librado del mismo.

— Pienso que Sesshoumaru pasa por lo mismo, esta confundido y Lena no hace mas que encerrarlo en esa duda— los ojos de Sango se abrieron atónitos, al escuchar las palabras de Miroku— Seguramente quiere hacértelo saber, pero no se atreve a pedirte ayuda—

_No te vayas... te necesito _

Sango sonrío, después de tanto tiempo lo hacia verdaderamente, ahora lo comprendía.

— Gracias Miroku— el monje sonrió también al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Estaba ya por anochecer, los anaranjados colores del sol se dibujaban contra las superficies de todo objeto que los mismos tocaban. Incluso a él aquella lluvia de luces le tocaba, coloreando de un naranja pálido sus cabellos celestes. Su mirada seguía fija, mas allá de los jardines, exactamente donde los limites de los mismos se perdían y daban paso a las bastas tierras que poseía.

Su ceño estaba fruncido y sus puños cerrados con fuerza, negándose a retirar su abrasiva mirada de aquel humano que de forma altiva se acercaba mirándolo sin despegar su mirada recelosa de la suya. Casi en un mudo reto. Que estaban seguros de presentarse, ninguno de los dos dudaría un solo segundo, dispuestos a enfrentarse.

— Sesshoumaru— le llamo el joven de ojos azules, no obtuvo mas respuesta mas el indeleble silencio de cegadora furia. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, para luego pasar a un lado suyo, caminado por el largo pasillo de madera que rodeaba el castillo. Mas la fuerte energía demoníaca enviada a él como advertencia lo detuvo.

— ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme?— pregunto dándose vuelta comprobando que efectivamente el youkai lo miraba, sonrió divertido, dejando que su espalda se recargara contra una de la puerta de madera, agasajándose con la dura expresión en la cara del demonio.

— ¿Por qué sigues aquí?—

— Lena me permito hacerlo— musito firme el monje, para después mirarlo burlonamente y haciendo brillar de forma lasciva sus pupilas indago— Y por cierto... ¿Te diviertes mucho con ella no? Supongo que casi como yo lo hago con Sango—

No supo en que momento había pasado aquello, ahora sus pies se encontraban a una gran distancia del suelo, la mano derecha de Sesshoumaru lo sostenía del cuello, alzándolo, el verdoso brillo de su veneno empezaba a notarse y el escoso en la piel del monje comenzó a ser insoportable.

— Si te atreviste a ponerle un dedo encima yo— Sus ojos dorados habían adquirido un color rojizo, casi como la sangre, su mano se cerro mas contra el cuello del monje, un poco mas de presión y el mismo crujiría roto.

Deseaba escuchar ese sonido. Desesperadamente. Miroku jadeo, pero aun así pudo abrir los ojos mirando con rabia al youkai que lo sostenía, pero también sin inmutarse al dolor que el mismo le profería.

— ¿Qué es lo que harás Sesshoumaru? Matarme, con gusto me enfrentaría a ti, pero no quiero hacer sufrir a Sango— logro decir el monte antes que la mano del youkai lo apresara con mas fuerza.

— ¿Hacerla sufrir? ¡Por favor! Si es lo único que tu has hecho con ella—

— No he sido el único... tu también... no lo puedes negar— siseo con fuerza el monje entre el agarre del youkai, que de improviso lo soltó.

Dejándolo caer rudamente contra las maderas del suelo, comenzó a toser llevándose las manos al cuello. Su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza obligándolo a recuperar todo el aire perdido. Su cuello dolía, podía sentir el veneno aun deshaciendo la piel del mismo, mezclándose con la piel, la carne y su propia sangre.

Logro incorporarse aun tosiendo, sosteniendo la dura mirada de Sesshoumaru, esa misma que lo miraba con infinito desprecio, superioridad y aburrimiento. Pero pudo notar el leve y bien oculto brillo de culpa que se mostraba en los mismos.

— La hice sufrir sí, pero lo que tu hiciste con ella fue mucho peor— Desconcierto, el rostro de Sesshoumaru lo era en ese momento, no supo como la voz llena de furia de ese humano lo afectara de esa manera.

— Tu Sesshoumaru eras todo lo que ella siempre busco, alguien que siempre la protegería del dolor de las lagrimas, un ser que la amaría de la forma más pura y verdadera que un humano cualquiera, pero lo malo fue que solo eso duro hasta que llego Lena— Sesshoumaru lo miro molesto

— Eres muy estúpido ¿En verdad Lena vale tanto como para perder a Sango? ¿Lo vale Sesshoumaru?—

— ¡Cállate!— Demando el youkai acercándose una vez mas a él.

— Ella te ama— Murmuro serio el monje, logrando que Sesshoumaru desistiera de su avance— En verdad que lo hace y prefiere seguir esperando por ti que venir a mi lado— Miroku volvió a posar su mirada sobre Sesshoumaru, aun con su mano en el cuello, empezó a andar acercándose a él y al mismo tiempo alejándose del mismo dejándolo atrás.

— Me gustaría tener su cariño, ese que ya no me pertenece— Las palabras del monje eran tristes, melancólicas.— Y que ella estuviese a mi lado por voluntad propia, no ocultar mis sentimientos como tu lo haces de forma egoísta—

Fueron las ultimas palabras que murmuro el monje antes de desparecer por completo en el pasillo, dejando a Sesshoumaru. Atrás.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Podía escuchar con claridad unos dulces y agudos cantos provenientes de la habitación tenuemente iluminada. La melodía era triste y aquellos versos eran cantados con demasiado sentimiento, agudizo su oído dándose cuenta de la lengua en que eran entonados. Antigua, secreta y mágica. Lengua de youkais.

Seguramente aquella que cantaba era Makoto. Dudaba que fuese Lena. Después de todo de la habitación de donde provenían eran de la exterminadora. La suave voz de la youkai, dejo de mostrarse afligida y una acorde mas animado se reflejo en su voz. Casi eufórico, y otra voz se le unió, entonando también la canción. A pesar de no saber esa lengua.

La delgada puerta de papel de abrió dejándolo entrar. Encontrando a ambas mujeres juntas, una sentada frente a la otra, su canto había cesado y ahora conversaban animadamente en voz baja. Las pupilas esmeraldas de Mako lo miraron y las de la exterminadora simplemente se desviaron hacia una de las esquinas de la habitación.

Despacio y con suavidad la youkai se levanto en silencio, aproximándose hasta el recién llegado, una sonrisa traviesa se dibujo en sus labios y con un suave golpecito en su hombro se despidió del de cabellos celestes y de la joven que en silencio les observaba. Cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de ella al salir.

Todo iba a estar bien ahora, eso era lo que Mako había pensado justo antes de salir.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron finalmente. El corazón de Sango comenzó a latir con fuerza y un escalofrió repentino le recorrió el cuerpo completamente, mismo que aumento al verlo acercarse hasta ella, quedando sentado en el mismo lugar que hasta segundos antes había sido ocupado por la youkai de corta cabellera.

Su respiración se contuvo cuando los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru recorrieron con delicadeza su mejilla, trazándola con sumo cuidado de herirla con sus garras. Sus ojos castaños se cerraron disfrutando un poco mas de aquella caricia tímida y gentil. Pero inmediatamente alejo el rostro, privando al youkai de su piel y al mismo tiempo protegiéndose si es que no quería salir lastimada de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru pudo sentir su temor, su miedo, la decepción y el reclamo que dejaba sentir sobre él con sus castaños ojos, casi podía saborearlos con sus labios. Y al mismo tiempo le era imposible hacerlo. La misma mujer se lo impedía, dejándole solamente a su disposición una opresión en el pecho y la patética sensación del vació. La mano de Sesshoumaru volvió a su regazo donde quedo tendida, bajando el rostro perdido.

— Lo siento— a penas y susurro, no era un perfecto orador y las palabras difícilmente podían abandonar sus labios, pero si realmente deseaba salvar lo que aun tenia con la exterminadora debía de hacer caso a las palabras del monje.

Exteriorizarle sus sentimientos. No guardarlos celosamente para él.

— Nunca he sido capa de mostrar lo que siento— Los castaños ojos de Sango le miraron, aun dolidos, aun escépticos— Pero eres demasiado importante para mí. En verdad lo eres—

La mujer apenas y pudo soltar un suave suspiro al verse envuelta una vez mas en los brazos del youkai, trato de zafarse de los mismos, revolviéndose entre ellos, pero Sesshoumaru la retuvo, impidiéndole moverse, ocultando su rostro en el cuello de la exterminadora.

Dos palabras fueron pronunciadas, solo dos y demasiado bajo como si el youkai quisiera que solo ella las escuchara. Después de todo eran solo dedicadas hacia ella. Sango se estremeció al escucharlas y también cuando una repentina humedad, tibia y reconfortante humedeció la suave piel de su cuello, proveniente de las mejillas del youkai que posesivamente la abrazaba.

Paso sus brazos por la espalda de Sesshoumaru, solo dejándolos ahí, sin corresponder el abrazo. Su corazón latía con demasiada fuerza, nunca antes Sesshoumaru había pronunciado aquellas palabras. Pero eran ciertas, las lágrimas que en silencio el youkai derramaban y sus palabras llenas de miedo y temor le hacían saber que lo que decía y sentían era cierto. Sus sentimientos eran ciertos y solo a ella le pertenecían. Sesshoumaru solo a ella le pertenecía. Sus manos terminaron abrazándolo al fin.

— No vuelvas a dejarme— murmuro la exterminadora, Sesshoumaru asintió levemente, apretándola mas entre sus brazos— Nunca, nunca mas vuelvas a hacerlo.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

No llevaban demasiado tiempo recostados en el futon. O al menos así le parecía a la exterminadora, sus ojos estaban fijos en la tenue luz de las velas que apenas e iluminaban su habitación. La pausada respiración de Sesshoumaru la tranquilizaba.

Y el suave movimiento de su pecho bajando y subiendo la arrullaba. Se irguió levemente quedando recostada en sus brazos mirando el rostro tranquilo del youkai que al parecer profundamente dormía.

Una sonrisa tierna se dibujo en sus labios, sus dedos se paseaban ya por las finas mejillas de Sesshoumaru, delineado con la punta de sus dedos las rojizas marcas que empezaban desde el nacimiento de sus orejas y que casi terminaban en sus labios. Mismos que observo y deseo no solo contemplar sino sentir el aterciopelado roce de los mismos.

Lo cual hizo, sin importar que aquella acción le hiciera despertar del ensueño en el que se había sumergido. Pero pronto se vio correspondida en aquel beso, que había iniciado y que ahora, era el youkai quien continuaba y guiaba, mismo que termino cuando el aire fue necesario para ambos.

(Lemon de aquí en delante, Puedes ir hasta el próximo separador si gustas no leerlo)

Se miraron en silencio, los dorados ojos de Sesshoumaru miraban traviesamente a la exterminadora que sonrojada y apenada también le sonreía. Mas esta vez quien volvió a comenzar el contacto entre sus labios fue Sesshoumaru, quien no contento con solo estos, comenzó a besar la piel de sus mejillas, bajando lentamente por las mismas hasta la delicada piel de su cuello. La mujer echo ligeramente el cuello hacia atrás, permitiéndole al youkai degustar mas a gusto su piel y al mismo tiempo deleitándose ella con aquel sugerente roce.

Cambiaron de posiciones, quedando la espalda de la exterminadora contra las cálidas mantas de la cama que compartían, Sesshoumaru sonrió con ternura entes de alcanzar sus labios, besándolos lentamente, acomodándose entre las piernas de la mujer, que sumisamente se abrían para él, los suficiente hasta dejar sus piernas a cada lado de sus caderas.

Sesshoumaru continuo con su ataque sobre el cuello de la mujer, sus manos tampoco tuvieron descanso, se encontraban ya repartiendo caricias mansas sobre el cuerpo de la exterminadoras, primero como un delicado roce que segundo a segundo se volvían, sugerentes contactos sobre la blanca piel de la misma.

Las finas yemas de los largos dedos de Sesshoumaru deslizándose sobre su piel eran adictivas, sus labios y el calor que emanaba de él le fascinaba, al grado de dejarle sin habla o respiración alguna, soltando de vez en cuando pequeños y nada contenidos gemidos de placer extasiado.

Podía sentir la fría lengua del youkai, dibujando sobre la piel de su cuello algunas figuras, subiendo hasta su oído donde susurro aquellas dos palabras nuevamente. Con emoción, con ternura, con cariño. Erizando su piel y logrando que su corazón latiera mas, si es que eso se podía. Relajando completamente el cuerpo, dejándose ser desvestida por sus fuertes manos. Aunque no solo él la desvestía.

Las menudas manos de la mujer ya estaban en la tarea de apartarle sus ropas, sus manos inquietas se movían por los cuerpos de ambos tocándose, sintiéndose, reconociéndose. Perdiéndose en el placentero choque de corriente que recorría sus cuerpos al sentir la piel desnuda de los mismos rozándose.

Un suave quejido abandono los labios de Sango al sentirse invadida por Sesshoumaru, mientras sus manos la recorrían y sus labios se encargaban de tatuar sus besos sobre su piel, marcándola. Bajando por sus hombros, hasta sus pechos, torturando entre sus labios los delicados pezones. Para luego empezar a moverse con delicadeza en su interior, moviendo despacio su cadera, entrando y saliendo fuera de ella. Respirando entrecortadamente hundiéndose en la húmeda y cálida sensación de poseerla.

Las largas piernas de la mujer se cerraron contra la cintura del youkai, atrayéndolo mas a ella. Logrando que los movimientos fueran más profundos, placenteros. Deliciosamente insoportables de esperar. Y que al mismo tiempo deseaba terminaran para volver a comenzar una vez más.

— Te amo— volvió a murmurar el youkai, cuando la unión de ambos termino, quedando exhausto entre los brazos de la mujer que lo recibieron con cariño. Depositando un gentil beso su cabeza, acariciando sus cabellos celestes.

Sango cerro los ojos, dejándose por fin vencer por el cansancio y la calidez de aquel abrazo que ambos compartían. Le susurro a Sesshoumaru también aquellas dos palabras antes de ceder por completo a la apetecible inconsciencia del sueño.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Caminaba despacio, haciendo ondear los vaporosos vestidos que llevaba puestos, su larga cabellera estaba suelta, ningún accesorio se encontraba presenten los mismos, dejando que esta libremente siguiera el movimiento que su cuerpo demandara. Los pasillos estaban inusualmente demasiado animados para su gusto y las risas en aquella habitación le molestaban. Entro despacio y lo que sus ojos vieron no le gusto en lo absoluto.

Ajenos a su presencia estaban aquellos dos, los posesivos brazos de Sesshoumaru abrazaban por la cintura a la exterminadora, quien con cariño estaba recostada contra su pecho. Sonriendo y hablándole en voz baja. Solo hasta varios minutos después ambos se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Los ojos de Sesshoumaru eran fríos y los de la mujer, la miraban con lastima.

— Me permites— pidió Sesshoumaru soltándola ligeramente.

Sango asintió, no sin antes sonreírle al youkai, y se sonrojo ligeramente cuando este aun y cuando la youkai estuviese presente, depositaba un suave beso sobre sus labios. Mirándola con ternura hasta que hubo salido de la habitación en la que se encontraban. La mirada fría de Sesshoumaru se poso en los rosados ojos de la youkai de cabellos blancos.

— Lena, es hora de que hablemos—

— Eso iba a decirte Sesshoumaru— musito la youkai con furia contenida en su voz, pero no fue lo mismo para su mirada de rabia.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	25. Hilo Rojo

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**25.- Hilo Rojo**

Los lentos pasos de la youkai apenas y resonaban sobre las baldosas cobrizas, los blancos ropajes que portaba resplandecieron levemente gracias a los constantes rayos dorados del sol que la bañaban y sus cabellos sueltos se agitaban con delicadeza, por sobre sus hombros hasta quedar quietos, al detenerse en la entrada al enorme y basto jardín del castillo.

No necesitaba girar el rostro o mover sus ojos para saber que él la seguía, de cerca, pero sin esa constante fascinación que en días anteriores había sentido por ella. No sonrió, pero tampoco dejo que aquella incomodidad nublara su mente. Sino muy al contrario de lo que esperaba se hallaba tranquila.

Demasiado tranquila...

El odio que había sentido minutos antes al ver a Sesshoumaru y a la mujer juntos, se había esfumado o al menos disminuido. Aunque claro no podía dejar de pensar en la constante duda que le carcomía. Sus poderes y hechizos sobre Sesshoumaru estaban dejando de responderle.

¿Acaso el final de su vida se encontraba cerca? O ¿Aquello se debía a las grietas en la joya rojiza que llevaba en el pecho?.

Sus dedos se levantaron hasta rozar la agrietada gema, palpando con sus dedos las rugosas líneas deformes que la trazaban. Y entonces la profunda rabia se volvió a apoderar de su alma. Porque Sesshoumaru únicamente le pertenecía a ella. Solo a ella.

— Lena— Escucho la fuerte voz del youkai llamándole, exigiéndole con la misma que se girara y le encarara de una buena vez.

Sus rosados ojos por primera vez le vieron con verdadero odio. Odio que fue contestado por las pupilas doradas con indiferencia. Le dolió. Como jamás pensó le dolería.

— ¿Porque?— pregunto, sin terminar de gestionar la pregunta, sujetando con furia la gema roja entre su puño.

Deseando romperla. Destruirla, acabando con su vida y de paso con la del youkai frente a ella. Se contuvo un poco alejando con su mano libre algunos de los mechones blancos que le impedían ver con facilidad al youkai.

— Nunca antes buscaste tu propia felicidad— murmuro suavemente, acercándose a él con precaución, sonriendo interiormente al notar que Sesshoumaru no tomaba precaución alguna. Su poder sobre él seguía siendo fuerte. Infinito. Como siempre lo había sido.

Los blancos dedos de Lena acariciaron con suavidad la pálida piel de la mejilla del youkai. Trazando con sus yemas las rojizas marcas con suma ternura— Siempre pensaste en los demás antes que en ti. En mi, en Mako, en todos— Sesshoumaru asintió, cerrando ligeramente los ojos.

— Me diste tu corazón, para que lo cuidara, mucho antes de que perdiera el mío— Lena sujeto varios de los cabellos celestes de Sesshoumaru, moviéndolos para después dejarlos tras la oreja puntiaguda del mismo.

— Y cuando lo perdí, me lo brindaste, para que siguiera con vida— Los labios del youkai se abrieron, mas uno de los dedos de la youkai se puso en los mismos evitándole el que hablara— Déjame terminar— Sesshoumaru asintió débilmente.

— Y hasta ahora lo que deseas es volver a tener tu corazón, solo para ti, para entregárselo a alguien más. A alguien a quien ahora amas de verdad— Los rosados ojos de la youkai, miraron con tristeza a Sesshoumaru— Y yo lo entiendo y acepto... con gusto y feliz por ti—

— Lena— la mencionada sonrió antes de dejar de acariciar a Sesshoumaru, dándose la vuelta obligándose a no voltear.

— Tienes de vuelta tu corazón Sesshoumaru— termino, haciéndole entender a Sesshoumaru que la conversación entre ambos había terminado. El youkai le brindo una muda reverencia antes de girarse también y empezar a alejarse de la youkai.

Satisfecho. ..

Y fue por lo mismo que no se percato de cómo Lena se giraba y le miraba con odio, sonriendo con sarna en sus labios. Casi sintiendo compasión por Sesshoumaru.

— Si Sesshoumaru, te devolveré tu corazón... - Lena cerro los ojos un momento, retirando sus dedos de la piel de Sesshoumaru— Pero... Jamás aceptare el dejarte ir de mi lado para estar con esa humana. No, mas bien, con esa exterminadora—

Lena camino despacio, sus cabellos blancos levemente se agitaron con sus movimientos. Una de sus manos se dirigió hacia su pecho, donde aquella rojiza joya colgaba de una delicada y dorada cadena. Sonrió complacida al notar el intenso brillo carmesí que despedía e incluso podía sentir como segundo a segundo un débil pero constante latido emitía.

— Me desharé de ella— Giro un poco el rostro, sus rosados ojos se dirigieron hacia el castillo, perdiéndose en las habitaciones del mismo— Y después de eso, volveré— La youkai de cabellera blanca detuvo sus palabras, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos la longitud de aquella joya.

— No... Mas bien, te devolveré finalmente tu corazón... Un corazón que vivirá destruido por la perdida de esa mujer—

Los ojos de Lena se nublaron levemente, como si dentro de sus pensamientos se perdiera. Recuerdos confusos, imágenes borrosas e insignificantes, a excepción de ese rostro que siempre recordaba. El cabello oscuro, los ojos castaños, la cicatriz de su cara. Lena negó fuertemente con su cabeza, ahuyentado a esa imagen que le atormentaba.

El cuerpo de Lena comenzó a disolverse en pequeñas luces. Desapareciendo de la vista de cualquiera. Alejándose por algunas horas del castillo. Necesitaba pensar bien lo que a continuación haría.

_Porque solo hasta que ella expire su ultimo suspiro, podré sentirme viva nuevamente_

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sesshoumaru miraba contento como las mujeres jugaban entre sí y la pequeña Lin intentaba acercarse a ellas, jugueteando también, antes de que Sango la atrapara entre sus brazos y entre ella y Mako la hicieran retorcerse de cosquillas. Kamui quien también se encontraba ahí, había desviado la mirada hacia el lugar que era ocupado por Lena pero que ahora se encontraba completamente vació.

Curioso se acerco hasta Sesshoumaru sentándose a un lado suyo. Acompañándolo en sus carcajadas cuando Lin desperada llamaba a Kohaku para que la socorriera, pero el niño había terminado también en el suelo, atacado por las manos de las mujeres y la niña, torturándolo con mas cosquillas y que decir cuando Kirara se acerco también y empezó a lamerle los pies descalzos al pequeño exterminador.

— Sesshoumaru ¿Dónde esta Lena?. Supe que ambos hablaron en la mañana— Kamui trataba de ser sutil con las palabras, pero en raras ocasiones lo lograba y esta no era una de ellas.

— Lo acepto— siseo Sesshoumaru, llevando hasta sus labios un pequeño posillo lleno de sake dulce.

— ¿Acepto?— pregunto desconcertado el youkai de rojiza cabellera, tomando la botella de sake con sus manos.

— Lo de Sango y yo, el que la haya elegido a ella como mi pareja—

— Ya veo— Kamui se obligo a contestar sereno y amable, tomando el sake con suavidad en sus labios.

Aunque en realidad estuviera nervioso y preocupado. Sesshoumaru estaba demasiado tranquilo y seguro con algunas palabras que la youkai le había dicho. Pero él no se lo creía del todo. Fijo sus ojos en las mujeres, encontrándose con rapidez con los orbes verdes de la youkai de corta cabellera. Transmitiéndole a ella sus preocupaciones y dudas.

Mako sonrió comprensiva, aceptando las mudas peticiones de Kamui. Ambos interferirían en los planes de Lena, si es que tenia alguno de ellos en mente. Actuarían para proteger a Sesshoumaru y a Sango.

Después de todo...

Lena no era de esas youkais que aceptaran su derrota de buenas a primera y eso era algo que Makoto y él sabían demasiado bien.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los anaranjados rayos del día que morían entraban escurriéndose por las hendiduras de las puertas de papel que la resguardaban de los mismos. La fresca brisa lentamente se enfriaba, haciéndole recordar por demás, que la noche se encontraba próxima. Tan próxima como el ocaso que en esos instantes moría.

Se encontraba sola, acomodando sobre su cuerpo el kimono ceremonial que debía utilizar para la cena. La hermosa prenda era de rojizos hilos, adornado con otros blancos y dorados que semejaban los cerezos blancos. Los últimos nudos fueron sujetos y sus cabellos castaños quedaron tendidos sobre sus hombros sueltos. Aun no decidía que clase de peinado para aquella noche usaría.

Una fuerte y fría ráfaga de viento movió los mismos, serpenteando violentamente las castañas hebras. Sujeto con sus manos sus cabellos antes de girarse encarando a la que había hecho aquello. Los rosados ojos se enfrentaron contra los castaños que la observaban sin miedo.

Lena sonrió despectiva recorriendo con la mirada a la joven, pareciéndole demasiado fino el kimono para tan despreciable humana. Camino despacio por la habitación hasta quedar a un lado de la mujer, tomando entre sus manos uno de los pequeños espejos redondos, mirando su reflejo en el mismo. Una sonrisa complacida apareció en sus labios al notar que Sango le miraba confundida.

— Pronto cenaran y nadie me había avisado— susurro Lena, dejando el pequeño espejo nuevamente sobre el tocador.

Paso sus manos por sus vestidos, las faldas eran negras con trazas blancas, aunque en si toda su vestimenta era de color oscuro. Una diadema del mismo color adornaba su cabeza y en medio de esta se alcanzaba a apreciar una ligera rosa de color pálido.

— Estoy segura que pronto iba a avisarte era solo cuestión de... -

— Silencio— Le corto Lena alejándose de la mujer.

— Tu exterminadora. Sabes mejor que nadie que no lo harán— sus rosados ojos la vieron con odio y una violenta energía se desprendió del cuerpo de la youkai.

Sango no pudo evitar dar algunos pasos hacia atrás, mas no por miedo. Sino por la fuerza sobrenatural que Lena emitía y que le había golpeado despacio, como si evitara el querer dañarla, o al menos que se notara algún daño.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?— Demando Sango colocándose en pose de combate frente a ella, seria una lastima, pero si debía rompería el vestido para enfrentarse a la youkai.

Lena le miro y sonrió complacida, antes de cruzarse de brazos, llevando una de sus manos a la barbilla. Sus ojos recorrieron a la exterminadora, justo como lo pensaba aun en ese momento bajo sus ropas llevaba armas para defenderse. No confiaba aun en los demonios en la casa.

— Simple exterminadora— Lena dejo de mirarla, llevando una de sus manos a la rojiza joya en su pecho— No te dejare a Sesshoumaru, no te dejare estar a su lado—

Sango la miro atónita, pero inmediatamente la miro con odio al comprender a que se refería. Lena sonrió también, acercándose hasta la puerta de papel, tocándola con sus manos, sin dejar de mirar a la mujer. Sus cabellos blancos se agitaron levemente cuando dejo escapar una delicada pero sonora carcajada.

— A media noche, en la profundidad de los bosques del castillo, ahí te esperare exterminadora— Sin darle tiempo de replicar, desapareció de su vista.

Sango se quedo viendo aquella puerta de papel, notando que en la misma los dedos de Lena habían quedado impresos, dibujados con un rojizo liquido, que tal vez era sangre. Aquella joya, la que representaba el corazón de Sesshoumaru, sangraba.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Simplemente tenia los ojos cerrados, aparentando estar dormida. Se movió despacio, tomando entre sus dedos la mano que sujetaba su cintura alejándola de ella hasta dejarla contra las cálidas mantas del futon que compartían.

Se vistió en silencio colocando sobre la piel de su cuerpo la negra tela y los demás implementos de su traje de exterminadora. Sus armas se encontraba afuera, durante lo que había quedado de tarde, se había dedicado a llevárselas en secreto, para que nadie lo viera.

Ni siquiera Kirara llego a sospecharlo siquiera e incluso había burlado la estricta vigilancia que Kamui sobre ella aquel día tenia. Sonrió al recordarlo, el y Makoto lo sabían, de alguna forma se habían enterado de lo que entre ella y Lena aquella media noche sucedería.

No le extraño el que Sesshoumaru no intuyera nada, después de todo, aun confiaba en la youkai. Por la hermandad y amistad que los unía desde la infancia, mas ya no mas por el amor que alguna vez el youkai celosamente le había proferido a la mujer de cabellos blancos.

Giro el rostro con suavidad, encontrándose con el tranquilo semblante apenas iluminado del youkai, acercándose al mismo evitando cualquier movimiento que le advirtiera que se encontraba despierta y por consiguiente despertarlo a él también. Realmente ni siquiera ella quería enfrentarse a Lena, porque al enfrentarse a ella lastimaría a Sesshoumaru quien aun la apreciaba.

Pero si no lo hacia Lena no dejaría de molestarle, de interferir.

No lo haría.

Se acerco despacio, depositando un suave beso sobre la mejilla de Sesshoumaru, sin poder evitarlo. Sonrió al ver que este susurraba su nombre y seguía en la inconsciencia, levantándose para irse no sin antes pronunciar un hasta luego. La frágil puerta de papel fue abierta, permitiéndole a la exterminadora salir al jardín del castillo.

Corrió cubierta por la oscuridad de la noche ya que afortunadamente varias nubes negras habían cubierto la brillante luna llena que se había dejado mirar horas después del ocaso. Llego hasta donde había dejado sus armas, pasándose algunas de las bombas de veneno en los compartimientos secretos en sus ropajes.

La espada fue sujetada a la cintura y el hiraikotsu volvió a posarse una vez mas después de tanto tiempo tras su espalda.

Volvió a emprender la carrera siguiendo derecho por los jardines para llegar al lugar de encuentro donde Lena le esperaría. Sin percatarse de que unos ojos azules le veían y comenzó a seguirle guardando distancia. Después de todo lograría saber lo que la exterminadora se proponía.

A Kamui por muy buena que fuera la técnica de escape de los humanos o youkais. Jamás lo perdía de vista.

Y esta mujer no seria la excepción.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Los largos mechones plateados se agitaron suavemente con el viento, en un delicado vaivén casi perfecto, evitando llegar hasta el suelo empolvándose con la impura tierra.

Una sonrisa despectiva se formo en sus delgados labios apenas pintados de rosa al darse cuenta del aroma en el ambiente. Aquella mujer finalmente había llegado. Después de todo era valiente, tenia que aceptarlo.

Se giro con lentitud dejando de darle la espalda posando sus rosados ojos sobre ella aun con aquella sonrisa en los labios.

La brisa que hasta aquellos momentos había sido calmada, se descontrolo haciendo que las ropas y cabellos de la youkai se agitaran con violencia. Las nubes se alejaron dejando traspasar por etéreo cuerpo, la brillante luz de luna plateada. Mostrando el perfil de aquella mujer y de la demonio bajo la misma. Dispuestas y preparadas para enfrentarse en lo que seria una cruel batalla.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	26. Kokoro

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**26.- Kokoro**

Camino despacio escuchando como en cada pisada el césped muerto crujía. Aun no acababa de creer lo que sus ojos veían. Aquélla parte de las tierras del oeste estaba devastada, muerta y destruida. Le parecía increíble mas no extraño encontrar un lugar como aquellos en una tierra tan fértil y prospera. Después de todo en varias ocasiones e había topado con lugares así, cuando viajaba junto a los demás al buscar la perla.

Avanzo despacio, tensando los dedos sobre la cuerdilla en el hiraikotsu esperando algún ataque sorpresa y a traición por parte de la youkai. Sus ojos se movían con rapidez inspeccionando cada sombra que encontraba, hasta encontrarle forma y lógica. Podía tratarse de una trampa ese encuentro entre ambas.

Un delicado aroma húmedo llego hasta su nariz, la deliciosa tierra mojada. Seguramente debido a algún río o lago cercano, aunque le pareció extraño. Pues a pesar del completo silencio a su alrededor no había sonido alguno de agua corriendo. Mas que el aroma húmedo que hasta ella llegaba.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida al ver algo, se arrodillo despacio, tomando entre sus manos uno de los suaves pétalos blancos de aquella flor solitaria. Sonriendo levemente al reconocerla como una de las que Sesshoumaru le había regalado, apenas y había llegado al castillo. Escucho como el césped crujía detrás de ella, girándose al instante encontrándose a la youkai frente a sí.

— Tal y como lo pensaba. No eres ninguna cobarde— Lena susurró aquello con burla mientras sus dedos jugueteaban con uno de sus mechones plateados.

— Lena—

— Y justo como acordamos exterminadora. Arreglaremos esto en una contra una— Lena soltó el mechón de cabello para levantar su mano alzando el índice con fuerza, despidiendo una ligera energía rosada de su cuerpo.

— Tendré que asegurarme que nadie nos interrumpa— Murmuro mirando a la mujer— Espero no te moleste—

Sango levanto el rostro encontrándose con un campo de energía que cubría el cielo y seguramente toda aquélla zona donde ambas pelearían. La castaña sonrió confiada. Estaba bien, después de todo no se dejaría vencer por algo como eso.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

— Justo a tiempo— soltó Kamui antes de ver hacia el frente nuevamente viendo como el campo se cerraba hasta el suelo. Cerrando la salida o entrada, pero afortunadamente dejándole dentro de donde Sango había penetrado.

— Era de esperarse de Lena. Estaba claro que no dejaría que nadie mas que Sango entrara aquí— El joven dejo de mirar hacia el frente al escuchar aquellas palabras soltadas con enfado por la mujer a su lado. Sus ojos se encontraron con los orbes verdes de Mako.

— Al menos pudimos llegar aquí a tiempo antes de que nos cerrara el paso— Kamui se encogió de hombros apenado— Imagínate si me hubiese tardado mas despertándote. Nos hubiéramos quedado fuera—

— Kamui ¿Cómo te atreves?— Makoto grito indignada con ganas de golpear al pelirrojo.

— No estaba dormida, solo descansaba los ojos—

— Aja, mientras roncabas—

— No ronco— gruño la de cabellos azul oscuro dispuesta a estrangularlo.

Kirara que hasta aquellos momentos se había quedado quieta observándoles en silencio dejo de hacerlo. Para gruñir con fuerza empezando a correr. Mas fue detenida por las manos de Makoto que la sujetaron con suavidad llevándola a su regazo tranquilizándola acariciándole la cabeza, dando uno que otro golpecito dulce sobre la misma.

— No Kirara, no podemos interrumpirles así— Los oscuros ojos de la gata la vieron sin comprender— Sango se enfadaría con nosotros, pensaría que no confiamos en sus aptitudes como exterminadora—

— Pero es la verdad Mako, Lena es tan fuerte como Sesshoumaru— Kamui se arrepintió de decir aquello al ver la severa mirada de la youkai a su lado.

— Ella puede derrotar a Lena, no lo dudes Kamui— el pelirrojo asintió antes de mirar hacia el frente.

— Solo espero que Sesshoumaru no nos odie por haberle ocultado lo que pasaba— siseo Kamui serio antes de comenzar a caminar por donde Kirara pensaba alejarse.

Mako le miro un momento, alejándose, antes de emprender la caminata siguiéndole con la gata entre sus brazos.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Varios de los pétalos se convirtieron en pequeñas dagas, que con suma velocidad se dirigieron contra la exterminadora, quien de un solo salto logro esquivarlas, sin quedar demasiado lejos notando como las cuchillas se encajaban en el suelo.

Unos segundos mas y hubiera terminado sobre su cuerpo. Una ligera risa abandono los rosados labios de Lena, tan cínica y complacida, sin perder detalle alguno de la castaña mirada que le reclamaba con odio a la youkai de cabellera blanca.

— Buenos reflejos, eso me gusta— susurro Lena volviendo a reír de forma burlona mientras llevaba una de sus manos a la boca medio cubriéndola. Sango le miro molesta, estaba jugando solamente con ella.

La exterminadora tenso las piernas antes de sujetar con fuerza su boomerang haciendo presión con su brazo, echándose ligeramente hacia atrás antes de arrojarlo contra la youkai. El sordo sonido del mismo rompiendo el aire fue demasiado fuerte rompiendo el silencio que les envolvía.

Lena levanto una de sus manos, soltando algunos mas de aquellos pétalos deteniendo aquella arma en el viento, regresándosela a su dueña, que la recibió lográndola tomar con su mano recuperándola para volverla a lanzar. Sango fue arrastrada un corto tramo hacia atrás debido al impulso de su arma.

— Vaya, vaya, no puedo brindarte un pequeño cumplido sin que te enfades exterminadora— Los pétalos continuaban en el aire rodeándolas— Aunque no debemos apurarnos, hay mucho tiempo y planeo atormentarte con lentitud—

— Pues perdóname Lena, pero no pienso esperar demasiado— Sango volvió a preparar el hiraikotsu, arrastrando su pie por la tierra removiéndola.

— Aunque no tuve necesidad alguna de haber venido aquí. Después de todo Sesshoumaru me ha demostrado que solo a mí su corazón me pertenece— esta vez fue la exterminadora quien sonrió de forma despectiva burlándose de Lena.

— Cállate— grito Lena arrugando las cejas y al mismo tiempo deformando las finas facciones de su rostro. Levanto sus manos para sacar mas de aquellos pétalos arrojándolos contra la mujer.

El hiraikotsu le sirvió como un escudo y corrió para enfrentarla protegiéndose con el mismo. Desenvaino la espada en su cintura, rasgando el viento y muy levemente las ropas de la youkai, justo a tiempo lo había evitado.

Gruño molesta Lena, mas no tuvo tiempo de maldecirla al notar aquella enorme arma que se acercaba rompiendo el aire a una vertiginosa velocidad. Sango sonrió mas aquel gesto se disolvió de su rostro al verse rodeada de aquellas pequeñas corolas que se convirtieron el cuchillas filosas lanzándose hacia ella raudamente.

Apenas y podía esquivarlos, recibiendo varias cortadas en su cuerpo, el parecieron débiles, pero profundas. Lena no se encontraba en mejor condición que ella, aunque el primer ataque del boomerang lo había esquivado, no fue así con el segundo, que le dio de lleno en un hombro al regresar de su giro. La fina tela de sus ropas se rasgo, así como también la piel de su cuerpo, manando de ella rojiza sangre fresca.

Llevo sus dedos al hombro, palpándolo y llenando los mismos de sangre. Farfullo rabiosa sacando mas de aquellos pétalos de sus manos, esparciéndolos a su alrededor antes de lanzarlos contra la exterminadora. Sango recupero el hiraikotsu enterrándolo en la tierra, para resguardarse con el mismo de aquellos ataques de la youkai.

Los golpes de aquellas cuchillas resonaban contra la gruesa capa de hueso del boomerang, la mujer llevo una de sus manos a la cintilla que sujetaba su cintura, buscando entre las mismas unas pequeñas bombillas venenosas. Desvío sus ojos de Lena para bajarla a sus manos, varios hilillos de sangre las humedecían, pero entre la palma pudo ver dos de aquellas bombas enfundadas en una ligera pero resistente capa color azul.

Las acomodo entre sus dedos, preparándose para lanzarlas. No podía fallar al hacerlo. Era lo único que detendría a Lena.

Lo único...

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Abrió los ojos, pues había sentido en medio de la inconciencia la necesidad de hacerlo. Llevo una de sus manos al rostro alejando del mismo algunos mechones del corto flequillo en su frente. Giro el rostro levemente al lado contrario del futon.

Frunció el entrecejo al notarlo vacío.

Alejo las mantas que le cubrían levantándose despacio. No era normal. Para nada, el que Sango estuviese despierta a esa hora, pero si lo estaba sentía la necesidad de saber en donde se encontraba. Salió silencioso de la habitación, recorriendo el interminable corredor que recorría las habitaciones. Y solamente el completo silencio era lo que se escuchaba.

Abrió despacio la puerta de la habitación de Lin, la de Kohaku, sin encontrar rastro alguno de la mujer. Solo a los niños profundamente dormidos. Decidió arriesgarse y llamo a la puerta de Mako, sin obtener respuesta alguna. Abrió sin titubear la puerta.

El futon estaba desecho y la puerta a los jardines abierta. No le gusto para nada aquello, entro el la habitación percibiendo el aroma de Kamui en la misma. Era reciente e incluso detecto el de Kirara.

Algo estaba sucediendo...

Salió de la habitación dirigiéndose inmediatamente a la que ocupada Lena. De un empujón la puerta quedo abierta, completamente vacía y obscura. El futon intacto, solo encontrando las prendas de la youkai, esas mismas que llevaba hasta el momento que hablaron en la mañana.

Se acerco despacio, mirando con interés las prendas...

Había sangre en las mismas... en el pecho exactamente...

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

se coloco la mascara antes de arrojar las bombas justo en medio de los pies de la youkai. La delgada capa que las cubría se rompió al instante, siendo envuelta por una nube oscura, incapaz de protegerse del mortal veneno. La exterminadora volvió a acercarse al boomerang, desenterrándolo del suelo y preparándolo una vez mas, aunque algo dentro de ella le decía que no había necesidad de ello.

Después de todo aquellas bombas estaban hechas con el veneno del escorpión que había atacado a Sesshoumaru.

Sabia que ese veneno era capas de matar instantáneamente a los humanos y a los youkais solo les tomaría unos segundos antes de caer muertos por el mismo.

La nube con parsimonia fue disolviéndose y entrecerró sus ojos castaños esperando encontrarse con Lena echada sobre el suelo. Una fuerte ráfaga de viento se produjo y apenas y pudo protegerse con el hiraikotsu, mas no pudo evitar ser lanzada con violencia por los aires, golpeándose con brusquedad contra el tronco de un árbol.

Grito de dolor por el golpe y quedo tendida en el suelo de espalda, el hiraikotsu a un lado suyo, cerca de sus dedos. El cuerpo le temblaba con violencia y sentía un profundo dolor en el costado. Respirar era difícil. Acerco una de sus manos al rostro quitándose con dolorosa lentitud la mascara de la cara.

No podía ser verdad lo que ahora sus ojos veían. Lena para esos momentos debería de estar agonizando.

— ¿Por... que... No... funciono?—

— Je, era inútil exterminadora— se burlo la youkai, acercándose hasta ella— Ese veneno fue el que llevo a Sesshoumaru hasta la muerte. Pero sobrevivió y se hizo inmune a él— Sango la miro sin comprender.

— Y esa habilidad, mi querida exterminadora. Me la paso a mi también—

Los largos y blancos dedos de la youkai se dirigieron a la joya, deslizándolos por la misma, manchándolos con la sangre que manaba de la misma. Levantando sus dedos llevándolos a sus labios mientras sacaba la lengua y lamía aquel rojizo liquido.

— No deberías de hacerlo— Lena entrecerró sus ojos viendo como la mujer con esfuerzo se levantaba, tomando el hiraikotsu con su mano— Utilizar de esa manera su corazón. Solo por interés. No deberías de hacerlo— Los ojos de sango la miraban con rabia.

— Recuperare el corazón de Sesshoumaru. Una youkai tan indigna como tu no debería tenerlo. No lo mereces Lena—

— ¿Que no lo merezco?. Exterminadora. No sabes lo que dices— exploto Lena fuera de si volviendo a atacar a Sango echándola otra vez contra el tronco hasta que su cuerpo rompió el mismo, dejándola inconciente por el impacto.

— No sabes nada. Nada— susurro, caminando despacio.

Sus cabellos ondeaban con el viento. Se detuvo justo enfrente de la exterminadora. Levanto una de sus manos, trayendo con la misma mas de aquellos finos pétalos que se convirtieron en dagas. Haciendo que en sus labios una sutil sonrisa se dibujara.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Movió la cabeza despacio, de un lado a otro, notando la extensión de aquel campo de energía y el leve brillo rosado que este emitía. Era una energía familiar y demasiado bien conocida. Había llegado hasta ahí gracias a su olfato, siguiendo los rastros del perfume de Sango.

Y ahora se encontraba ahí frente aquella invisible barrera de energía que le impedía pasar.

Error...

Ninguna barrera, ni antes ni después había impedido su paso.

Y dudaba que esta lo hiciera...

Avanzo tranquilo, acercándose y atravesándola, ligeras chispas de rechazo se dejaron ver, intentando dañarle, pero ni siquiera llegaba a sentirse como leves pinchazos. Sino mas bien como una suave brisa fresca contra su piel. El campo se partió, destruyéndose y rompiéndose como si se tratara de un cristal que todo cubría.

Pudo gracias a ello, percibir la mezcla de olores en el ambiente...

Sango, Lena, Kamui, Mako e incluso Kirara se encontraban ahí...

Y finalmente había llegado el ultimo que faltaba...

Sesshoumaru

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	27. Errores

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a su Autora.

**Pareja:** SesshoumaruxSango, un poco de InuxKag tambien

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Desde cuando la exterminadora se convirtió en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo su corazón.

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

**27.- Errores**

La conciencia había llegado dolorosamente lenta para ella. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, sus ojos que se habían acostumbrado con rapidez a la oscuridad, distinguían los suaves perfiles de los objetos que la rodeaban. El fuerte dolor de su cuerpo llegó como una oleada fría que le hizo recordar el estado tan vulnerable y lastimado de su cuerpo.

Un quejido de dolor se escapo de sus labios sin poder evitarlo siquiera y cuando intento llevar una de sus manos al costado se dio cuenta que estas se encontraban atadas.

— Al fin despertaste— escucho la aguda y despectiva voz de la youkai, le busco con los ojos, encontrándola alejada a una considerable distancia de ella. Sentada sobre una roca observándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

La escucho reír levemente antes de levantarse y agitar sus cabellos. Quedando en pocos segundos frente a ella. Sonriéndole con maldad.

— ¿Te duele?—

Le pregunto antes de golpear con el índice las costillas rotas, enterrando las largas uñas en la piel moliéndola. Sus rozados ojos brillaron complacidos al ver como la mujer se retorcía de dolor, pero evitaba a toda costa darle el privilegio de jadear por el daño producido.

— Eres muy débil exterminadora— susurro alejando su rostro del de Sango— Mírame a mí, el daño que recibí con tu arma no significo nada—

— Ya no puedo seguir viendo esto— murmuró bajo Makoto, sujetando de una de las mangas a Kamui haciéndole notar su desesperación. El pelirrojo se negó a mirar los ojos verdes de la youkai. Tampoco deseaba seguir siendo un mero espectador y Kirara entre los brazos de Mako se revolvía furiosa.

Los ojos azules de Kamui se desviaron hacia donde la exterminadora se encontraba al escuchar un fuerte grito proveniente de su garganta. Lena le había arrojado una de aquellas cuchillas al hombro, rompiéndole la piel enterrándose en la misma. La rojiza sangre manaba profusamente de la herida. La sonrisa de Lena era maliciosa y austera, regocijándose con el sufrimiento de la exterminadora.

El pelirrojo tenso sus manos sobre las espadas gemelas. Ya había sido suficiente de estar ahí escondidos tras los arbustos sin hacer nada.

— Eso fue por mi hombro— murmuro Lena entre risas, levantando su mano apareciendo mas pétalos que inmediatamente se convirtieron en filosas cuchillas— Y estas serán por haber dicho que ante el corazón de Sesshoumaru era indigna— estiro finalmente los dedos.

Un grito se escucho, fuerte y agudo rompiendo el momentáneo silencio de la noche. Lena chillo de rabia y molestia al sentir como las espinas de aquellas lianas la envolvían de su cuerpo inmovilizándola y rasgándole la piel. Sujetándola hasta dejarla inmóvil y atrapada entre las mismas.

— Ya fue suficiente Lena— La youkai giro los ojos furiosa encontrándose con las orbes verdes de quien fuera su hermana. Las manos de Makoto estaban extendidas hacia el frente controlando con maestría aquellas ramas.

— Makoto— gruño su nombre con furia fulminándola con la mirada, mas dejo de verla al escuchar las filosas hojas de las espadas gemelas golpearse entre si. Antes de cortar las ataduras que sujetaban a Sango.

— Kamui— le llamo viendo el cabello rojo inconfundible y su mirada azul desafiante.

El youkai la amenazaba con atacarle con sus espadas, protegiendo con su cuerpo al de la exterminadora. La gata de dos colas llego hasta ellos, tomando a la mujer entre sus fauces, subiéndola en su lomo con rapidez. Lena gruño moviéndose entre sus ataduras y jadeando al solo conseguir lastimarse mas con las espinas que la envolvían.

— Llévatela Kirara y protégela— le ordeno el pelirrojo y aunque no lo hubiera hecho sabia que la gata lo haría. Sus ojos azules la vieron alzarse en el cielo, perdiéndose entre las sombras.

La youkai volvió a moverse concentrándose y creando una aura rosada a su alrededor, rompiendo las ataduras que le sujetaban. Intento alzar el vuelo también, para alcanzar a la monoke de dos colas.

— Ha no Lena— grito Kamui cerrándole el paso—

— Ahora te enfrentaras a nosotros— le siguió Mako colocándose atrás de la youkai de cabellera blanca.

— Je... estúpidos— siseo despectiva la youkai antes de lanzarse al ataque contra ambos.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

— Ki... rara— susurro débilmente la exterminadora sintiendo como la gata le lamía con suavidad la mejilla. Le miro agradecida aunque no podía evitar el sentirse inútil después de lo sucedido.

Se había confiado demasiado. Su cuerpo lo resentía e incluso había necesitado que aquellos dos le ayudaran. No había podido enfrentarse sola a la youkai. Escucho un grito y se levanto con dificultad, sintiendo que las piernas le temblaban y no le sostendrían por demasiado tiempo.

Ese grito había sido de Makoto. No podía creerlo, Lena no tendría consideraciones con nadie. Ni siquiera con su propia hermana.

— Te encontré—

Sango abrió los ojos solo para encontrarse el rostro de Lena cerca de su oído, donde había susurrado aquello. Kirara se echo contra ella pero fue arrojada de un golpe seco, brindado por una de las largas piernas de la youkai. Dejándola tirada en el suelo.

— Aun no..— Mako llego por uno de los costados de la youkai.

— Terminas con nosotros— grito Kamui blandiendo sus espadas.

Lena desvió su mirada paseándola por ambos youkais antes de echarse para atrás evadiendo las filosas cuchillas de las espadas y las asfixiantes ramas de espinas de Makoto.

Una gruesa raíz nació del suelo tratando de aplastarle, alcanzándola burlar corriendo. Pero permitiendo que las espadas le cortaran parte de sus largos cabellos. Maldijo con rabia girándose para atacar a Kamui, descuidándose y siendo atrapada una vez mas por las lianas de espinas de la ojiverde.

— Primero tendrás que terminar con nosotros antes de tocarla Lena— musito Kamui levantando una de sus espadas colocándola cerca de su rostro, haciendo brillar la hoja con la pálida luz de luna, reflejándola directo a los ojos rosados de la youkai.

— Muy bien, si eso es lo que desean— Los pequeños pétalos que había a su alrededor brillaron, hasta encenderse como fuego, consumiendo las ataduras que le apresaban. Mako se echo para atrás pues aquellas llamas intentaban llegar hacia ella para dañarle.

— Siempre han sido tan molestos—

Mas de aquellos pétalos surgieron, transformándose en una considerable cantidad de cuchillas. Mako se cubrió con los brazos, viendo como Kamui se arrojaba con ambas espadas en sus manos contra la youkai. Las cuchillas chocaban contra los filos de las espadas, pero le superaban en numero. Echándole ligeramente hacia atrás. Makoto levanto sus manos haciendo que del suelo naciera otra raíz protegiendo con ella el avance de Kamui.

Pero no funciono.

Mas de aquellos pétalos le atacaron golpeándolo con fuerza y no solo a él sino también a la youkai de cortos cabellos haciendo que se golpearan con rocas y árboles para finalmente quedar tendidos en el suelo.

Los ojos rosados de la youkai perdieron levemente el brillo, jadeo y la piedra que colgaba en su pecho comenzó a oscurecerse. Lo sabia, estaba utilizando demasiada energía y de seguir así consumiría lo que le quedaba de vida en aquella joya. Necesitaba que Sesshoumaru se encontrara cerca para que la joya volviera a brillar llena de vida. Pero seguramente como aquellos dos intervendría en su batalla contra la exterminadora.

Desvió su mirada rosada de los cuerpos de Kamui y Makoto, hacia el de la mujer.

Tal vez, intentaría defenderse, pero también la humana se encontraba demasiado debilitada, ya que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie. No le tomaría mucho tiempo eliminarla de una vez por todas.

— Vete... Sango— alcanzo a susurrar Mako antes de cerrar los ojos rendida.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

Sus ojos dorados recorrieron el lugar, encontrándose con vestigios de una reciente batalla, rastros de no solo pétalos de Lena, sino también de Sango, Mako e incluso el daño en uno de los árboles provocado por las filosas espadas de Kamui.

Avanzo deprisa, encontrando a Lena y a Sango mirándose, ambas con heridas profundas y frescas en sus cuerpos. Noto la tensión en el ambiente y como ambas sin esperar mas comenzaron a pelear. El hiraikotsu volaba al viento y Lena con suma dificultad lograba esquivarlo. Más dos cuerpos en el suelo llamaron la atención de Sesshoumaru.

Eran Kamui y Mako. La youkai de cabellos azul oscuro apenas y podía arrastrarse en el suelo intentando llegar hasta el pelirrojo que herido y casado jadeaba de dolor. Frunció el entrecejo colérico, no había duda en quien había herido hasta ese grado a ambos. Su corazón se lleno de odio tan solo de pensarlo.

No la había creído capaz de llegar hasta ese extremo.

No quería creerla capaz...

Había confiado en ella y ahora le pagaba de esa manera...

Sango jadeo cansada evitando las cuchillas que se clavaron en la tierra, sosteniendo con dificultad la espada entre su mano. El hiraikotsu había quedado demasiado lejos y no podía arriesgarse a correr hasta él. Una ráfaga de viento le golpeo con demasiada fuerza, arrojándola contra el suelo aplastándola con la presión del mismo. La risa burlona de Lena se dejo oír.

Los ojos dorados del youkai se abrieron desmesurados.

Lena estaba dispuesta a matarles...

— En verdad que fuiste una estúpida— la youkai se acerco hasta Sango quedando a los unos centímetros alejada de sus pies— Creer que alguien tan insignificante como tu podría vencerme— se arrodillo para sujetarla del cuello y luego levantarla del suelo, dejándola suspendida en el aire.

— Te diré algo antes de que mueras— el aire a duras penas le llegaba a los pulmones— Sesshoumaru me pertenece, solo a mí. Jamás devolveré su corazón y mucho menos te dejare a ti estar con él—

Sango grito cuando la mano en su cuello se cerro con violencia y las largas uñas se encajaron sobre su piel lacerándola.

— Te matare a ti, a los otros dos y eso destrozara su corazón. Con ello seré feliz. Viendo como se hunde en su continuo sufrimiento—

— Quiero verlo llorar— confeso Lena mirando con desquicio en sus ojos rosados las castañas orbes de Sango, que con sus manos intentaba quitarse la que presionaba su cuello— Quiero verlo llorar lagrimas de sangre, sobre tu cuerpo muerto—

Un fuerte crujido, fue todo lo que se escucho.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.


	28. MAKUB

Hola otra vez, después de mas de tres años de larga ausencia! Aquí estoy una vez mas dispuesta a continuar lo que quedo inconcluso y suspendido. Tal vez un capitulo de nuevo inicio se perdió y el ultimo, pero gracias a ello, he vuelto a pensar y nuevos sueños se escribirán como capítulos de esta historia.

**_MIRAGE_**_ no ha terminado y hay para rato_

Espero que junto conmigo, continuemos emocionándonos con lo que sigue!

Un agradecimiento especial a todas aquellas personas que siguen, siguieron y continúan esperando y que jamás dudaron que volvería: Kclinda, Sakura04, HawkAngel, Lizirien, Itzumi-chan, Adriana Uchiha, Laureo, canservero, Darth Kaoru, Sango2005, JESZAS1, Shuls, Yugi Kitsune Uchiha, Cosechan, Damis, gordis89, sango hikaru, HimiKo, gabita19-91, HimiKo, Selkis1701, vicky008, carito, yukino14, Eiserne Lady, lust-and-wrath, monigab, princserekou. Su perseverancia ha dado frutos!

**_Muchísimas gracias y a leer se ha dicho!_**

5

4

3

2

1

0

**Mirage**

**Autora:** YukaKyo  
**Serie:** Inuyasha le pertenece a la genial abuela Rumiko Tahakashi!. Todas las demás locuras escritas aquí, son de mis torcidas neuronas!

**Pareja:** Sesshoumaru x Sango, un poco de Inuyasha x Kagome y también alguna otra pareja original y de la serie que se me ocurra poner!

**Categoría:** T. Romance, acción, aventura, drama, angst.

**Sumary: **Todo ha empezado con el leve aroma de Kohaku captado por Kirara, que la ha llevado hasta Sesshoumaru, mas esto solo era el comienzo de un nuevo viaje para Sango. Y desde cuando la exterminadora se había convertido en la presa? Tal vez desde que esta le robo el corazón!

oo-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-oo-o-oo

_La vida se rehace_

_Y la muerte no importa más_

**28.- Makub (Esta Escrito)**

Lentamente y con dolor, sus rosados ojos únicamente pudieron ver como los delicados trozos de aquella joya que, segundos antes llevara en su cuello, se despedazaba lánguidamente, cayendo trozo por trozo al suelo, donde se transformó en coágulos de sangre que, lentamente fueron absorbidos por la tierra.

Lena cayó de rodillas al suelo, junto con ellos tratando en un vano intento, recoger los trozos que aun no se deshacían.

Más fue inútil

— ¡No! — grito tratando de evitar que el ultimo trozo se desprendiera de la fina cadena de metal, mas esta terminó como una mancha sanguinolenta entre sus finos dedos.

Y aquella mácula en su mano se fue atenuando con suma rapidez que incluso, llego a pensar que su piel la había absorbido. Más sabía que no había sido aquello. Sino más bien, el último atisbo de la magia mística sobrenatural de Sesshoumaru, que le había permitido mantenerse con vida gracias a esa joya.

Crujió los dientes sabiendo lo que significaba y entonces sus ojos dejaron de contemplar sus manos para clavar sus pupilas rosadas con un sobrado desprecio a la humana. Podía escucharla claramente, sus fuertes quejidos y las desesperadas bocanadas de aire que tragaba, intentando llenar de aire sus pulmones.

Lastimosamente intentaba levantarse del suelo donde había caído muy cerca aun de ella.

¡Pobre humana estúpida!

Esta vez no habría nada que pudiera salvarla de sus garras

Con el último atisbo de su vida

¡Le mataría!

Lena se abalanzó contra la mujer, por un breve segundo los ojos castaños y rosados se encontraron, ambas sabían lo que pasaría. Mas los movimientos de la youkai fueron detenidos de golpe, cuando una pared de finas ropas y largos cabellos celestes se colocó frente a sus ojos.

No pudo más que subir la mirada frunciendo en entrecejo colérica y sin notarlo un leve gruñido broto de sus labios, notando la fría mirada dorada de ese ser, que más que bien conocía.

— Sesshoumaru— le llamo con rencor y desprecio en su voz. Se alejó a la mas prudente distancia de él, notando que el leve movimiento de su cuerpo al moverse había cambiado considerablemente de velocidad.

Advirtió con rabia como el youkai se acercaba a la humana, sujetándola con infinita suavidad de la cintura levantándola del suelo. Casi pudo ver el dolor reflejado en sus facciones tan controladas y frías. A Sesshoumaru le dolía verla en aquella lúgubre situación. Más el youkai no se negó cuando Kirara se acerco hasta ellos y fungió como soporte para que la exterminadora se recargara contra su cuerpo gatuno.

Sango le sonrió y cerró por un momento los ojos al sentir como Sesshoumaru pasaba suavemente las largas garras por su fina mejilla, regalándole una caricia delicada que le reconfortaba y al mismo tiempo le aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Mas aquel íntimo contacto se vio interrumpido, al desviar su mirada a la de la youkai que les miraba con odio infinito. Sesshoumaru termino por adelantarse un paso, protegiendo con su propio cuerpo, el maltrecho de la exterminadora.

— Es hora de terminar con todo esto Lena— musito con frialdad.

Sesshoumaru vio como la youkai gruñía furiosa, mas inmediatamente desvanecía su gesto a uno tranquilo y confiado frente a él. Sesshoumaru notó como Lena convocaba algunos de aquellos pétalos rosados que le caracterizaban rodeándola violentamente. Debía prepararse, en cualquier momento contra ellos los arrojaría.

Sesshoumaru le miraba tranquilo, mas una mano se poso temerosa sobre la suya. Apenas y giro el rostro, haciendo que sus miradas se encontraran fugazmente. Sango sabía que todo aquello acabaría pronto.

Y que…

— No tienes de que preocuparte. Estoy aquí—

— Pero Sesshoumaru— trato de convencerle la mujer. Mas una sonrisa en los labios de el youkai fue suficiente para tranquilizarla.

— Estarás bien y no me pasara nada. Solo quédate aquí y espera—

Sango asintió levemente, mientras veía como el youkai se alejaba. Kirara fue a su lado y con cuidado comenzó a lamer sus heridas reconfortándola. Toukijin fue desenfundada y al mismo tiempo una espada formada con los pétalos de la youkai se materializo en la mano derecha de la misma.

Había estado presente cuando los monstruos peleaban. Desde niña los había visto, en mas de una ocasión, como base y aprendizaje para sus propios combates contra los mismos. Pero nunca antes había visto una pelea entre taiyoukais como aquella.

Vamos ni siquiera Naraku se había movido con tal velocidad y rapidez que apenas y podía ser visto por sus ojos de humana.

A veces solo pudo notar el brillo de las espadas la chocar, pero ni siquiera la leve forma etérea de alguna de las dos figuras de los contrincantes. Los pétalos caían al suelo, cortados o en el peor de los casos ardiendo victimas de las descargas de las energías negativas de la espada Toukijin.

Sango lo vio, fue débil un único momento pero lo vio.

La energía y velocidad que se había mostrado hasta aquellos momentos estaba disminuyendo. Casi pudo percibir como la energía de Lena segundo a segundo desaparecía. Sesshoumaru actuaba como un caballero acompasándose a los movimientos de la youkai.

Casi como si quisiera que ella misma se diera por vencida.

Pero no estaba bien aquello, si Sesshoumaru le daba un solo segundo de ventaja, Lena se aprovecharía y lo dañaría. En un mudo llamado Kirara llego hasta ella y Sango enroscó sus dedos en el suave pelaje largo subiéndose difícilmente a ella. Las heridas en todo su cuerpo dolían, pero no les tomaría importancia aun. Al menos no por ahora. Debía hacer algo para terminar de una vez por todas, aquella batalla.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

El ceño de Sesshoumaru se frunció levemente.

¿Es que acaso no notaba Lena lo que le sucedía?

Parecía que no, mucho menos ahora que le atacaba utilizando los pétalos rojos en un vano intento de impedirle que se acercara para atacarla. No necesito más que una de sus manos para impedir que aquel ataque terminara golpeándole la cara. Mas este le llegaba a su cuerpo como una sutil caricia que impedía que pudiese ver con facilidad lo que a su alrededor sucedía.

Pudo escuchar sus jadeos por mantener la respiración tranquila o más bien por intentar que el aire le llegara a los pulmones. Estaba seguro que era mas lo segundo que lo primero y sin poder evitarlo sintió una lastimosa pena por ella.

Algo no estaba bien, comenzaba a ver borroso y algo como aquello no tenía sentido alguno. No era una batalla difícil, ni siquiera como pensó que llegaría a ser cuando fuera enfrentarse de verdad a Sesshoumaru. De hecho podía decir con seguridad que le estaba poniendo más que fácil todo aquello. Frunció el cejo irritada comprendiéndolo de pronto, quería que ella misma se diera por vencida.

¿La gran Lena, dándose por vencida?

Antes preferiría verse ¡Muerta!

Al menos aquello seria más honorable, que la vergüenza de darse por derrotada tan fácilmente.

— ¡Hiraikotsu! —

Lena escucho aquel grito que de pronto Sango soltó. Sabia lo que significaba y no la dejaría atacarla. Miles de pétalos rojos se desprendieron de su ser y rodearon a la exterminadora. Mas era un débil ataque, nada que Kirara no pudiera sortear en el aire con demasiada facilidad.

Lena maldijo cuando escucho el fuerte corte del viento, la había engañado. Aquel boomerang gigante había sido arrojado mucho antes de que la mujer lo llamara. Apenas y podía evitar que el arma le llegara a dañar en su cuerpo, sus manos estaban siendo usadas como un escudo y los finos ropajes que llevaba puestos comenzaban a desgarrarse por la fuerza giratoria de aquel artefacto.

Pues bien ahora se cobraría la ofensa que Lena le había causado en su propio cuerpo.

¡Lastima que solo tenia energía para eso!

Lena no pudo más que abrir con sorpresa sus ojos cuando el certero puñetazo de la exterminadora dio de lleno contra una de sus mejillas, dejando libre al Hiraikotsu para seguir su camino y a ella, salir disparada varios metros atrás. Terminado por golpearse rudamente contra uno de los troncos de árbol demasiada cerca del lúgubre y sucio río.

Dolía, en verdad dolía tan solo el querer levantarse con sus propios brazos. Había heridas sí, tal vez alguno que otro hueso roto. Pero no eran nada comparado con la enorme falta de energía que sentía en aquellos momentos. Aunque también sabía que no era solamente por aquello. Su orgullo, se encontraba más que destruido.

Por eso realmente era por lo que sufría.

La vida lentamente se le iba y su orgullo se encontraba más que despedazado.

Y no era para nada justo.

Sesshoumaru descendió levemente del cielo donde segundos antes él y Lena habían estado luchando. Kirara quedo algunos metros atrás alejada, mas la exterminadora se bajo de su lomo y a duras penas se acerco cojeando hacia el youkai. Notando ambos como Lena jadeaba y de sus labios un delgado hilillo de sangre brotaba. El semblante del youkai se oscureció.

— Deja ya de pelear, Lena—

La de cabellos blancos desvió el rostro cuando las frías pero dolidas palabras de Sesshoumaru llenaron el silencio que solo era roto con sus lastimeros quejidos. Quiso murmurar su nombre pero noto como la boca se le llenaba de sangre y no pudo más que vomitarla para no ahogarse con ella. Sus inmaculados cabellos níveos, se tiñeron inevitablemente de rojo.

— Todo esta apunto de terminarse, sin el collar no podrás seguir recibiendo mis energías— murmuró tristemente Sesshoumaru, escuchando como Sango terminaba por quedar tras su espalda, casi sintiendo como le miraba con tristeza también.

— Basta ya, esto se acabo— le escucho susurrar a la exterminadora y Lena empezó a temblar de dolor físico y rabia mezclada.

Compasión por parte de ambos.

Eso era justamente lo que Lena más odiaba.

— ¡Cállate! — Le corto con un grito Lena— Cierra la boca— siseo mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo curvándose de dolor.

— Nada de esto se ha terminado. No todavía… yo— los rosados ojos de Lena miraron desquiciados ahí tras la espalda del youkai donde podía ver con claridad la mirada canela de la mujer. Más de aquellos pétalos brotaron de la nada y se comenzaron a concentrar tras la espalda de la youkai.

—La matare… todo terminara sí… Cuando ella muera— Sesshoumaru le miro fríamente.

— Sango, no te muevas— pidió en un susurro, que solo hizo que la mujer lo mirara confundida.

Con suma rapidez aquellos pétalos comenzaron a brillar y de un momento a otro estallaron cubiertos en llamas.

— ¡Muere exterminadora! —

Bien podría decirse que aquella era una bola de fuego que ardía con una agresividad sorprendente. Más fue detenida en el justo momento en que iba a impactarse contra sus cuerpos. La poderosa barrera de energía de Sesshoumaru había impedido su avance. Sango abrió los ojos que hasta aquellos momentos había mantenido cerrados y pudo notar el cambio en el cuerpo del youkai.

El rostro duro y los ojos que alguna vez habían sido dorados se encontraban teñidos de la más carmesíes de las sangres. Se encontraba más que colérico por lo que Lena había intentado de hacer.

— Te lo he dicho ¡Se acabo Lena!—

Los rosados ojos de la youkai se abrieron de miedo al ver como la energía que había creado, regresaba mortalmente hacia ella repelida por el youkai. Sabía que no había forma que escapar de la misma. No tenía la energía suficiente para moverse unos pasos, mucho menos para crear un campo de energía que la repeliera como Sesshoumaru.

— ¡Nooooo! —

Sango solo giro el rostro al ver como las llamas consumían el pobre cuerpo de aquella youkai. Sesshoumaru era el único que observaba, un semblante melancólico y dolido afloraba en su rostro.

Hubiera sido mejor que ella se rindiera.

Que pidiera perdón por lo que había hecho, pero había preferido aquello.

Las ropas en el cuerpo de la youkai fueron lo primero que se consumió entre las llamas, dejando al descubierto las intensas marcas de putrefacción presentes en su cuerpo. Sango quien había vuelto a mirar miro incrédula a la youkai.

— Lena — murmuro con dolor Sesshoumaru notándolo también.

Lena se miro también y con pena intento cubrirse aquellas marcas visibles, gimiendo incoherencias. Y es que no podía pasarle aquello. Su cuerpo estaba bien, entero. Nada de los que sus ojos rosados miraban en aquellos momentos era verdad. Todo era una alucinación producida por sus propias llamas.

— Yo… esto no… nada de esto es verdad—susurro para ella, tocándose la piel que se escarapelaba y se consumía entre el fuego.

Pero sabia que nada de aquello era fingido.

— ¿Por qué su cuerpo esta..? — pregunto Sango tomando entre sus dedos las ropas del youkai.

— Ella día a día lentamente moría, un cuerpo sin corazón propio no puede durar por muchos años— le explico.

— Souji— murmuro quedamente Lena. Abrazándose a si misma dejando que las cristalinas lagrimas bajaran de sus mejillas. — Jure que haría todo lo posible para demostrarte que no importaba lo que ellos significaban para mí. Y podría convertirme en humana. Y a ellos los sacrificaría para lograrlo. Tomaría sus corazones y con ello cambiaria mi cuerpo — los ojos de Sesshoumaru observaban dolidos el último suplicio de Lena. Los largos cabellos blancos comenzaron a arder también. Termino tumbada contra el suelo.

— Lograre hacerlo Souji… prometí hacerlo— las lagrimas inundaron sus ojos mientras miraba al cielo por ultima vez— Y entonces estaremos juntos—

Las llamas terminaron envolviéndola y Sesshoumaru acabo mirando hacia el suelo.

— ¿Sesshoumaru? — Sango le llamo suavemente y se acerco hasta él sujetándole una de sus manos. Los ojos del youkai se entornaron en ella, mas una vez mas fijo su mirada en el bulto negruzco que comenzaba a formarse frente a su mirada.

— Lena, estaba enamorada de un humano. Pero en uno de mis descuidos termine matando al hombre que ella amaba—

— ¿Lo mataste? —

— No sabía nada de él. No sabía quien era. Y fue un accidente— murmuró rápidamente Sesshoumaru como justificándose, no frente a Sango sino mas bien frente al recuerdo de Lena— Sucedió mientras estábamos en guerra con el clan de los gatos. No era mi intención destruir aquella aldea, pero era inevitable y entonces…—

— Tu no tuviste la culpa de nada— le susurro Sango acercándose hasta él apresándolo entre sus brazos. Podía sentir su dolor y su culpa. Contenida por todos aquellos años en que no había recibido perdón de Lena.

— Ella lo comprendía, muy en el fondo Sesshoumaru, pero se negaba a aceptar la realidad. Por ello solo deseaba dañarte—

— No porque fuera una promesa, sino mas bien un momento de debilidad y de locura— la mujer sintió como el youkai levemente asentía. — Al final te perdono. De eso estoy segura—

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

La suave brisa era deliciosa, tan fresca y sutil, que se enredaba entre sus cabellos y jugueteaba con los mismos haciendo ondear levemente su coleta castaña. Sonrió tranquila y levemente giro el rostro encontrándose con la dulce mirada de aquel que en silencio le contemplaba.

Su cuerpo ya no tenia herida alguna en le mismo y en ese entonces supo que colmillo sagrado no era únicamente capaz de resucitar a los muertos, sino también de sanar a los vivos y ella era una clara muestra de aquello. Kirara maulló bajo sus pies y con cuidado de no pisarla camino los pasos que le alejaban del youkai que la miraba.

Termino a su lado y sonrió al notar como este le abría los brazos para sujetarla contra él, cuando se echo a su lado.

— Todo estará bien—Era eso lo que le decía su corazón a la exterminadora y quería creerlo. Levanto su mirada encontrándose con la dorada del youkai que le veía con cariño. Se recostó un poco mas entre sus brazos que la mantenían acunada.

— Es hora de irnos— susurro quedo Sesshoumaru.

— ¿Irnos? ¿A dónde? —

— A casa… Los demás nos esperan— murmuro con una sonrisa Sesshoumaru viendo como la mujer levemente asentía mientras enroscaba sus dedos en las suaves telas de su haiori.

Todos estaría bien, sí.

Al menos podrían vivir algún tiempo tranquilo.

Por ahora.

¤.¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.·´¨"¤. ¸¸.

**_Mirage_**

_Ah, si pudiéramos contar_

_Las vueltas que da la vida_

_Para que se pueda encontrar_

_Un gran amor_

_Es como_

_Si pudiéramos contar_

_Las estrellas en el cielo_

_Los granos de arena de ese mar_

_Aun así_

_Pobre el corazón de los apasionados_

_Cruzan el desierto en busca de un oasis en flor_

_Arriesgando todo por solo un mirage_

_Pues van a una fuente oculta entre las arenas_

_Bienaventurados los que de ella beben_

_Porque para siempre_

_Serán consolados_

_Tan solo por amor_

_Ponemos nuestras manos_

_Al fuego de la pasión_

_Dejándonos quemar_

_Tan solo por amor_

_Movemos tierra y cielo_

_Rasgando siete velos_

_Saltamos al abismo _

_Sin mirar atrás_

_Tan solo por amor_

_La vida se rehace_

_Y la muerte no importa más_


End file.
